La Venganza de los Datos Corruptos
by William di Angelo
Summary: Saga 1: Demon Lord. Han pasado 4 años desde la derrota de MaloMyotismon y el sacrificio heroico de Yukio Oikawa. De lo mas profundo del Área Oscura, surge una criatura venida de la corrupción y la Oscuridad. Mientras los elegidos se consumen entre peleas y discusiones, en el Mar de las Tinieblas se forja una alianza. Comienza la Revolución de los datos corruptos y su venganza...
1. El Encapuchado

**Prologo: El Encapuchado**

-¡Vamos! ¡Este puente debería estar terminado! –grito Phantomon. Su aguda voz no hizo más que molestar a los Bakemon que, agobiados por el calor y el cansancio, ya no aguantaban a su capataz.

Era un territorio agreste, lleno de hierbas y colinas. A un costado del enorme y profundo abismo, varias cabañas y tumbas adornaban el paisaje. El sol brillaba fuertemente, para más martirio de los fantasmas.

Docenas de los digimon fantasma estaban ocupados volando sobre la grieta, acarreando materiales de construcción. Ese abismo se había creado hacia años, durante la época de los Dark Masters. Todos los viajeros que pasaban por allí opinaban que no tenia fondo, pero los Bakemon habían comprobado que eso no era cierto. Si había un fondo, pero era realmente muy profundo. Debía de medir unos veinticinco metros de orilla a orilla. Demasiado para la mayoría de los que buscaban atravesarlo, pero ningún problema para los Bakemon y el Phantomon.

Los digimon fantasma habían instalado un asentamiento junto a esa falla de la naturaleza, viendo lo productivo que era cobrarles a los otros digimon que no podían cruzar el abismo. Normalmente los llevaban volando, pero ahora tenían nuevos planes. Construían un enorme puente, con la esperanza de aumentar el rendimiento de la tarifa, además de facilitar el transporte a los viajeros más grandes. A pesar de que había más de cincuenta de ellos ocupados, la enormidad del proyecto había impedido que pusieran recorrer más de un cuarto de la distancia con la otra orilla.

-¿Y por qué no trabajas tu? –se quejo un Bakemon cansado, dejando caer unas sogas y volando junto al Phantomon-. Lo único que haces es quedarte ahí y mirar mientras nosotros trabajamos. A veces podrías ayudar, ¿no crees?

-Me encargo de una triple tarea sumamente importante: Organizo los cobros, ayudo en la seguridad, y me encargo que no holgazaneen –se ufano Phantomon, haciéndose el importante. Apretó su hoz contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, en una clara señal de orgullo personal-. Justo como estás haciendo ahora. A sí que, ¡vuelve a trabajar ahora!

-¿Y si no quiero? –lo desafío el Bakemon rebelde, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Te doy una paliza! –respondió Phantomon, levantando su hoz, al tiempo que hacia girar su cadena. El Bakemon alzo sus garras negro azuladas de debajo de su sábana blanca, dispuesto a combatir pese a la diferencia de nivel. La llegada de otro Bakemon interrumpió la pelea desigual.

-Viene alguien –aviso-. Allí a lo lejos se acerca una figura.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamo Phantomon, dejando caer la cadena. No tenía intenciones de pelear realmente. No le servía eliminar a uno de sus propios obreros-. Resolveremos este asunto después. Venid los dos conmigo y crucemos a ese digimon.

Se adelantaron en la llanura polvorienta para recibir al recién llegado. Incluso a la distancia, el abismo era muy visible como un enorme pozo negro. Cualquiera podía ver a gran distancia en la llanura. Vieron a la figura que llegaba caminando desde el desierto. Phantomon se pregunto qué haría en ese lugar. Cuando estaba más cerca, empezaron a escuchar un leve sonido metálico, intercalado con otro sonido romo que producían los pies del recién llegado.

La figura media unos dos metros de altura. Estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa marrón oscura que le llegaba a los tobillos, y una capucha que le dejaba la cara en sombras. Viendo sus pies, Bakemon y Phantomon notaron que en el pie derecho usaba un zapato negro, pero en el izquierdo asomaba una pieza metálica amarilla. También cargaba una mochila bastante grande a su espalda. Phantomon no tenía idea de que digimon pudiera ser, pero tampoco le importaba.

-¡Saludos! En esta dirección hay un precipicio que impide el paso. Aun no terminamos el puente de cruce, pero podemos llevarlo volando –Phantomon se mostró con su mejor cara amigable al interponerse entre el encapuchado y su camino-. Por un módico precio, claro.

El encapuchado se acerco sin responder. Paso junto a los digimon fantasma sin inmutarse. Phantomon empezó a molestarse, pero se trago el enojo y volvió a cerrarle el paso de manera amistosa, levitando lo más cerca posible de el rostro del encapuchado sin provocarlo.

-No sé si me escuchaste, pero te lo repito. No hay manera de cruzar si no vuelas, pero nosotros podemos arreglar eso.

-No necesitamos de vuestra ayuda –respondió el encapuchado, deteniéndose frente al digimon-. Podemos cruzar sin que nos ayuden, gracias.

La voz que los digimon fantasma escucharon era muy extraña. El tono era neutro, sin matices de ningún tipo. Pero notaron un ligero eco que no pudieron identificar. No vieron a ningún otro digimon junto al encapuchado, así que no entendieron a que se refería.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo? Yo no lo veo –replico uno de los Bakemon, buscando al acompañante del encapuchado, mirando hacia todas partes-. E igualmente nos debes pagar por pasar por nuestro territorio. Es la ley.

-Nosotros estamos solos. No reconocemos vuestros territorios o leyes –el tono del encapuchado misterioso no admitía oposición. No parecía intimidado, sino más bien fastidiado-. Pasaremos por este, que es territorio público. No tienen ningún derecho para detenernos o cobrarnos.

-Tenemos el derecho que nos da nuestro numero –afirmo Phantomon, esgrimiendo su hoz. Ya se había hartado de su visitante. No era el primero que trataba de evadir el impuesto, pero nunca nadie los había denigrado así. El encapuchado no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, como si no le preocupara ver a un digimon de nivel ultra a punto de atacar.

-No queremos tener que matar sin necesidad. Vuestro número será inútil contra nosotros –afirmo el encapuchado. Los Bakemon se le acercaron peligrosamente. El encapuchado inclino la cabeza, en señal de resignación-. Si no tenemos otro remedio, lo haremos.

-_¡Garra Tenebrosa! _–las garras de los Bakemon no tocaron al encapuchado. Él se movió entre ellas y las esquivo con facilidad. Ambas manos pasaron junto a él sin tocar ni siquiera su capa. Al mismo tiempo, golpeo a uno de ellos con el dorso de su mano izquierda, y al otro le dio una terrible patada en medio de la cara con el zapato negro. El Bakemon que recibió la patada salió volando y derrapo contra el suelo desértico. El otro golpeo el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter. Ambos se desvanecieron al instante. Los datos no desaparecieron, sino que cambiaron de dirección y se metieron bajo la capucha del misterioso.

-¡Maldito! –Phantomon lanzo un ataque en forma de corte púrpura con su hoz. El encapuchado se aparto a un lado y lo esquivo fácilmente. La onda dejo una marca en el suelo de la llanura. Phantomon empezó a dudar de poder enfrentarlo.

-Si te apartas de nuestro camino ahora, perdonaremos tu vida –le aclaro el misterioso que hablaba en plural.

Phantomon se lo pensó un instante, considerando la facilidad con la que había derrotado a sus Bakemon. Se largo tan rápido como pudo, volando en dirección a su puente.

-¡Me las pagaras!

El encapuchado dejo asomar una sonrisa. Caminaron en dirección a la grieta como si el incidente no fuera importante.

Estaban demasiado cerca de su primer objetivo, no podían desperdiciar este momento. Solo debían cruzar el abismo y llegarían al lugar indicado.

* * *

No les sorprendió encontrar que todos los Bakemon habían abandonado su trabajo y estaban interponiéndose entre ellos y el abismo, con Phantomon a la cabeza. En los ojos del digimon fantasma se notaba que pensaba regodearse de su ventaja.

No tenían mucho tiempo, debían acabar con todo el asunto de inmediato.

El digimon levanto el brazo derecho y se arremango la capa. En su brazo derecho llevaban otra pieza metálica. Esta era un guantelete. Era casi todo negro, pero tenía extraños símbolos y decorados en color púrpura oscuro. El diseño era simplemente magnífico, hecho tanto para ser una pieza de armadura como un adorno excelente. Abarcaba desde su mano hasta su codo.

Sin embargo, Phantomon sintió miedo apenas vio ese guantelete en el brazo del encapuchado. No sabía que lo causaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Era como si esa pieza de armadura fuera capaz de generar miedo antinatural en quien lo viera.

En la parte de la palma, figuraba un extraño símbolo hecho de líneas púrpuras. Era un triangulo, con una cuarta línea vertical que lo dividía. Además tenía otra línea, esta horizontal, que dividía una pequeña parte de la esquina superior. Dos líneas más partían de las otras dos esquinas y terminaban en mitad de la línea vertical. Un conjunto de siete líneas que formaba un símbolo que ni Phantomon ni los Bakemon reconocían. El encapuchado lo apunto hacia los digimon fantasma, con la palma abierta.

-_¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_ –grito el encapuchado. De la palma del guantelete, surgió una marabunta de líneas negras que arrasaban con todo a su paso en forma circular, casi como un rayo de energía. Los digimon trataron de apartarse, pero ya era muy tarde. El ataque arraso con todo en su camino, incluyendo a los digimon y las obras del puente, que cayeron al abismo hasta el fondo. Montones de datos salieron de entre el polvo que se levanto y se metieron en la capa del misterioso.

Cuando la polvareda se disperso, solo Phantomon seguía con vida. Estaba tirado en medio de la zanja provocada por el ataque, gravemente herido. Se levanto con mucha dificultad.

-¡Te voy a destruir! –grito, al tiempo que atacaba nuevamente con el rayo de energía de su hoz. El encapuchado detuvo el ataque con el guantelete y lo desvió, dejando otro cráter en la ya deformada llanura. Phantomon quedo paralizado y cayó al suelo moribundo-. ¿Qué eres? –pregunto con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Somos los datos corruptos –respondió el encapuchado con sencillez. Phantomon iba a soltar un grito, pero le fallaron las fuerzas y murió. Sus datos también fueron absorbidos dentro de la capa. El encapuchado avanzo hacia el abismo y se paró a un paso. Tomaron carrerilla y saltaron el abismo fácilmente. Aterrizaron del otro lado, con una ligereza impresionante.

* * *

Tenían que encontrar el lugar indicado. En cualquier otra parte, sería inútil abrir una rajadura en el código dimensional. Si podían abrirlo en el mapa de datos en donde se ubicaba el palacio de los Dark Masters durante la curvatura dimensional de Apocalymon, su objetivo se cumpliría. Necesitaban con urgencia esos datos, pero era aun más necesaria su presencia. Sin él, no conseguirían el acceso a la información de los digimon oscuros. Y había un motivo más para su presencia. Necesitaban una voz que no pudieran controlar. Un aliado que no fuera parte de ellos.

Se detuvieron un instante. La precisión debía ser perfecta. Bajaron la mochila y la abrieron. Los datos corruptos sacaron un casco del interior. Era una pieza hermosa y muy extraña. Apenas verlo te daban ganas de querer investigarlo a fondo hasta saber cada línea y decoración de su superficie. Era de color violeta, además de un púrpura claro en sus adornos. Tenía un par de pequeñas protuberancias a cada lado de la visera deslizable. También tenía un símbolo inscripto, pero este era conocido en el Digimundo. El símbolo del Conocimiento.

Se bajaron la capucha. Su piel no tenía color alguno. Su cabello era negro como el Vació del Universo. Podrían pasar por un humano, si no fuera por sus ojos. Eran de color dorado rojizo, con pupilas rajadas de reptil. Se colocaron el casco y bajaron la visera. Una persona apenas podría ver, pero esas pupilas les permitían regular su campo de visión y ajustarlo para ver lo que querían ver.

-_¡Revelación del Conocimiento!_ –exclamo el encapuchado. El símbolo del Conocimiento emitió una débil luz violácea. Su visión se plago de extrañas imágenes. A través del yelmo, veían el mapa de datos y buscaban el lugar indicado. Sonrieron con esos finísimos labios rojizos cuando notaron cual era la zona correcta. Se acercaron lentamente, hasta estar seguros de que habían encontrado el punto exacto.

Guardaron el casco en la mochila nuevamente. Se quitaron la capa y la capucha y también las guardaron. Sorprendentemente para cualquier espectador, tenían una forma muy similar a la humana. Vestían una camisa celeste claro con botones desabrochados y unas bermudas blancas cortas. También poseían un aire extraño, que provocaba una sensación de incomodidad, como si muchas personas estuvieran observando en vez de solo una. Además, que tuvieran una pieza de armadura negra en su brazo derecho y otra amarilla en su pierna izquierda aumentaba la sensación surrealista.

Refiriéndose justamente a esa greba de su pierna izquierda, era otra pieza muy hermosa. El color era amarillo claro con toques más oscuros. Abarcaba desde el pie hasta la rodilla del ser de ojos dorados. Producía un efecto de admiración. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa greba, habría dejado de dudar de cualquier cosa que no pudiera hacer. Permitía que todos se asombrasen a tal punto de pensar que si era posible hacer una pieza tan maravillosa, todo era posible. En la rodilla, labrado en una placa con un tono casi dorado, estaba el símbolo de la Esperanza.

-**Por fin te encontramos** –pensó el misterioso. Se pararon en medio de la llanura, mirando hacia la Nada. Adelantaron su pierna derecha. Corrieron unos metros a toda velocidad y dieron un nuevo salto hacia arriba, como si trataran de llegar lo más alto posible-. _¡Esperanza Persistente!_ –gritaron, al tiempo que estiraban la rodilla a seis metros de altura. El símbolo de la Esperanza comenzó a brillar. El taco de la greba empezó a dejar un haz de luz amarillenta en el aire. Y luego golpeo contra el suelo, desplazando una cantidad aterrorizante de terreno y dejando un nuevo cráter.

La grieta dorada empezó a entreabrirse. Emitía un sonido muy extraño, como si muchísimas voces gritaran a la vez. Algo blanco se aferro a la grieta y trato de abrirla. El supuesto humano se cruzo de brazos mientras lo que estaba al otro lado de esa abertura intentaba pasar. Finalmente, un par enorme de guantes blancos se abrieron camino y una forma de varios colores cayó al suelo al tiempo que la grieta dorada se cerraba. El primer objetivo estaba cumplido.

-Te damos la bienvenida al nuevo Digimundo, Piedmon, líder de los Dark Masters –dijeron los datos corruptos. El digimon payaso levanto la cara, respirando con dificultad. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y descolorida. Su máscara tenía arañazos misteriosos. Le faltaba un zapato. Su cabellera anaranjada estaba toscamente recortada. Las fundas colgadas a su espalda estaban vacías. Tenía un aspecto lamentable-. Al parecer, no te ha ido nada bien.

-¡Maldito humano! –grito. Tomo al misterioso por su camisa y lo alzo para tenerlo justo frente a su cara. Su boca estaba contraída en un rictus de odio-. ¡Te voy a hacer pagar todo por lo que pase!

-Tranquilízate –le dijeron. No había miedo en los ojos dorados. Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa-. No somos humanos. Es comprensible que nos confundas –estiraron el brazo izquierdo y lo retorcieron, acomodándose-. Sin duda recordaras cuando te dijimos que los datos corruptos siempre desearían ser aceptados por los digimon, y que no importaba que tuviéramos que hacer para lograrlo.

Una mirada de reconocimiento se aprecio en los ojos de Piedmon.

-¿Lyramon? ¿Cómo conseguiste esta forma tan horrible? –pregunto. Los dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo. Lyramon se sacudió y arreglo la ropa. Su sonrisa no desaparecía.

-Es una historia muy larga, que te contaremos cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. Las Bestias Sagradas están vigilando. No nos podemos quedar por mucho tiempo sin que lo noten –argumentaron. Le hicieron señas al digimon payaso de que los siguieran. Corrieron a través de la llanura, hasta llegar a una pequeña colina.

Dieron un rodeo, y Lyramon le indico a Piedmon que debían entrar a un agujero bastante estrecho.

Era en realidad una cueva. Dentro, Piedmon vio un pequeño televisor. Lyramon reviso en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un curioso aparatito blanco. Tenía una pantalla circular, con tres protuberancias en la parte inferior que debían servir para apoyarlo en alguna superficie. Justo en la parte baja de la pantalla, se apreciaban unas marcas que parecían botones. El digimon de la camisa escarlata observo el aparato, reconociéndolo.

-¡¿Eso es un digivice?! –pregunto el payaso, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-El digivice corrupto –respondió Lyramon. Lo apuntaron hacia el televisor, que emitió una luz blanca que se trago a ambos digimon.

* * *

Cuando Piedmon abrió los ojos, noto que estaban en un lugar extraño. No tuvo mucho tiempo para fijarse en el espacio, porque Lyramon le hacía señas. Los siguió hasta una habitación más espaciosa, y luego a un balcón. El payaso quedo impresionado al ver a todos los humanos que caminaban por la calle. Eran aun más de los que pensaba. Estaban en el cuarto piso de un edificio de departamentos. Por debajo, la ciudad de Tokio bullía de actividad.

-Estamos en el mundo de los humanos –Piedmon sonrió maléficamente, entendiendo adonde estaban-. Lyramon, eres un truhán. Al parecer, no perdieron el tiempo mientras estuve en ese horrible lugar –se estremeció, recordando dolores pasados. Agradecía que lo hubieran rescatado, pero aun gruñía que hubieran tardado tanto.

-Hay algo muy importante que hacer ahora –respondió el digimon corrupto. Le alcanzaron a su excéntrico acompañante unos binoculares, que se habían formado de la nada en sus manos-. Observa atentamente ese edificio de allá a lo lejos. El grande.

-¿El blanco con los muros rosas? –Lyramon asintió a la pregunta del payaso-. Parece una escuela.

-¿Sabes lo que es una escuela? –se sorprendió el digimon de ojos dorados-. Mejor, lo hace más fácil. Mira a los alumnos que están ingresando con el uniforme verde. Específicamente, a esos cuatro que charlan en aquel salón. Segundo piso, tercera ventana desde la derecha.

-¿Qué tienen de especial? Son solo un montón de adolescentes que van a que les enseñen cosas inútiles y… –interrumpió sus quejas. Había reconocido la cabellera rubia de uno de ellos-. ¡Es ese maldito niñito que hizo que me encerraran! –grito, con un odio increíble. Prácticamente temblaba de la rabia que sentía. Saco una daga de su chaqueta, y la empuño con ánimo de apuñalar-. ¡Le voy a rajar el gaznate!

-¡Alto ahí! –gritaron los datos corruptos, al ver a Piedmon dispuesto a saltar del balcón para ir a liquidar al joven. Le sacaron el cuchillo de las manos y empezaron a juguetear con la peligrosa arma-. Vas a arruinar todo el plan. Hay que ser pacientes. Tú quieres tu venganza, y nosotros la nuestra. Lo importante es que veas más claramente el verdadero objetivo. Vuelve a observar y dinos si reconoces a alguien más.

Con algo de desconfianza, Piedmon volvió a mirar por los prismáticos. Lyramon arrojaba al aire el puñal y lo volvía a atrapar. Su mano parecía experta.

-La chica que está con él se parece a la otra niñita que se salvo de mi colección –comento el payaso.

-Es la misma. Ahora fíjate bien en los otros dos. También son niños elegidos –aclaro el digimon corrupto, que continuaba jugando con el cuchillo.

-Ese que está riendo y tiene una cara de felicidad asquerosa se parece al hermano mayor cuando era niño. Al otro no le veo nada raro.

-El chico de la sonrisa seguro es Davis Motomiya –paro la daga sobre la uña de su índice izquierdo. Estaba en un equilibrio alucinante-. Es el nuevo líder de esta generación, por así decirlo. El que nos importa ahora mismo es el otro, el del pelo negro azulado, la piel pálida y los ojos violetas. Su nombre es Ken Ichijouji. Fue una vez un villano que se hacía llamar Emperador de los Digimon. Lo que necesitamos con más urgencia es su digivice D-3 negro.

Piedmon bajo los binoculares para mirar al digimon corrupto. Lyramon se pasaba la hoja de la daga entre los dedos, y luego la tomo con el guantelete negro. La clavaron con fuerza en la barandilla, atravesando su propia mano. Algo de sangre verde empezó a correr por la hoja del cuchillo, pero sacaron la mano desgarrada como si no sintieran dolor. La herida empezó a cerrarse. Sus ojos dorados de serpiente brillaban con la luz de la venganza tan ansiada.

Continuara…


	2. El Emblema de la Oscuridad

**Capitulo 1: El Emblema de la Oscuridad **

Davis atrapo a un DemiV-mon bastante enfurruñado en su mochila. Agarro al pequeño digimon azul y lo saco a la rastra.

-¡DemiV-mon! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes ir conmigo a la escuela! –gruño Davis mientras sujetaba a su digimon.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros! –Davis se reviso el uniforme verde-. No creo que los maestros estén muy contentos de ver a un digimon después de todo lo que paso. Y tampoco combinas con el color del uniforme –los dos se empezaron a reír. Finalmente, Davis dejo de actuar como el malo y acepto-. Está bien, te llevare. Pero te vas a tener que quedar bien escondido, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! –el grito fue muy fuerte. Rápidamente lo metió en su mochila, justo cuando su hermana abrió la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué piensas hacer con ese monstruo tuyo? –le increpo.

-¿Qué monstruo? –Davis agarro la mochila como si no pasara nada, pero como miraba a Jun no noto que DemiV-mon se movía, y era claramente visible. La chica de 21 años no podía creer la inmadurez de su hermano. Señalo la mochila.

-El que hay en esa mochila que se mueve –Davis se apresuro a ponerla a su espalda. Jun se empezó a reír con ganas-. ¡No te preocupes, hermano! Ya sé que tienes un digimon. La mitad de mi universidad me pide que traiga una foto –Davis se rindió y abrió la mochila. DemiV-mon salto a los brazos de la hermana de su compañero. Jun se asusto y casi dejo caer al digimon bebe. El dragoncito azul se acurruco contra el pecho de la joven, y ella soltó un suspiro de ternura cuando vio la carita que ponía-. ¡Es adorable! ¿Cómo consiguió un tonto como tú esta cosita tan linda? –se acaricio contra el suave cuerpo del digimon. Davis puso cara de fastidio, pero se fijo en el reloj del escritorio.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Nos vamos! –grito, al tiempo que agarraba su mochila y a DemiV-mon. Salió corriendo y cerró la puerta. Su madre, quien estaba lavando los platos, se asomo tarde para verlo irse.

-¿Tu hermano acaba de decir que saldrían en plural? –pregunto.

-No, escuchaste mal –aseguro Jun con una sonrisa.

-Está bien –iba a seguir con los platos, pero se detuvo pensativa-. Jun, quiero que vigiles a tu hermano. Creo que anda en algo raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El otro día, llamo a la puerta un hombre estadounidense. Mostró una placa del FBI. Se llamaba John Larios. Dijo que quería hablar con Davis, pero él justo había salido. No sé qué pasa, pero no me agrada. Me hizo algunas preguntas, y después se marcho –la señora Motomiya se quedo preocupada. Jun no necesitaba hablar con ese agente para saber el motivo de su visita.

* * *

Davis entro corriendo en el salón de clase. Ya había dejado a DemiV-mon en el salón de computación con un chocolate bastante grande. Con suerte, no se movería en todo el día. No tuvo que mirar mucho para encontrar a las tres personas, vestidos con el uniforme verde, que quería encontrar.

-¡Chicos! –saludo. Los tres que estaban charlando junto a la ventana se dieron vuelta para ver a Davis.

-Hola Davis –saludo T.K.

-Te esperábamos –comento Kari. Apenas dijo eso, las mejillas de Davis se sonrojaron.

-Supongo que nos veremos más a menudo –comento Ken. Davis se acerco y le paso un brazo por los hombros, con su natural actitud amigable y feliz. Era el primer semestre que Ken pasaría en su escuela, y estaba sumamente emocionado-. Casi llegas tarde.

-¡Ya se! –se quejo. Miro hacia ambos lados como si lo vigilaran y susurro al oído de su amigo-. ¿El bicho esta cerca de las pantallas?

-Si te refieres a Wormmon, está en mi casa –le respondió. No veía necesidad de susurrar, nadie les prestaba atención-. No me pareció adecuado traerlo. Se aburriría mucho en la sala de computación.

A Davis no se le había pasado eso por la cabeza. Su sonrisa se congelo. T.K. y Kari comprendieron, por su expresión, que se había traído a DemiV-mon.

-¿En que estas pensando? ¿Qué pasaría si algún maestro o alumno lo viera? –lo amonesto T.K.-. Nosotros no trajimos a nuestros digimon, y creo que Cody y Yolei tampoco. Supongo que deberías imaginarte que…

No pudo continuar. Su expresión quedo paralizada. Davis no entendió que pasaba. Estaba a punto de comentarle algo a Ken, pero descubrió que también estaba congelado. Kari tragaba saliva, y miro sobre su hombro. Casi esperaba que hubiera algo detrás de ella.

T.K. se pego al vidrio de la ventana y miro hacia todas partes. Busco en los techos cercanos. No vio nada extraño, pero aun seguía intranquilo. Ken se sentó en su lugar, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Ichijouji? –Davis trato de moverlo, pero no reaccionaba-. ¿Kari? ¿T.K.? ¿¡Que les pasa!? –el grito sobresalto a Ken. Se incorporo con lentitud, bastante pálido.

-La Oscuridad –susurro. Davis no entendió a que se refería.

-La Oscuridad esta cerca –confirmo Kari. No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del salón-. Pero no es posible. MaloMyotismon fue destruido. No debería haber Oscuridad –estaba a punto de salir corriendo del salón, pero el sentimiento empezó a desvanecerse-. Ya se detuvo.

-Si –suspiro T.K. Había apretado tanto la mano que se había clavado las uñas en la palma. Se froto las marcas que le ardían-. Tal vez no los vencimos a todos. Demon aun está encerrado en el Mar de la Tinieblas, ¿no?

-Eso creo –respondió Ken. Davis empezaba a ponerse celoso de que hubiera otra cosa en que T.K. y Kari coincidían y él no sentía nada. Que Ken también pudiera sentirlo solo aumentaba su frustración.

-¡Eso que importa! ¡Si Demon vuelve, lo encontraremos y lo derrotaremos! –exclamo, levantando el brazo. Qué suerte que nadie les prestaba atención, porque habría quedado como un lunático.

-No lo entiendes –Kari se sentó y dejo caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

-Nunca estuviste en el Mar de las Tinieblas, Davis –le aclaro T.K.-. Nosotros tuvimos muy malas experiencias en ese lugar. Todo lo que venga de ahí es malévolo y debería ser destruido –no pudieron charlar mucho más, pues la profesora entro al salón. Rápidamente, todos los alumnos se apresuraron a sentarse en sus lugares.

-¡Alumnos, bienvenidos al nuevo semestre! Tenemos tres alumnos nuevos que se presentaran antes de que comience la clase –miro a Ken-. El primero ya escogió su lugar. Ken Ichijouji, ¿podrías ponerte de pie por favor?

-Claro –respondió Ken. Apenas la profesora había dicho su nombre, empezaron los susurros. Aun se recordaba la noticia de la repentina desaparición y reaparición del chico superdotado. Para esos chicos, era casi como tener una celebridad en la clase. Aunque, si lo pensaban bien, eran un total de cuatro las celebridades. Era rumor popular, aunque no oficial, sobre la participación de Davis, T.K., Kari y Ken en el incidente de hacía cuatro años. Cosas así no se olvidaban fácilmente.

Ken dio un pequeño discurso. Todos escucharon con atención, esperando que mencionara algo sobre su desaparición o los incidentes de hacía cuatro años. Por supuesto, no menciono nada sobre eso, decepcionando a los jóvenes. Cuando termino, Davis levanto el pulgar en señal de que había hecho un buen discurso. Ken volvió a sentarse, justo junto a la ventana, a la izquierda de Davis.

-Muy bien. Ahora les presentare a los otros dos, que son extranjeros –abrió la puerta del salón-. Pasen, vamos.

Dos chicos vestidos de verde entraron en el salón. Eran una chica y un chico. Ambos debían tener unos quince años.

-La primera, Sophia Prediger, que viene de Alemania –comento la profesora. La chica medía un metro sesenta de altura. Era flaca, con la piel ligeramente pálida. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, peinado con una banda negra. Sus ojos eran de un sorpresivo color oscuro, que a los chicos los volvió locos desde el principio. Había que admitirlo, a pesar de tener una cara un poco infantil, era muy guapa. Los jóvenes empezaron a comentar lo linda que era de manera casi instantánea. Varios de ellos incluso se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Ella sonrió, de manera tan dulce que algunos quedaron atontados.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Sophia. Espero que podamos aprender juntos. Y que mi japonés no esté muy mal –se presento, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Tenía la voz bastante más grave de lo que se esperaría. Sus ojos de infarto recorrieron el salón, causando palpitaciones aceleradas por doquier.

-Y el joven se llama Joshua Randazzo, y viene de Italia –informo la maestra. El joven que señalaba era un poco más bajo que Sophia. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y no sonreía en absoluto. Parecía aburrido. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, la piel un poco bronceada, y unos ojos marrones bien comunes. Parpadeaba, como si estuviera cansado. Un observador más sutil habría notado que miraba de manera disimulada a la chica alemana. No dijo ni una palabra, aunque la mayoría esperaban que si lo hiciera. La profesora supuso que no hablaría bien el japonés-. Puedes sentarte detrás de Motomiya. Ese lugar siempre esta vació. Sophia, querida, ve a ese asiento a la derecha de Kamiya.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus bancos, de maneras bien diferentes. Joshua se sentó rápidamente, sin emitir palabra. Sophia se detuvo a hablar con cada alumno en el camino, quienes no perderían la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Cuando llego al banco, Kari la saludo educadamente.

-Bienvenida. Soy Kari Kamiya –le tendió la mano.

-Gracias –tomo la mano extendida y la estrecho. Al instante en que entraron en contacto, quedaron paralizadas. El color desapareció del rostro de Kari.

-**Esta chica no es normal. La Oscuridad la rodea **–observo que sus ojos tenían el color de las aguas del Mar de las Tinieblas. No le había parecido así antes-**. ¿De dónde vienes realmente, Sophia?**

-**¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento? **–se pregunto Sofía. Casi cerró los ojos, cegada por un flash misterioso que parecía provenir de la misma Kari-. **Es como si tuviera un sol detrás. Esta chica…**

-**…No me agrada **–pensó Kari. Ambas llevaban demasiado tiempo estrechándose las manos, y sus sonrisas se habían desvanecido. Davis las miraba, extrañado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Kari? Hace mucho que esta saludando a esa chica –se pregunto en voz alta y pensativa.

-Se están declarando formalmente las hostilidades –respondió una voz detrás de él. El chico nuevo si hablaba el idioma, y bastante bien-. Ahora mismo está por empezar la guerra.

-¿Guerra? –pregunto Davis. Un curioso pensamiento de una Kari vestida de camuflaje, con un cuchillo entre los dientes, se le cruzo por la cabeza. La verdad, si alguien pudiera ver eso además de él, habría pensado que era un pensamiento un poco idiota.

-Sí, guerra. Si observas con cuidado, se nota que ambas son el mismo tipo de chica. Bonita, popular y codiciada. La tal Kari era la reina en este salón, y acaba de llegar una competidora. Ambas tendrán más de una reyerta mientras todos nosotros decidimos quien manda. Es la ley de la secundaria –el joven tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa, y la cabeza sobre su mano. Hablaba tan rápido que costaba entender lo que decía. Parecía que tuviera una habilidad para el discurso acelerado. Davis se volteo a mirarlo.

-Lo que estás diciendo me parece una tontería. Tampoco que ser popular fuera de vida o muerte. Y Kari no es así.

-Davis tiene razón. La conocemos muy bien y siempre le importaron más sus amigos que ser bonita –le apoyo Ken.

-Eso debía ser antes, pero la gente siempre cambia. Ya verán como empieza a disputarse con la alemana por ser la más conocida. Es la ley social –se encogió de hombros-. A mí me da igual, francamente las chicas son guapas, pero dan muchos problemas. Siempre piden una cosa, y luego otra, y después a no quieren nada y piden más. Es aterrante.

-Pues yo creo que Kari es mil veces más linda que esa europea –opino Davis, enfurruñado.

-No sé, Sophia también parece muy bonita –contesto Ken.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ichijouji? –Davis sonrió sádicamente-. Se lo diré a Yolei.

-¡No, por favor! –se aterro. Ken y Yolei llevaban algunos meses saliendo. Como se peleaban ella y Davis, su enojo se podía redirigir para cualquier parte.

-¡Motomiya! ¡Ichijouji! ¡¿Pueden hacer silencio?! –las chicas ya estaban sentadas, y la clase ya había comenzado. Sin que Sophia lo notara, Kari no le sacaba los ojos de encima. A sus pies, un charco negruzco había salido de la nada.

* * *

-No me cae bien, T.K. –comento Kari. Ya habían terminado las clases.

-Es la quinta o sexta vez que lo repites. Ya me parece que tienes algo contra ella –respondió el chico rubio. Soltó un bufido de cansancio. Los dos estaban fuera de la escuela, mientras todos los alumnos se retiraban. Davis había ido a recoger a DemiV-mon, Cody se había apurado para ir a su clase de Kendo, Ken y Yolei habían desparecido de manera "misteriosa", Matt y Sora estaban en un recital del primero, Mimí en América, Joe haciendo algún examen en quién sabe dónde, Tai había salido temprano por una explosión en un laboratorio (que Kari sospechaba que él mismo la había causado), e Izzy seguro charlaba con Tentomon con su computadora. En resumen, T.K. era el único que podía escucharla.

-Es que ella resuma Oscuridad –Kari estaba muy alterada-. Me asusto la cantidad de sombras que la rodeaban. ¿No puede sentirlo? ¿Sus lindos ojitos te dejaron ciego?

T.K. estaba a punto de protestar por ese último comentario, pero justamente apareció Sophia.

-¡Hola! Creo que no nos presentaron –ignoro totalmente a Kari, cosa que a ella no la dejo nada contenta-. Soy Sophia.

-Me llamo Takeru Takaishi, pero puedes llamarme T.K. –respondió él. Noto la mirada lúgubre de su amiga y decidió que tenía que jugar en su bando-. Justamente estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿En serio? –sus ojos negros se desviaron un instante a Kari. La manera en que se miraron aterro a T.K. Parecían dos bestias a punto de atacarse la una a la otra. Solo faltaba que se golpearan sin avisar.

-Si –le toco el hombro de manera supuestamente casual. No sintió nada. Tal vez Kari exageraba. Esa chica era muy tierna para ser una aliada de las Tinieblas. Le veías la cara y notabas que era aun una niña. Busco una excusa rápida para irse-. ¡Miren la hora que es! Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

Se quería largar antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Esas dos no tardarían en pelearse. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Sophia le guiño un ojo. Para desgracia del rubio, Kari también lo vio. T.K. se fue pensando en que nunca había visto a su amiga tan furiosa. O tal vez, la palabra correcta era celosa.

* * *

Piedmon se había aburrido a más no poder. Lyramon le ordeno que no saliera ni se dejara ver. El payaso aun no entendía que se suponía que trataban de hacer. Habían aparecido de la nada, después de varios años en los que había sufrido encerrado en el Vació. ¿Por qué lo rescataban justo en ese momento? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo lo habían hecho? Muchas ideas pasaban por la cabeza del digimon, pero ninguna le complacía del todo. Las tres piezas de armadura de colores estaban colgadas de la pared. Una sola mirada le había bastado para comprobar que sus datos eran corruptos.

Había examinado cuidadosamente cada grabado y cada símbolo en ellas. Nunca había visto nada parecido, ni recordaba nada similar. Sospechaba que tenían algo que ver con su liberación del Vació.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió. Piedmon alcanzo a ver a los datos corruptos mientras cambiaban de forma. Al parecer, podían convertirse en cualquier humano. No sabía cómo se suponía que lo hacían, pero con ellos todo era posible. Ya había visto sobradas muestras de la cantidad de extrañas habilidades que poseían. Y, si no mal recordaba, ahora tenían un digivice hecho de datos corruptos. Otra cosa para añadir a su desopilante catalogo.

-Es tiempo que me lo digan todo –opino el digimon payaso.

-Por supuesto –respondió Lyramon, terminando de adoptar la forma en que lo había liberado, su favorita-. Siéntate, por favor.

Piedmon se sentó en una silla cómoda y amplia, señal de que ellos se habían preparado para ese momento. Tomo la botella de vino que había sacado de la nevera anteriormente y la hizo levitar para servir en dos copas. Los datos corruptos bebieron un sorbo. El mismo payaso ya había comprobado que era bebida de excelencia.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos? –pregunto Lyramon-. Supongo que por la última ocasión en que nos vimos. Nosotros apoyamos el plan de Apocalymon para crear un nuevo Digimundo, y le dimos los datos corruptos necesarios para que mutara en su versión más poderosa de sí mismo. Nos ofreció un lugar a su lado, pero fuimos engañados. Como temía nuestro poder, nos encerró en esto –y saco un colgante que guardaba en su bolsillo. Tenía un símbolo, el mismo triangulo de su guantelete. Piedmon reconoció la forma de la parte negra que estaba unida al colgante.

-¿Un emblema? ¿No los había obtenido todos? –inquirió el payaso.

-Obtuviste ocho de los diez. El emblema de la Bondad ya había sido ocultado previamente, así que no estaba con los demás. Este es el emblema de la Oscuridad –Lyramon sonrió y acaricio el collar. El emblema despidió una débil luz oscura, que hizo que Piedmon se sintiera muy emocionado-. Fue creado para mantener el equilibrio. No podían hacer un emblema de la Luz si no existía el de la Oscuridad. Es una pequeña contradicción de los Códigos Originales, y también de este mundo. Sin la Luz no existe la Oscuridad, y sin la Oscuridad no existe la Luz.

Rieron por un instante, pensando en la cruel ironía. Ese emblema había sido creado para hacer retroceder a las Tinieblas, y ahora las apoyaba. Qué curioso era el Destino.

"Apocalymon se hizo con él antes de hablar con nosotros. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería, nos encerró dentro con un hechizo. De esa forma, creyó poder controlar los datos corruptos. Pero nuestra presencia corrompió los datos del emblema, impidiéndole usarlo. Ya tenía lo que quería, así que le resto importancia a ese contratiempo."

"Esperamos pacientemente a que él tuviera algún problema que nos brindara la oportunidad de escapar, y sucedió. Cuando los niños elegidos regresaron de su supuesta muerte, sentimos el miedo en su código de datos y supimos que usaría el _Big Bang del Universo_ en cuanto se viera derrotado. Aprovechamos ese momento y arrojamos el emblema, tomando control de su cuerpo por un instante. Pero calculamos mal, y la curvatura dimensional nos atrapo en el momento en que empezaba a cerrarse. Caímos en un letargo por efecto de las terribles energías que se desencadenaban."

"Pasamos mucho tiempo dormidos. Lo que sucedió en ese tiempo son especulaciones y sospechas. Despertamos en el Mar de las Tinieblas, ya con esta forma y el emblema colgado al cuello. Lo que nos había despertado era un brillante resplandor que invadía el Mar. Dos de los niños elegidos, los que has reconocido esta mañana, escapaban de allí con sus digimon. La puerta se cerro, sin que pudiéramos acertar a entender como entraron."

-Déjame adivinar, ¿hablaste con Dragomon? –jugo el payaso. Lyramon asintió.

-Sí. Era el único capaz de abrirnos la puerta de salida. No estaba exactamente feliz, pero al menos lo invadía el alivio porque su plan había resultado. Necesitaba que alguien se deshiciera de la influencia del Emperador de los Digimon en su Mar, pero no podía o no quería hacerlo el mismo. Llamo a la Luz al Mar de las Tinieblas, apostándose todo a que nunca querría regresar. Si ella hubiera querido derrocarlo, lo habría logrado.

-¿Dragomon vencido por una niñita? –Piedmon parecía al borde de las carcajadas, pero las reprimió-. Es una posibilidad. Esa chica es peligrosa. Ese poder de la Luz destruyo a uno de los Dark Masters.

-Machinedramon, lo sabemos. Pues no estaba de muy mal humor, pero nos pidió algo a cambio de sacarnos. Había invocado el emblema de la Oscuridad, luego de sentir ese poder que se desencadenaba en algún lugar de este mundo. Pero el emblema era datos corruptos, y lo sigue siendo. Generosos como somos, le suministramos cantidades industriales de energía de las Tinieblas, permitiéndole digievolucionar a Leviamon. Estaba tan feliz, que nos hizo un regalo extra. Nos dio el Guantelete de la Oscuridad –señalaron la pieza negra colgada en la pared-. Y nos contó su leyenda. La Digiarmadura se creó a partir de un programa antiquísimo de los Códigos Originales. Por cada emblema que se creaba, los datos del Digimundo creaban una pieza a partir de los datos de esos emblemas. Las piezas aparecían en cualquier parte del Digimundo, pero se fueron dispersando y sus funciones verdaderas se olvidaban.

-¿Cómo alguien olvidaría una Digiarmadura? Cualquiera la querría. Por mi, quien se olvide de ella es un torpe inútil –opino Piedmon, después de beber hasta vaciar la copa.

-En realidad, se olvidaron porque no había nada que recordar. Fue concebida para que solo los humanos pudieran usarla. Por eso, Leviamon pensó que como nuestro código corrupto ahora asemejaba las cadenas humanas, nosotros podríamos usarla. Y no se equivoco. Hemos averiguado mucho más, y no nos resulto fácil. Nos tomaron cuatro años encontrar esas tres piezas, a base de rumores, preguntas y sobornos. La mayoría de los digimon creen que son un mero adorno, ya que no pueden usarlas.

-Y no podías liberarme del Vació sin esas piezas, ¿no es así? –el digimon payaso trataba de confirmar su sospechas.

-Correcto. Necesitábamos la Greba de la Esperanza para abrir la grieta dimensional, y el Yelmo del Conocimiento para ubicar el lugar correcto. Como puedes notar, lo hicimos lo más pronto que pudimos. Tu ayuda en nuestra misión es crucial.

-¿Y cuál es esa misión? –eso era lo que Piedmon mas deseaba saber. Lyramon sonrió, y sus ojos dorados relumbraron de emoción.

-Vengarnos. De los digimon por desterrarnos de su hermoso mundo solo porque éramos diferentes. Y de los humanos por crearnos distintos. Todos los mundos pagaran el precio de su desprecio hacia nosotros. Corromperemos las raíces del Universo conocido. Y tú nos ayudaras, Piedmon, y obtendrás un poder más grande de lo que nunca podrías haber soñado.

El payaso no necesito más de un segundo para aceptar la oferta. Ambos sonrieron, y brindaron por la venganza. Bebieron hasta la última gota, disfrutando el buen gusto del digimon corrupto.

-¿De dónde conseguiste ese digivice? –quiso saber Piedmon.

-El emblema de la Oscuridad no solo puede darle energía a los digimon malignos, también corrompe los datos ordinarios. Lo creamos a semejanza de los digivice de los niños elegidos. Aunque tiene nuestro toque estético personal –dejaron escapar una risita. Sacaron el digivice corrupto y lo colocaron sobre la mesa. Era más grande que los D-3. Tenía una pantalla muy curiosa. La tocaron, y varias pantallitas se elevaron, mostrando imágenes de varios digimon y cadenas de datos-. Estuvimos reuniendo los datos de muchos digimon. Son necesarios para nuestro plan. Como también necesitamos los datos contenidos en ese D-3 de Ken Ichijouji. Necesitamos los datos de todos los digivice de esos niños elegidos, pero el suyo primero que ninguno.

-¿Y cómo lo obtendremos? –pregunto Piedmon. Saco una de sus espadas nuevas e hizo ademán de afilarla.

-No. No es buena idea revelarnos aun. Que crean que están seguros. Tenemos un pequeño truco que les hará recordar viejas épocas –sonrieron malignamente. Tocaron la pantalla del digivice corrupto, y tres ventanas con las imágenes de tres digimon aparecieron. Piedmon vio sus elecciones y empezó a soltar carcajada tras carcajada.

-¡Eres diabólico! ¡Realmente monstruoso! –Lyramon soltó un bostezo. Estaban agotados. Pero aun no era momento de descansar. Había mucho que hacer.

Continuara…


	3. Las Desapariciones

**Capitulo 2: Las Desapariciones **

Había pasado una semana del comienzo del nuevo semestre. Cody y Upamon estaban yendo a toda velocidad a la sala de computación. Sus clases habían acabado algo tarde, y ese día era obligatorio traer a los digimon. Izzy había enviado una cadena de mails advirtiendo que Tentomon tenía que informarles algo importante.

-¡Ya llegamos, Cody! ¡Falta poco! –grito Upamon, en los brazos del chico de trece años.

-¡Eso lo dices porque soy yo el que corre! –se quejo su compañero. Por fin vio la puerta y entro-. Disculpen haber llegado tarde –hizo una pequeña reverencia. Davis no tardo ni un segundo en poner una queja.

-Siempre lo mismo. Como que ya me acostumbre a que tengamos que esperarte –se cruzo de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendido. Cody sonrió por la expresión tan tonta que tenia.

-Davis, no digas eso –le reprendió Tai. Se volvió hacia Izzy-. Ya estamos todos. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Izzy abrió varias ventanas en la computadora. En una, Mimí y Palmon estaban en una sala con fondo blanco en Nueva York. En otra, Joe se arreglaba los anteojos desde el sur de Japón, donde estaba en un viaje de estudios con su hermano. En la tercera, se mostraba que Matt se había ido a una mini gira con su banda, y Sora lo acompañaba. En la más amplia, Tentomon ocupaba la mayor parte.

-Muy bien –respondió el digimon insecto-. Este problema empezó cuando fue derrotado el Emperador… –noto que Ken hacia una mueca-. Cuando Arukenimon y Mummymon empezaron a hacer digimon con Agujas de Control. Algunos digimon empezaban a desaparecer sin razón ni rastro. Ni siquiera su información aparecía, por lo que tampoco renacieron. Normalmente desaparecían uno o dos por mes, pero esta última semana se desvanecieron docenas de ellos.

-¿Alguno de los que conocemos? –pregunto Matt. Tentomon negó con la cabeza, haciendo que los demás niños y digimon suspiraran de alivio.

-No por ahora. Pero es muy extraño. El señor Gennai hablo con ChingLongmon y también las Bestias Sagradas están desconcertadas. Lo más grave pasó la semana pasado, cuando muchos Bakemon y un Phantomon que construían un puente pelearon contra algo. La zona estaba devastada, como bajo el efecto de un ataque muy poderoso –Izzy abrió una ventana de imágenes, mostrando una foto de los restos del ataque de Lyramon. Tai trago saliva, impresionado. Nadie más pudo articular palabra, con la obvia excepción de Davis.

-Sea lo que sea, no nos vencerá –DemiV-mon salto con el brazo en alto. T.K. intercambio una mirada de suplica con su hermano. A veces, era incluso molesta la determinación exagerada que tenía el moreno.

-Esto no es cosa de risa Davis. Esto es muy grave –le reprocho Mimí, que también opinaba lo mismo-. Mira lo que le paso a Steve –se aparto, mostrando que estaban en un hospital. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, una venda alrededor de su frente, y muchos moretones y cortaduras-. Él y su Frigimon estaban en el Digimundo vigilando a un SkullMeramon vándalo de noche, cuando fue atacado. Todo lo que recuerda es que vio la batalla, pero tuvieron miedo de intervenir. Las llamas azules que despedía el digimon incendiaron el suelo. Hubo una luz amarilla, y SkullMeramon fue destruido. Dice que el digimon que lo mato los vio y los ataco con algo llamado _Juicio de la Oscuridad_ –al escuchar ese ataque, varios de los niños dieron un respingo. La mayoría de los ataques con la palabra Oscuridad en su nombre eran muy peligrosos, y era una clara evidencia de que había un nuevo digimon de las Tinieblas suelto-. Frigimon lo empujo justo cuando volvían al Mundo Real. Esquivaron el ataque, pero ambos quedaron muy heridos por un roce.

-¿Cómo era ese digimon? –pregunto Cody. No le agradaba la manera en que T.K. miraba la pantalla. Sabía lo susceptible que era cuando se hablaba de las Tinieblas.

-No lo pudo ver. Parecía humanoide, era muy alto y llevaba una capucha. Pero lo que más miedo le dio fueron sus ojos. Dice que eran amarillos como de reptil, y estaban llenos de rencor e ira –Mimí miro al joven en la camilla-. Por eso Palmon vino aquí. Le dije que era muy peligroso quedarse allá mientras pase esto –su digimon parecía que iba a protestar, pero no lo hizo. Sea lo que fuera, las tenia aterradas.

-Lo mejor será que traigamos a Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon y Gomamon. No podemos imaginar que pueda estar pasando –Tai hablaba con mucha convicción. Matt y Sora asintieron-. Y será mejor que siempre estemos listos para pelear por si acaso.

-¡Sin duda! No son los primeros testigos que hablan del monstruo de ojos dorados. La mayoría escapa por los pelos. Sea lo que sea, desaparece digimon de cualquier tipo. Hasta desaparecieron digimon nivel mega, incluido un Barbamon esta mañana –respondió Tentomon. Izzy trago saliva. Sabía lo poderoso que podía ser un Barbamon-. Supongo que eso es todo. Le diré a los demás, y mañana por la mañana vamos todos juntos.

-Ten mucho cuidado Tentomon. Si hasta un Señor Demonio desapareció, esto es grave –el pelirrojo noto algo que le molesto e hizo una última pregunta-. ¿De dónde salió ese Barbamon? Por la información que he revisado, recuerdo que digimon de ese tipo son muy raros, y aparecen en muy pocas ocasiones.

-Nadie tiene idea. Han corrido rumores extraños desde que empezaron a ocurrir estas desapariciones. Algunos dicen que Lilithmon gobierna un castillo en una zona glaciar, y otros acusan a Beelzemon de asustar a los habitantes de varias aldeas en una zona desértica. Los digimon Demonio parecen estar muy activos últimamente.

-Eso no es una buena noticia. Podrían estar involucrados –sugirió Patamon. Cody no le sacaba los ojos de encima al rubio, pero su expresión era indescifrable.

Se despidieron y cerraron la ventana. Se escurrieron del salón, tratando de no llamar la atención. Era muy tarde para estar en la escuela. Cuando estaban saliendo, Ken noto como algo se movía en una esquina.

-¿Viste eso Wormmon? –le pregunto.

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no vi nada extraño –el digimon insecto noto la preocupación de su compañero-. ¿Qué sucede Ken?

-No creo que sea nada importante –concluyo Ichijouji-. Vámonos.

* * *

A la vuelta de la esquina, Sophia se asomo de nuevo para ver adonde estaban. Sabía que los había reconocido. Eran esos chicos que habían ido a otro mundo. Los rumores corrían, pero ahora estaba segura. Había visto a sus digimon.

-No deberías espiar a otros. Es de mala educación –le susurro una voz, haciendo que la chica de ojos negros se sobresaltara. Joshua estaba detrás de ella, y ponía su habitual cara de aburrido. Sophia no estaba muy contenta. Le encantaba espiar a los demás, pero no que la espiaran a ella.

-¡Y no deberías espiarme a mí! –se quejo.

-Mejor no te metas. El asunto en el que ellos están metidos es peligroso. Si no tienes un compañero digimon podría pasarte cualquier cosa. Al menos, eso es lo que se comenta –Joshua alzo una mano en señal de saludo y se fue caminando. Sophia le saco la lengua cuando se iba, de una forma muy infantil.

-**¡Que molesto! Aunque también muy guapo** –pensó ella, sonrojándose.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos! –grito Tai apenas él y su hermana entraron en su casa. Cuando vieron la sala, un hombre hablaba con sus padres. El sujeto era alto y flaco, con una mata de pelo cobrizo oscuro. Llevaba unas gafas de sol negras y un traje perfectamente arreglado.

-Ya han llegado los jóvenes. Parece que debemos actualizar el archivo con fotos más actuales –saco una cámara y tomo una rapidísima fotografía. Acto seguido, saco una placa del FBI-. John Larios, FBI. División Informática.

-¿División Informática? No sabía que existía esa División –dijo Kari.

-Es de reciente creación. Lleva siete años actuando. Debemos hablar con sus padres un momento mas –Larios se quedo en la sala, charlando con sus padres. A los chicos Kamiya no les agradaba ese agente. Sin duda alguna venia para buscar algún digimon. Por suerte, Gatomon había subido por el balcón. Los esperaba en la habitación.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? –pregunto. Kari le dijo sobre él-. Pues huele raro. Normalmente, tendría olor a café, menta, o algo parecido. Pero ese hombre apesta a sangre.

-¿Sangre? –dijeron ambos adolescentes a la vez. Eso no era normal en ningún humano.

* * *

-Temo que sus hijos puedan tener esos síntomas –concluyo Larios.

-¡No puede ser! –susurro Yuuko Kamiya-. Nunca tuvieron ningún problema.

-¿Su hija no fue hospitalizada en el pasado? Les aseguramos que mis fuentes son muy confiables. Estamos bastante seguros de que pasara a largo plazo –busco dentro de su bolsillo y saco el collar con el emblema de la Oscuridad-. Si quieren pruebas, escondan esto en la casa. Ellos no deben encontrarlo. Si esperan unos días, verán que sus reacciones comprobaran o negaran nuestra teoría –vio que estaban reacios a usar algo que podría lastimar a sus hijos-. Tendremos instalada una vigilancia en todo momento. Ahora mismo está allí, y me informa que el digimon de su hija subió por el balcón –mostró que llevaba un auricular diminuto en la oreja. Susumu paso una mano sobre los hombros de su esposa y tomo el collar. Larios asintió y se puso en pie-. Tenemos otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparnos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Le recomiendo que lo escondan ahora, mientras están distraídos. Les daremos la oportunidad.

Se estaba marchando, pero Tai abrió justo la puerta y le cerró el paso. Kari se paro junto a él, mientras Gatomon miraba desde la habitación con disimulo. Para su mala suerte, ninguno de los tres había visto el collar y ni habían oído la conversación.

-¿Vino por los digimon? –Tai no necesitaba preguntarlo. Lo sabía.

-No podemos revelar nuestras investigaciones –afirmo Larios.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –pregunto Kari.

-Buscamos cierta información que no es muy valiosa –miro hacia atrás-. Y puedes decirle a tu mascota que no se esconda. Esto es solo una visita de investigación.

Gatomon salió del cuarto y se paro junto a los pies de Kari, ante la sorpresa de los padres. Notaron que era el momento indicado, y se escabulleron sin que se dieran cuenta para esconder el collar en la sala. Larios saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Las gafas impedían verle los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? –repitió Gatomon.

-Siempre creen que somos inútiles. Les aseguramos que no es así. Dimos todo el apoyo que pudimos. Tratamos de ayudar desde siempre. Pero nos han rechazado en todas las maneras posibles. No nos consideran aptos para ninguna situación. Y eso nos desagrada mucho –largo todo su pequeño discurso casi sin cerrar la boca. Esta se curvo por un instante en una mueca de desprecio, pero se revirtió tan rápidamente que apenas vieron el cambio.

-**¡El FBI quiere más participación en los asuntos del Digimundo!** –pensó Tai-. **Pero eso no es bueno. Siempre que la política se mezcla con estos asuntos, todo sale muy mal.**

Larios no espero una respuesta y dio un rodeo para pasar junto a los niños y el digimon. Por accidente, rozo a Kari.

-Discúlpanos –dijo instantáneamente. Kari no contesto. Había palidecido apenas Larios entro en contacto con ella. Miro hacia abajo y vio, con los ojos desorbitados de horror, como aguas negras cubrían sus tobillos. Se volteo, mirando al agente mientras se marchaba. Larios abrió la puerta y, en el umbral, miro de reojo hacia atrás con las gafas de sol inclinadas. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Kari aprecio vagamente su ojo. O se lo imaginaba, o Larios tenía ojos amarillos. Estaba sonriendo. Quedo tan afectada, que no noto como salía de su casa. Tai sujeto a su hermana, que parecía al borde del desmayo.

-¡Kari! ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntaron Tai y Gatomon a la vez.

-Ese hombre no es del FBI –respondió ella, mientras el color volvía a sus facciones-. Creo que ni siquiera es humano.

* * *

Larios bajo del edificio y se encontró en la oscura calle. Dos figuras avanzaban en su dirección. Dieron una probada más al cigarrillo y observaron como las dos figuras ocultas por la noche se paraban junto a ellos. Metieron la mano en su bolsillo y sacaron dos collares mas, ambos con el emblema de la Oscuridad.

-Son agentes del FBI. Tienen dudas sobre si viajar a ese mundo afecta la salud de los niños. Que los padres duden, porque es la mejor manera de convencerlos. Les daremos mas instrucciones en el momento –un murciélago, o algo que lo parecía, se poso en su hombro. Larios saco otro collar y lo dejo caer. El emblema se detuvo en el aire como si levitara. Phantomon, el mismo que fuera asesinado junto a los Bakemon en la llanura, se materializo junto a ellos, sosteniendo el collar-. En la habitación del hotel, o lo que sea. Que no se den cuenta. Los cuatro se quedan vigilando, si encuentran alguno de los emblemas nos llaman de inmediato. Y asegúrense de que no se alejen de ellos. Afectaría enormemente en nuestros planes que salieran de su influencia.

El digimon fantasma asintió y salió volando a cumplir su cometido. Los dos supuestos agentes, un hombre calvo de piel azulada y una mujer pálida de cabello blanco, tomaron un collar cada uno y se marcharon. El murciélago soltó una risita.

-Esas copias del emblema de la Oscuridad causaran estragos en esos niños elegidos, señor Lyramon.

-Esa es la idea, DemiDevimon –susurraron los datos corruptos-. Vayan a su puesto. Sus conocimientos nos han sido muy útiles. Si tienen alguna idea de cómo reconfigurar los datos de MaloMyotismon, avísennos de inmediato.

-Como deseéis –DemiDevimon alzo el vuelo, escondiéndose cerca del edificio.

* * *

Lyramon llego a su apartamento. Miro primero su ordenador, pero no había nada. Paseo la vista por la sala, hasta detenerla en un instrumento de cuerda colgado junto a las piezas de la Digiarmadura. Una lyra. Su diseño era tan complicado y hermoso como el de las piezas digitales. Su marco triangular estaba fabricado en un metal dorado, labrado con imágenes de ramas, ángeles y hadas. Las cuerdas eran finísimas y muy sensibles. Era una pieza tan o más hermosa que el Guantelete de la Oscuridad, la Greba de la Esperanza y el Yelmo del Conocimiento.

La tomaron y rasguearon las cuerdas muy despacio. Una melodía bella y triste recorrió la estancia. Era el sonido de la tristeza, de la frustración. Sentían el dolor por haber sido rechazados tantas veces. Habían pasado toda su existencia en el Área Oscura, atormentados por los horribles digimon que la habitaban. Los datos corruptos no tenían lugar en el Digimundo. Eran borrados de él apenas surgían. Por esa razón, los digimon corruptos solo podían renacer en el Área Oscura.

Pero entonces, al recordar todas esas razones de su música triste, recordaron su venganza. La ira empezó a recorrer las cuerdas del instrumento, provocando que el sonido cambiara. Ahora ya no era triste, sino poderoso y fuerte. La melodía de la muerte y la desesperación. Inmediatamente, dejaron de tocar. Ese no era un instrumento cualquiera, sino un arma. Si lo utilizaban para tocar las notas de la muerte, cualquier cosa podía pasar. Era parte de la naturaleza de los datos corruptos.

Oyeron un sonido. Dejaron la lyra en su lugar y revisaron nuevamente la pantalla del ordenador. Un agujero entraba a través de la red. Se apartaron de la computadora. La puerta apareció, y la imagen de Piedmon en ella. El payaso sonrió y pasó a través de la pantalla de regreso al Mundo Real.

-Aquí los tengo. Los datos de Barbamon no fueron fáciles de conseguir –se quejo. Su cuerpo estaba magullado, y había un nuevo arañazo bajo su ojo izquierdo. Sostenía el digivice corrupto. El digimon de ojos dorados lo tomo en sus manos y tanteo la pantalla, viendo con admiración las nuevas adquisiciones de su colección.

-Los datos de los Siete Señores Demonios son esenciales para el rompecabezas. Lamentamos no poder estar allí para ayudarte, Piedmon. Trabajábamos en el plan para dividirlos. Está en pleno desarrollo. Esos chicos ya saben que algo está pasando, se acaban de reunir hace apenas una hora –los datos corruptos iban a decir más, pero recordaron algo-. Recordatorio personal: Hay que encontrar una manera de interferir sus comunicaciones, así sabremos exactamente lo que planean en cada momento.

-¿Y cuando haremos la jugada del triple ataque? Me aburro.

-Mañana. Mañana, esos niños la pasaran bastante mal. Especialmente Davis Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji. No podrán cumplir su apuesta –rieron con absoluto regocijo diabólico. El payaso no entendió lo último que habían mencionado.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-Le apostaron a Tai Kamiya que el marcador de su juego de soccer seria de cuatro a cero a su favor como mínimo. Imagínate cómo se van a sorprender cuando vean que planeamos. Y Takaishi perderá la razón, te lo prometemos. Y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas –esa idea hizo que Piedmon también sonriera. Era una lástima que tuviera que perdérselo. Pero había cosas que debía hacer.

* * *

Justamente en ese momento, T.K. estaba tirado en su cama. No tenia sueño aun, pero necesitaba pensar. Patamon lo observaba con preocupación. Si algo estaba mal, T.K. no podía pasarse el día entero pensando en eso. Pero el digimon sospechaba que era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.

-¿Por qué discutiste con Kari?

-¡No discutí con Kari! –respondió el chico rubio. Al ver la mirada de duda de Patamon, se dio cuenta de que si lo había hecho-. Bueno, si lo hice. Esta enloqueciendo. No pasa un día sin quejarse de Sophia. Es realmente exasperante. Ella dice una y otra vez que esa chica es de la Oscuridad, pero yo no siento nada al respecto –suspiro de frustración-. Y cada vez me habla menos. Creo que esta celosa.

-Kari no usaría algo tan serio como la Oscuridad para encubrir unos miserables celos –opino Patamon. Salto sobre su pecho y se acomodo para proyectar su cariño hacia él-. Ella no es así. Y tú lo sabes. Intenta creerle.

-Es una locura. Sophia no es mala. La ves y se nota. No sé porque Kari no lo entiende.

-O a lo mejor eres tu el que no quiere entenderla T.K. –remato Patamon. Eso sí que le dio al joven en que pensar. No noto que, debajo de su colchón, una débil luz negra purpúrea brillaba con malignidad.

-O puede ser que tus consejos no sean más que patrañas. Buenas noches –termino el rubio. Estaba muy enojado como para seguir discutiendo. Se acostó de lado, haciendo que Patamon cayera sobre el colchón. El digimon tenía lágrimas asomando de los rabillos de sus ojos, pero su compañero no las vio. El resplandor de la copia del emblema de la Oscuridad no era visible, pero sus efectos eran claros. T.K. no soñaría bonito.

* * *

Ken despertó en medio de la noche. ¿Qué se suponía que pasaba? No era normal. Bajo un segundo a buscar un vaso de agua. Era la segunda vez que se interrumpía su sueño en una misma noche. Podría ser que estuviera nervioso por el partido.

-**Ya jugué montones de partidos antes y esto no pasaba. No puede ser que jugar junto a Davis me afecte tanto. ¿O sí?**

Subió de nuevo. Cuando paso junto a su armario, sintió un escalofrió. Tampoco hacía mucho frió, pero eso no era la causa. Escondido en el cajón de abajo, uno que Ken nunca usaba, otro emblema de la Oscuridad relumbraba. Su oscura presencia invadía toda la habitación, pero ni el chico ni su digimon lo podían ver. El mal estaba al acecho.

Ken vio a Wormmon en su colcha. Sonrió, tratando de despejarse de sus preocupaciones. Entonces recordó esa sombra que creyó haber visto aquel día en la escuela. ¿Alguien los espiaba? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Un fan? Ni idea. Fuera quien fuera, tenían que vigilar por si regresaba. No le agradaba pensar que pasaría si era algo peligroso. Recordó la sensación que había tenido al comienzo del semestre. La Oscuridad estaba creciendo. Y eso solo era posible mientras alguien mantuviera vivos sus poderes.

-**¿Quién? Jugar con esos poderes es muy peligroso. Perderá lo que más quiere en el mundo** –miro nuevamente a Wormmon. No lo perdería de nuevo. Nunca más cometería ese error. Se recostó en la cama y trato de conciliar el sueño. Por alguna razón, últimamente, sentía como si en su interior se revolviera algo. Como si más de una persona controlara su cuerpo. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando recordó que era cierto que había otra influencia en su interior. La Semilla aun estaba en su cuello.

Continuara…


	4. Digimon Corruptos

**Capitulo 3: Digimon Corruptos**

Lyramon observo por sus binoculares. El campo ya estaba listo, los jugadores estaban a punto de comenzar. Davis Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji se murmuraban jugadas el uno al otro. En las gradas, Tai, T.K., Kari, Yolei y Cody sostenían a Upamon, DemiV-mon, Wormmon y Poromon. Agumon también estaba allí, disfrazado para parecer un niño. Gatomon y Patamon se habían subido arriba de todo y charlaban sin sus compañeros, bastante preocupados. El digimon corrupto sonrió al ver que, a pesar de estar el uno al lado del otro, Kari y T.K. ni siquiera se miraban. Su plan estaba funcionando punto por punto. Y era el momento de su jugada magistral.

Piedmon estaba junto a ellos. Sostenía el digivice corrupto, mirando una y otra vez las tres ventanas que habían elegido.

-¿Y por qué no hacemos aparecer un ejército de digimon corruptos y arrasamos este mundo? –quiso saber, con su habitual naturaleza siniestra.

-Porque no tenemos tanta energía para suministrarle a tantos digimon. Debemos contentarnos con el plan original. Entre más datos corruptos reunamos, mas energía podremos conseguir. Por eso solo haremos tres campeones –respondieron. Piedmon se dio por satisfecho. Los datos corruptos bajaron los binoculares-. Es el momento.

Piedmon soltó una risita. Alzo el digivice blanco. Los datos corruptos empezaron a fluir a gran velocidad, distinguiéndose de los datos normales por su color rojo escarlata. Lyramon acaricio el aire, sintiendo el poder que estaba a punto de usar en ellos.

-_Control Corrupto_ –susurraron. Los datos se reunieron y formaron tres cúmulos. Una mano negra asomo de uno de ellos.

-¿Qué ordenan nuestros señores?

* * *

-¿Y qué hacemos? –pregunto Gatomon.

-No sé. Supongo que hay que comenzar con poco. Ya hable con Tai y Agumon, y ellos dicen que Kari también se comporta muy extraño –respondió Patamon.

-Cierto –la gata se rasco las orejas con esas afiladísimas garras-. Siempre quejándose de esa chica alemana. La odia profundamente –Patamon se sorprendió. Que Kari odiara a alguien que no hubiera tratado de matarla era muy raro-. No me agrada nada cuando piensa en ella. Y ahora le tiene miedo desde que Larios se apareció. Menciono que ambos le dan el mismo presentimiento.

-¿Miedo? Según T.K. es inofensiva. Le dije que tenía que hablar con Kari y resolver esto, pero se enojo conmigo.

-Imposible. Nunca se enoja contigo –la gata estaba impresionada.

-Pues ahora sí. Tal vez sea que están creciendo y pasan por una crisis. Tengo esperanza de que se arreglen pronto, pero no sé si pasara.

-Hay que tenerles fe. Muy pronto se amigaran de nuevo. Y tal vez algo más –sonrieron a la vez que lo pensaban-. Primero hagamos que apoyen a Ken y Davis en este partido. Será un inicio de reconciliación.

Ambos digimon bajaron a reunirse con sus compañeros. Para su desgracia, seguían sin mirarse ni hablarse directamente. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que sus digimon no estaban hasta que los vieron volver. Era mucho peor de lo que creían.

-Que suerte –dijo Kari tras mirar por toda la grada-. Esa alemana no está. Espero que este en su casa maquillándose para ir a una o dos de esas quince citas que le pidieron ayer –al oír esto, T.K. alargo su mano a Tai, que estaba a su derecha. El morocho le dio un billete.

-A este paso, quedare en la ruina –bromeo. Las apuestas no eran lo suyo. Con esa de que le pagaría a T.K. cada vez que su hermana mencionara algo en relación a Sophia, ya le había tenido que pagar varias veces. Y ahora había que ver si Ken y Davis le ganaban en la de los cuatro goles.

* * *

-¡Ichijouji! –aviso Davis, enviándole un pase. Ken lo atrapo, corriendo a la portería-. **No lo hagas de nuevo. Esta vez pásamela rápido** –pensó, en referencia a las últimas dos veces que habían estado cerca de marcar el cuarto gol. Pero paso de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a la distancia para tirar, o hacer un pase a Davis, se quedaba parado mucho tiempo pensando y le quitaban el balón. Davis se agarro la cabeza. Hasta el día anterior, estaban seguros de cumplir la apuesta. Pero el partido casi terminaba y les faltaba solo un gol. ¿Por qué Ken dudaba tanto?

-Es extraño –menciono Tai-. Ken está jugando muy raro. A cada momento, duda demasiado. ¿Sabes que le pasa, Wormmon? –le pregunto al digimon insecto sobre sus piernas.

-Así estaba esta mañana –respondió. Él tampoco lo entendía. ¿Qué había cambiado de la noche a la mañana? Se le ocurría algo, pero no creía que pudiera ser tan importante para molestar a Ken-. Ayer dijo que había visto algo. Pero luego se retracto. Creo que nos seguían.

-¡Gracias por hacerme acordar! –exclamo Tai-. ¡No les contamos lo del tipo de ayer! –Kari no dijo nada al respecto. Su hermano la animo a que les contara, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Parecía asustada-. Bueno, les diré yo. Un agente del FBI estuvo en nuestra casa. Sabia de los digimon. Pero cuando se iba, Kari dijo que había visto que tenía ojos amarillos debajo de sus gafas de sol. Y que sentía la Oscuridad en él.

-¿La Oscuridad? ¿Ojos amarillos? Parece ese monstruo que está desapareciendo digimon –sospecho Agumon. Yolei miro la cara que Kari había puesto cuando mencionaron lo de los ojos amarillos. Sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es cierto –puso su mano sobre las de Kari, tratando de calmarla-. Pero no puede ser. ¿Cómo llego un digimon a este mundo? No hay Agujas de Control y… –se interrumpió, viendo que su novio casi llegaba a la portería con el balón-. ¡Animo Ken! ¡Tú puedes!

Al escuchar como Yolei lo animaba, Ken recupero parte de su confianza. Estaba justo frente al portero, en mala posición para tirar. Pero Davis venia por atrás, con un mejor ángulo. Ken fingió patear, pero dio un pase hacia atrás para que su amigo terminara el partido.

-¡Por fin! –grito Davis de entusiasmo. El reloj del campo marco los últimos segundos. Yolei y Cody saltaron de sus asientos de la emoción. Tai se agarro la cabeza. Ken animo a su amigo, que pateo con fiereza. El balón pasó sobre el hombro del joven, junto a las piernas del portero.

Pero una enorme cola blanca le dio un golpe fortísimo y lo mando a la estratosfera.

Monochromon salto sobre la portería y la aplasto fácilmente, por suerte sin el portero, que escapo a tiempo. Ken y Davis retrocedieron, mientras el pánico se desataba en el campo. Los dos jóvenes se llevaron la mano a los D-3 instintivamente, pero recordaron que no tenían donde ponerlos en el uniforme y los habían dejado en los vestidores.

-¡Tenemos que detener a ese digimon, Upamon! –grito Cody.

-¡Claro! –respondió su compañero.

_¡Upamon digivols a… Armadillomon!_

_¡Armadillomon digivols a… Ankylomon!_

El enorme digimon dinosaurio amarillo bloqueo el paso del Monochromon, dándole tiempo a Ken y Davis de ir al vestuario por sus D-3. Ankylomon se quedo observando a al otro dinosaurio, que dudaba en si atacar o no. Ankylomon estaba listo para responderle, hiciera lo que hiciera.

-Yolei, está planeando algo –dijo Poromon, analizando los movimientos de Monochromon. El digimon corrupto estaba retrocediendo.

_¡Poromon digivols a… Hawkmon!_

El digimon ave y Yolei bajaron lo más rápido que podían, justo para ver la táctica de Monochromon. El dinosaurio blanco y negro lanzo una enorme bola de fuego de su boca, derribando a Ankylomon. Acto seguido, se lanzo sobre él intentando aplastarlo. Wormmon y DemiV-mon estaban en la puerta del gimnasio, esperando a que sus compañeros volvieran con los D-3.

-¡Ankylomon! –grito Cody, viendo como su compañero era vapuleado, aun atontado por el ataque más poderoso que tiene un Monochromon.

-Nos encargamos de ese digimon –grazno Hawkmon. Yolei alzo el D-3.

_¡Hawkmon digivols a… Aquilamon!_

El digimon águila se lanzo sobre el dinosaurio blanco y lo empujo con sus garras. Monochromon se recupero rápidamente y rugió de ira. Ataco con el cuerno en alto, pero Aquilamon se elevo de nuevo y lo esquivo fácilmente.

-_¡Cuerno Planeador!_ –embistió al Monochromon con fuerza, dándole una cornada directa. El dinosaurio profirió un alarido de dolor y cayó al suelo. Parecía que estaba debilitado.

-¡Eso! –lo felicito Yolei.

-**¡Es nuestra oportunidad! **–pensó Patamon. Le hizo una seña a Gatomon, que también entendió lo que planeaba-. ¡T.K.! ¡Vamos a atraparlo!

-Buena idea, Patamon –respondió T.K. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eso implicaría acercarse a Kari-. **Bueno, de todas formas no podemos estar peleados por siempre. Es muy estúpido discutir por algo tan nimio como esa chica.**

-Está bien –respondió ella. Gatomon y Patamon intercambiaron una sonrisa.

_¡Patamon armor digivols a… Pegasusmon, la Esperanza naciente!_

_¡Gatomon armor digivols a… Nefertimon, el rayo de Luz!_

_-¡Lazo de Santuario!_ –los dos digimon voladores enroscaron el ataque alrededor de Monochromon, atrapándolo por completo después de muchas vueltas. El digimon dinosaurio se retorció para escapar, pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Yolei se acerco con mucho cuidado. Puso una mano sobre su lomo.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que estas muy asustado. Te devolveremos al Digimundo de inmediato. ¿Alguien tiene una computadora? –Monochromon intento lanzar un rugido. Yolei se alejo de inmediato-. **Para ser un digimon perdido, es muy agresivo. Qué extraño. Monochromon no suele ser así.**

-Ya le envié un mail a Izzy para que venga con su computadora lo más rápido que pueda –Tai vio que Davis y Ken llegaban con sus digivice-. ¡Llegan tarde chicos! Ya está todo resuelto. ¡Muy buen trabajo!

-Gracias, Tai –respondió Cody, sonrojándose, mientras Ankylomon se tiraba de panza al suelo. Yolei saltaba de alegría con Aquilamon vigilando de cerca a Monochromon. T.K. y Kari chocaron las palmas desde los lomos de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon. Parecía que todo estaba resuelto y se habían arreglado.

-Pero que inocentes son todos ustedes, niños elegidos –la voz era muy profunda y daba mucho miedo. La soga dorada que ataba a Monochromon se deshizo, liberándolo. Estaba bastante furioso. Soltó un rugido atemorizador.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Quién está haciendo esto? –Kari se asusto al ver al digimon dinosaurio libre y enojado. Pero T.K. estaba mirando otra cosa, aun más furioso que todos los Monochromon del Digimundo.

-¡Devimon! –grito. La cabeza del digimon de la Oscuridad apareció desde el suelo. Reía sin parar. Alargo uno de sus extensos brazos hacia la pata de Aquilamon. El águila no llego a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para liberarse antes de que Devimon usara su técnica más peligrosa.

-_¡Toque de la Maldad!_ –Aquilamon sufrió un espasmo violento. Entonces, las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecieron. Yolei corrió hacia él, gritando, pero su digimon alzo el vuelo ignorando sus gritos.

-_¡Aros Explosivos! _–Yolei no podía creer lo que veía. Su propio digimon la estaba atacando. Ankylomon fue rápido y se metió en medio del ataque, salvando sin duda la vida de Yolei. Cody la agarro del brazo y la alejo del campo de batalla. La chica estaba llorando a más no poder.

-¡Aquilamon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Soy yo, Yolei, tu compañera!

-¡No te escucha! ¡Esta bajo el control de Devimon! –grito T.K., lleno de ira al ver como sonreía el demonio. El digimon salió del suelo y levito a gran altura, prácticamente invitando al rubio a que fuera por él-. ¡Se burla de nosotros! ¡Hay que aniquilarlo Pegasusmon! –el digimon alzo el vuelo, yendo directo contra Devimon. T.K. sonreía como maniaco-. ¡Fuiste muy estúpido al venir solo!

-Que suerte que no vinimos solos –replico Devimon con malicia. Una enorme bola de fuego casi derribo a Pegasusmon, pero logro esquivarla por muy poco. Un Greymon salió desde detrás de las gradas, dispuesto a atacarlos nuevamente.

-¡Agumon, encarguémonos de ese Greymon! –grito Tai. Su digimon asintió, despojándose del disfraz. El morocho repaso sus recuerdos, buscando la manera de liberar a Aquilamon-. ¡Para romper el control de Devimon, hay que usar la luz de los digivice a corta distancia!

-Mi especialidad –replico Kari, mientras Nefertimon volaba a toda velocidad para interceptar a al águila gigante. Aquilamon las vio venir, y se elevo aun mas, preparándose para un combate aéreo.

-¡Ichijouji! Ve a ayudar a T.K. –Davis intercambio una mirada con DemiV-mon.

_¡DemiV-mon digivols a… V-mon!_

_¡V-mon digivols a… XV-mon!_

-_¡X-Láser!_ –el ataque paso junto a Aquilamon, haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Buena puntería, XV-mon! –Davis subió el pulgar. Kari entendió el gesto. Aprovechando la distracción del águila, Nefertimon se acerco y logro aferrarse al plumaje. Kari iba a apuntarle con el digivice, pero Aquilamon empezó a retorcerse y casi escapo de Nefertimon. No la iban a tener nada fácil.

* * *

Agumon se paro frente al Greymon corrupto. El dinosaurio gruño, pero no logro asustar a su oponente.

_¡Agumon digivols a… Greymon!_

-_¡Mega Flama!_ –lanzo la bola de fuego directo a su cara, pero el otro Greymon también ataco al mismo tiempo. Las dos _Mega Flamas_ chocaron y produjeron una enorme explosión, que lanzo a ambos digimon dinosaurio hacia atrás. Tai aprovecho las gradas para tener una mejor apreciación del combate. Le preocupaba como iba la batalla de Pegasusmon y Devimon.

-_¡Lluvia de Agujas! _–Devimon puso su enorme garra y el ataque no le hizo daño.

-¡Maldición! ¡Hay que atacar con más empeñó, Pegasusmon! –T.K. apretaba los dientes y miraba al digimon demonio con furia. Casi parecía rabioso-. ¡Te vamos a destruir de nuevo si hace falta! –le espeto.

-¿De qué están hablando? –Devimon se encogió de hombros y se burlo de las palabras de T.K.-. Nunca te habíamos visto antes. Suponemos que te refieres a otro Devimon. Somos muchos, por si no lo sabías.

-¡Me importa un bledo cuantos allá! ¡Los enfrentaremos a todos si es necesario! –Pegasusmon esquivo un golpe del brazo de Devimon por poco varias veces, muy ocupado maniobrando para atacar. El digimon demonio estaba tan concentrado en T.K., que no vio a su espalda.

_¡Wormmon digivols a… Stingmon!_

-_¡Ataque de Aguijón!_ –Stingmon pico el hombro de Devimon, obligándole a ponerse a la defensiva para enfrentar a dos oponentes a la vez.

* * *

En la otra batalla aérea, a la que T.K. no prestaba ninguna atención, las cosas parecían estar mejorando también. Nefertimon había logrado atrapar a Aquilamon del cuello con sus patas delanteras, dándole a Kari la oportunidad perfecta para exponerlo a la luz del D-3. Rápidamente, Nefertimon trato de enderezarlos para que fuera más sencillo. Giro en el aire con maestría e inmovilizo al águila gigante por completo. Kari dudo un instante al ver la peligrosa situación, pero se armo de valor y se sujeto como pudo de la máscara dorada. Un nuevo movimiento de Aquilamon casi la arrojo.

-¡Kari! –grito Davis. Empezó a dudar sobre qué hacer, si ayudar a Kari y Nefertimon o a Cody y Ankylomon. Cody vio las opciones de Davis y evaluó como le iba a su compañero con Monochromon.

-_¡Cola Martillo!_ –lanzo al digimon dinosaurio de un terrible golpe con su cola-. ¡Ve a ayudarlas, Davis! ¡Tenemos a este tonto controlado! –salto encima de él y lo aplasto contra el suelo. Monochromon hizo un esfuerzo por zafarse, pero no lo logro.

-¡Vamos XV-mon! –el dragón azul atrapo las patas de Aquilamon y las inmovilizo. Acto seguido, Kari se arriesgo y salto sobre el ave. Se sujeto fuertemente a su cabeza y saco el D-3 rosado. Lo coloco sobre el espeso plumaje. Tai sonrió, distrayendo su atención un instante de la batalla entre los Greymon. Yolei alzo las manos con alegría. Ken levanto el pulgar. Cody quería mirar, pero Monochromon empezaba a moverse una vez más.

Pero el digivice D-3 de Kari no brillo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! –grito ella. Aquilamon se retorció en una vuelta completa en el aire y arrojo a todos sus ocupantes. Kari cayó hacia abajo. Nefertimon y XV-mon iban a ir por ella, pero no pudieron.

-_¡Círculos Láser!_ –el ataque aturdió a ambos digimon, incapaces de esquivarlo estando tan cerca. Ambos fueron lanzados hacia abajo, no gravemente heridos, pero si lo suficiente para no poder ir a buscar a la castaña.

Davis corrió rápidamente para atrapar a Kari, pero el suelo se acercaba más rápido a ella que él. Solo podía observar impotente como su carrera inútil solo lo llevaría a ver como su amiga quedaba hecha pedazos. Tai estaba aterrorizado, y Greymon se distrajo un segundo para ver que sucedía. Yolei estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Cody no quería ver, y Ankylomon gritaba sin cesar. La misma Kari cerró los ojos, esperando su muerte.

* * *

Y los volvió a abrir, luego de que Stingmon la atrapo a un metro del suelo.

-¡Muy bien hecho! –grito Ken, que había estado atento a todo. Todos los niños elegidos y sus digimon que habían visto el incidente volvieron a respirar.

-¡Gran trabajo, Stingmon! –Davis acabo su carrera frente al digimon insecto, jadeando rápidamente con las manos en sus rodillas-. **¿Por qué no lo hice yo?**

-Gracias –Kari no podía decir más. Aun trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Stingmon! –grito T.K. Todos notaron que él podía haberla atrapado junto con Pegasusmon, pero no le había sacado la mirada al digimon demonio-. ¡¿Se puede saber donde mierda te metiste?!

-_¡Esfera del Caos!_ –una esfera negra apareció en las manos de Devimon, y se la arrojo a Pegasusmon y T.K. a gran velocidad. El digimon intento esquivarla, pero no lo consiguió. La esfera estallo junto a ellos y los derribo. Justo antes de tocar el suelo, Pegasusmon hizo un esfuerzo final y arrojo a T.K. a un costado a poca altura para que no se hiriera gravemente. Recibió todo el impacto solo. La armor digievolución se deshizo y regreso a ser Patamon. El joven rubio se incorporo de inmediato, algo magullado, pero aun con mucha determinación.

-¡Patamon! –el digimon estaba bastante lastimado, pero al escuchar la voz de su compañero instándolo a luchar de nuevo, se puso en pie débilmente.

_¡Patamon digivols a… Angemon!_

-¡Devimon! –llamo el ángel, iluminando todo alrededor con el brillo que despedía su cuerpo-. No eres el mismo al que enfrente hace siete años, pero tus ideales son similares. No dejare que hieras a nadie más. _¡Golpe de Fe! _–Devimon trato de esquivarlo, pero el rayo de luz le impacto en su costado izquierdo. El digimon demonio se tomo la herida, mientras ponía cara de fastidio.

-_¡Esfera del Caos!_ –Angemon se movió con velocidad y evadió la bola de energía, que fue a dar en las gradas. Parte del material del que estaban hechas alcanzo a los Greymon, que peleaban a la par garra contra garra.

* * *

-**Esto se está complicando mucho** –pensó Kari. Davis y Ken estaban allí. Ya habían notado algo muy extraño-. **Los tres digimon son más fuertes y más agresivos que de lo normal. ¿De dónde salieron? ¿Y por qué nos atacan? Esto tiene que ver con la Oscuridad, estoy segura. Y también con esa maldita alemana **–se fijo en que Stingmon trataba de ayudar a XV-mon y Nefertimon a evitar los ataques de Aquilamon-. ¡Ken! ¡Davis! ¡Hagan la digievolución DNA!

-¡Como tu digas! –Davis puso una sonrisa, encantado de que fuera Kari la que lo sugiriera. Él y Ken llamaron a XV-mon y Stingmon. Los dos digimon interrumpieron un instante su batalla.

_¡XV-mon!_

_¡Stingmon!_

_¡DNA digivols a…_

Nada. Los dos digimon campeones y sus compañeros quedaron desconcertados. No estaban tan cansados, habían comido, no había ninguna Aguja de Control. Ahora sí que había algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto Yolei. Estaba preocupándose cada vez más. A este paso, Aquilamon nunca regresaría a la normalidad. Cody se mordió el labio.

-¿No pueden digievolucionar DNA? Esto es muy raro –Ankylomon recibió un golpe del cuerno de Monochromon-. ¡T.K., hay que intentarlo nosotros! –el chico rubio no le respondía. Cody no podía creer que las cosas pudieran ponerse peor a como estaban en ese momento-. ¡Ankylomon! ¡Resiste por favor!

-¡Rayos! –Davis miro su D-3 azul y a Aquilamon, que los esperaba en el cielo-. Ichijouji, Kari, vayan a ayudar a Cody y Ankylomon. T.K. se las está arreglando bien solo. XV-mon y yo liberaremos a Aquilamon.

-¡Es una locura! –protesto Yolei, pero era tarde. Davis ya se había subido a los hombros de su digimon y buscaba la manera de alcanzar al águila gigante.

-**Supongo que se podía esperar eso de Davis** –concluyo Kari. Monto en Nefertimon y distrajo a Monochromon, que ya no sabía a quién atacar. Stingmon hizo otro tanto, confundiendo aún más al dinosaurio. Ken iba a ir a ayudar, pero entonces escucho algo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Quiero a mi mama! –una niñita estaba junto a los restos de las destrozadas gradas. Debía tener unos ocho años, con el cabello castaño. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla con un pantalón rosa, además de un pañuelo atado al cuello y una especie de collar. Ken corrió a rescatarla, justo cuando el Greymon corrupto lanzaba una _Mega Flama_ al Greymon de Tai. Afortunadamente, lo esquivo. Desafortunadamente, el ataque pego en las gradas, que empezaron a tambalearse peligrosamente. Ken se apresuro y tomo la mano de la niña, sacándola de allí.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto.

-Estamos bien, gracias a ti, Ken Ichijouji –respondió la niña, mirándolo con sus ojos escarlatas. Al joven le parecieron muy familiares.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto él. La niña puso una sonrisa un poco tétrica, y Ken noto que su collar tenía algo negro que no pudo apreciar con más detenimiento. Estaba totalmente concentrado en mirar los ojos de la niña, que acababan de ponerse dorados como los de un búho.

-_¡Mirada de Medusa!_

* * *

Angemon había conseguido hacer que Devimon se escondiera en el suelo de nuevo, y esperaba a que reapareciera. Tenía un ataque listo para cuando regresara. Entonces, observo que Monochromon estaba muy confundido y cansado, pero el Greymon corrupto había logrado tomar ventaja del otro dinosaurio naranja. El digimon demonio saco su cabeza un instante, retando a Angemon a atacar.

-¡Allí esta! –señalo T.K., pero Angemon tenía otros planes. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y le lanzo el _Golpe de Fe_ al dinosaurio corrupto. El sorpresivo ataque lo le dio la oportunidad al Greymon de Tai de recuperarse y volver a pelear a la par. El chico Kamiya le agradeció, pero su propio compañero no tardo en mostrar su disconformidad-. ¡No! ¡Tenias que atacar a Devimon!

-T.K.… –susurro el ángel, que empezaba a asustarse de la actitud del chico rubio. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso, porque su contraparte oscura trato de alcanzarlo con otra _Esfera del Caos_. Se movió rápidamente para esquivar el ataque, prestando atención a las batallas de sus compañeros.

Monochromon rugió, justo antes de recibir un doble ataque.

-_¡Piedra Rosetta!_

-_¡Ataque de Aguijón!_

El digimon cayó en el campo, ya muy herido y agotado. Cody vio que Tai y su Greymon estaban ganando y le hizo una seña en dirección al dinosaurio blanco y negro. Tai asintió y le grito a su digimon.

-¡Arrójalo, Greymon! –el dinosaurio naranja vio al Monochromon tumbado y luego a su oponente. Lo agarro por la cola y lo obligo a tropezarse y caer hacia atrás, justo sobre el otro digimon corrupto. Era lo que Ankylomon esperaba.

-_¡Presión de Megatones! _–aplasto fuertemente a ambos digimon dinosaurio con sus patas, y el campo se hundió levemente bajo ellos dos. Devimon vio a sus compañeros derrotados y soltó una maldición.

-No importa cuántos sean, ¡les ganaremos a todos si es necesario! –ataco nuevamente a Angemon. El ángel golpeo al demonio con su bastón en la frente, a lo que el digimon oscuro respondió con un manotazo.

* * *

Davis se las arreglaba para esquivar los ataques de Aquilamon, pero no era ese el plan. XV-mon voló hasta arriba, inferior en velocidad al águila, pero con la ventaja de ser más pesado. Se lanzo contra él a gran velocidad, dejándolo aturdido. Acto seguido, se elevo lo más que pudo y coloco el sol a su espalda. Aquilamon pego un chillido amenazador y fue a por ellos. Como habían planeado, la luz del sol lo cegó y XV-mon aprovecho para pasar junto al águila a velocidad baja. Davis se lanzo de la espalda de su dragón azul y se aferro al cuello emplumado. Rápidamente, puso su D-3 sobre la cabeza del ave. Una luz blanca salió del digivice e ilumino todo el cielo.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? –pregunto Aquilamon, deteniéndose en medio del aire. Vio a Davis sobre su espalda, y a una Yolei llorosa en el campo-. ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Fuiste tú, Devimon –se dirigió al digimon demonio que aun forcejeaba con Angemon-. ¡Lo vas a pagar!

Aquilamon se lanzo en un vuelo rápido contra el villano, que lo vio venir y se separo rápidamente para esquivarlo. Lo que no pudo esquivar, fue el ataque que le vino desde su derecha.

-_¡Electroshock!_ –la bola eléctrica derribo a Devimon, y casi lo hace caer al suelo. Kabuterimon se acercaba, con Izzy sobre su espalda.

-¡Perdón por tardar tanto! ¡No estábamos muy cerca que digamos!

-Muchas gracias, Kabuterimon –agradeció Angemon, quien empezaba a cansarse-. Hay que terminar con esto. _¡Golpe de Fe!_ –el nuevo rayo de luz alcanzo a Devimon en el pecho y lo lanzo justo contra sus compañeros corruptos.

-_¡Mega Flama!_

-_¡Electroshock!_

Los dos ataques terminaron con la resistencia final de los digimon, que quedaron inconscientes en el suelo. T.K. puso de nuevo su sonrisa maniaca, que hizo que Izzy se sorprendiera y asustara.

-¡Acábalo! –ordeno el rubio. Todos voltearon a verlo. Angemon negó con la cabeza y regreso a su forma de novato. Los demás digimon lo imitaron y se tiraron al piso, exhaustos. El chico Takaishi se sorprendió de estas acciones-. ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Si no los eliminamos volverán a atacarnos!

-¡Basta T.K.! –ordeno Tai. La forma en que actuaba el hermano de su mejor amigo lo asustaba bastante-. Esta batalla termino. Izzy, devuélvelos al Digimundo.

-Claro –respondió el pelirrojo. Abrió su computadora portátil y apunto la pantalla hacia los digimon corruptos. El haz de luz se los trago, ante la furiosa mirada de un T.K. desquiciado.

* * *

Devimon abrió los ojos. Estaban en la entrada de un bosquecillo. Al ver a Greymon y Monochromon, supo que habían fallado. Entonces, se escucho una carcajada y un sonido de botas sobre madera. Parado sobre la raíz del árbol más cercano, Piedmon aplaudió la llegada de los tres digimon.

-Muy bien hecho. Lyramon me ha informado que hicieron un trabajo excelente. Están orgullosos de ustedes –comento el payaso. Los digimon corruptos intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa-. Y me pidió que les diera un regalo a modo de recompensa.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Devimon con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Piedmon desenvaino sus espadas.

-Gennai vendrá a investigar de donde vinieron ustedes, y eso no lo podemos permitir. _¡Espadas de Triunfo!_ –lanzo tres de sus armas, una al pecho de cada digimon. Los tres empezaron a desintegrarse, con haces de luz roja provenientes de sus datos corrompidos. Greymon y Monochromon se desintegraron casi de inmediato. Devimon vio como sus piernas desaparecían cuando los datos escarlatas escapaban de él. Miro una última vez a Piedmon, que sostenía el digivice corrupto, absorbiendo los datos nuevamente dentro del aparato blanco.

-Muchas gracias –susurro el digimon Demonio, justo antes de desaparecer. Piedmon sonrió con malignidad. Le encantaba la manera en que pensaban los datos corruptos. Sin embargo, no le agradaba ser solo un recadero de alguien más.

-**Muy pronto, Lyramon, encontrare la oportunidad para destruirlos. Y entonces, nada ni nadie me impedirá ser el soberano de todos los mundos.**

Continuara…


	5. El Secreto de las Sombras

**Capitulo 4: El Secreto de la Sombras**

T.K. estaba muy enojado. Dejar escapar a Devimon no era algo que le agradara. Aun recordaba a ese digimon que enfrentara en la Isla File, y el terrible sacrificio de Angemon. Ese recuerdo nunca se borraría de su mente.

-¿Qué hacían estos digimon aquí? –pregunto Yolei, mientras abrazaba a su recién recuperado Hawkmon. Tai se acerco. Agumon parecía cansado. El dinosaurio naranja nunca hubiera creído que se toparía con un Greymon tan poderoso. Cierto recuerdo se le vino a la mente. La última vez que había peleado contra un Greymon fue cuando digievoluciono a SkullGreymon. Un mal recuerdo.

-No tengo idea de que hacían aquí –respondió Tai. Abrazo a su hermana, que aun tenia la respiración acelerada. Miro a T.K. El joven rubio tenía una cara de ira, y era obvia la razón. Pero no era una justificación para lo que había hecho-. ¿T.K.?

-¿Si, Tai? –pregunto. El morocho se paro junto a él. T.K. no entendía que se suponía que quería, hasta que recibió un terrible y fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Cayó al suelo, con la cara roja en el sitio donde había recibido el golpe. Sus amigos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Kari miro la escena con horror.

-¡Tai! –le grito a su hermano, que no pareció escucharla. T.K. se levanto, mientras revisaba su cara. Le quedaba la mejilla inflamada, el ojo morado y un corte sangrante en el labio. Yolei trago saliva. Patamon estaba consternado.

-La próxima vez, presta más atención a tus amigos –su voz sonaba lúgubre y enojada-. Si no fuera por Wormmon y Ken, que estaban atentos, Kari estaría muerta –todos tragaron saliva. Tai tenía razón. Había estado muy cerca, y T.K. podría haber hecho algo al respecto.

-¡Un gran trabajo Ken! –exclamo Wormmon. Trataba de terminar con la pelea, pero noto algo escalofriante-. ¿Ken? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ken desapareció! –exclamo Cody. Davis reviso en el gimnasio y nada. Tentomon recorrió las gradas volando sin resultados. Yolei miro en su D-3, pero tampoco lo detectaba. No había dudas. Ken Ichijouji no estaba cerca de ellos. Se había desvanecido sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Yolei o Wormmon. La chica se puso pálida y le asomaron unas lágrimas de las comisuras de los ojos.

-¡No es posible! ¡Ken! ¡Ken! –empezó a gritar su nombre y a revisar todo el lugar. Nada. Marco su número en el celular. Se oyó un sonido de su canción favorita. Cerca de las gradas, Izzy saco el celular del joven. Al pensar en la idea de que podría estar bajo los escombros, todos se horrorizaron.

-No está ahí –dijo Tai-. Recibiríamos la señal del digivice. Ken desapareció totalmente. Esto me da muy mala espina –Wormmon empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Era su deber proteger a Ken. Había fallado terriblemente.

-¡Ken! ¡Ken! –empezó a lamentarse el pequeño insecto-. ¿Cómo es posible? Nadie desaparece así nada más de la nada.

-De hecho, si es posible –aclaro Gatomon-. Yo misma vi como alguien desaparecía de la nada. Créeme que es mucho peor cuando lo ves con tus propios ojos –Kari sabía que se refería a ella. Y eso le sugirió donde podría estar Ken.

-¿Quieres decir que podría ser que se lo haya llevado la Oscuridad? –Yolei observo que la chica castaña empezaba a temblar de nuevo-. ¿Al Mar?

-¡No empecemos a suponer cosas sin saber bien que paso! –protesto Davis. Se ponía nervioso cada vez que alguien mencionaba ese lugar tenebroso.

-Es cierto lo que dice Davis –T.K. se puso en pie-. Tal vez solo se harto de nosotros y se fue. Tal vez está revisando en su casa buscando su viejo traje de Emperador de los Digimon.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! –Wormmon encaro al rubio-. ¡Ken jamás haría eso de nuevo! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca!

-Pues la verdad me interesa una mierda.

-T.K.… –Patamon se estaba asustando mucho. Volaba junto a su compañero.

-Se pueden ir todos al diablo. Incluido tú –el chico rubio se fue caminando, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Patamon cayó al suelo. No podía creerlo. Justo cuando estaba por perderse de vista, T.K. se atrevió a dar una última mirada hacia atrás. Kari habría jurado que era a ella a quien miraba. Lo que pudo apreciar, en esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaba ver, la dejo congelada. Incluso la mirada de Larios no era nada comparada con el odio que acababa de ver. T.K. también se había ido, y era su culpa.

-Qué extraño. Esos tres digimon estaban en la lista de los que desaparecieron –informo Izzy. También él trataba de terminar con el lúgubre ambiente que se había formado. Pero no lo consiguió. Kari se puso a caminar en dirección a su casa. No quería que vieran como le caían lágrimas a montones. Agumon, Patamon y Gatomon la siguieron. Yolei estaba a punto de ir tras ella, pero Tai la detuvo.

-Hay cosas más importantes que hacer. Tenemos que ir a decirles a los padres de Ken lo que paso. Yolei y yo haremos eso. Mientras, alguien tiene que ir a buscarlo –se dirigió a los que quedaban de la segunda generación de niños elegidos-. Davis, V-mon, Cody y Armadillomon buscaran a Ken en el Digimundo. Hawkmon y Wormmon vayan a revisar los alrededores –miro a su amigo pelirrojo-. Izzy, habla con Gennai sobre esos digimon. Y envía correos a los demás para que sepan lo que paso. Hay que encontrar a Ken, este donde este.

Los jóvenes y sus digimon asintieron y fueron cada uno a su tarea. La situación se había vuelto muy delicada.

* * *

-Todo de acuerdo al plan –dijo Lyramon. Ken estaba en una silla reclinable, dormido. En ocasiones, hacia un movimiento inconsciente, pero la mayor parte de tiempo solo se quedaba totalmente quieto. Piedmon observaba al muchacho de cabello azulado. El payaso no entendía que se suponía que quería lograr el digimon corrupto. El D-3 estaba sobre una mesita junto a la silla, pero aún no había hecho nada con el aparato.

-¿A qué esperan? Ahí está el digivice. Podrían sacar lo que necesitan ahora mismo y acabar rápido con esto.

-No, no podemos. Una barrera impide que nadie tome los datos que están allí guardados. Se le llama la protección sagrada. Para romperla, debemos hacer que el dueño del digivice renuncie a esa protección –respondieron los datos corruptos.

-¿Por qué todo debe ser tan difícil? –Piedmon estaba muy fastidiado.

-Porque es la naturaleza de las cosas. Y como tal, todo es difícil en esta vida –Lyramon tomo el digivice corrupto y saco una ventana. En ella se veía la imagen de MaloMyotismon-. No tuvimos suerte con sus datos. Estaban demasiado dañados para poder regenerarlos. Y eso que fuimos a todos los lugares en donde fue destruido. Aun así, hay algo más que nos impide controlar correctamente el poder de la Oscuridad.

-Conozco bien esos poderes.

-Lo sabemos. Tenemos una pregunta para ti, Piedmon –el payaso levanto la cabeza, mientras bebía un sorbo de la copa sobre la mesita-. ¿Cuál es el secreto de las Sombras?

-El placer personal. Deben hacer lo que les da más placer, seguir los instintos más oscuros que tienen. Esa es la manera en que podrás entender el poder de la Oscuridad –el digimon respondió con una sonrisa en su máscara. Le encantaba ese tema de conversación.

-**Y aún sigue hablándonos en singular a veces. No se acostumbra, o trata de molestarnos. Ese es su placer, juguetear con los demás hasta irritarlos** –los datos corruptos pensaron, buscando sus instintos oscuros-. Nosotros no tenemos ningún Demonio. No somos como los demás. Formamos una entidad física a partir de muchas conciencias. No tenemos esa vocecita que susurra al oído ideas macabras –entonces notaron que ese era justamente su placer-. Nosotros somos las voces. Nosotros susurramos en la mente de otros. Es nuestra manera preferida de trabajar, y la que mejor se nos da.

Lyramon sintió como las Tinieblas recorrían su cuerpo. El emblema negro comenzó a brillar con intensidad. Del digivice corrupto, emergieron un cúmulo de datos rojizos que se agruparon para tomar una forma humanoide.

-_Control Corrupto_ –por efecto del ataque de Lyramon, la forma se unifico, dando lugar a una criatura similar a los humanos. Pero estaba vestida de negro. Su brazo izquierdo era una garra de uñas rojas como sus ojos. Su vestimenta estaba decorada con calaveras y demás símbolos maléficos, además de fisuras por doquier. Piedmon se paró de su silla, sorprendido.

-¡LadyDevimon! Ya te extrañaba –miro a los datos corruptos, quienes hacían girar el emblema de la Oscuridad entre sus manos-. Ahora podrán manejar los datos de los digimon oscuros. Y supongo que tu guantelete será aún más poderoso.

-No solo eso. Ha aumentado nuestro dominio del emblema. Es la hora de ejercer nuestro placer, y ser los Demonios de otros –la sonrisa de Lyramon se hizo aún más grande cuando se arrojo a las tenebrosas profundidades del emblema de la Oscuridad.

* * *

T.K. estaba tirado en su cama, amargado. Primero, se había peleado con Kari por unos inútiles celos. Luego, había discutido con Patamon porque tenía la idea de que ellos siempre serian amigos. Y, ahora, había despreciado a todos sus amigos porque ninguno lo entendía. No podía dejar que la Oscuridad siguiera creciendo.

-**Eso es lo que somos. Somos el cazador de Tinieblas. Donde haya Oscuridad, la destruimos **–pensó. Estaba tan inmerso en su pensamiento que no noto que acababa de hablar en plural.

-**Pero Kari siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarnos. Siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros, y vencimos gracias a ella** –por alguna razón, su mente pensaba como si fuera más de una persona. Pero tampoco noto esto-. **Ella es la Luz. Nuestra Luz.**

-**Nuestra Luz no nos defendió de la Oscuridad hoy. Estaba más ocupada poniéndose celosa de una pobre chica de ojos negros. Su Luz empieza a decaer a favor de otros instintos. No es la misma chica que conocimos aquel día en que la niebla cubría el cielo. No es la misma chica a la que cuidamos en esa ciudad bombardeada **–su otra voz susurraba palabras que convencerían al más terco. Era casi un embrujo-. **No es la misma chica de la que nos enamoramos ese día de niebla. Ha cambiado.**

Estas cosas hacían a T.K. pensar. Era cierto. Esa voz, que le parecía suya, tenía razón. Bajo el colchón, la copia del emblema de la Oscuridad emitía ráfagas de luz purpúrea que llenaban el cuarto con una invisible atmósfera siniestra.

* * *

-Basta, por favor –Gatomon no podía seguir viendo como su compañera lloraba sin parar. Patamon estaba acostado junto a ella, también muy triste. Agumon no había podido soportarlo. Estaba en el balcón, observando en busca de más digimon. Sabía que era muy poco probable que encontrara algo, pero era la única excusa que se le ocurría para no tener que ver como la hermana de su camarada se ahogaba en llanto. Kari estaba totalmente destrozada. La mirada de T.K. la había dejado sin alma.

-Es mi culpa –susurro. Patamon y Gatomon prestaron oídos a sus palabras. La chica había dejado de llorar. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por la pena. No podía aguantar todo eso que pasaba.

-No lo es. T.K. ya actuaba extraño antes –Patamon soltó un suspiro melancólico-. Una cosa es que peleen, pero otra muy distinta es que te dejara morir. Si te hubiera visto, te habríamos salvado y se habrían arreglado los problemas. También tengo parte de culpa. Ahora están peor.

-Esto es muy extraño –razono Gatomon-. Eran muy fuertes. Y Devimon habría provocado esa reacción en T.K. siempre. Ya sabes lo que paso con Patamon hace siete años –Kari asintió. Se lo habían contado. Si eso le pasara a su Gatomon, perdería la razón. Definitivamente. Y entonces noto algo extraño.

-A Ken también le paso lo mismo. Y desapareció –la chica y los digimon intercambiaron una mirada-. Parece una conspiración.

-Ahora que lo dicen –Patamon pensó en algo que había visto cuando era Tokomon, luego de renacer-. La última vez que Agumon peleo con un Greymon, se convirtió en un SkullGreymon y causo un desastre. Ese incidente hizo que Tai perdiera su Valor durante un tiempo.

-**Es como si alguien tratara de provocarnos **–pensó Kari. Se le ocurrió una teoría, pero no la expreso en voz alta. Ya había causado suficientes problemas con ese tema-. **Esa chica alemana, Sophia, no estaba en ese momento. Ella nos hizo esto. Es una enviada de la Oscuridad.**

-**Eso ya lo sabemos **–le dijo su pensamiento, o lo que ella creyó que era su pensamiento-. **Lo supimos en el momento en que la tocamos. Lo supimos en el momento en que se nos acerco. Lo supimos en el momento en que vimos esos ojos de Tinieblas. Ella es maldad pura. Y quiere robarnos a T.K. Pero no la dejaremos. Haremos cualquier cosa, pero no dejaremos que acabe con nuestra Esperanza.**

-**Es cierto. No la dejaremos** –pensó Kari. Esa maldita chica lamentaría el día en que se habían encontrado. Porque la Luz siempre destruye a la Oscuridad.

-Kari, hace tiempo que te quedaste pensando –Gatomon había visto como hacia algunas expresiones faciales. Patamon también la vigilaba de cerca.

-No pasa nada. Después de lo de hoy, estoy cansada. Necesito dormir un rato –Patamon salió volando y fue a ver a Agumon en el balcón. Gatomon se quedo un segundo más, dudando. Kari la miro con esos lindos ojos que tenia, asegurándole que todo estaba perfectamente. La gata digimon camino hasta encontrarse con Agumon y Patamon. Por su expresión, notaron que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Algún problema? –pregunto el dinosaurio.

-Sí. Hay algo en Kari. Es como si su Luz estuviera apagándose. No lo entiendo –Gatomon miro hacia la habitación de nuevo. En el tejado vecino, DemiDevimon vigilaba. Ni siquiera sus ojos se podían ver en las sombras.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿T.K. se enojo con Patamon? No es posible –Matt no podía creer lo que Izzy le decía por teléfono. Había recibido el correo, pero no lo había creído sin una confirmación. Parecía increíble.

-Así fue. Le dijo que se fuera al diablo. Nos lo dijo a todos.

-No lo creo. No puedo creerlo. ¿Incluso a Kari? –Matt no necesitaba que Tai lo insinuara para darse cuenta que había algo entre ellos dos, por mucho que Davis lo negara.

-Eso fue otra cosa rara. Ella cayó desde una gran altura, y T.K. podía rescatarla, y no lo hizo. Si Stingmon no estaba ahí, no quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado.

-¡Maldición! Debe ser que las hormonas lo vuelven loco. Ya mismo cancelo la gira y regresamos.

-No hay que ser tan drásticos. Por ahora, ven con Sora, Gabumon y Biyomon a buscar a Ken en el Digimundo. Hay que darle un tiempo para que se calme. Era predecible que se enojaría si volvía a encontrarse con un Devimon.

-Está bien. Envíale un saludo a Tai de nuestra parte –colgó. No lo podía creer. No importara cuanto se lo dijeran, tenía que verlo para estar seguro. Su hermano, ¿peleando con todos? No parecía real. Mucho menos que no ayudara a Kari. Se había arriesgado a ir al Mar de las Tinieblas por ella. Algo muy malo tenía que estar pasando.

Sora apareció en la puerta del hotel. Por su expresión, y su ropa, se notaba que venía por algunas atenciones especialmente ardientes de su novio. Pero no era momento para romance. Era una situación de emergencia. Le contó todo con rapidez, y ella no puso reclamos. No era el momento para discutir.

-También me sorprende esto –dijo ella, al escuchar toda la historia-. Y me suena raro que un Greymon y un Devimon trabajen juntos. Algo está pasando aquí. No podemos descartar que tenga que ver con las desapariciones. Vamos a tener que averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto –Sora se podía imaginar a más de un enemigo que era capaz de algo tan horrendo, pero no sabía quien tendría tal poder para llevarlos al mundo real. Le habían comentado de uno, pero se suponía que lo habían encerrado en otro mundo-. ¡Biyomon!

El ave rosada salió del armario, seguida por Gabumon. Los jóvenes les explicaron todo, y a los digimon se les paro la respiración cuando oyeron todo lo que sucedía. Gabumon sospecho de inmediato sobre que era una trampa. Matt asintió.

-Y lo peor es que Ken desapareció –término el rubio. Ya estaba todo contado. Ahora solo tenían que ir a buscar al ex chico súper dotado. El único problema era que no sabían a donde estaba-. Y no sé si podremos hallarlo. Si esto es obra de la Oscuridad, no sabemos hasta donde puedan llegar. Quizá… –se detuvo un instante, sin querer considerar esa posibilidad-. Quizá ya sea tarde.

-¡Nunca es tarde! ¡Está prohibido perder las esperanzas! –le recordó Gabumon-. Hay que suponer lo mejor. Si la Oscuridad está detrás de todo esto, pasaron por muchos problemas para atraparlo. Lo necesitan vivo.

-En eso tiene razón –Sora estaba de acuerdo con el digimon-. No importa que T.K. no este, la Esperanza sigue viva. Más tarde habrá que tener una charla con él.

-Y no saldrá fácil de este embrollo –afirmo Matt, sonándose los nudillos. Si que le iba a dar una lección por todo lo que estaba causando. Se lo debía a Tai.

Sora saco una computadora portátil y la encendió. Biyomon y Gabumon se apretaron para ser el primero en regresar. Les encantaba estar con sus compañeros, pero siempre extrañarían su hogar. La pelirroja coloco el digivice frente a la pantalla.

-¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete!

Pero la puerta no se abrió. La habitual luz blanca no apareció. Sora y Matt intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Eso nunca había pasado. Desde el incidente de MaloMyotismon, viajar al Digimundo a través del Internet era fácil con un digivice. Lo que pasaba ahora era totalmente anormal.

-¿Qué pasa? –Sora lo intento de nuevo, y de nuevo. Nada. Su digivice no reaccionaba. Biyomon estaba a punto de formular su teoría, pero Gabumon se le adelanto.

-¿Podría ser obra de los poderes de las Tinieblas? –los cuatro se sentaron a pensarlo. Si así era, nadie podría viajar al Digimundo, y Ken no tendría quien los buscara allá. Todos los niños elegidos estaban en el mundo real, y también sus digimon. Nadie quería arriesgarse con ese encapuchado de los ojos dorados. Y ahora, no podrían ir a buscarlo.

Detrás de la pared de la habitación de hotel, Phantomon sostenía su copia del emblema. El símbolo triangular relumbraba, haciendo que el digimon corrupto sonriera de pura malicia.

* * *

Ken Ichijouji despertó. Los parpados le pesaban, le costaba abrirlos. Le dolía la cabeza. Se llevo la mano a la nuca, y esta rozo algo suave y extraño. Al tener esta sensación, el joven abrió los ojos por completo y admiro el paisaje.

Se encontraba en alguna especie de bosque. Apenas podía ver los árboles cercanos, pues todo estaba cubierto de una niebla muy espesa. Estaba solo en ese espacio tan raro. Se incorporo con dificultad. No recordaba mucho. Hizo memoria para intentar comprender que hacía en ese bosque neblinoso.

-Recordamos que estábamos en el juego de soccer. Estábamos ganando, pero no habíamos terminado sin ganar en la apuesta de Tai. Nos estaba resultando difícil. Le pasamos el balón a Davis –su memoria, refrescada por ese pequeño lapsus de recuerdos, empezó a regresar. Recordó la batalla, los digimon que habían enfrentado, que la digievolución DNA había salido mal, el incidente de Kari, la furia de T.K., la acción rápida de Stingmon, y lo que había pasado junto a las gradas. Alguien lo había secuestrado. No había dudas. Miro alrededor, en busca de alguien, pero no encontró a nadie.

-No hay nadie aquí, aparte de nosotros –susurro una voz desconocida. A Ken le pareció oír un eco detrás de ella, como si viniera desde un lugar lejano. Busco a la persona dueña de la voz, pero la espesa niebla no le dejaba ver más allá de un par de metros-. Aquí estamos.

Una figura apareció entre la neblina. Apenas podía ver su silueta. Ken trato de acercarse para distinguir quién era, pero sus pies no quisieron avanzar.

-¿Quiénes somos? –pregunto el joven. No reparo en que hablaba como si él y el sujeto oculto entre la neblina fueran compañeros. Le parecía lo más natural hablar en plural-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos?

-Nos dejaron solos aquí. No les importamos.

-¿Qué estamos diciendo? ¡Nosotros si les importamos! ¡Wormmon nunca nos dejaría en la estacada! Y Yolei tampoco. Nuestros amigos nos ayudaran, estemos donde estemos –replico Ken.

-Ellos no saben dónde estamos. No nos encontraran. Solo podemos quedarnos aquí y esperar lo imposible –respondió la voz del sujeto misterioso. La sombra empezó a desvanecerse y se deshilacho. Ken se quedo solo en ese bosque extraño. Sus piernas pudieron moverse nuevamente.

Empezó a recorrer el bosque, en busca de sus amigos. Pero no importaba cuanto buscara o gritara, ellos no aparecerían. El joven no estaba encerrado en un lugar material, sino en una proyección mental de su propia mente. Un lugar en donde él normalmente tendría cierta potestad, pero ya no. Porque ahora, muchas voluntades formaban parte de su ser. Los datos corruptos se habían enlazado al alma de Ken Ichijouji, controlando sus acciones. Solo necesitaban una cosa. Debía renunciar a su protección sagrada.

* * *

-Suficiente por hoy –Lyramon se colgó el emblema al cuello-. No debemos presionar más de lo necesario, o cometeremos un error. Tomaremos un descanso en el apartamento.

-¿Qué haremos en su ausencia, mis señores? –LadyDevimon se inclino ante el digimon corrupto. Piedmon recordó que ella ahora también formaba parte de la voluntad unida de los datos corruptos. Su lealtad seria innegable. Tenía que encontrar aliados que no estuvieran bajo el control exclusivo de Lyramon.

-Buscar datos. Necesitamos un organizador para esta base –levantaron los brazos para indicar esa sala llena de computadoras y equipo de alta tecnología-. Tenemos una idea. Un viejo conocido tuyo, Piedmon. Debes ir tras él. LadyDevimon se quedara a vigilar a Ichijouji. No despertara. Su voluntad forma parte de la nuestra ahora, aunque no tiene conocimiento o potestad alguna sobre el resto de nosotros. La Luz y la Esperanza –Piedmon y LadyDevimon pusieron unas idénticas expresiones de odio al oír esas palabras- están casi en la misma situación. Cuando la mente de la Bondad renuncie a la protección sagrada, tendremos el poder que andábamos buscando. Y averiguaremos donde está su pieza de la Digiarmadura.

El digimon corrupto abrió la puerta hacia el mundo real, pero no se llevo el digivice corrupto. Piedmon y LadyDevimon lo necesitarían para recolectar los datos necesarios para su misión maléfica. Atravesaron el portal, apareciendo en su apartamento. El celular sonó con un tema de rock, indicando que uno de sus vigías debía reportar algo. Lyramon tomo el aparato y escucho lo que su subordinado informaba. Una nueva llamada, en el teléfono de línea, les obligo a contestar ambos a la vez.

-Excelente. La Esperanza ya no es el guardián de la Luz. Id los dos a vigilar al chico Takaishi. Lo necesitamos fuera del camino para la siguiente fase del plan.

-Sí, señores –respondieron dos voces al unísono en ambos teléfonos, justo antes de colgar. Dos digimon corruptos se reunirían para preparar las ideas macabras de Lyramon. Eran los mismos que engañaron a las familias de Ken y T.K. Un viejo recuerdo, que sin duda pondría alerta a los niños elegidos. No eran los más listos, pero si lo mas expertos en pasar desapercibidos. Lyramon se recostó en un mullido sofá, permitiéndose unas horas de sueño reparador. Su plan, tan largamente estudiado y repasado, no se desplomaría solo porque se distrajeran un rato.

Continuara…


	6. La Caída de la Bondad

**Capitulo 5: La Caída de la Bondad**

Habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de Ken Ichijouji. Los niños elegidos no escatimaban un segundo de tiempo para buscarlo. Revisaron sin descanso varias zonas del Digimundo, pero sin encontrar nada. Cada vez que volvían de otra búsqueda inútil, Yolei se ponía a llorar, y Wormmon la acompañaba casi siempre. Daba muchísima lastima verlos así. Davis se ponía histérico de frustración luego de tantas horas desperdiciadas en vano. Su compañero hacia todo lo que podía por intentar que no explotara de ira, pero no obtenía buenos resultados. Todos los jóvenes y sus digimon estaban bastante desmoralizados y tristes. Otra mala noticia, era respecto a T.K. y Kari.

Por la escuela empezaban a correr rumores. Decían que Ken Ichijouji y T.K. Takaishi se habían fugado juntos para ir a Estados Unidos, para escapar al Digimundo, por una relación sentimental entre ellos, y mil cosas aún más absurdas. Kari si asistía, pero estaba permanentemente distante y deprimida. Ni siquiera ayudaba a buscar a Ken. Las teorías respecto a este suceso variaban, relacionándola con T.K., Ken, o ambos juntos. Los chismosos de la escuela lo estaban pasando en grande. Davis trataba de animarla, pero era otra tarea imposible. Las peleas entre la chica de cabello castaño y Sophia se habían hecho diarias, y cada vez peores. Había un no declarado, pero si difundido, odio de cada uno hacia la otra.

-Una de esas dos terminara este asunto de la peor manera –le comento Joshua a Davis cuando salían después de finalizada la clase. Acababan de ser testigos de una mirada asesina entre las dos muchachas.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo peor? No creo que pueda ponerse aún más grave de lo que ya es –Davis no tenía ganas de pensar en ese tema. Estaba repasando los posibles lugares donde podría estar su amigo Ken. La señal de los D-3 en el Digimundo era amplia, pero aún no habían captado nada. Estaba convencido de que había sido secuestrado por el artífice del ataque de los tres digimon en el campo de soccer. Era demasiado extraño que esos tres los hubieran atacado sin razón.

-Estuve en una escuela donde hubo una discusión mucho más trivial, y un alumno la soluciono asesinando a tiros al otro enfrente de sus compañeros –Joshua levanto una ceja, indicando que pensaba en la posibilidad de que terminara similar. Davis se detuvo y puso una expresión de susto.

-¡¿Estuviste en un tiroteo?!

-No. Los rumores decían que iban a pelear seriamente ese día, así que no asistí. Prefiero que me cuenten todo con lujo de detalles –aclaro-. No soy de esos que se arriesgan. Dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, y en eso tienen razón. Hay que hacer las cosas muy despacio. Por eso sospecho que esas dos harán algo, van demasiado rápido.

-Kari jamás haría eso. Ella es la chica más buena del mundo. Y no creo que Sophia sea una asesina serial. Se ve muy tranquila –Joshua se rió nerviosamente ante el comentario de Davis. Saco un cuaderno de bolsillo y paso unas páginas.

-Estuve investigando sobre el pasado de Sophia –informo. Se detuvo en una página-. No hay registro del nacimiento de Sophia Prediger en Alemania. Apareció repentinamente en Francia el año 2001. La rescataron de un edificio abandonado en el que hubo una explosión, que debilito los cimientos y provoco que se derrumbara, con una pandilla entera de delincuentes juveniles dentro. Ella fue la única sobreviviente –Davis trago saliva al escuchar algo tan horrible. Joshua no se detuvo y siguió detallando-. Más de una docena de cuerpos fueron encontrados. Algunos estaban calcinados, lo que no tiene sentido si la explosión la causo una fuga de gas en el subterráneo como dijeron. Varios tenían puñaladas, y a una de ellos no le pudieron determinar la causa de muerte. Fue uno de los sucesos más insólitos de Paris.

-Todos tenemos mala suerte, o terminamos en el lugar equivocado en el momento erróneo… –argumento el joven líder de los niños elegidos, pero Joshua no le dejo continuar.

-Tengo más. Ese mismo año, en Suiza, hubo una explosión de una garrafa de gasolina en presencia de ella. Un muerto y veinte heridos. En 2004, en Shanghái, ella viajaba en un tren que descarrilo. El saldo fue de quince muertos y más de cuarenta heridos graves –cerró la libreta, sonriendo con suficiencia-. En todos esos supuestos accidentes, ella salió totalmente ilesa. Tiene un rastro macabro de infortunios que la sigue. Esa chica atrae la desgracia donde este –Joshua miro su reloj en su muñeca derecha-. Debo irme. Piensa en lo que hablamos.

-¡Espera! –le grito Davis, tomándolo del brazo-. ¿Amigos?

-Claro –le respondió el italiano, sin dudarlo ni un instante. Saco una tarjetita de su bolsillo-. Esta es mi dirección. Si llamas y nadie atiende, es que no estoy allí. Tengo ciertos horarios un poco sorpresivos –estaba por irse de nuevo, pero no pudo resistirse a hacer un último comentario-. Y puedes traer a tu digimon –al ver la cara de sorpresa de Davis, se explico-. Atrape a Sophia espiándolos el otro día. Y siempre hay muchas personas que tienen lenguas largas con asuntos como este. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama y que le gusta?

-Se llama DemiV-mon, le gustan sobretodo los dulces –ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y Joshua se fue corriendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

En el Digimundo, se estaba desarrollando una batalla. Piedmon había tardado tres días en hallar el blanco que Lyramon quería. Andromon estaba bien oculto y protegido en la Ciudad Androide. Desde que había oído sobre ese digimon que atacaba a otros en secreto, se había encomendado a sí mismo la tarea de averiguar todo lo que pusiera para apoyar a los niños. Nunca espero que Piedmon fuera por él.

Habían combatido toda la mañana. La calle donde ocurría el combate estaba parcialmente destruida, bajo los efectos de los poderosos ataques del payaso y el robot. Cada vez que algún Guardromon aparecía para saber que sucedía, Piedmon lo mataba cruelmente y absorbía sus datos en el digivice corrupto. Esto enfurecía aún más a Andromon, que ponía más empeño en derrotar a su oponente. El digimon Demonio sabía que el androide era la pieza clave que buscaban los datos corruptos, pero que también apreciarían la información de algunos Guardromon.

Además, el payaso comprendía la idea de los datos corruptos sobre ser sigiloso. Si demostraban ahora que las fuerzas de la Oscuridad estaban renaciendo, los niños elegidos se pondrían en alerta y sería mucho más difícil lograr el objetivo. Piedmon aún no tenía claro que estaba tratando de lograr con esta cacería de datos tan específica.

-**Sea lo que sea, será genial** –pensó el digimon arlequín. Salto hacia atrás, rebotando en la pared de un edificio para esquivar la _Espada Deslumbrante_. Andromon salto tras él, y trato de atravesarlo con su brazo taladro. Piedmon lo vio venir y desvió el taladro con una de sus espadas. El androide lo encaro rápidamente.

-_¡Misiles Destructores!_ –la distancia era demasiado corta para esquivarlos. El payaso apretó los dientes y ataco con su espada a gran velocidad, apuntando directo al pecho del digimon metálico. La espada intercepto uno de los misiles, provocando que estallaran. Andromon se levanto rápidamente, pero no veía al payaso por ninguna parte. Miro hacia ambos lados, pero la amenaza estaba realmente arriba.

-_¡Espadas de Triunfo!_ –el androide llego a ubicar a Piedmon en el momento en que las cuatro espadas se clavaban en las grietas de su armadura. Rápidamente, el payaso salto frente a él y empezó a sacar una y otra vez las espadas y a volverlas a enterrar en las zonas orgánicas. Como golpe de gracia, le pego un puñetazo en su desprotegida boca. Andromon cayó al suelo, mientras sus datos empezaban a dispersarse-. ¡No lo harás! –se burlo Piedmon, al tiempo que sacaba el digivice corrupto de su camisa roja y absorbía sus datos en el aparato blanco pálido. Empezó a reír mientras los datos entraban a través de la pequeña abertura. Ya había cumplido esa misión. Y se había vengado de ese maldito digimon que tanto lo había molestado antes.

Salto en los callejones de la Ciudad Androide, subiendo hasta la terraza de un edificio alto. Se sentó a esperar. LadyDevimon trasladaba a Ken de zona en zona, esquivando las señales de los digivice de los demás niños elegidos. De alguna manera, Lyramon lograba saber donde y cuando buscaban. Sabía demasiadas cosas. Y desaparecía constantemente para hacer cosas misteriosas. Para Piedmon, era obvio que tenía un espía cercano a los jóvenes. Quien fuera, era mantenido en secreto absoluto.

* * *

Davis llego a la casa de Izzy. La usaban como entrada grupal cuando no podían acceder a la sala de computación. Los padres del pelirrojo estaban encantados con que trajera a tantos amigos.

-Esa es la habitación de Izzy –su madre señalo una puerta-. ¿Quieres un refresco o algo?

-No es necesario –aseguro Davis, imaginándose que pasaría si entraba y ellos se habían desvanecido. Entro a la habitación, donde ya estaban reunidos Tai con una seriedad que Davis nunca había visto antes, Agumon charlando con Tentomon, Cody, Upamon, una muy triste pero determinada Yolei, con un optimista Poromon, e Izzy en la computadora revisando las zonas tachadas.

-Supongo que seremos todos por hoy –suspiro el pelirrojo-. Trate de contactar con Andromon para que nos ayude a revisar la Ciudad Androide, pero no logre encontrarlo. Supongo que debe estar ocupado.

-¡No es excusa para no ayudar! –protesto DemiV-mon, aun en la mochila del morocho. Abrió por sí mismo el cierre y se lanzo justo sobre la cabeza de Izzy. Eran tan cómica la forma en que mantenía el equilibrio que varios rieron.

-¿Pueden dejar de reírse? Es un poco humillante –pidió el joven intelectual, mientras bajaba al dragoncito de su cabeza. Agumon se seco una lágrima de risa.

-Solo tratamos de animar a Yolei –le susurro Tai a su compañero en el oído-. Mira como esta. Poromon trata de mantenerse firme, pero no aguantara mucho más. Wormmon esta tan triste que no pudo venir.

-¿A que esperamos? ¡Si Andromon no puede buscar en la ciudad, lo hacemos nosotros! –declaro Davis. Sus amigos asintieron. Yolei se trago las lágrimas y se paro justo frente a la computadora de Izzy.

-¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos, vámonos!

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde de la derrota de Andromon, LadyDevimon aterrizo en el techo del edificio, llevando al joven en brazos. Aún estaba dormido. Llevaba todo ese tiempo peleando contra la voluntad de Lyramon en sueños. Pero el poder de los datos corruptos era grande, y sabían cómo manipular. Estaba a punto de caer en su trampa.

-Nuestros amos ordenan que hay que irse de la ciudad de inmediato. Esta zona será revisada muy pronto por ellos.

-Es muy tarde –Lyramon apareció en las escaleras que conducían dentro del edificio. Aun vestía su tradicional capa y capucha-. Los niños ya están en la ciudad, y seguro ya captaron la señal del D-3. Si huimos nos seguirán –puso una mano sobre la frente de Ken-. Ya casi lo tenemos. Hay que retrasarlos para darnos más tiempo. LadyDevimon, encárgate de eso.

-Por supuesto –asintió la demonio.

-No podrán solos contra todos. No pueden llegar al nivel ultra a falta de la energía de ChingLongmon y de los compañeros necesarios para digievolucionar DNA, pero siguen siendo muchos. Les enviaremos un poco de ayuda –Piedmon les alcanzo el digivice blanco. Sacaron el emblema de la Oscuridad e iluminaron la pantalla con su luz oscura, corrompiendo los datos de Andromon-. _Control Corrupto._

Dos cúmulos rojizos de información corrompida se formaron. Uno de ellos era pequeño, formándose sobre el tejado, hasta que adquirió la forma de Andromon. El otro era bastante grande y se formo a cierta altura, hasta que se unifico en un Megadramon. El enorme digimon volaba emitiendo horribles rugidos, pero vio a los datos corruptos y aterrizo precariamente en ese techo. Se inclinaron ante sus amos, que pusieron una mano sobre su enorme testa y los acariciaron.

-¿Ellos serán nuestro compañero? –pregunto LadyDevimon.

-Sí. Distraerán a la mayoría de ellos mientras ustedes se encargan de atraer a los que necesitamos –saco de su capa tres copias del emblema negro-. Piedmon, vigilaras a la espera del momento adecuado. Tomen estas copias para poder comunicarse con nosotros –el payaso, el androide y la demonio tomaron un collar cada uno-. ¡Andromon! Encuéntrennos un escondite en esta ciudad donde nadie nos moleste. Vayan allí y espérenos a que terminemos con este asunto –el androide asintió y bajo del techo. Megadramon y LadyDevimon salieron volando en dirección a los jóvenes, mientras Piedmon los seguía de callejón en callejón. Lyramon se arrodillo junto al dormido Ken Ichijouji y puso una mano sobre su frente.

* * *

-¿Otra vez nosotros? –pregunto Ken, luego de ver a la conocida figura en la niebla. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No recordaba lo que había ocurrido en esos tres días que llevaba dormido. Solo le parecía que habían pasado varios minutos en ese bosque nebuloso-. ¿Para qué regresamos?

-Para ofrecer un acuerdo –la voz se oía extraña. Un eco repetía cada palabra, como si muchas voces hablaran a la vez-. Nos quitaremos la Semilla de la Oscuridad.

-¿Quitarnos la Semilla de la Oscuridad? ¿Es eso posible?

-Sí, lo es. Podemos sacarla de nuestro cuello, pero hay algo que debemos hacer primero –la figura se acerco a Ken. La niebla la seguía, así que el joven no pudo ver nada incluso aunque estaba justo frente a él. La figura puso una mano sobre su hombro, que tenía un tipo de armadura negra y púrpura-. Debemos renunciar a la protección sagrada –saco la mano de su hombro, y en ella mostró que sostenía el digivice de Ken.

-¿Renunciar a la protección sagrada? Eso no suena nada bien. ¿Es algo seguro? –pregunto el chico de pelo azulado, temeroso de lo que significaban esas palabras.

-No nos afectara a nosotros, sino al digivice. Es un pequeño precio a pagar por terminar con la influencia de las Tinieblas en nuestro cuerpo –la figura se acerco y le hablo en el oído, aun envuelta por la densa niebla grisácea-. ¿Qué pasara con nuestros amigos si nos vuelve a dominar para hacer el mal? ¿Qué pasara si volvemos a pegarle a Wormmon? ¿Qué le haríamos a Yolei? ¿Nos arriesgaremos a que suceda?

-No –respondió Ken, mientras le caían lágrimas ardientes de sus ojos violáceos. No dejaría que ocurriese otra vez. En ocasiones, tenia pesadillas sobre perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo otra vez. Era lo peor que se le ocurría, sueños de dolor y muerte. Tomo el digivice en sus manos y exhalo lentamente-. Renunciamos a la protección sagrada.

-No lo hicimos bien –Lyramon, envuelto en la niebla, vio que el D-3 negro no reaccionaba ante las palabras de su dueño-. ¡Pongamos más convicción! ¡Pensemos en ellos!

-¡Renunciamos a la protección sagrada! –grito Ken, sosteniendo su digivice negro en alto. Una luz blanca salió del aparato e ilumino alrededor. Por un instante, el joven pudo ver a la figura sin la niebla. Solo pudo ver los ojos dorados, que lo miraban con el triunfo que habían logrado. Entonces, un terrible y poderoso sopor se apodero de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

* * *

-Te quitaremos la Semilla de inmediato –dijeron los datos corruptos, de nuevo en el techo. El D-3 negro realmente emitía esa luz blanca. Pusieron una mano sobre el digivice, y montones de datos empezaron a salir, para corromperse a la luz oscura del emblema negro y entrar en el digivice corrupto. Vieron momentáneamente los resultados y se sorprendieron gratamente. Allí acababan de encontrar una minúscula parte del código de un digimon que necesitaban con urgencia.

Tomaron a Ken y bajaron del edificio. A lo lejos, apreciaron como sucedía una explosión. La batalla comenzaba, y los niños elegidos tendrían que poner todo su esfuerzo para enfrentar a sus enemigos.

**Andromon, ¿dónde está ese escondite?** –mentalmente, recibieron las instrucciones de cómo encontrar su refugio.

* * *

-¡Por aquí! –grito Davis. Miraba constantemente la pantallita de su D-3, vigilando si la señal se movía. Obtener una respuesta después de tantas búsquedas inútiles era muy esperanzador. Yolei casi lloraba de la alegría.

-Y sabremos quién está detrás de estas desapariciones –comento Izzy.

-¡Ya sabemos que fue Larios, quien quiera que sea! –Tai apretó los nudillos-. Le haré pagar por todos a los que lastimo, sin mencionar que asusto a mi hermana –Kari no estaba con ellos. Gatomon y Patamon se habían quedado con ella, intentando que se animara de nuevo. De T.K., solo sabían que no quería contestar correos ni llamadas. Su madre no entendía que le pasaba. Por lo que ella había oído, hablaba solo y en plural. Ya estaban preocupándose.

-Ese Larios no solo estuvo en tu casa, Tai. También en casa de Cody, haciéndole preguntas a su madre mientras él estaba en la escuela –comento Armadillomon.

-También hablo con mis padres. No sé quien sea, pero si Kari dijo que no era humano, entonces debe ser algún tipo de digimon –opino Yolei.

-¿Cómo Arukenimon y Mummymon? –pregunto Cody, acelerando para tratar de estar a la altura de la velocidad de Davis-. ¿Un digimon que toma aspecto humano?

-Esperemos que solo sea eso –deseo Agumon.

-Nos adelantaremos volando –dijeron Tentomon y Hawkmon a la vez. Apenas habían subido unos metros, cuando una explosión los arrojo de vuelta con sus compañeros.

-¿Pero qué es eso? –grito Yolei, viendo a Megadramon a punto de disparar otro misil.

-¡Un Megadramon! ¡Es un digimon de nivel ultra muy peligroso! –advirtió Tai, mientras todos se agachaban para esquivar un misil que salía de la garra del dragón volador. El misil se estrello contra un edificio, causando otra explosión. Varios Guardromon huyeron por todas partes-. ¡Agumon!

_¡Agumon digivols a… __Greymon!_

_¡Tentomon digivols a… Kabuterimon!_

_¡V-mon digivols a… XV-mon!_

_¡Hawkmon digivols a… Aquilamon!_

_¡Armadillomon digivols a… Ankylomon!_

-¡Denle una paliza! –grito Davis.

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ –montones de murciélagos atraparon a los digimon de los jóvenes. LadyDevimon apareció sobre el lomo de Megadramon, con una sonrisa que a Yolei le dio mucho miedo.

-¿De dónde salió esa LadyDevimon? ¡No está en la lista de los desaparecidos! –informo Izzy. Yolei sabía que esa digimon no estaba en esa lista. La demonio miraba a la chica con tanto odio en la mirada que la reconoció.

-¡Es la de hace cuatro años! ¡La que destruimos! –grito la joven de cabello lila. LadyDevimon salto al suelo, justo frente a los jóvenes.

-Buena memoria, niña. También recordaras que nos pegaste con esa patineta –el rostro grisáceo de la digimon expresaba un odio muy grande-. Lástima que tu compañera no esté aquí para salvarte.

-¡Deja a Yolei! –le grito Aquilamon, librándose de la nube de murciélagos volando a gran velocidad-. _¡Cuerno Planeador!_

LadyDevimon se aparto y golpeo a Aquilamon en el ala derecha, haciendo que se estrellara de cabeza contra el suelo. Megadramon lanzo un rugido de impaciencia y empezó a disparar misiles a la nube de murciélagos. Ankylomon, Greymon, XV-mon y Kabuterimon cayeron al suelo por la explosión. La demonio voló y se detuvo junto a la cabeza enorme del dragón naranja.

-**¡Recuerden que solo los deben distraer! ¡Los necesitamos vivos! **–la voz de Lyramon, con todo y eco tenebroso, hablo en la mente de ambos digimon por el efecto de enlace de almas de la copia del emblema de la Oscuridad que tenía LadyDevimon-. **Deben separar a Yolei Inoue, la chica con la que acaban de hablar.**

-Por supuesto, amos. Cumpliremos con nuestro deber –respondió la demonio. Observaron que los digimon de los elegidos se levantaban para pelear de nuevo-. Ilusos. _¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!_

Atacaron a cada uno, moviéndose velozmente para que no los vieran venir. A cada lugar donde clavaban su terrible lanza, los digimon quedaban temporalmente neutralizados. Yolei apretó los puños con ira, pero nada podía hacer para detener a la malvada digimon. Davis soltó un gruñido cuando golpearon a XV-mon con su garra.

-¡Si no hacemos algo los va a matar, y a nosotros después!

-Y como no fuimos a hablar con Gennai antes para que nos dé algo de la energía de ChingLongmon, y ni Kari ni T.K. están aquí, nadie puede llegar al nivel ultra –Tai saco su D-Terminal-. ¡¿Dónde están?! –grito, al tiempo que mandaba mensajes a su hermana, Joe, Mimí, Matt y Sora. Si nadie venia en su auxilio, la cosas se veían muy negras.

* * *

-Lindo lugar –comento Lyramon respecto a la base que Andromon le mostraba. Parecía una oficina, llena de ordenadores y cables, solo que eran gigantescos en comparación con los normales. Era subterránea, así que nadie podía verlos. El techo temblaba levemente cada tanto, evidencia de que la batalla estaba bastante cerca.

-Este será un excelente lugar para la operación –comento el digimon androide corrupto.

-Ya esta anestesiado. Empiecen ahora, por favor. Lo más rápido que puedan, y con mucho cuidado. Aun nos es útil vivo.

Andromon coloco a Ken boca abajo sobre una mesa limpia. Su mano se trasformo en una pequeñísima cuchilla, similar a un bisturí. Lyramon se sentó en una silla y se dejo caer en el respaldo, cansado. Tomaron el emblema de la Oscuridad y empezaron a juguetear con él, observando las copias diseminadas por todas partes.

* * *

T.K. había apagado su D-Terminal. Estaba saliendo de su habitación, vestido con ropa deportiva.

* * *

Kari se miraba en el espejo. Tenía la cara enrojecida. Patamon dormitaba en un sueño intranquilo en su cama, mientras Gatomon revisaba los mensajes de su compañera.

-¡Kari! –grito, luego de leer el mensaje desesperado de Tai.

* * *

Matt y Sora estaban en un taxi, yendo hacia Odaiba a toda velocidad. Gabumon y Biyomon estaban en la cajuela. Phantomon se aferraba al techo del vehículo. Los dos jóvenes observaban consternados los mensajes de Tai, sin poder entrar al Digimundo a ayudar.

* * *

LadyDevimon y Megadramon arrasaban con los digimon de los niños elegidos, mientras docenas de Guardromon observaban a la distancia.

* * *

Piedmon se relajaba en su puesto, sin perderse un momento del desgarrador combate agónico que libraban sus enemigos.

* * *

-En los otros digivice, seguro encontraremos más piezas del código de MaloMyotismon. Y cuando las tengamos todas, será la segunda de las seis piezas del código primario del digimon corrupto máximo –soltaron una carcajada malévola. El bisturí de Andromon se poso sobre la piel de la nuca de Ken Ichijouji, provocando que una gota de sangre resbalara sobre su cuello y cayera a la mesa.

Continuara…


	7. Un Humilde Servidor

**Capitulo 6: Un Humilde Servidor**

Greymon recibió uno de los misiles de Megadramon en el pecho y quedo prácticamente fuera de combate. Kabuterimon y Aquilamon trataban de derribar a LadyDevimon, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. XV-mon y Ankylomon atacaban al dragón metálico sin éxito. Tai reviso nuevamente los mensajes. Kari, Mimí y Joe no habían contestado. Sora y Matt respondieron que no podían ayudar. Y T.K., como si fuera el colmo, no lo había leído. Tai quería arrancarse el cabello de la frustración.

-Esto es el fin. Nadie vendrá a ayudarnos –se rindió Tai. Davis lo zarandeo un poco, sin perder la esperanza ni el ímpetu.

-¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien! ¡Siempre es así! –vio como XV-mon atacaba a Megadramon con su _X-Láser_, sin dañarlo-. ¡Vamos, XV-mon! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

-Es increíble la manera en que Davis mantiene la esperanza incluso cuando todo se ve tan negro –le comento Cody a Yolei, sorprendido.

-Pues me encantaría compartir su optimismo –la chica aun pensaba en su novio, secuestrado en alguna parte de esa enorme ciudad mientras ellos estaban allí atascados. Le daba mucha rabia no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-_¡Flechas de Hielo!_

El ataque se estrello contra la máscara metálica de Megadramon, cegándolo un instante. Acto seguido, un Seadramon apareció volando sobre la calle, listo para atacar de nuevo.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza! –grito Mimí, montada en la serpiente marina. Su novio, Michael, puso una sonrisa nerviosa de excusa. Palmon salto rápidamente del lomo.

_¡Palmon digivols a… Togemon!_

Togemon ataco al dragón naranja en el aire con un puñetazo. Se aferro a su cuello causando, por el peso y el impulso, que cayeran al suelo. Rápidamente, el cactus boxeador empezó a golpearlos sin cesar. LadyDevimon estaba a punto de hacer una _Onda de la Oscuridad_, pero se entretuvo esquivando un _Arpón Vulcan_ lanzado por Ikkakumon. El digimon y Joe se colocaron frente a XV-mon, Ankylomon y Greymon, preparados para bloquear los posibles ataques.

-¿Están bien chicos? –pregunto el joven de pelo azul.

-¡Si hubieran llegado hace diez minutos estaríamos mejor! –le respondió Davis, aparentando estar enojado. Hasta él empezaba a quedarse sin esperanza en esa pelea.

-No te enojaras cuando veas a quienes encontramos –cuando Kari, Gatomon y Patamon bajaron de lomo de la enorme bestia marina, Davis altero su expresión al instante.

-¡¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlos?! –repitió a los gritos una y otra vez. Kari soltó una risita. Aquilamon vio lo que pasaba, y que la demonio estaba ocupado esquivando un _Electroshock_, y bajo a reunirse con su compañera. Kari y Yolei se abrazaron, e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-¿Listos? –pregunto la chica castaña.

-¡Claro! –le respondieron la gata y el águila.

_¡Aquilamon!_

_¡Gatomon!_

_¡DNA digivols a… Silphymon!_

* * *

A la distancia, Piedmon observo como todos los digimon se aprestaban a abrumar a LadyDevimon y Megadramon con su superioridad numérica. Entonces, noto que un Guardromon se le acercaba por detrás con el rabillo de su ojo.

-¿Quieres morir? –le pregunto al armatoste metálico. El digimon no respondió, pero se inclino y le entrego el digivice corrupto. Entonces, el payaso comprendió que era un digimon corrupto y venia de parte de Lyramon.

-**La operación casi termina. Cuando LadyDevimon aleje a Silphymon y a sus compañeras del resto, síguelas. Estate atento a cuando la del pelo lila se quede sola** –susurraron los datos corruptos en el oído de Piedmon a través del emblema.

-¿Y si no se queda sola?

-**Lo hará. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.**

* * *

-_¡Flechas de Hielo! _–el ataque de Seadramon tuvo puntería perfecta, pero LadyDevimon lo volvió a esquivar.

-¡Es muy rápida! –se quejo Michael.

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ –montones de murciélagos nublaron el cielo. Los digimon se apartaron para tratar de evitar es técnica tan molesta, pero no les fue sencillo. A diferencia de los ataques convencionales, este tenía vida propia y perseguía al enemigo. La digimon demonio se burlo de la manera en que trataban de esquivarla.

-_¡Burbuja de Aire!_ –LadyDevimon sintió un impacto a su espalda. Se dieron la vuelta, descubriendo que Patamon se había escabullido para atacarlos por la espalda.

-¡No molestes! –lo golpearon con su garra. Estaba a punto de caer en la nube de murciélagos, pero Silphymon lo atrapo. Bajo con él, atravesando con alguna dificultad el ataque de la demonio, y lo dejo en los cálidos brazos de Kari.

-Si pudiera digievolucionar le daría su merecido –se lamento el pequeño.

-No te preocupes que nosotras se lo daremos –lo consoló Kari, al tiempo que lo acunaba con cuidado. Silphymon salto hacia la nube nuevamente.

-_¡Esfera de Energía!_ –la bola de luz abrió un enorme agujero en el ataque de la demonio. Ambos digimon se miraron fijamente en el aire, esperando a que el otro atacara primero. Cuando LadyDevimon noto que su oponente era demasiado paciente, lanzo su reto.

-¿Qué tal si resolvemos esto de manera justa? Sin interrupciones externas –propuso la digimon demonio, con una sonrisa asomándole en sus labios.

-¡Eres la menos indicada para hablar de Justicia! –opinaron Yolei y Kari a la vez.

-Pues si no tienen interés, nosotros tampoco –se dieron la vuelta, dándoles la espalda-. Nos vamos de aquí.

-¡No lo harás! –le grito Silphymon. LadyDevimon supo que había caído y se alejo volando a toda velocidad, seguida de cerca por el ave humanoide y las dos chicas. Piedmon se quedo atento a la situación y las siguió con mucha cautela.

-**Lo están haciendo excelentemente. Sigan así. Separen al digimon de sus camaradas. Nosotros haremos el resto** –la demonio sonrió al escuchar la voz de los datos corruptos. Vislumbraron a Silphymon, demasiado cerca de ellos, y soltaron una maldición. Era aún más rápido que la última vez. Esa persecución no sería fácil, ni para nada común.

* * *

-¿Cómo van? –pregunto Lyramon. Andromon interrumpió un instante la operación. Levantaron su mano bisturí, bañada en sangre fresca. Ese color rojo intenso, ese aroma tan dulce. Al digimon corrupto siempre le encanto la sangre. Su propia sangre era distinta, más aburrida, y sin olor ni sabor agradables. Se auto infligían dolor para recordarse que estaban vivos, y que ahora no eran la masa de datos sin control ni forma que antes fueron. Eran distintos en ese momento. Se sentían algo más que simples programas de computadora. Eran un digimon. Estaban vivos.

-La intervención está en su punto clave –la respuesta de Andromon los atrapo desprevenidos, tan concentrados que estaban pensando en su nueva identidad-. No conseguimos separar la Semilla de la Oscuridad de su médula espinal. Hay nervios que conectan su cerebro con la Semilla, y no quieren soltarla.

-Tendremos que entrar a su alma una vez más y romper ese lazo. Y podremos aprovechar para distraer a la chica Kamiya mientras Piedmon hace su especialidad –Lyramon se recostó en la silla y saco el emblema de la Oscuridad. Cuando sus pensamientos entraron en el objeto, sintió una presencia cálida y bella, pero al mismo tiempo fría y cruel. Aun no sabían que causaba esa sensación. Algo los unía a ese collar además del simple aprecio y utilidad que tenían para ellos. Una cosa más que debían averiguar.

* * *

Yolei trataba de estar al paso de Silphymon y LadyDevimon, pero no era nada fácil. Esa persecución ya había durado mucho rato. Los digimon volaban, y eran mucho más rápidos que ella corriendo. La chica de pelo lila estaba cansándose, y sus piernas le ardían. Miro hacia atrás para ver si Kari podía seguir el ritmo, pero ella no estaba detrás.

-¡Vamos Yolei! –escucho la voz de la castaña. Se le había adelantado. No parecía cansada. Ni siquiera tenía una gota de sudor. Tenía mejor resistencia física que ella, eso sin duda, pero no era posible que la diferencia fuera tanta. Simplemente, solo podía admirar a esa amiga suya que era capaz de superar cualquier límite humano-. ¡Rápido que se nos pierden de vista!

Yolei asintió. Se pusieron a correr de nuevo, llevándola demasiado cerca de su límite. Pero Kari seguía demostrando que podía continuar. Una voluntad más poderosa que la suya la instaba a seguir. Eran muchas voluntades, a las que se había unido en un intento desesperado por olvidar el dolor de la pelea con su queridísimo T.K. Ahora la guiaban con una fuerza inusitada. Y también la controlaban, en cuerpo, alma y pensamiento.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Yolei, deteniéndose un instante. Kari se había tropezado sin causa aparente. La joven de cabello lila sospechaba que a su amiga se le había venido el cansancio de golpe. La elegida de la Luz trato de incorporarse, pero sus piernas no querían moverse. Ya no las sentía. Era como si ya no fueran sus piernas las que tenía bajo la cintura.

-Estamos bien –la tranquilizo-. Sigue a Silphymon, que ya te alcanzamos.

Yolei asintió. En la charla apresurada, no había notado que su amiga hablo en plural. Continúo corriendo tras el ave humanoide y la demonio. Ninguna de las dos noto a Piedmon, que había presenciado toda la escena y ahora seguía a la joven novia de Ken.

-**¿Por qué siempre somos una carga?** –se pregunto Kari. Fue ella a la que Myotismon fue a buscar al Mundo Real, poniendo a su familia y a mucha gente más en peligro. Fue ella a quien casi absorbió el agujero negro de Garbagemon, de no ser por la oportuna interrupción de MetalGarurumon no se habría salvado. Fue ella quien se enfermo, provocando que su hermano y sus amigos tuvieran que arriesgar la vida en una peligrosa carrera. Fue ella la que quedo atrapada en esa misma ciudad por no irse rápido como debía, mientras que todos se habían esforzado por salvarla sin importar el riesgo. Fue ella la que fue trasportada al pavoroso Mar de las Tinieblas, obligando a T.K. a adentrarse también. Fue ella la que cayó desde esa altura porque su D-3 no pudo curar a Aquilamon, causando la pelea con el rubio.

Siempre ella la doncella en peligro. Siempre la que no puede hacer nada sola.

-**No pensemos así. No es nuestra culpa que él se haya enojado. Más bien es de nuestro hermano por pegarle. No era necesario que saliera a defendernos** –susurro una voz consoladora en su mente.

-**Tenemos razón. Es culpa de Tai. Es culpa de los demás. No nuestra. Nosotros pusimos siempre lo mejor que pudimos. Y se los vamos a demostrar, pero ahora no podemos** –y allí se quedo, sentada en el suelo, sola. Discutía con una voz en su cabeza que le decía cosas que no quería oír, pero la hacían sentir mejor. No seguiría a Yolei. También era su culpa. Que se las arreglara sola.

Se puso en pie sin problemas. Se acomodo el cabello castaño, hasta llegando a sacar un espejito de mano para ver si estaba desaliñada. No le sorprendió ver sus propios ojos, reflejados en la imagen, dorados con raja de reptil. Una parte muy profunda en ellos sonrió. La Luz se ennegrecía poco a poco.

* * *

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Ken. Ya no se encontraba en el bosque neblinoso. Ahora parecía estar en una sala de maquinas, llena de pantallas y controles variados. El lugar se le hacía vagamente familiar. Aun así, no conseguía recordar de donde le sonaba. Se llevo una mano a su nuca, que le dolía horriblemente, y cuando la vio descubrió que tenía alguna herida sangrante en su cuello.

-¡Ken! ¡No, por favor! –esa voz aguda era inconfundible. Wormmon estaba cerca. El joven Ichijouji corrió por los oscuros pasillos, observando jaulas y pantallas por doquier. A cada momento le parecía más familiar, y le agradaba menos. Nuevos gritos lo guiaron a una bodega en la que había varias cajas y contenedores. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del joven.

En el centro de la bodega, estaba su digimon. El pequeño insecto yacía en el suelo, lleno de marcas de cardenales. Una figura estaba de pie junto a él. Esa ropa púrpura, esas gafas doradas. Sin duda alguna, tenía que haber un error. No era posible. Sin entender que estaba pasando, Ken corrió hacia su digimon con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Pero cuando apenas lo separaba un metro de Wormmon, fue repelido por una barrera invisible. Trato de golpear a la figura de purpura, pero fue inútil.

-Yo puedo ayudarte. Siempre voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda… –decía el insecto herido. La figura sonrió y saco un látigo. Empezó a azotar sin piedad al digimon, ante la mirada llorosa de Ken. El joven no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su compañero, incapaz de hacer nada para salvarlo.

-¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Eres un inútil! –le gritaba el Emperador de los Digimon. Ignoraba a ese joven de pelo azulado, que lloraba y golpeaba contra esa maldita barrera que le impedía pasar. Una mano se poso sobre el hombro.

-Tranquilicémonos. Esto no es real –le susurro una voz múltiple. Ken trato de ver a quien le hablaba, pero estaba envuelto en sombras que solo dejaban ver sus ojos dorados luminosos-. ¿Cómo puede existir el Emperador de los Digimon, si él éramos nosotros? Estamos en una pesadilla.

-Es muy real –respondió Ken, viendo como su doble malévolo azotaba a Wormmon sin parar-. Aunque sea falso, nos hace daño.

-Pero podemos detenerlo. Si lo vencemos, la Semilla perderá toda su influencia sobre nosotros. Es nuestra última prueba –le pusieron algo en sus manos. Ken vio el guantelete negro y púrpura. Aprecio la belleza misteriosa y atemorizante de esa pieza de la Digiarmadura. Vio el símbolo en la palma, sin saber de qué le resultaba tan familiar el sentimiento que provocaba. Eran ya muchas cosas lo que le provocaban recuerdos-. _Juicio de la Oscuridad_. Derrotemos a esa parte oscura en nosotros, y nos libraremos para siempre de su influencia.

-No sé qué hacer –aunque quería detener esa alucinación espantosa, no estaba seguro si debía usar ese guantelete. Sentía a las Tinieblas, que formaban esa arma tan poderosa. Y la última vez que había usado ese poder, Wormmon murió. Si lo volvía a utilizar, ¿pasaría lo mismo? Por una razón le temía a la Oscuridad.

-Haz lo que te dicte tu corazón –una nueva figura apareció entre las sombras de esa bodega maliciosa. Otra persona que no podía estar allí. Porque estaba muerto-. Hermano, tomes la decisión que tomes, no será la equivocada. Eres una persona muy distinta a la que utilizo ese poder tan peligroso hace años. No cometerás dos veces el mismo error –Osamu sonrió a Ken, quien asintió y se coloco el guantelete en su brazo derecho.

-Lo haré por ti, Osamu –Ken arremetió contra la barrera, golpeándola salvajemente. Lyramon miro a ese chico que había aparecido de la nada, invocado por los sentimientos de su hermano. El joven Ichijouji se había librado de la unión de almas por la fuerza que le daba ese extraño espectro del pasado. Estaba luchando sin la fuerza de los datos corruptos. Estaba luchando con la fuerza de su corazón.

-Ustedes también han cambiado –la mirada de Osamu no era reprobatoria ni enfadada, sino de pena. Lyramon sintió como ese espectro entraba en contacto con su alma, y lo invadía con sentimientos que nunca antes pensó que tendría. Una visión borrosa paso fugaz por su mente-. Cuando recuerden la felicidad que vivieron anteriormente, y ese lazo tan poderoso que tenían, entonces descubrirán que esta venganza no tiene sentido.

-¿Que quieres decirnos con eso? ¿Quién es esa sombra que aparece en nuestros sueños? –Osamu no respondió. Tenían que averiguar quién era esa sombra tan extraña. Les despertaba una alegría que nunca pudieron imaginar antes. Se distrajeron al ver como Ken golpeaba nuevamente esa barrera poderosa. Unas grietas aparecían, pero eran pequeñas. Wormmon yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras el Emperador se limpiaba el sudor de su frente y se preparaba para una nueva sesión de dolor.

-¡No me rendiré! ¡No dejare que me venzas! –Ken golpeo la burbuja extraña, haciendo que saltaran astillas invisibles. El Emperador miro a su contraparte bondadosa por primera vez, quien tomaba distancia para acabar con el sufrimiento de Wormmon. Abrió la palma, mientras el símbolo de la Oscuridad relumbraba en color púrpura negruzco-. _¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_

Las líneas negras golpearon contra la barrera, atravesándola. El Emperador apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el ataque antes de que le diera de lleno en el pecho y lo lanzara contra una caja. Ken se arrodillo junto al Wormmon imaginario.

-Gracias, Ken. Sabía que no eras tú –y se desintegro, para sorpresa del chico de pelo azul. Pero entonces noto que su corazón no desfallecía como antes. Esa fue la prueba final de que era tan solo una ilusión de su mente. El joven se puso en pie y observo a su Doppelgänger. Sus anteojos rotos, su ropa desgarrada, su mirada de odio. Se paro junto al Emperador y lo miro a los ojos.

-Jamás volveré a ser tú. ¡Sal de mi cuerpo para siempre! –lo golpeo en el rostro con el guantelete. Parte de su cara salto en pedazos, y vio que debajo había una superficie negra. Era como si fuera un digimon creado de Agujas de Control. Su boca, o lo que quedaba de ella, soltó un rugido de ira. Su cuerpo emitió una luz oscura y se desvaneció.

-Muy bien hecho, hermano. Estoy orgulloso de ti –Osamu sonreía. Lyramon aplaudió. Ken se sintió cansado de tanto esfuerzo y se sentó a recuperar el aliento. Pero su mente cayó nuevamente en un terrible sopor y se desmayo una vez más.

* * *

-Ya terminamos –anuncio Andromon. Sacaron el hilo y aguja que estaban usando y le mostraron a los datos corruptos el resultado. Una cicatriz bien cerrada, que desaparecería con el tiempo. Sobre una bandeja, la Semilla de la Oscuridad rezumaba maldad, ahora separada de su portador. La tomaron con el Guantelete de la Oscuridad. La Semilla trato de saltar a su cuerpo, pero la atraparon primero.

-Nos será muy útil. Avisaremos a los demás que ya pueden regresar. Dejadlo en el techo de aquel edificio –Andromon asintió. Tomaron es sus manos al desmayado joven, con su digivice en el bolsillo, y salieron de la habitación subterránea.

* * *

Yolei corría tras Silphymon y LadyDevimon, pero no podía seguir más tiempo. Se detuvo de puro cansancio. Ya no podía correr más. Un presentimiento, como si alguien la estuviera observando, la invadió de inmediato. Miro hacia todas partes, pero no hallo la causa de esa sensación. Desde un callejón, Piedmon vigilaba.

-**Ve con ella, y repite nuestras palabras** –el payaso no se lo pensó más de un segundo. No era el momento de ser rebelde. Cuando el plan estuviera al descubierto, sería el momento de su jugada. Hasta entonces, debía tragarse el orgullo y serle fiel-.** ¡Hola!**

-¡Hola! –Piedmon se acerco a Yolei. La chica no sabía quién era. Le parecía raro ver a un payaso en la Ciudad Androide. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que debía de ser un digimon.

-¡Hola! –respondió con educación.

-**Qué extraño ver otro humano por este lugar. No sabíamos que había tantos humanos en el Digimundo.**

-Qué extraño ver otro humano por este lugar. No sabía que había tantos humanos en el Digimundo.

-¿Otro? ¿Viste otro humano? –pregunto Yolei, preguntándose si seria Ken.

-**Sí. Estaba en el techo de un edificio, junto a varios digimon y una cosa encapuchada. No nos agrada esa cosa. Siempre que la ven, comienzan las desapariciones.**

-Sí. Estaba en el techo de un edificio, junto a varios digimon y una cosa encapuchada. No me agrada esa cosa. Siempre que la ven, comienzan las desapariciones.

-Nos encargaremos de que eso no vuelva a pasar –aseguro Yolei-. Pero necesito que me digas en que edificio los viste.

-**Normalmente, no pediríamos nada por revelar esa información. Pero como es tan difícil encontrarse con humanos con estos tiempos difíciles, tendremos que pedirte un favor a cambio.**

-Normalmente, no pediría nada por revelar esa información. Pero como es tan difícil encontrarse con humanos con estos tiempos difíciles, tendré que pedirte un favor a cambio.

-¿Un favor? –pregunto Yolei. Una idea bastante absurda, y realmente mal pensada, se le vino a la cabeza.

-**No es nada difícil. Solo los humanos pueden cumplirnos este favor. Necesitamos la información contenida en sus dispositivos, los que llaman digivice.**

-No es nada difícil. Solo los humanos pueden cumplir este favor. Necesito la información contenida en sus dispositivos, los que llaman digivice.

-¿Información? –la chica saco su D-3. No veía donde podía estar esa información que decía el payaso-. Por Ken, haré lo que sea. Toma esa información –extendió el digivice en dirección al digimon. Piedmon alzo las manos, en señal de decepción. Lyramon había hecho el movimiento. De alguna manera, habían controlado el cuerpo del payaso por un instante. Eso sí que ya se le antojaba intolerable.

-**Lamentablemente, no podemos hacerlo así nada más. La protección sagrada nos lo impide. Debes renunciar a ella primero. Solo debes decirlo en voz alta con toda tu convicción y sucederá. Si dudas, piensa en esto como una prueba de tu amor por él.**

-Lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo así nada más. La protección sagrada me lo impide. Debes renunciar a ella primero. Solo debes decirlo en voz alta con toda tu convicción y sucederá. Si dudas, piensa en esto como una prueba de tu amor por él.

-¿Tanto se nota que hasta un digimon se da cuenta? –pensó Yolei, un poco abochornada-. Renuncio a la protección sagrada –no paso nada. Por la cara de Piedmon, la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaba segura por completo-. ¡Renuncio a la protección sagrada! –aun había dudas. Yolei respiro unos instantes y se concentro-. ¡Renuncio a la protección sagrada!

Esta vez, si funciono. Los datos salieron a raudales del digivice, en dirección al payaso digimon. Simulo estar absorbiéndolos con sus manos, pero realmente tenía el digivice blanco en su manga. Por las risitas que emitía Lyramon, estaba bastante feliz. Ejercieron nuevamente su habilidad de control sobre Piedmon y señalo hacia un edificio.

-**Los vimos allá. Te deseamos suerte.**

-Los vi allá. Te deseo suerte –estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Yolei lo tomo del brazo.

-¡Espera! No me dijiste tu nombre.

-Solo soy un humilde servidor –respondió él. Hizo una leve inclinación, a modo de saludo, y se marcho caminando tranquilo. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

* * *

-_¡Esfera de Energía!_ –Silphymon arrojo el ataque hacia LadyDevimon.

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ –los dos ataque chocaron, anulándose mutuamente. La demonio estaba muy sorprendida-. ¡Es increíble! ¡Tu poder ha crecido mucho desde la última vez!

-Ahora tengo el anillo mágico. Mi poder es más grande. Te derrotaremos de nuevo si es necesario.

-Tal vez, pero eso no importa –alegaron ellos-. ¿No te diste cuenta de que tus compañeras han desaparecido?

-No… –susurro. Miro hacia abajo, pero no las vio en ninguna parte-. Si le hiciste algo a Yolei o a Kari, nunca te salvaras de mi ira –LadyDevimon se burlo de su comentario.

-Tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Y deberías ir a revisar que paso con ellas. No les hicimos nada, pero no podemos hablar por otros digimon.

Silphymon vio como la demonio se alejaba volando. Salto de edificio en edificio, deseando con todo su corazón que la advertencia fuera un engaño. Nunca debió dejarlas solas.

-¡Kari! ¡Yolei! –llamo, pero sin recibir respuesta. Empezaba a desesperarse, cuando noto una mancha lila en el espacio metálico de la ciudad. Tenía que ser Yolei. Silphymon acelero lo más que pudo, y llego junto a ese edificio. Su compañera miraba hacia arriba, pensado en cómo podría subir-. ¡Aquí estas! ¿Y Kari?

-Detrás de… –miro a su espalda, pero no la encontró-. Se supone que debería estar detrás de mí. ¡Ken puede estar allí arriba! –señalo el techo del edificio. Silphymon asintió, la tomo en brazos, y dio un salto hacia arriba. En cuanto llegaron al techo, lo vieron.

-¡Ken! –Yolei se arrodillo junto a su novio. Le sintió los latidos, suspirando de alivio cuando los noto normales. Vio unas vendas en torno a su cuello. Toco su nuca, sintiendo unas pequeñas manchas de un líquido espeso. Cuando vio la sangre en su mano, casi vomito de la impresión-. Mi amor, ¿qué te han hecho?

-Tenemos que llevarlo con Joe. Él sabrá que hacer. Y hay que encontrar a Kari –la chica asintió. Recordaba donde estaba su amiga. Saco su D-Terminal para enviar un mensaje.

* * *

-_¡Mega Flama! _–la enorme bola de fuego impacto el pecho de Megadramon. Ya había recibido una docena de ataques de varios digimon distintos. La fuerza y tenacidad de ese enemigo eran superiores a todo lo que nunca habían imaginado.

-¡¿Nada lo detiene?! –pregunto Cody, apretando los puños. Todos sus compañeros estaban dispersos, buscando la mejor manera de derrotar a ese ultra digimon tan poderoso. El dragón corrupto vio como se reagrupaban para un ataque conjunto, y alzo el vuelo. A gran altura, lanzaron varios misiles en dirección a los jóvenes y sus digimon.

-¡Cuidado! –grito Tai. Todos se pusieron a cubierto donde pudieron, pero el ataque no llego a ellos. Montones de misiles detuvieron el ataque de Megadramon.

-_¡Granadas de Destrucción! _–docenas de Guardromon se aprestaban a defender su ciudad. La cantidad de ataques que impactaron en el digimon ultra fue exagerada. Sin duda, no podría levantarse después de semejante ataque.

-¡Muchas gracias! –les grito Davis a los Guardromon. Entonces, de entre la nube de humo generada por los misiles, volvió a surgir Megadramon. Estaban gravemente heridos, pero también locos de furia.

-Izzy, revísalo. Busca si tiene algo especial para resistir tanto castigo –sugirió Mimí. El joven pelirrojo asintió y saco su computadora. Encendió el analizador de digimon, y su rostro reflejo la sorpresa que tenia al leerlo.

-¿Virus corrupto? ¿Qué es eso? –todos los jóvenes se acercaron a ver a qué se refería. Era cierto, en la sección donde decía el atributo, estaba escrito Virus corrupto-. Se supone que es solo Virus. ¿Qué es eso de corrupto?

-No tengo idea, pero creo que eso es lo que hace que no se rinda –Michael miro a su Seadramon con una expresión de resignación. Tai y Davis comprendieron a que se refería.

-Tendremos que destruirlo. Renacer le reiniciara el cerebro. ¡Hay que rodearlo! –Tai señalo donde debían colocarse. XV-mon voló por encima del dragón metálico. Seadramon lo encaro. Kabuterimon lo rodeo a su espalda.

-¡Ahora! –ordeno Davis.

-_¡Electroshock!_

-_¡X-Láser!_

-_¡Flechas de Hielo!_

El triple ataque impacto de lleno en el digimon corrupto. Sus datos empezaban a dispersarse, pero fueron captados por el digivice corrupto. Los Niños contemplaron por primera vez los datos corruptos, en su tonalidad escarlata, y se preguntaron qué sucedía. Piedmon, escondido tras el Guardromon creado por Lyramon, absorbía los datos de vuelta. No podían perderlos, eran parte de ese raro plan maestro que estaba en marcha. Acto seguido, se marcho escondiéndose en las sombras.

-¡Yolei tiene a Ken! –grito Cody, leyendo el mensaje que le había enviado. Cuando reviso el resto, su expresión denoto preocupación-. Dice que Joe debe verlo de inmediato. Algo le paso.

-¡A toda velocidad, XV-mon! –Davis monto en su digimon, que tomo en brazos al joven de pelo azul. Aceleraron, para que se dieran cuenta de que no sabían adonde se supone que debían ir. Aterrizaron en la calle, mientras Joe empezaba a gritarles.

-¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de decirle a XV-mon que me agarrara! –se quejo Joe. Davis se rasco el cabello, pensando alguna excusa. Entonces, Silphymon aterrizo frente a ellos, con Kari sobre su espalda.

-¡Es por aquí! –indico la chica castaña. Davis y compañía los siguieron hacia el edificio, seguidos de cerca por los demás jóvenes.

* * *

-¡Ichijouji! ¡Despierta ahora! –estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero V-mon lo detuvo justo a tiempo. Joe le reviso la cicatriz de la operación, haciendo que varios palidecieran por el tamaño de la sutura.

-Quien hizo esto, sabía lo que hacía –dictamino el joven de pelo azul-. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital para ver si hay algo más, pero en términos generales parece bien. No sé que le habrá pasado exactamente –trato de levantarlo horizontalmente. Davis y Tai lo agarraron por las piernas mientras Joe e Izzy lo levantaban de sus hombros. Mimí observaba la escena con una cara entre el asco y la preocupación.

-¿Qué malvado le haría algo tan horrible? –pregunto al aire.

-Ni idea –respondió Kari. Sostenía en sus brazos a Salamon, mientras un halo negruzco casi invisible la rodeaba. La voz continuaba susurrándole verdades atemorizantes. El pequeño cachorrillo notaba que algo extraño sucedía, pero no tenía ni idea de lo grave que era el asunto.

-Y LadyDevimon se nos escapo –Pururumon se arrastro por el piso, hasta que Yolei lo tomo en brazos. Salamon emitió un gruñido de ira.

-La próxima vez la acabaremos. ¿Cómo logro revivir otra vez?

-Myotismon también regreso dos veces –comento Tai.

-Según Gennai, eso sucede porque es un digimon fantasma especial con la capacidad de que sus datos se conserven mucho. Pero LadyDevimon es una digimon demonio, no fantasma. La primera vez regreso porque sus datos renacieron. Pero cuando fue destruida en el mundo real, se supone que sus datos debieron quedarse allí y no podrían regresar para renacer en el Digimundo –explico Izzy.

-Muchas palabras para algo muy simple –opino Davis. Vio que su lado se estaba cayendo un poco y levanto más a su amigo Ken-. Seguro logro volver de alguna manera. Pero seguro que Kari la destruirá otra vez. Ya tiene mucha experiencia –le sonrió a la chica castaña.

-Es más fuerte que la última vez que la enfrentamos –le respondió-. De algún lado saco más poder.

-Como esos digimon del campo de soccer y el Megadramon. Esto no es coincidencia –a Cody aún le hervía la sangre del incidente con T.K.-. Es como si alguien estuviera desapareciendo a esos digimon para regresarlos más poderosos.

-Larios –murmuro Tai, muy enojado.

-Ese tipo, o lo que sea, va a recibir una paliza –afirmo V-mon-. Wormmon se alegrara mucho de que hayamos rescatado a Ken.

-Seguro –Mimí sonrió-. Y, Yolei, hay algo que no nos dijiste. ¿Cómo encontraste a Ken en toda la ciudad? –puso una sonrisa picara-. ¿Lazo de amor?

-No realmente –la chica no tenía razones para no mencionar a Piedmon. No sabía quién era-. Un digimon buen samaritano me dijo donde lo había visto. ¡Era tan gracioso con esa máscara negra y blanca! No sabía que existían payasos digimon.

Ante ese comentario, los niños elegidos originales y sus digimon se quedaron congelados. Tai trago saliva. No podía ser. Se suponía que estaba en otra dimensión, o donde fuera. Pero la duda calaba muy hondo en ellos.

-Yolei, ese digimon que dices, ¿tenía cuatro espadas cruzadas a la espalda? –pregunto Kari, totalmente paralizada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Lo conocen? Solo me dijo que era un humilde servidor.

-Eso es lo que nos dijo antes… –susurro Mimí, mortalmente pálida. Aun recordaba la muerte de Chumon. Ese recuerdo nunca seria olvidado.

* * *

-Excelente trabajo –opino Lyramon, conversando con Andromon, Piedmon y LadyDevimon en su guarida secreta-. Obtuvimos los datos del D-3 negro, y como regalo los del D-3 rojo. Tenemos la Semilla de la Oscuridad, y parte de la información de MaloMyotismon. Además, ahora podemos abrir la puerta del otro mundo al que necesitamos ir.

-¿El Mar? –pregunto Piedmon, viendo a que iba todo el asunto. El digivice de Ken era el único que podía hacerlo.

-Sí. Ese era el objetivo principal de todo esto. Hay algo allá que necesitamos. Y aliados esperando a que les demos una mano. Pero hay otra misión que les debo encargar ahora mismo.

-¿Algo interesante? –pregunto LadyDevimon.

-Una búsqueda. Deben encontrar este castillo –levanto el digivice corrupto y mostró una imagen de una especie de palacio extraño. Tenía columnas y estrafalarios balcones. Era un tanto malévolo a simple vista-. Gracias a la señal de energía del D-3 de Ichijouji, pudimos obtener esta imagen. En este castillo se encuentra la Greba de la Bondad. Es una de las piezas más importantes para nosotros. Encontrarla es la prioridad de los tres. Nosotros aún tenemos una cosa más que hacer.

Los datos corruptos usaron una computadora para abrir la puerta. Los tres digimon observaron como cambiaba de forma, antes de pasar a través. Piedmon aguzo la vista para saber qué forma adoptaba, pero no lo logro. Entonces se dio cuenta de su secreto.

-**¡El mismo es el espía! Eso es lo que hace mientras no estamos. Se ha infiltrado entre esos niños. Pero, ¿quién es?**

* * *

En una cancha de basquetball, T.K. Takaishi jugaba solo exhaustivamente. Le gustaba relajarse en ese lugar, solo, sin que nadie lo molestara. Normalmente, jugaba despacio, para poder pensar tranquilamente, pero hoy no quería pensar. Quería distraerse. No quería que su mente estuviera sin ocupar. Porque si eso pasaba, Kari aparecía en sus ensoñaciones. Y no quería pensar en ella.

No se le ocurría una mejor manera de sacársela de la cabeza. Era esto, o hablar consigo mismo. Y, después de que su madre lo había atrapado hablando consigo mismo solo, eso no era una opción. También la estaba preocupando a ella. Tenía que pensar en algo.

-**¿Y si pensamos en otra persona?** –le susurro esa vocecita interior suya.

-¿Pero en quien? –se respondió a sí mismo-. Para nosotros, nadie supera a Kari –se la había puesto otra vez en su memoria. Trastabillo y cayó al suelo. Ahora, ni hasta el basquetball le impedía pensar en ella.

-**Pero hay alguien en quien pensamos mucho últimamente. Tal vez, le deberíamos dar una oportunidad.**

-¿Quién? –lanzo la pelota a larga distancia, encestando un tiro de tres puntos. Un breve sonido de aplausos invadió el aire.

-**Ella.**

Junto al borde de la cancha, Sophia sonreía. Aplaudía lentamente, sin sacar su mirada de T.K. Sus bonitos ojos oscuros eran tan profundos y tan negros como la Oscuridad que controlaba su Esperanza.

Continuara…


	8. El Concilio Sagrado

**Capitulo 7: El Concilio Sagrado**

Piedmon salto al suelo. En la Ciudad Androide, Lyramon los había llamado a todos a su base. LadyDevimon y Andromon ya habían llegado, y los tres entraron a la cámara subterránea. Lyramon no estaba allí. En una pantalla, apareció su rostro. La imagen estaba bastante distorsionada, pero notaron que no estaban en su forma natural ni en la de Larios. Aun así, sus ojos dorados brillantes eran claramente visibles.

-**¿Algún progreso con el castillo? **–preguntaron a través de las copias del emblema negro.

-Nada –reporto Piedmon.

-Revisamos muchos, pero aun nada –añadió la demonio.

-No encontramos a ningún digimon que supiera sobre ese castillo, aunque averiguamos algunos rumores sobre el paradero de un Beelzemon –la voz metálica de Andromon molestaba al payaso-. Pero no son más que meros rumores. No muchos digimon quieren hablar sobre un Señor Demonio.

-**Lastima. En todo caso, se suspende por ahora. Hay algo más que debemos hacer. Tomen un descanso y esperen a nuestra llegada. Estamos en un asunto importante, llegaremos pronto.**

-Y como siempre, nos dejan aquí para aburrirnos –Piedmon se sentó en la silla, hizo aparecer una copa con algún vino morado y cruzo las piernas-. ¡No te apures!

Los digimon corruptos intercambiaron una mirada divertida, al tiempo que la pantalla se distorsionaba y desaparecía la imagen.

* * *

Natsuko Takaishi acababa de terminar una llamada telefónica con el director de su emisora. Había pedido que le asignaran la noticia sobre el concierto de la nueva banda de rock, "Los Encapuchados del Infierno", y no sobre el incidente de hacía varios días en la escuela de su hijo. Estaba ya harta de que aparecieran digimon a arruinar todo cuando las cosas parecían en perfecto orden.

Desde ese día de la pelea, T.K. no quería ir a la escuela, Patamon ya no estaba, no respondía llamadas ni mensajes de sus amigos, y para colmo lo había pescado hablando consigo mismo en plural. Era tal como había dicho el agente del FBI que la había visitado. Recordaba que le había pedido que escondiera un collar en alguna parte de la casa cercana a su hijo. El hombre del sombrero azul había dicho que los síntomas se harían más evidentes. Y ahora veía que tenía razón.

-¡Ya llegue! –grito su hijo, al tiempo que se escuchaba la puerta. Natsuko fue a verlo, dispuesta a contarle acerca del collar para saber que estaba pasando, y le sorprendió notar que no estaba solo. Junto a él, había una chica que ella no conocía-. Ella es Sophia, la chica nueva de este año –la presento el rubio. La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Espero que tenga buenos días, señora Takaishi.

-Espero que también tú los tengas –respondió la madre de T.K. Por alguna razón, esa chica le daba una sensación bastante inquietante. Había saludado correctamente, su japonés había mejorado, no estaba mal vestida ni nada de eso, pero igualmente producía a su alrededor una atmósfera de catástrofe inminente.

-Vamos a mi habitación –la chica no se hizo esperar y entro con él, dejando a su madre sin que pudiera explicarle acerca del agente y el collar. Exhalo un suspiro, y se coloco en la computadora para adelantar lo que pudiera.

* * *

-¿Por qué no has venido a la escuela en estos días? –le pregunto ella, sin rodeos en cuanto a lo que pensaba.

-No quería ir –respondió el rubio, un poco molesto por la pregunta. La chica castaña le acaricio la mano para tranquilizarlo. T.K. dio un respingo al notar la suave piel de la alemana.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con tus amigos? –pregunto ella-. ¿O fue solo por Kari?

-La primera –afirmo T.K. rápidamente, pero Sophia le clavo una mirada profunda de sinceridad. Casi se sintió obligado a responder la verdad-. Ambas razones. No quiero ver a mis amigos, y a ella mucho menos. Quiero olvidarla, borrarla de mi mente.

-¿Ella te gusta?

-Si –confeso él. Nunca hubiera creído que esa chica fuera capaz de sonsacarle todo de una mirada-. Hace años. Cada vez que la veo, mi corazón se acelera. Logro mantener el auto control porque sé que ella es mi amiga, y su hermano también. No quedaría nada bien que la invitara a salir. Igualmente, note desde hace tiempo que no es solo que ella me parece bonita, es mucho más. Creo que estoy enamorado.

-¿Crees? ¡Con semejante reacción, es obvio que si, y mucho! –Sophia saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió con un mechero metálico que escondía en su media. Lanzo una bocanada de humo sobre el rubio, haciendo que se pusiera a toser-. Es evidente también que no tienes experiencias anteriores con el amor. Déjame decirte que olvidar a alguien que amabas no es tan sencillo como cerrar los ojos y no verla. Si quieres quitártela de la cabeza, faltar a la escuela para no verla te tomara años. Y te harás pedazos el corazón –suspiro. Parecía que ella ya había pasado por algo parecido anteriormente. Y su tristeza aún era fácilmente apreciable.

-¿Eso te paso? –pregunto T.K., intrigado.

-No exactamente. Estuve enamorada, pero no de una persona, por así decirlo. Fue complicado –Sophia se aferro el cuello. El rubio noto que tenía una marca. Parecía una cicatriz que le recorría toda la garganta. Era casi invisible, a menos que la vieras a corta distancia. No quiso indagar con respecto a eso. Algunas cosas estaban mejor en secreto-. ¡Como sea! Tienes que volver. No arriesgues tu futuro por no querer ver a una chica. Si tratas de no cruzarte con ella, no lograras olvidarla. Al contrario. La recordaras y extrañaras cada vez más. Solo ve e ignórala. Demuéstrale a ella que no le importas, y terminaras convenciéndote tu mismo.

Debajo del colchón, la duda de T.K. generaba que el emblema negro empezara a invadir la habitación con su atmósfera de Oscuridad. Normalmente, Patamon la habría sentido, pero no estaba allí. El joven estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que no noto como una oscura voluntad se unía a su alma y se adueñaba de su mente lentamente.

-¿Y si no podemos? –pregunto el rubio. De sus labios, las palabras de los datos corruptos emergían con naturalidad. Esa era la prueba absoluta de que su alma estaba dejando de ser solo suya.

-**¡Por supuesto que no podremos! Ella es demasiado importante para nosotros. Ella nos ilumina con su Luz y nos deja aturdidos fácilmente. En cuanto veamos esos ojos rojizos, ¡caeremos rendidos a sus pies!** –las voces múltiples de Lyramon le susurraron en su mente palabras que nadie más podía oír.

-Entonces recuerda esto, y allí veras que podrás –T.K. iba a replicar, pero no pudo. Sus labios no podían, y tal vez tampoco querían, moverse. Jamás había besado antes a una chica. Siempre creyó que su primera experiencia seria con Kari. Pero jamás se atrevió, porque ella era su amiga especial. ¿Para qué arruinar la amistad con un sentimiento tan trivial como ese? Ahora que lo pensaba, era mejor así.

Sophia separo sus labios de los del joven. Sonrió al ver su expresión atolondrada. Era obvio que acababa de llevarse su primer beso. Era mejor que fuera así, rápido y dulce. Aunque quizá no debió encender el cigarrillo. Sin duda afectaba al sabor. Si le empezaba a gustar, terminaría convirtiendo a T.K. en un fumador pasivo.

-Lo intentare –afirmo el rubio.

-Excelente –opino ella, dándole otra chupada al pitillo. Lo apago sobre su muñeca, que tenía leves quemaduras de tantas veces que había hecho eso-. Que linda atmosfera que hay aquí. Nada de calor, un poco de frió –sonrió dulcemente, tanto que te olvidabas de que acababa de esconderse un cigarrillo a medio consumir. Tomo el D-Terminal del joven y leyó sus mensajes-. Parece que tus amigos tuvieron problemas. Te mandaron más de veinte mensajes desde varias direcciones distintas, algunos de ellos un poco desesperados. Y este de hoy te advierte de una reunión con un tal Gennai. ¿Quién es?

-¿Con Gennai? –eso era importante. Pero si asistía, tendría que discutir con Tai, y seguramente también con su hermano Matt. No estaba para regaños-. Nadie importante.

-¿Alguien digital? –pregunto la chica de ojos negros. Por la expresión de T.K., supo que si era así. Iba a seguir preguntado, pero el reloj sobre la mesita emitió un sonido, marcando las cinco de la tarde. Sophia miro el reloj con una expresión de terror-. ¡Mierda! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Me tengo que ir ya mismo! –acto seguido, estaba a punto de salir corriendo por la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante-. Si quieres otro, ven el lunes –su voz sonaba tan dulce que era irresistible. Salió de la habitación y en menos de dos segundos estaba en la calle, corriendo a toda velocidad. Natsuko apenas logro verla, tecleando en la computadora.

-**Esa chica parece educada, pero es un poco rara** –pensó ella-. **Pensaba que mi hijo estaba enamorado de su amiga Kari.**

Estaba a punto de desechar esos pensamientos, cuando le pareció ver un reflejo en la pantalla. Miro hacia atrás, buscando la fuente de esos dos círculos amarillentos que habían aparecido de la nada. Pero no llego a ver nada. Hasta había olvidado que le iba a comentar a su hijo sobre el collar y el agente. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez pudieran haber descubierto que la conspiración se movía sobre rieles.

-Todo de acuerdo al plan –Lyramon se movió en la cornisa de la ventana. La mujer había visto el reflejo de sus ojos en la pantalla. Si alguien los veía en esa forma, se arruinaría su plan. No podían permitirlo. Dieron un salto hacia el suelo, mientras cambiaban a su forma verdadera. Solo debían encontrar una conexión a Internet y se reunirían con sus aliados.

* * *

Gennai, vestido como siempre con su túnica blanca de jedi, esperaba pacientemente en una colina rocosa. Los niños elegidos tenían que estar por llegar, y no solo ellos. El asunto se había ido totalmente de las manos del guardián. Ahora, las Bestias Sagradas tomarían medidas para averiguar quién estaba detrás de las desapariciones. Esto preocupaba al hombre, ya que siempre que las Bestias Sagradas se reunían, cualquier discusión podía acabar en una batalla destructiva. Junto al tronco de árbol en el que se sentaba, vigilaba un maletín bastante grande. Si el contenido tenía que ver con la situación actual, tendrían que hacer algo con urgencia. O sería el fin de todo lo que protegía.

-¡Señor Gennai! –llamo una voz. Izzy subía la colina, con Tentomon volando sobre su cabeza. Detrás de él, venían Tai, Agumon, Davis, V-mon, Cody, Armadillomon, Kari, Gatomon y Patamon. Luego, un poco más atrás, llegaron Joe y Yolei empujando una silla de ruedas con Ken y Wormmon. Los seguían Matt, Sora, Biyomon, Gabumon, Gomamon y Hawkmon. Por otro lado, llego Mimí sobre Togemon. Gennai espero a que todos estuvieran sentados en círculo junto a él.

-¡Niños elegidos! ¡Nos vemos una vez más! –el Agente saludo, uno por uno, a los ya no tan niños elegidos. A pesar de la alegría que parecía invadir el aire, su expresión era de profunda preocupación-. Es una lástima que este encuentro sea en tan negras circunstancias.

-Si lo piensas detenidamente, todos nuestros encuentros han sido cuando había muchos problemas –opino Cody. Hizo un recuento de humanos y digimon, aunque ya lo habían hecho antes. Esperaba que el resultado no fuera el mismo de antes. Faltaba uno de los jóvenes. T.K. no había llegado.

-Ya no podemos esperarlo. Los demás miembros de esta reunión están por llegar –informo Gennai, adivinando lo que Cody pensaba.

-¿Los demás? –pregunto Tentomon, sin saber a quienes podía referirse. En ese momento, una nube de tormenta azul oscura cubrió el cielo, al tiempo que un trueno resonaba. No caía ni una gota de lluvia, pero los rayos y los truenos se intensificaban. De entre la nube, una forma alargada de color azul se abrió paso, hasta que su rostro estuvo justo por encima del guardián del Digimundo.

-¡Aunque algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen, es un placer presentarles a ChingLongmon, el sabio defensor del Este! –exclamo. El enorme dragón hizo una inclinación de cabeza, que provoco que algunos de los eslabones de sus cadenas tintinearan.

-¡Las demás Bestias Sagradas ya han llegado! –informo ChingLongmon.

La tierra empezó a temblar fuertemente cada varios segundos, señalando la presencia de un enorme ser terrestre. Una tortuga verdosa de proporciones gigantescas apareció en el horizonte, acercándose a cada paso. Tenía un árbol sobre su caparazón, rodeado de esferas verdes muy similares a las azuladas de su camarada dragón. Tenía dos cabezas, que presentaban leves diferencias en sus rasgos.

-¡El anciano defensor del Norte, Ebonwumon! –lo presento Gennai.

-Es un gusto conocer a los famosos niños elegidos, que han salvado este querido Digimundo tantas veces –saludo la Bestia Sagrada. Por el sur, un resplandor rojizo ilumino el cielo azul-. Esperaba que se demorara un tiempo más, pero parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte.

-¡Ya ha llegado el defensor del Sur, el terrible Suutseemon! –anuncio Gennai al ver el resplandor. Una enorme ave de cuatro ojos, que parecía envuelta en llamas carmesí, aterrizo junto a Ebonwumon. También le rodeaban esferas rojas en torno a su cuello. Tenía seis pares de alas, y en su espalda sobresalía una especie de propulsor de cohete. No dijo ni una palabra. Su sola presencia era atemorizante.

Por el último lado, un brillo blanquecino ilumino el ambiente y se presento la última de las Bestias Sagradas. Era una especie de tigre blanco, que tenía una máscara y armadura azulada en sus patas delanteras. Sus patas traseras y su cola estaban adornadas con un círculo con púas. Alrededor de su esbelta figura, se acumulaban varias esferas blancas.

-Y el ultimo, el más joven y poderoso. ¡El defensor del Oeste, Baihumon!

Ya se habían reunido todas las Bestias. Cada una compartía la característica de los cuatro ojos y las esferas de diversos colores en torno a sus cuerpos. Y todas estaban esperando. No era normal que se convocara a un concilio. Esto solo sucedía cuando algo realmente grave y desconocido pasaba.

-¿Podemos deja las formalidades y concentrarnos en el asunto que nos trajo aquí desde el principio? –Suutseemon no parecía muy feliz, más bien malhumorado. Ebonwumon lanzo un suspiro y negó con la cabeza derecha, al tiempo que la izquierda respondía.

-Siempre quieres ir al grano rápido, ¿cierto?

-Algunos dejamos asuntos sin resolver que debemos ir a terminar –replico el ave con sarcasmo-. No estamos todo el día retozando como si no hubiera nada importante que hacer.

-Yo no… –se defendió Ebonwumon, pero fue interrumpido por ChingLongmon.

-Nadie aquí hace eso. Todos trabajamos duro para mejorar este Digimundo a cada día que pasa. Y si quieres ir al grano, Suutseemon, no comiences una pelea que sabes que no se resolverá fácilmente –el dragón estaba muy harto de discutir con su colega en llamas. Siempre contradecía todo lo que los demás decían, causando esos conflictos. Solo Baihumon se salvaba de esas situaciones. Rehuía el contacto con las demás Bestias, a menos que se tratase de una situación extrema como esta-. Y para explicarlo, aquí están los niños elegidos. Por favor, dejadlos hablar y relatarnos lo que ha estado aconteciendo –hizo una señal a los jóvenes. Ya habían designado a Izzy para que hablara, así que el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se aclaro la garganta.

Comenzó relatando las primeras desapariciones, mencionando a la mayoría de los digimon más conocidos que se habían esfumado. Relato lo que había comenzado a suceder desde hacía poco tiempo, el aumento desmedido, y toda la información que habían proporcionado los testigos. Describió a la criatura encapuchada de ojos dorados, causando que Gennai y las Bestias se pusieran meditativos. Acabo con el escalofriante dato de la desaparición de ese Barbamon. Ebonwumon soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Increíble. Muchos digimon temen a Barbamon, maestro de los Ángeles Caídos, y algo va y lo extermina sin dejar rastros –la tortuga alzo la mirada al cielo-. Y se han robado sus datos. No hay otra explicación para este asunto. Los eliminan para conseguir su información, aunque aún ignoremos que hagan con ella.

-¿No es obvio? Buscan hacerse más poderosos. Opino que es la obra de un grupo de digimon malignos y sagaces que trabajan juntos para ganar más poder –replico Suutseemon.

-No formemos juicios apresurados –le respondió Gennai-. La historia aun no acaba. Aun han pasado otras cosas. Ken, ¿podrías relatarnos lo que te sucedió?

-Por supuesto –el joven de pelo azulado trato de incorporarse, pero Wormmon no quiso moverse de su regazo, y Yolei y Hawkmon se pusieron delante para impedírselo también. Nadie iba a dejar que hiciera esfuerzo excesivo. Era la recomendación médica, la de sus padres, y ahora la de su novia y su compañero también. Definitivamente tendría que contar la historia en la silla de ruedas. Ken suspiro y se recostó, en parte agradecido por no tener que pararse.

Describió con detalles la batalla contra Devimon, Greymon y Monochromon. También su encuentro con la niña de las tribunas (a quien ya habían identificado como una especie de copia de Kari a sus ocho años) que le había hecho ese ataque de _Mirada de Medusa_. Y luego revelo lo que había acontecido en esos extraños sueños. Ese bosque que lo había conducido hacia años al Mar junto con Yolei y Kari, y la niebla que le impedía ver al sujeto de la capucha que había dicho que le quitaría la Semilla de la Oscuridad. No revelo que él y ese ser eran una sola alma en ese momento, porque la desconexión había borrado esa parte de su memoria, como siempre. Finalmente, contó acerca de su ilusión del Emperador torturando a ese Wormmon imaginario en su antigua base, y la presencia de Osamu y la criatura de ojos dorados.

-Debimos imaginarlo –dijo Suutseemon, al escuchar que le habían quitado la Semilla-. Esa criatura está reuniendo antiguos poderes oscuros. Dejar la Semilla de Millenniummon en el cuerpo de un humano tonto que no sabría controlarla fue un error grave desde el inicio.

-Tranquilo –le respondió ChingLongmon-. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer. Creíamos que era imposible retirar esa Semilla, hasta ahora. Para quitarla, se necesita que la voluntad del portador sea muy poderosa –se dirigió a Ken-. Pero tanto poder no se puede hallar en ningún ser humano. La imagen de Wormmon en ese sueño representaba a todos tus seres amados que querías proteger de ti mismo, de esa Semilla, representada por el Emperador de los Digimon. La aparición de tu hermano también podría ser la voluntad de su espíritu que te apoya en todo momento –el joven sonrió, mientras abrazaba a su digimon-. Pero lo que me perturba es que ese digimon extraño haya logrado entrar en tu subconsciente, y esa extraña arma que te entrego. Si también fuiste capaz de utilizar su ataque, estamos en presencia de algo que nunca antes habíamos visto.

-¿No deberíamos revisar en la base de datos en busca de alguna mención sobre ese guantelete o ese digimon? –pregunto Izzy. Estaba registrando cada información en su computadora, sospechando que si se perdía algo no podrían responder a la cantidad de incógnitas que se presentaban últimamente.

-Yo mismo lo haré, ya que algunos piensan que estoy sin hacer nada –respondió Ebonwumon. Suutseemon, para tranquilidad de ChingLongmon, no puso ninguna protesta ridícula.

-Hay algo mas –Ken saco una libreta de su bolsillo y la abrió en la última página-. En el guantelete había un símbolo extraño en la zona de la palma. También vi la misma insignia en el collar que llevaba el encapuchado –los recuerdos habían aflorado en la mente del joven durante su convalecencia en un hospital. Todos los niños elegidos, junto con los padres y sus digimon, habían esperado a la información de los médicos, con el corazón acongojado. Cuando les habían dado a conocer que la herida de su cuello no era grave, y que la habían suturado de manera eficiente, todos los humanos y digimon habían vuelto a respirar.

-Déjame verlo –pidió Gennai. Se acerco, y Ken le entrego la hoja de la libreta. En ella, el guardián vio el símbolo de la Oscuridad. El triangulo, con la línea divisoria central, la línea divisoria superior, y las dos que se cruzaban con la central. Su expresión de curiosidad paso a una de sorpresa y miedo, que se transformo casi al instante en una de absoluto pavor-. ¡Nunca creí que volvería a ver este símbolo! ¡Pensé que se había destruido!

-¡¿Qué es?! –preguntaron casi todos los niños elegidos y sus digimon a la vez. Únicamente Ken se quedo callado. Miraba hacia abajo, con la mirada perdida. Al mismo tiempo, Kari sintió un escalofrió. Gatomon y Wormmon notaron que sus compañeros palidecían, e intercambiaron una mirada.

-Este símbolo fue grabado en el décimo emblema –respondió Gennai-. El emblema de la Oscuridad. Representa las siete líneas de los siete Pecados Capitales, y de los Siete Señores Demonio.

-¿Cómo puede existir ese emblema? –pregunto Palmon, al notar que Mimí estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta.

-Si existe un emblema de la Luz, debe existir un emblema de la Oscuridad –respondió Kari. No levantaba la cabeza. Miraba hacia el suelo, como si estuviera triste. Estaba tan pálida que les pareció que era un fantasma vestido de rosa y amarillo-. Debimos saber eso desde un principio. Es una regla fundamental de todos los mundos. La Oscuridad se mantendrá viva mientras la Luz exista.

-¿Qué te está pasando? –pregunto Tai. Agumon se acerco a Kari, tratando de verle la cara. Gatomon le tomo la mano a su compañera, pero ella ni lo noto. Ken estaba en las mismas. Matt y Sora se sentían enfermos. Hasta las Bestias Sagradas notaban que algo había cambiado en el ambiente.

-La batalla se ha detenido –murmuro Baihumon. Era la primera vez que se le oía decir palabra. La mayoría de los presentes lo observaron, notando que su armadura no era tan sublime como les había parecido. Estaba rajada y sucia, además de que su pelaje había tenido mejores momentos. Pareciera como si la Bestia Sagrada hubiera peleado recientemente. También se lo notaba agotado. Gatomon y Patamon cuchichearon entre ellos, sin saber cómo era posible que uno de los digimon más poderosos que existían fuera herido de esa manera.

-Baihumon tiene razón –concordó el ave de fuego-. La batalla que se libró durante más de cuatro años en el Mar de las Tinieblas ya se detuvo. El temblor se sentía hasta aquí, pero ya no.

-Y ese escalofrió que sienten tiene una justificación –concluyo Gennai. Cerró los ojos, reuniendo la entereza para afirmar la terrible verdad-. El emblema de la Oscuridad se ha unido al poder oscuro del Mar. Si así es, la criatura de ojos dorados tiene a su disposición una fuerza maligna de proporciones gigantescas.

-¿Quién es esa criatura? –grazno Hawkmon, tratando junto a su compañera de que Ken no se desmayara.

-Se hace pasar por humano como un agente del FBI llamado John Larios –respondió Davis, cruzándose de brazos. Con todo lo que el digimon corrupto había hecho, no era de extrañarse que el joven morocho quisiera hacerlo picadillo-. Hablo con mis padres. Le dijeron todo lo que sabían de V-mon, sobre mí, y sobre todo lo relacionado con el Digimundo.

-¡También con los nuestros! –se sorprendió Tai, sujetando a su hermana. Davis noto que Kari estaba bastante mal y fue a ayudarlo, aunque deseaba haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Y con los míos –murmuro Mimí.

-Y los míos –repitió Yolei.

-Y con la madre de T.K. –revelo Patamon.

-Con todas nuestras familias –concluyo Izzy, luego de escuchar respuestas de parte de todos los jóvenes.

-Ha averiguado acerca de ustedes. Está planeando algo muy terrible, y ahora debemos considerar que el Mar de las Tinieblas esta bajo su control –ChingLongmon emitió un rugido de preocupación.

-¡Hay algo más! –exclamo Matt. Saco su digivice y se lo mostró a las Bestias-. Algo muy raro paso cuando tratamos de abrir la puerta al Digimundo. Sora y yo no lo logramos. Y Gabumon y Biyomon tampoco pueden digievolucionar. De hecho, Yolei fue la que nos abrió la puerta.

-¡A Ichijouji y a mí nos paso eso mismo durante la pelea en el campo de soccer! ¡XV-mon y Stingmon no pudieron digievolucionar DNA! –Davis aun trataba de sostener a Kari junto con Tai. Pero ella los empujo a los dos, argumentando que estaba suficientemente bien como para caminar por sí misma-. Y el D-3 de Kari no brillo cuando trataba de curar a Aquilamon del ataque de Devimon, pero sí lograron digievolucionar en Silphymon.

-Eso suena muy extraño. Los digivice no se descomponen –Gennai pidió que le pasaran los aparatos. Los examino un par de minutos, revisando que estuvieran funcionando correctamente. Comprobó todas las posibilidades, y descarto que haya sido un mal funcionamiento de los dispositivos-. Están funcionando bien. La única manera de que hayan fallado al hacer algo es que su dueño tenga un desequilibrio emocional cuando lo intente utilizar –les devolvió los aparatos. Ken se puso a pensar que tal vez su inseguridad provoco que no pudieran formar a Paildramon. Kari no encontró razón para el fallo, porque no sabía que había una copia del emblema negro en su casa afectándole tan seguido. Matt y Sora intercambiaron una mirada de terror. ¿Podría ser que su relación sentimental estuviera impidiéndoles usar los dispositivos?

-De cualquier manera, no podemos dejar que ese incidente se repita. La digievolución es una parte vital del proceso de los digimon, y algo absolutamente necesario si queremos derrotar a este oponente tan misterioso –las palabras de ChingLongmon estaban llenas de razón. Tanto los jóvenes como sus digimon bajaron la cabeza, comprendiendo el significado profundo de estas palabras-. Y por esa razón, necesitaran nuestra fuerza.

Las esferas de las Cuatro Bestias empezaron a refulgir con diferentes resplandores, dependiendo de cada uno. Las esferas de ChingLongmon lanzaron sendos rayos de energía azulada que baño a los jóvenes y sus digimon en su resplandor. Las de Ebonwumon fueron las siguientes, despidiendo luces verdosas. Baihumon arrojo resplandores blancos hacia ellos. Y Suutseemon proyecto los últimos destellos rojizos. La fuerza resultante era un espacio de luz multicolor, realmente hermoso y cálido.

Por un instante, Ken olvido que la Oscuridad había estado en su interior. Se abandono a ese poderoso sentimiento de felicidad que lo invadía por completo. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. Sentía como si una parte de él no estuviera de acuerdo con esa luz. Y esa parte deseaba algo distinto. Esa parte saltaba de alegría con la noticia de que el Mar ahora estaba en manos de la criatura.

Kari estaba en un dilema aun peor. Era como si una parte de su alma estuviera desesperada por quedarse en ese cálido resplandor por siempre. Liberarse de las ataduras corpóreas y dejar de sufrir en el mundo material, aunque no lo hacía porque sabía que la necesitaban. Pero la otra instaba a la primera parte a hacerlo, a entregarse a la dicha y olvidar a todos los mundos. Pero eso era algo que ella no podía hacer.

Matt, Tai y Sora no tuvieron esa misma sensación, pero tampoco lo pasaron como sus demás compañeros. Había algo más además de la felicidad que generaba ese resplandor. Una pequeña vocecilla susurraba, gracias a la exposición al poder de la Oscuridad, que no importaba cuanta Luz los rodeara, la Tiniebla continuaría creciendo. Y sabían que tenía razón.

Joe, Cody, Yolei, Izzy, Davis y Mimí solo sintieron la calidez y fuerza que otorgaba ese hermoso poder divino. Los digimon solo sintieron la fuerza que les otorgaban, el poder de la digievolución. O, como a otros les gustaba llamarlo, la Digientelequia.

* * *

Lyramon entro en la base. Estaban usando su forma original. Piedmon se termino su copa y se puso de pie. LadyDevimon y Andromon le hicieron una pequeña reverencia. El payaso no estaba feliz por esa última acción, pero se lo guardo.

-Vamos, hay que hacer un viajecito –tomaron el digivice pálido y apuntaron hacia una pared. Una puerta oscura, como una rajadura temporal, se abrió. El D-3 de Ken le había dado al digivice corrupto la habilidad de abrir la puerta al Mar de las Tinieblas. Esa era siempre la idea, viajar a ese otro mundo de maldad y dolor.

-¿Qué es ese movimiento? –pregunto el único digimon que no estaba hecho de datos corruptos. Un temblor venia a través de la puerta. Toda la base se cubrió de la energía maléfica del Mar.

-La batalla entre dos Señores Demonio originales –respondieron, mientras guardaban el digivice y sacaban el emblema de la Oscuridad-. Leviamon y Demon combaten por dominar ese territorio. Ya es hora de que entiendan que eso no sirve de nada –sonrieron macabramente-. Pero a nosotros nos hace falta su ayuda. ¡El emblema nos guiara!

Los cuatro digimon atravesaron la puerta, encabezados por el monstruo de ojos dorados y el collar negro. Era la hora de detener ese combate, y de unir el poder del emblema con el Mar. Si lo conseguían, tendrían la llave a un poder casi ilimitado. Lo único que hacía falta para completar esa parte del plan, era lo más importante. Algo que no habían ubicado aun.

La esencia de la Oscuridad.

Continuara…


	9. Los Señores Demonio

**Capitulo 8: Los Señores Demonio **

Una niebla espesa cubría el Mar de las Tinieblas. En casi toda la orilla del agua negruzca y la arena grisácea se esparcían cráteres humeantes. Gran parte de las edificaciones estaban totalmente destruidas. Parecía que se hubiera desatado una guerra, una larga y terrible guerra que ya había durado cuatro años. Y, en la profunda imagen incolora del oscuro lugar, una luz púrpura y negra iluminaba el terreno a su paso.

Al resplandor del emblema de la Oscuridad, Lyramon avanzaba sin vacilar. Detrás de ellos, el payaso, el androide y la demonio observaban el resultado de la terrible lucha que se desataba. Hacía ya unos minutos que caminaban en la costa, y aun no hallaban lo que los datos corruptos buscaban. Según Piedmon, era muy probable que intentaran reclutar a los digimon que habitaban el Mar a su siniestro plan. Empezaba a entender que la idea original de todo era reconstruir el Digimundo para hacerlo el hogar indicado para ellos. Su objetivo era muy similar al de los digimon oscuros. Y, especialmente, era demasiado parecido a la misión de Apocalymon.

-¿Cómo es que estos dos digimon se hicieron tan poderosos? –pregunto LadyDevimon, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del payaso.

-Porque son Señores Demonio. Supongo que les habrá impresionado la destrucción de la que son capaces –señalo Lyramon, haciendo referencia al estado lamentable en el que se hallaba el Mar.

-Barbamon también era uno de esos Señores Demonio, pero logre derrotarlo –señalo Piedmon-. Estos dos son aún más poderosos.

-Por supuesto. Son dos de los siete originales. Todos los Señores Demonio son poderosos, pero ninguno se compara al poder de los originales. Superan sus propios límites porque son los primeros de su especie.

-¿Y cómo llegaron dos de los originales a este bellísimo lugar? –pregunto LadyDevimon. El aire oscuro del Mar, impregnado de sentimientos negativos, hacia que se sintieran muy bien. Les encantaba estar allí.

-Hace mucho tiempo; en otro mundo, seducidos por las promesas de poder de un malvado y poderoso monstruo del Área Oscura, se desato una rebelión de digimon oscuros –la voz de los datos corruptos se crispo de ira. Recordaban perfectamente el nombre de la criatura que había provocado ese alzamiento. Pero no iban a nombrarlo. Los recuerdos de su pasado en el cementerio de los datos borrados eran cosas que intentaban olvidar-. Los Siete Señores Demonio eran los líderes de esa rebelión. Junto con su armada, conocida más tarde como los Soldados de Pesadilla, desafiaron a los dioses. Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas los enfrentaron valerosamente, pero incluso su poder más grande fue inútil contra la unión de las fuerzas oscuras. FangLongmon fue derrotado, y sellado en el Área Oscura por el líder de los rebeldes. Cuando lograron eso, creyeron que tenían el Digimundo a sus pies, pero se equivocaron. Alguien más se alzo para desafiarlos.

-¿Quién? –pregunto Piedmon, prestando mucha atención a cada detalle del curioso relato. Entre más supiera a futuro, mas oportunidad tendría de encontrar una falla que le permitiera hacerse con el ejército del digimon corrupto.

-Yggdrasil. Se había ocultado por muchos años, pero cuando vio que el Digimundo era amenazado, regreso junto a su legión de servidores. Los Caballeros de la Realeza enfrentaron a los Señores Demonio y lograron derrotarlos. Para impedir que volviera a ocurrir una guerra semejante, los dispersaron en los mundos paralelos. Demon logro huir antes de ser destruido, y Leviamon fue enviado en su forma de novato. Ninguno de los dos sabia que el otro estaba en este espacio temporal hasta que los niños encarcelaron a Demon aquí. Ahora, luchan entre sí por dominar el Mar de las Tinieblas, aunque sospechamos también hay una disputa de por medio que están resolviendo.

-¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ese tal Yggdrasil? –pregunto Andromon. Lyramon negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que apuntaba el emblema negro en otra dirección, pero no hallo lo que esperaba encontrar.

-Las dimensiones paralelas no nos interesan. Es demasiado complicado viajar a ellas como para lograr algo atacándolas. Además, con esta nos basta y nos sobra. El inepto que intente dominar todos los mundos conocidos está destinado al fracaso.

* * *

Por encima de sus cabezas, sin que ninguno de los cuatro digimon lo notara, unas formas blanquecinas se ocultaban en la niebla. Un rostro extraño, formado a partir de estelas blancas muy pálidas que revoloteaban entre la niebla, observo a los digimon que caminaban en dirección al sitio central de la batalla. Ahora sabía que Lyramon buscaba a los Señores Demonio. El comentario que había hecho hacia un momento, en referencia a los que trataban de dominar dimensiones alternativas, no le había agradado en absoluto.

Era un virus informático creado a partir de datos extraños que provenían de muy lejos. Su amo, el Emperador, buscaba probar el poder de sus nuevos juguetes. Había enviado tres diferentes virus a ese mundo. Uno de ellos ya había sido derrotado hacia cuatro años. El otro esperaba en el Internet por una nueva oportunidad. Y este, el tercero, ya tenía un nuevo objetivo. Le haría pagar al digimon corrupto lo que había dicho, y ya sabía cómo. Con una risa inaudible y maquiavélica, atravesó el espacio en dirección al Digimundo.

* * *

-Estuve antes en el Mar. Siempre me imagine que quien lo dominase seria un ser muy poderoso –comento Piedmon, harto de caminar en silencio. Sentía que si se distraía un momento, algo sucedería que lo borraría de la existencia.

-Tal vez podamos arreglar que te construyan tu nuevo palacio aquí. ¿Qué te parece? –ofreció Lyramon.

-Muy generoso. Ustedes sí que saben convencer –admitió el payaso, que observo un casi imperceptible resplandor a lo lejos. Parecía alguna especie de fuego.

-Debemos cuidar a nuestros aliados –los datos corruptos también apreciaron el resplandor-. Hemos llegado al lugar indicado. La niebla nos impide verlo, pero allá a lo lejos está el epicentro de este combate. Mejor despejar el camino –levanto en alto el emblema de la Oscuridad-. _¡Control Corrupto!_

El collar emitió un destello púrpura. La niebla a su alrededor empezó a despejarse, revelando el territorio oculto por la bruma. Montones de cráteres, algunos muy enormes, se erigían a lo largo de toda la costa. Apenas habían visto una pequeña parte de la destrucción que asolaba al Mar. Esa zona estaba particularmente afectada. La saliente de tierra, donde antes se erigía un faro ocultando una Aguja de Control, había desaparecido casi por completo. Los edificios estaban en absoluta ruina. Las aguas estaban cubiertas de restos de madera, piedra, metal, retazos de tela, escamas rojizas, y hasta un medallón blanco con líneas que formaban un dibujo vago de un ojo, que flotaba cerca de la orilla. Lyramon se inclino y lo recogió, admirando y reconociendo el diseño. Y, por último, a lo lejos se observaba que las aguas negras estaban moviéndose con mucha turbulencia. Un fuego rojizo anaranjado ardía con fiereza y orgullo, dejando entrever dos formas cercanas a ese incendio.

-Es físicamente imposible que el fuego logre arder sobre el agua –señalo Andromon.

-No es fuego ordinario. Son las _Llamas Infernales _de Demon. Y la turbulencia es obra de Leviamon, seguramente. Esas dos formas a lo lejos deben ser ellos –los cuatro dedicaron unos segundos a observar a los combatientes. Eran dos enormes formas monstruosas e indefinidas a la distancia. Una de ellas volaba sobre el Mar, con unas alas gigantescas. La otra se sumergía de tanto en tanto, mientras la primera forma seguía arrojando fuego a la superficie-. ¡Demon! ¡Leviamon! ¡Es tiempo de que ustedes y nosotros hablemos! –llamaron los datos corruptos. Pero las dos formas siguieron impasibles, sumergidas en su guerra.

-No los oyeron –señalo LadyDevimon.

-Si lo hicieron. Hay una diferencia entre no escuchar, e ignorar. No consideran importante lo que vamos a decir –Lyramon levanto su mano derecha enguantada. Apunto con cuidado hacia los Señores Demonio-. _¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_

El rayo de líneas negras atravesó el espacio, pasando entre la distancia que separaba a los dos Señores Demonio. El objetivo nunca había sido atacarlos, sino llamarles la atención. Con velocidad, las dos formas se acercaron a la orilla, una volando y la otra surcando las aguas. Ambas se detuvieron a unos pocos metros de la orilla, tan cerca del digimon corrupto como su tamaño y poder les permitían sin provocarlo. Piedmon oculto su expresión de sobresalto cuando observo las heridas que les habían provocado cuatro años de violenta guerra.

Las alas demoníacas de Demon no podrían realmente sostenerlo en el aire, pues estaban llenas de agujeros y no daban ningún tipo de aleteos, por lo que seguramente volaba por levitación. Había perdido ambos zapatos, dejando entrever por debajo de los jirones de su túnica unas piernas con garras rojizas y una piel purpúrea. Sus cuernos estaban rotos, uno por la punta y del otro apenas sobresalía un asta quebrada de su túnica. No llevaba su medallón, y toda su ropa estaba llena de agujeros y manchada de barro y aguas negras, además de que el borde del decorado dorado prácticamente había desaparecido por las rasgaduras. Lo único que aún conservaba su brillo digno de un Señor Demonio eran sus ojos grisáceos, que atesoraban un odio tan grande que no se podía comprender.

Las condiciones de Leviamon eran un poco mejores. Le faltaban muchas de sus escamas rojas, principalmente en la zona de sus dos colas, una de las cuales había sido cortada por completo. Las espinas azuladas de sus patas y su espalda parecían haber sido arrancadas, apenas quedaban algunos vestigios de que antes estuvieran. Muchos de los dientes de su enorme boca estaban rotos o caídos, y su lengua púrpura presentaba quemaduras. La placa metálica de su hocico estaba bastante abollada. Pero sus ojos, dos pupilas rojas como la sangre, expedían una luz malévola y furiosa.

-¿Quién eres, que te atreves a entrometerte en mi batalla? –exclamo Demon, con una voz profunda y ronca. Con el rabillo de sus ojos, no perdía de vista a Leviamon. Los datos corruptos pusieron una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones.

-Déjanos presentarnos a nosotros mismos, poderoso Demon –la voz del digimon corrupto era educada y con muy bien aprendida cortesía, pero con un pequeño tono de autosuficiencia que evidenciaba claramente que lo trataban como a un igual-. Nosotros somos los datos corruptos, que conformamos a este ser llamado Lyramon. Nuestros acompañantes forman parte de los aliados que hemos reunido últimamente. Te presentamos al increíble Andromon, maestro de la tecnología y la informática; al poderoso Piedmon, señor de los digimon de la Oscuridad y del Infierno; y a la majestuosa LadyDevimon, a la cual suponemos que reconoces.

-Por supuesto que la reconozco. Fue mi aliada hace algún tiempo, y parte de mis Demon Corps –le echo una mirada muy meticulosa a la demonio, y también al payaso y al androide-. Veo que hay digimon aquí que han sido recreados a partir de los datos corruptos. Es muy inusual ver tantos de ustedes en un solo lugar. ¿Qué interés tienen los datos corruptos en el Mar? ¿Y qué hacen en compañía de un digimon que una vez fue aliado de mi enemigo? –inquirió, echándole una mirada lúgubre a Piedmon. Leviamon emitió un gruñido, y un brillo azul salió de su enorme mandíbula entreabierta. Observando esto, el demonio aéreo esgrimió llamas rojas y anaranjadas en sus manos. Para impedir que volviera a comenzar la batalla, el payaso interrumpió con un pequeño y elaborado discurso.

-¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! –protesto el arlequín-. Su apoyo fue únicamente enviar un par de sentimientos oscuros a distraer a los malditos niños, de los cuales se libraron con mucha facilidad. Estuve atrapado en el Vació durante años, hasta que Lyramon me libero y me dio un lugar a su lado. Y les estoy muy agradecido por eso –declaro Piedmon, fingiendo que se sometía a los deseos del digimon corrupto, y que no planeaba nada en su contra.

-Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras, querido aliado –reconoció Lyramon en voz alta-. Con respecto a nuestra presencia en este espacio, debemos responder que estamos aquí en busca de aliados poderosos que nos apoyen en nuestra misión.

-¿Acaso intentan ordenarme? ¿Se creen superiores a mí, intentando engañarme con esa cortesía aparente?

-¡No! Mucho nos tememos que habéis confundido nuestras palabras. Lo que ofrecemos no son órdenes, sino una propuesta valiosa. Les ofrecemos a los dos, y a todas vuestras tropas y subordinados, una alianza con nuestra facción.

-¿Bajo qué objetivos? –Demon, dándose cuenta de que la batalla contra su antiguo aliado tardaría en reanudarse, aterrizo sobre la arena gris.

-La conquista, destrucción y reorganización de todos los mundos que conocemos: El Digimundo, el Mar de las Tinieblas, y el mundo de los humanos. Y entonces, cuando ya no halla fuerzas que se opongan a nuestra alianza invencible, nos repartiremos todas las ganancias, para gobernar a los nuevos habitantes bajo nuestra voluntad –los ojos de Lyramon emitieron destellos de un carisma increíble. Apenas acabaron de hablar, Andromon y LadyDevimon levantaron su mano izquierda en puño hacia el cielo plomizo, al tiempo que Piedmon esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica.

Demon se tomo aproximadamente un minuto para terminar de pensar en la propuesta.

-Sus palabras nos recuerdan a Apocalymon. También ofrecían un mundo nuevo, pero sus promesas no valían nada. Me hubieran traicionado apenas tuvieran el poder que querían y su plan estuviera completo. No creemos en sus palabras ni juramentos, datos corruptos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la caída de Apocalymon, quienes también nos traicionaron. Fueron momentos de angustia y dolor para nosotros. Hemos aprendido de sus errores, y no compartimos sus ideales tal cual los expusieron. Lo prometemos. Y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas –respondió el digimon corrupto. Al ver la expresión del Señor Demonio, supieron que nunca aceptaría su generosa propuesta. Al ver su renuencia, sacaron el digivice corrupto y lo enfocaron a un costado de la playa. Una puerta oscura, que conducía a una llanura rocosa, se abrió en el aire-. Ya que vemos tu negación, la respetaremos. Aun así, no podemos dejar que esta batalla continúe afectando a nuestros planes. Esta puerta te conducirá fuera del Mar, y es un camino rápido hacia el Área Oscura. Considéralo un regalo de nuestra parte para confirmar una posición neutral entre nuestras facciones.

Demon observo la puerta, considerando que sería una buena idea tomarse un descanso luego de tanto tiempo de lucha, y una oportunidad para reclutar a más digimon a sus legiones. Redujo su tamaño a uno similar a los humanos para poder atravesar el portal. Avanzo hacia la rendija del Mar de las Tinieblas, dando una última mirada al lugar incoloro, y dejando una última advertencia a Lyramon.

-Aun así, no dejare que nadie esté por encima de mí. ¡Yo seré el señor de todos los mundos, y si se interponen en mi camino, los destruiré!

-La oferta sigue en pie si desean aceptarla más tarde. Denle nuestros saludos cordiales a GranDracmon –Demon apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar el último comentario, antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta para tener la seguridad de que no lo siguieran. Lyramon deshizo su sonrisa, adoptando una expresión pensativa-. Él nos desafiara y nos enfrentara. Es la única forma en que lograra su objetivo de apoderarse de todos los mundos. No hay más opción. Sus datos son parte del código primario, la cuarta parte. Tendremos que enfrentarlo –el brillo de sus ojos bajo a un amarillo pálido por la decepción. Hubieran querido que Demon los apoyara. Eso habría adelantado casi todo su plan. Bueno, aún tenía ideas de respaldo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Leviamon? ¿Qué responderás? –le pregunto el payaso al monstruo marino. La criatura verdosa retozaba en las aguas, mientras sus graves heridas empezaban a cerrarse lentamente. Su boca se entreabrió, pero ni un sonido fue emitido. Este Señor Demonio en particular era incapaz de hablar, pero se comunicaba por telepatía.

-**Yo acepto. Conozco a Lyramon de la ocasión en que llegaron al Mar junto al emblema de la Oscuridad. Y sé que sus promesas son ciertas, y sus ideales morales son aceptables. No son como Apocalymon. Me uniré gustoso a este magnífico ejército que se está formando, pero por supuesto que pido un puesto de alto rango.**

-Y ya lo tienes –respondió inmediatamente Andromon.

-En esta alianza no hay rangos, no hay líderes. Lyramon parece la cabeza de este ejército, pero en realidad no es así. Nosotros tenemos prioridad porque sabemos el plan y tenemos el poder para ejecutarlo –le aclaro LadyDevimon.

-**Un sistema inusual, para una misión inusual. Pongo a disposición todos los recursos de los que el Mar de las Tinieblas dispone.**

-Tu cortesía se ha vuelto impecable, Leviamon, algo muy admirable. Con tu permiso, hay algo que debemos hacer –anuncio el digimon de ojos dorados. En su mano izquierda llevaban el digivice pálido, y en su izquierda el emblema negro. Se acercaron a la orilla, junto al leviatán, e introdujeron ambos en el agua oscura. No hubo ningún cambio aparente en el dispositivo, pero el collar empezó a brillar y a emitir un aura negruzca. Las copias de este, ubicadas en el bolsillo de Piedmon, la cintura de LadyDevimon y en una pieza del brazo de Andromon también reaccionaron con auras similares, que se extinguieron en unos pocos segundos-. Ahora que están unidas al Mar, las copias del emblema se alimentaran de la energía del original. Y el poder que tienen crecerá, permitiéndoles corromper grandes cantidades de datos, y generar muchísima energía de la Oscuridad, suficiente como para que cada una abra puertas a voluntad a este lugar. Serán la marca de nuestra alianza –tomaron una nueva copia, y se la alcanzaron a Leviamon, el cual la tomo con su enorme pata y admiro el diseño de su símbolo.

-**El símbolo de nuestra alianza, la marca de las Tinieblas. **

Al levantar la vista para admirar el poder de su nuevo aliado, un movimiento capto su atención. Observando detrás del Señor Demonio, vieron como una sombra caminaba sobre las aguas negras del Mar. Una forma que se hacía más nítida a cada momento avanzaba en dirección a aguas abiertas, deslizándose como un fantasma. Los ojos dorados de Lyramon se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su mano se movió de forma casi instantánea, y sus dedos apuntaron a esa forma ensombrecida, la cual empezaba a desvanecerse.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡No nos dejes! –gritaron, observando impotentes como la forma se difuminaba a cada momento. 

-Lyramon –la voz de Piedmon les llego desde muy lejos, como si estuvieran a más distancia que los tres metros que los separaban-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al oír las palabras del payaso, el digimon corrupto reacciono. Lograron regresar a la realidad, para descubrir que todos los estaban mirando. Incluso Leviamon parecía extrañado por lo que acababan de hacer. El mismo Lyramon no entendía su propia reacción. Habían llamado a esa forma negra casi de manera instintiva. Era la misma forma que aparecía en sus sueños, cada vez que cerraban sus ojos de serpiente. Aun no averiguaban que era esa forma, ni de donde venia, ni la razón por la cual los perseguía tan seguido. Tenían que descubrir la realidad, pero no podían decírsela a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus aliados.

-Nosotros… Creímos ver a uno de los digimon Sombra allá a lo lejos. Ahora que lo notamos, no han aparecido –inventaron la primera excusa que pudieron, matando dos pájaros de un tiro.

-**Cuando la batalla empezó, se ocultaron en las profundidades. No han venido desde entonces. Supongo que empezaran a salir ahora que las aguas están más calmas.**

-Habrá que acelerar el proceso. Ellos son muy útiles a su manera –se dirigió a LadyDevimon, entregándole el digivice-. Continúen buscando ese castillo. Y consigan todos los datos que puedan sin llamar mucho la atención. Cualquier dato sobre algún Señor Demonio deben informarlo de inmediato –la demonio asintió, al tiempo que despegaba y abría una puerta hacia el Digimundo-. Andromon, ustedes tienen que establecer una base en la Ciudad Androide y hackear cualquier equipo que esos niños utilicen. Así sabremos sus movimientos –el digimon Androide asintió, al tiempo que levantaba su copia del emblema y viajaba él también-. Piedmon, tú te quedaras aquí con Leviamon. Habrá una batalla pronto, una muy importante. ¿Qué sabes de música rock?

-Nada. Supongo que es algo que usan esos torpes humanos –adivino el payaso.

-Correcto. Supongo que no es necesario que sepas mucho más. Solo tienes que encargarte de WarGreymon en cuanto aparezca. Ve eligiendo la ubicación de tu nuevo palacio, si Leviamon lo permite.

-**Los digimon Sombra lo construirán en donde desee, pero primero habrá que hacer que regresen a la superficie.**

-De eso nos encargamos nosotros. _Control Corrupto_ –en las manos de Lyramon, los datos corruptos formaron su lyra. Sus manos rasguearon lentamente las cuerdas, creando una melodía hermosa. Hasta el Señor Demonio y el arlequín se permitieron disfrutar de la forma en que esa música se te metía en la mente, y susurraba palabras que poseían el alma. Era casi una orden, una orden de que salieran. Ambos comprendieron que estaba usando la música para atraer a los habitantes del Mar de vuelta a la playa. Lentamente, unas formas oscuras se deslizaron desde el fondo de las aguas hacia los datos corruptos, siguiendo el poder de sus hermosos acordes.

* * *

-Eso fue simplemente hermoso –admitió Davis, casi sin aliento.

-¡Se sintió tan bien que podría enfrentar a mil enemigos a la vez! –exclamo V-mon, emocionado.

-Esa reacción era predecible –le comento Agumon a Tai, mientras ambos reprimían las carcajadas ante la forma en que sus pupilos se gritaban las hazañas que realizarían. Suutseemon aguanto todo lo que pudo, pero esas voces eran tan incordiosas para él que estuvo a punto de borrarlos del mapa. Afortunadamente, Ebonwumon lo advirtió y decidió interrumpirlos.

-Muy bien. Ahora que tienen el poder de la digievolución, podrán enfrentar a esos malvados que amenazan nuestro Digimundo.

-Justamente iba a preguntar algo en relación a eso –comento Mimí-. ¿A que nos enfrentamos realmente?

-LadyDevimon. Ella tiene que estar detrás de esto. Eso significa que Demon debe estar intentando vengarse –opino Yolei.

-Demon, por lo que sabemos, aún se encuentra el Mar. No creo que pudiera planear esto desde allá –las corrigió Tentomon-. Pero Izzy encontró algo muy extraño cuando analizo a ese Megadramon.

-Tentomon está en lo cierto. Observen esto, por favor –Izzy enseño su computadora, y mostró la página del análisis en la Ciudad Androide. Cuando Gennai leyó la palabra corrupto, su expresión se hizo sombría.

-¡Los datos corruptos! –exclamo, asombrado y asustado-. ¡Los datos corruptos y la Oscuridad trabajan juntos nuevamente! ¡Esto es muy funesto!

-¿Qué tan grave es realmente? ¿Qué son los datos corruptos? –quiso saber Cody, empezando a entender que esto era algo que ellos desconocían.

-Los datos corruptos son una especie de información cuyo código se ha alterado. Bajo ese tipo de alteración, cada uno de los datos que integran a un digimon tiene conciencia por sí mismo, logrando que se comporten de manera particular. Para empezar, sus reacciones, pensamientos, e incluso sus habilidades son más efectivos de lo normal. Esto ocurre por la forma de comunicarse y actuar en equipo que tienen los datos corruptos, formando una conciencia colectiva capaz de cosas que no podemos imaginar. Justamente por esto es que es tan raro hallarlos. Además de que es muy difícil que ese código se altere, cuando los datos corruptos están en estado libre, el Digimundo los borra automáticamente al Área Oscura –Gennai removió recuerdos en su mente, recordando todo lo que sabía sobre la corrupción-. Aun así, en ocasiones se forman los llamados digimon corruptos, como los que enfrentaron.

-Monochromon, Greymon, Devimon, Megadramon, y también LadyDevimon –enumero Tai-. ¿Los datos corruptos son rojos?

-Correcto. Al parecer, alguien logro la manera de corromper los datos de los digimon. Y luego los vuelven a formar a partir de esos datos corruptos, más poderosos de lo que eran antes.

-Si sumamos eso a la presencia del emblema de la Oscuridad, se puede concluir que la corrupción y la Oscuridad están trabajando juntas nuevamente –el dragón azulado se veía muy perturbado ante esa conclusión.

-¿Nuevamente? ¿Cuándo se unieron la Oscuridad y la corrupción antes? –pregunto Joe.

-Hace siete años –respondió secamente Baihumon, hablando nuevamente. A pesar de que había sido el más callado de las cuatro bestias, fue el que peor reacción provoco. Todos los elegidos se quedaron congelados ante sus palabras. Recordaban lo que había sucedido siete años atrás-. Apocalymon fue el último usuario conocido de ese emblema. Cuando se rumoreo sobre un nuevo digimon oscuro, decidí adentrarme en el Área Oscura en busca de respuestas. Y lo que encontré fue realmente horrible –sacudió su cuerpo herido, recordando el horror de su viaje-. La cantidad de datos corruptos que habitaban el Área Oscura ha desaparecido casi por completo. Pero no pude hacer mucho más, los poderosos digimon que merodean por ese lugar me atacaron sin cesar, obligándome a retirarme –al notar la mirada de desaprobación de Ebonwumon, el tigre agacho la cabeza-. Fue imprudente, lo sé, pero necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Respuestas? Sabemos que Apocalymon se los llevo cuando escapo de allí –al ver la expresión de horror de los jóvenes, el ave de fuego soltó una carcajada-. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! La data residual de ese demonio viajo a otra dimensión, buscando como huir de nosotros, pero fue derrotada y destruida por tres poderosos guerreros de ese lugar, acompañados por humanos. Al parecer, la idea de que humanos y digimon pueden trabajar juntos para volverse poderosos no esta tan errada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Piedmon en todo esto, y que es la protección sagrada? –pregunto Sora, luego de recuperarse de la idea de que el malvado digimon que habían derrotado pudiera haber regresado. 

-Piedmon debió regresar de alguna manera. Y tiene que saber que es ese monstruo de ojos dorados –Wormmon conocía sobre el suceso de los Dark Masters-. Ambos pidieron la protección sagrada a cambio de favores, de manera demasiado parecida.

-Tal vez trabajen juntos, o uno sea subordinado del otro, lo que explicaría la presencia de LadyDevimon en el asunto –propuso ChingLongmon-. La protección sagrada es un sistema de seguridad de los digivice que impide que alguien tenga acceso a los datos allí contenidos. Eso es lo que se robaron. Ahora poseen información residual de cada enemigo al que han matado ustedes dos –Yolei y Ken se pusieron a pensar en eso. No creían que hubieran matado algo tan importante como para que se tomaran tantas molestias en engañarlos-. Me imagino lo que piensan. Supongo que buscaban los datos de MaloMyotismon. Son lo más valioso que podrían contener.

-¿Se puede poner peor? –murmuro Mimí.

-Ya se puso peor –Gennai tomo el maletín que había traído, y lo abrió. Saco un trozo de roca, que no parecía demasiado importante. Sin embargo, luego de que los elegidos lo vieron más de cerca, descubrieron que estaba grabado con una especie de inscripción en una lengua desconocida-. Esta es una antigua profecía. Es tan antigua que mucho de ella se ha perdido luego de que su información se desordenara. Pero advierte acerca de la llegada de la Ultima Bestia.

-¿La Ultima Bestia? –murmuro Patamon, asombrado por lo horrible que sonaba.

-Sí. Dice: ''…la Ultima Bestia se alzara de las cenizas… la suma del poder de los datos corruptos y la Oscuridad… siete cabezas, diez cuernos, mil cadenas… su poder será abominable, y su mera existencia significara la aniquilación… todo a su paso se convertirá en dolor y corrupción… lo único que podría detenerlos…'' –Gennai termino de leer.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué los detendría? –pregunto Kari.

-No lo sé. Hay muchas partes de la profecía que están muy dañadas. Pasare cada instante de los próximos días intentando recuperar lo que se pueda de ella.

-Hemos pasado aquí mucho tiempo. ¡Mientras hablamos, esa criatura podría estar destruyendo el Digimundo! –protesto Suutseemon, alzando el vuelo rápidamente en dirección al sur. Cuando apenas podían verlo, emitió un destello rojo y desapareció luego de acelerar a velocidad supersónica.

-Tiene razón. Es hora de que regresemos. Buena suerte, niños elegidos –Ebonwumon emprendió el viaje de regreso a sus dominios, al tiempo de que Baihumon hacia una inclinación de cabeza y emprendió un trote veloz. ChingLongmon voló hacia los cielos, agitando la cola a modo de saludo, y desapareció en una nube de tormenta. Los once jóvenes y doce digimon estaban a punto de retirarse, pero Gennai tenía que hacer un último anuncio.

-Temo tener que informar que Andromon ha desaparecido –los elegidos quedaron paralizados ante la noticia-. Lo han visto en ciertos territorios, preguntando sobre un castillo extraño y los Señores Demonio. Todo parece indicar que se ha convertido en un digimon corrupto.

Davis apretó los puños. Hacía apenas unos días, él mismo se había quejado sobre que el androide no los ayudaba. Ahora sabían la razón. Pero no era el único que se estaba perdiendo entre las Tinieblas.

* * *

Había caído la noche oscura. Junto al condominio en donde vivía T.K. con su madre, un auto estaba estacionado. Era un viejo modelo deportivo de color azul oscuro, convertible. Apenas tenía dos asientos de cuero. Aun a pesar de no ser un modelo relativamente nuevo, el cuero de los asientos y la pintura lisa y perfecta evidenciaban que ese coche era de excelente factura. En el asiento del conductor, un hombre dormitaba recostado contra el respaldo, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

La piel de su cuerpo era grisácea, y sus ojos eran casi tan amarillos como los de Lyramon. Su cabello estaba totalmente cubierto por un sombrero azul, al igual que toda su ropa. Los bordes plegados de su gabardina eran grises, y tanto en ellos como en su pecho y su sombrero destellaban pequeñas protuberancias amarillas. Varias cintas le cerraban la gabardina, y dos cinturones le rodeaban la estrechísima cintura y su sombrero. Sus guantes y zapatos eran marrones, y un bastón metálico descansaba junto a la palanca de cambios.

Si hubiera estado despierto, habría oído el sonido de los zapatos arañar el suelo. Una mujer volvía de la zona más cercana del edificio. Tenía el rostro atractivo, tan pálido como su blanco cabello. Su vestido rojo destacaba en la noche, además de su sombrero a franjas rojas y violetas. Sus guantes destacaban, no solo por el color purpúreo y el largo hasta sus codos, sino por un llamativo diseño en la muñeca. Un cinturón del mismo color le rodeaba la cintura como al hombre del auto, y también era el mismo tono de sus zapatos. Como detalle final, llevaba unos lentes de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Apenas vio a su compañero durmiendo, apretó los dientes y levanto la mano.

-¡Despierten! ¡Nos es momento para dormir! –le grito la mujer, al tiempo que lo golpeaba en la cabeza. El hombre despertó de repente y soltó una queja lastimera.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso? ¡Solo tomábamos un descanso!

-No podemos descansar cuando el plan está en su primera fase. Ya llegara el momento, pero por ahora debemos concentrarnos –dieron un suspiro, al tiempo que se sentaban en el asiento del acompañante-. ¡Ese chiquillo no hizo más que mirar televisión y ejercitarse! Nos aburrimos tanto que nos daban ganas de dormir también, pero por supuesto que no lo hicimos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, el cual rompió el hombre del sombrero azul.

-Arukenimon, hay algo que nos molesta.

-¿Qué es, Mummymon? –le respondió la mujer araña.

-Hace ya algún tiempo que revivimos gracias a la gracia de Lyramon y los datos corruptos, pero aun así seguimos sin hablar seriamente de nuestra relación.

-La única relación que tenemos es que fuimos creados juntos, por lo que somos una especie de hermanos –Mummymon trago saliva al darse cuenta de que tenía algo de razón. Saltaron del asiento del coche por la sorpresa.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad! –lloriquearon, pero no cambio en nada la expresión de la mujer.

-Esa es la verdad. Acéptalo de una vez –sacaron un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y leyeron el último mensaje que acababa de llegar. Pusieron una amplia sonrisa.

-Lyramon informa que el Mar de las Tinieblas es nuestro ahora, y que Leviamon y los digimon Sombra se han unido a la causa –el hombre momia alzo un brazo en señal de triunfo-. También dicen que podemos tomarnos la noche cuando el jovencito se duerma. Ya tienen suficiente información por el momento. Ahora hay que esperar a que se despierte, y debemos vigilar si regresa a la escuela.

-Correcto –con una sonrisa, Mummymon arranco el silencioso auto, y ambos digimon corruptos se perdieron en la noche profunda.

Continuara…


	10. Concierto Diabolico

**Capítulo 9: Concierto Diabólico**

Oscuridad. Había Oscuridad por doquier.

El Mar de las Tinieblas mostraba sus más llamativos tonos grisáceos, mientras el joven rubio caminaba a través de la playa repleta de escombros resultantes de la terrible batalla. T.K. aún no se explicaba que estaba ocurriendo. Hace unos instantes, estaba recostado en su cama, y ahora caminaba por esa playa deprimente. Llego a la conclusión de que debía estar en un sueño. O, mejor dicho, en alguna pesadilla. Observo a lo lejos, tratando de encontrar la razón de su presencia allí. Cuando vio una figura que se le acercaba caminando sobre la arena grisácea, lo comprendió.

-¿Por qué nos hemos invocado a este terrible lugar? –pregunto el elegido a Lyramon, quien lucía su acostumbrada capa hasta los tobillos. Nuevamente, no logro percibir cuando su alma y la del digimon corrupto se fundieron en una, tiñendo los ojos del muchacho con la tonalidad dorada de un demonio. Bajo esa mezcla, T.K. ya no era diferente a una de las millones de conciencias que conformaban a Lyramon.

-Porque hay algo de lo que debemos hablar –señalo el monstruo de ojos dorados-. Nuestro encuentro con Sophia de ayer fue muy satisfactorio. Y ese beso nos dejo sin palabras.

-Es normal. Fue nuestro primer beso –el joven se recostó en la playa, contemplando el cielo plomizo-. No sabía que ella fumaba.

-En Alemania debe ser normal –respondió Lyramon, mientras se recostaba junto a T.K. como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida.

-Tal vez teníamos razón. Si queremos olvidar a Kari, debemos concentrarnos en Sophia. Ella siente algo por nosotros –se interrumpió un segundo, recordando los profundos ojos negros de la hermosa joven-. Pero, sinceramente, no sabemos qué hacer. Nunca hemos salido con ninguna chica –sonrió al recordar los chillidos de Davis cuando creyó que saldría con la elegida de la Luz-. Bueno, no de manera oficial.

Ambos rieron al recordar esa curiosa experiencia. Las carcajadas siguientes lograron convertir el aspecto deprimente del Mar en algo mucho más alegre, como si solo fuera una fotografía elegante en blanco y negro.

-No es nada difícil. Hay que llevarla a algún lugar interesante en los próximos días. Mañana es viernes, mejor no faltar a la escuela y la invitaremos a una cita –le sugirieron, cuando las risas bajaron su intensidad.

-¿Dónde? No creemos que a ella le guste ir a alguno de los lugares que frecuentamos –respondió el joven, pensando en un lugar apropiado.

-Aun no sabemos eso, así que es mejor llevarla a donde cualquier chica querría ir –el digimon se hurgo el bolsillo-. ¿Recordamos el reportaje en el que nuestra madre está trabajando?

T.K. observo como los datos corruptos le tendían un par de boletos rojos. Al verlos, noto que eran invitaciones gratuitas para un concierto de una nueva banda de Rock, los Encapuchados del Infierno.

-¿Un concierto? ¿No será demasiado concurrido? Podría ser más apropiado una ubicación más íntima –replico, sonrojándose por la idea que daba su comentario.

-Eso todavía no. Si vamos muy rápido solo la confundiremos. Es mejor comenzar con cosas como estas, en eventos emocionantes. No nos fue fácil encontrar estas entradas.

-Lo vemos. Hasta tienen nuestros nombres –era cierto. Los boletos tenia escritos pulcramente, en marcador negro, los nombre de Sophia Prediger y Takeru Takaishi-. Muchas gracias por esto. Supongo que ya debemos irnos.

-Claro –respondió Lyramon, al tiempo que los dos se incorporaban. Se despidieron estrechándose las manos, y luego el rubio camino tranquilamente por la playa. Cuando se estaba alejando, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, y su presencia en ese sueño inducido por los datos corruptos se desvaneció. Lyramon contemplo como la figura de T.K. desaparecía en un movimiento borroso. Mientras esbozaban una sonrisa maliciosa de satisfacción, se dirigieron hacia las aguas negruzcas. Pusieron un pie sobre la superficie, caminando como si su cuerpo no pesara más que una pluma, y pasearon sobre el Mar durante algunos minutos.

* * *

Pronto, avistaron a lo lejos un pequeño islote. Sabían que allí estaba ella, pues allí la habían invocado. Tenían pleno poder sobre las conciencias de las personas a las que ataban sus almas.

Asomándose para ver si había alguna forma de salir, Kari contemplo la llegada de la figura encapuchada. Antes de que pusiera percibir los detalles detrás del digimon corrupto, este adopto la forma de John Larios, el falso agente del FBI. Al ver a ese hombre y su sonrisa de deleite, la joven sintió un escalofrió, que termino por convertirse en una terrible furia.

-¡Tu! ¡Maldito Larios! ¿Qué significa todo esto? –le exclamo la joven, encarándolo. Lyramon pudo haber unido su alma a la de ella para que se tranquilizara, pero no era la idea que pasaba por su mente. Lo que le iban a comunicar en ese momento debían decírselo en condición de enemigo. Era parte del plan.

-Una pequeña sorpresa de nuestra parte. Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante –Kari solo sintió más y más ira ante la absoluta tranquilidad del digimon.

-¡No quiero saber nada que tu tengas que decir! –le replico en un grito. Por un momento, pensó en golpearlo, pero se aguanto las ganas. Larios aún estaba parado sobre las aguas oscuras, y ella no tocaría ni una sola gota de ese Mar. Temía lo que pudiera suceder. Se limito a pararse sobre la playa, asegurándose que la marea nunca tocara sus dedos descalzos. En ese momento noto que aun llevaba su camisón, lo que le provoco vergüenza y más odio hacia ese falso agente.

-¡Eres el responsable de las desapariciones! ¡Y de la reaparición de Piedmon y LadyDevimon! ¡Secuestraste a Andromon! –los acuso la chica. Los datos corruptos soltaron una risa maligna totalmente actuada, pero convincente. Realmente les disgustaba tener que asesinar a los digimon para obtener su información. Hubieran preferido un método más pacífico. El demonio se llevo la mano a la cara y se quito los lentes de sol, revelando sus aterradores ojos dorados. Kari sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Si hubiera recibido la _Mirada de Medusa_, no habría surtido ningún tipo de efecto. Ya estaba más que aterrorizada.

-Tienes razón. Fuimos nosotros. Somos los datos corruptos –se presentaron-. Por ahora, el nombre humano de John Larios será suficiente para que nos identifiquen. Igualmente, hay otro asunto del que queremos hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¿Desde cuándo el villano habla tan tranquilamente con los héroes? –respondió la chica, reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba.

-¡Villano! –el falso agente llevo una mano a su boca en señal de sorpresa-. Vemos la influencia de las Bestias Sagradas en tus declaraciones. Nosotros no somos villanos. Somos víctimas, que se han convertido en revolucionarios.

Antes de que Kari pudiera entender a que se referían, una nueva mirada de esos ojos de serpiente la dejo helada.

-Nos encontraremos en un lugar público. Para hacerlo perfectamente equitativo, solo estaremos nosotros con la compañía de unos pocos aliados. Ni nosotros ni ellos iniciaremos ninguna hostilidad, lo prometemos.

-¿Se puede confiar en sus promesas?

-Siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas –le respondieron con mucho orgullo-. Las invitaciones les llegaran en breve.

-Pero…

Antes de que la protesta surgiera de sus labios, Larios realizo una señal con su mano derecha. La chica sintió como si acabara de bajar de una montaña rusa larga y peligrosa. Todo se volvió negro, y luego las cosas parecieron ponerse de cabeza. Finalmente, despertó en su propia cama.

Por un momento, considero la posibilidad de que hubiera sido un mal sueño. Pero entonces noto que, aunque estaba cubierta por varias sabanas, sus piernas estaban tan heladas como si hubiera estado a la intemperie. Se estremeció. No había sido un sueño.

* * *

Davis toco a la puerta. A pesar de que sabía que no era buena idea que alguien viera a un dragoncito azul, DemiV-mon no paraba de intentar salir de la mochila. El joven tenía que forcejear para tratar de que los múltiples vecinos no notaran que llevaba algo vivo. No tenía mucho éxito, pero al menos les hacía creer que era un gato o un cachorro. Mejor eso que un digimon.

Escucho un rechinido de bisagras, y se abrió una pequeña rendija en la entrada. Joshua, con una mirada de sueño, asomo apenas un ojo marrón.

-¿Quién se atreve a tocar a la puerta del Rey Demonio? –al escuchar eso, Davis puso cara de sorpresa. DemiV-mon se detuvo por un segundo en sus forcejeos. La mirada de sueño del italiano se transformo en un destello divertido. El color oscuro del bronceado de su piel empezaba a desvanecerse-. ¿Nadie entiende una broma hoy en día? ¿Tan mal estamos?

Aun así, les abrió la puerta.

Su apartamento era bastante particular, por no decir muy raro. Para empezar, las paredes y pisos estaban forradas de libros y papeles. Había prácticamente de todo: Novelas conocidas, libritos para niños, periódicos de muchas editoriales distintas, best sellers, cuentos populares, artículos de revistas, tablas de madera grabadas, piedras de diferentes formas y tamaños con símbolos indescifrables, y algunas cosas que se asemejaban demasiado a órdenes de desalojo, multas, y cosas por el estilo. En resumen, parecía que el joven quería formar una biblioteca privada sin fines de lucro.

-Disculpen el desorden.

-Este lugar es un poco… –Davis no hallaba la palabra correcta para describirlo.

-¿Raro? No eres el primero que lo piensa. Y no serás el ultimo –se dirigió a un pequeño escritorio donde reposaba lo que parecía una placa de madera extraña, grabada con letras chinas. Literalmente chinas-. Esta es una copia original de El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu. Obviamente, no puedo leerlo, pero es fabuloso pensar que estas tiras de bambú se esconden secretos capaces de convertir cualquier ejército en una fuerza invencible.

Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía que estuviera hablando de algo muy valioso. Ni el elegido ni su digimon pudieron entender que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Quieren un dulce? –pregunto. De un cajón, que antes no habían visto por varios papeles que estaban encima, saco varias barras de chocolate. El dragoncillo se abalanzo sobre ellas a una velocidad que ningún ojo humano podía ver. Ambos adolescentes estallaron en carcajadas al ver como intentaba comerse una barra entera con esa pequeña boca. Era tan hilarante que casi se quedaron sin aire. Los interrumpió el sonido del celular de Davis, que empezó a sonar sin parar.

-¿Tai? ¿Qué pasa? –respondió, luego de ver el remitente. Estuvo pegado al aparato por unos minutos, con una cara evidente de preocupación. Joshua arqueo una ceja luego de que colgó, pero no perdió la expresión de inquietud.

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Sí. Parece que Larios, el falso agente del FBI que es nuestro enemigo, logro meterse en la mente de Kari mientras dormía. Le dio un mensaje. Dijo que enviaría invitaciones para una reunión. Y lo extraño es que entiendo a que se refiere –saco un par de papeles rojos de su mochila-. Me encontré con esto cuando me desperté. Son de un concierto, de una banda nueva.

-¿Los Encapuchados del Infierno? –antes de que Davis pudiera siquiera sorprenderse por su acierto, el italiano saco otro boleto-. Me lo encontré esta mañana frente a la puerta. Tiene mi nombre.

-¡También este! –el elegido mostró ambos boletos-. Y lo más extraño es que el segundo tiene el nombre de DemiV-mon.

-Eso sí que es raro –acepto Joshua-. Esa banda ha repartido boletos gratis por toda la ciudad. Todas tienen el nombre de su destinatario. Según su oficial de prensa, es una táctica publicitaria. Pero siempre dude de eso –rebusco entre los papeles del escritorio hasta hallas varias hojas unidas por un clip-. ¡Aquí esta! Según la lista de entradas, muchas de ellas acabaron en bandas callejeras, de esas que les dan miedo a todos los ciudadanos decentes. Sospechaba que era una conspiración de algún secretario de la policía para iniciar una guerra de pandillas, pero esta nueva información parece apuntar a que hay algo aun más siniestro de por medio. ¿Podrías llamar a tu amigo para comprobar si también recibieron entradas?

Haciendo caso del consejo, Davis llamo a Tai. Luego de una conversación, que duro suficiente para que el dragoncito se acabara los chocolates, colgó con una expresión sorprendida.

-Él y Kari recibieron entradas. Y también Sora, Matt y Ken. También incluyo a sus digimon, incluso supo que Patamon está en su casa y no en la de T.K. –ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de sospecha-. ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Capitulo trece de El Arte de la Guerra. ''No será ventajoso para el ejército actuar sin conocer la situación del enemigo, y conocer la situación del enemigo no es posible sin el espionaje. '' Hay espías vigilándolos, y nos los han notado. Ese Larios no es un principiante. Ese concierto es una trampa.

-Seguro tienes razón –el elegido le hizo una seña a su digimon-. ¡Vamos, DemiV-mon! Tenemos que estar preparados.

Antes de que pudieran irse, Joshua lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Van a ir, a pesar de que saben que es una obvia trampa? –nuevamente, Davis no pudo responder antes de que el italiano hablara-. En ese caso, nos encontraremos allí.

-Será peligroso. Podría haber una pelea. Y podrías salir herido –le replico el digimon con su vocecita. El joven sonrió ante esa declaración.

-Si no tengo el valor de ir a un concierto de rock, ¿cómo seré un periodista investigador algún día?

Su sonrisa era tan alegre que Davis y DemiV-mon no quisieron discutírselo.

-Nos veremos allí –prometió el elegido, mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta. Pero entonces recordó algo que había sucedido ese día en la escuela-. T.K. por fin regreso a la escuela. Y estuvo todo el rato hablando con Sophia. Prácticamente me ignoro.

-Esto no es bueno. Hay que asegurarnos de que Kari no se entere –Joshua esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa-. Si en algo soy bueno, es en analizar a la gente. Y si esas dos se cruzan con el rubio de por medio, realmente habrá guerra.

* * *

El muelle estaba abarrotado de gente. La mayoría eran jóvenes, de entre quince y veinticinco años. Por aquí y por allá se los veía, distribuidos en pequeños grupos. Entre los mismos grupos se notaban características similares, como tatuajes idénticos y ropa de colores. Cualquier idiota notaba que eran bandas callejeras, y no todas estaban en alianza. Se respiraba tensión alrededor, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera iniciar una pelea.

T.K. caminaba entre esos mismos muchachos de miradas escalofriantes. Había decidido vestirse en plan informal, buscando no llamar la atención, pero era obvio que su nueva amiga no compartía su sentido de la invisibilidad. Sophia se había vestido con unas calzas negras, una camiseta sin mangas color rojo sangre, botas grises y azules, y se había dejado suelta la cabellera castaña. Había que admitirlo, le quedaba muy bien. Tanto que no solo dejaba al rubio sin habla, sino que atraía miradas por doquier. Y no exactamente miradas inocentes. Había pocas chicas en ese lugar, y ninguna era tan guapa. Ni tan atrevida.

-¿Concierto? ¡Esto parece más una lista de los más peligrosos de Japón! –susurro la chica con nerviosismo-. ¡Aquí hay suficientes mafiosos para que la policía tenga trabajo por años! –bajo la vista hacia su imprudente atuendo-. No me habría vestido así si hubiera sabido lo peligroso que seria.

-¿Por qué te vestiste así para empezar? Incluso en un concierto normal hubieras llamado la atención –le pregunto T.K.

-Una chica siempre debe verse bien para un novio nuevo –replico ella, con una sonrisa que podría provocar un desmayo.

Al rubio se le acelero el corazón al considerar las palabras de Sophia.

-**Su nuevo novio** –pensó. Por un momento, se imagino que estaba con otra chica castaña. Y que ella le decía esas mismas palabras, con una sonrisa muy diferente, pero también hermosa. Deshecho rápidamente esos pensamientos-. Es mejor así –murmuro para sí.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Nada –mintió él.

-Como sea, este lugar es un campo minado. Una pequeña chispa y todo se convertirá en una pelea a gran escala. Estos tipos no están jugando. Podría haber gente que salga malherida, o algo peor –la chica trago saliva al considerar lo que podría sucederles. Bajo aun más la voz-. Por suerte traje mi amuleto de la suerte.

-¿Amuleto? –pregunto el elegido de la Esperanza.

-Mira en mi bota izquierda –murmuro ella con la voz casi ininteligible. Saco su encendedor y prendió un cigarrillo para relajarse. El rubio noto que algo asomaba de su calzado, algo que solo se notaba si lo mirabas de muy cerca. El mango de un pequeño cuchillo militar.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –pregunto él, alarmado. Sophia le lanzo una mirada a los alrededores, comprobando que nadie lo hubiera oído. Semejante descubrimiento podría ser la chispa que se necesitaba para iniciar el incendio.

-Te lo contare después. Es hora de entrar, ya casi empieza.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada, sin notar que alguien que no era un pandillero los vigilaba. Mostraron sus entradas al guardia, que las tomo y las sello. Cuando T.K. lo miro a los ojos, el hombre rehuyó su mirada. Le pareció extraño, pero no tanto como la mafiosa concurrencia. Entraron en el domo destinado a albergar a las personas.

En el cielo, lo que parecía una tormenta poderosa empezaba a formarse, como previniendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

Tai se froto las manos, tratando de mantener la calma. Al igual que a T.K., no le habían gustado nada todos esos pandilleros. Estaba por armarse algo muy gordo, se respiraba en el aire.

-Esos malditos guardias no dejaran pasar a nadie que no tenga entrada –comento Upamon al ver como los rudos sujetos les pedían las entradas a un montón de muchachos de unos veinte años. Considerando que los jóvenes usaban tatuajes que decían cosas tétricas, y estaban cargados de cadenas y navajas, debían ser muy valientes.

-No son humanos –replico Gatomon, olisqueando el aire-. Son digimon.

-Seguramente Bakemon. Deben estar usando su habilidad de transformación para verse como humanos –coincidió Ken. Su cuello aun tenía una cicatriz, pero por demás estaba bien. Le habían mandado invitación, y eso demostraba que Larios quería que fuese. Si era una trampa, la enfrentaría sin dudarlo.

-Aun peor, son Bakemon corruptos –confirmo Izzy, luego de analizarlos con su computadora-. Supongo que no podremos entrar. Solo hagan sonar mi teléfono y entraremos enseguida, por mas escándalo que causemos.

Se marcho, con Tentomon siguiéndolo con su disfraz. Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Upamon, Yolei y Poromon también se quedaron esperando. Antes de irse, la chica de cabello púrpura le lanzo una mirada de alerta a Ken. No quería tener que preocuparse de nuevo como antes. Y su novio no estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente de nuevo.

-¡Davis! ¿Cómo has estado? –lo sorprendió Joshua, atrapándolo por detrás.

-¡Nos vimos hace horas! –protesto él. A continuación, le presento a Tai, Sora y Matt. Cuando el italiano vio que Kari los acompañaba, Davis creyó ver como tragaba saliva. A continuación, estaban a punto de inventarle nombres para explicar a sus digimon disfrazados, pero no hizo falta.

-Si ustedes son humanos, yo soy Julia Roberts –replico cuando intentaron engañarlo. Renunciaron a la idea, y entraron todos juntos. Los guardias parecían asustados cuando sellaron sus boletos. Tenía sentido, considerando lo que eran.

Aprovechando la confusión que causaron unos torpes de una pandilla que intentaban pasar sin entradas, Joshua separo a Davis de los demás por unos segundos.

-¡Takaishi y Prediger están aquí! –le susurro en el oído. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo. No podían dejar que ambas castañas se encontraran. Seria llama más que suficiente para encender el Infierno que estaba por suceder.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto el elegido, pensando a toda velocidad. Las ideas que se le ocurrieron eran tan absurdas que hasta él noto que eran inútiles.

-Los vigilare. Estén preparados. Algo va a pasar –acto seguido, se lanzo a seguir al rubio y su nueva novia. Davis quería advertirle a Tai sin que su hermana lo escuchara, pero no era fácil. Finalmente, cuando fue con Sora a pedir unas bebidas, logro contárselo a los demás.

-T.K. no vino por una coincidencia –razono el elegido del Valor-. Larios nos está probando. Está tratando de crear discordia entre nosotros.

-Definitivamente no podemos dejar que Kari se entere que la alemana este aquí. Y mucho menos con T.K. –advirtió Gatomon.

-¿Voy a ver como esta? –pregunto Patamon. En realidad, solo buscaba una excusa para ver a su compañero de nuevo.

-No. Primero debemos ver que se supone que pasara aquí –le respondió Tai.

-Es obvio que Larios organizo todo esto. Este concierto es una farsa. Quiere encontrarse con nosotros en un lugar donde no podamos pelear, como aquí. Demasiadas personas pueden salir heridas –dijo Wormmon.

-Es cierto, y tampoco nos eligieron al azar –agrego Ken-. Gabumon y Biyomon no pueden digievolucionar –los aludidos bajaron la mirada, avergonzados-, Patamon tampoco, y Davis y yo no logramos que formen a Paildramon. Nos selecciono porque somos los más vulnerables. Y fuimos tan inocentes que le seguimos el juego.

-No se saldrá con la suya –murmuro Matt, pero estaba más concentrado evaluando a la banda. Ya estaban reunidos en el escenario, y todos los instrumentos listos. Solo faltaba el vocalista principal. Todos los músicos portaban idénticas capuchas negras rojizas, haciendo honor a su nombre. Sus equipos eran de muy buena calidad, no parecían una banda cualquiera. Alguien con mucho dinero los financiaba.

Kari y Sora regresaron de la barra, y por sus expresiones se notaba que no estaban nada felices.

-¡El idiota solo vende alcohol! ¡Hay menores aquí, bebiendo como si nada! –exclamo Sora, indignada.

-No creo que a nadie le importe –murmuro Biyomon debajo de una gorra rasta. Trato de no levantar la voz, ya que ya habían llamado mucho la atención.

-¡Aun así es repugnante!

* * *

T.K. aun vigilaba alrededor, intentando advertir si algo podía salir mal en cualquier momento y tenían que correr. Le preocupaba la manera que tenia Sophia de fumar como un vampiro. Y si algo pasaba, no sabía que haría ella. Por su cara, se diría que era modelo de revistas, no una pandillera con un cuchillo de combate.

Casi se le salto la cabeza de los nervios cuando alguien choco contra él. Estaba a punto de decidir si le daba un puñetazo o se alejaba con toda la velocidad de sus piernas, cuando noto que lo reconocía. Joshua trato de aparentar sorpresa ante el rubio.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –intercambio una mirada de satisfacción con la alemana. Ella noto que los había seguido.

-Tengo que ir al baño –se excuso, aprovechando para largarse de allí. El italiano la contemplo mientras se alejaba.

-Debería seguirla –agrego T.K., pero el joven de ojos marrones lo detuvo.

-Ella ha estado en lugares peores. ¿Viste la forma en que fumaba? Se usa para estar listo en caso de que haya una pelea. Le quemas el cigarrillo en el ojo, y sacas el cuchillo que guardas en el tobillo –el rubio se sorprendió de que hubiera notado que ella tenía ese puñal-. Esa chica tiene muchas sorpresas. Y yo también debo ir al baño.

Joshua desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. El elegido de la Esperanza se pregunto qué habría pasado para que esos dos tuvieran alguna confidencialidad. Era un novato en el tema de las citas, así que empezó a pensar que tenían alguna relación secreta. Los dos eran europeos, los dos eran nuevos. Empezaba a irritarse cuando noto que la banda daba un aplauso. El vocalista principal acababa de llegar.

* * *

-¿Es Larios? –pregunto Davis, viendo como el vocalista tomaba su lugar frente al micrófono y agarraba la guitarra eléctrica que su compañero le alcanzaba.

-Es muy alto para ser Larios –replico Sora. El sujeto media más de dos metros y, por lo que sabía, el agente falso no era tan alto.

-Sin duda alguna son los datos corruptos –confirmo Kari.

-Es cierto. Esa aura oscura es inconfundible –la secundo Ken. Casi sentía como se extendía el poder del Mar de las Tinieblas alrededor.

-¿Alguna señal de otros digimon que no sean los Bakemon? –pregunto Agumon.

-Nada –respondió el dragoncito azulado, saltando de la mochila de Davis.

-¿Habrán venido solos? –se pregunto Kari, usando el plural de forma inconsciente.

-Ni idea, pero no podemos hacer nada mientras haya tanta gente alrededor –concluyo el elegido del Valor.

Solo quedaba esperar a ver qué sucedía.

* * *

Lyramon tomo el micrófono. Ya estaban listos para lo que seguía. Se tomaron unos segundos para afinar su voz, y luego le hicieron una seña a quien controlaba el reflector. De inmediato, el faro los enfoco, mientras el público pandillero hacia silencio. Los datos corruptos sonrieron. Era hora de comenzar el espectáculo.

Con un sonoro grito, inicio la canción. Las manos de los Bakemon recorrían las cuerdas con habilidad, habían practicado mucho para ese momento. Sin embargo, la habilidad de Lyramon de tocar y cantar a la vez dejo impresionados a la mayor parte del público, que ya gritaba enfervorizado. Hasta Matt se había concentrado en escuchar la melodiosa voz que sonaba para relajar los ánimos de las pandillas.

-Es increíble –murmuro el rubio-. Los demás son regulares. Todo bien, pero nada especial. Larios tiene una manera de tocar que es única. Cada nota tiene una intensidad que te deja pasmado. Y no puedo creer que sea capaz de cantar con ese talento además. Si no fuera porque es el malvado que trata de dominar el Digimundo, lo invitaría a mi banda.

-¿De qué lado estas? –le espeto Tai, aunque no había mucho que pudiera decir para molestarlo. Hasta él estaba impresionado, o mejor dicho, totalmente fascinado por la música del digimon corrupto. No por nada se llamaban Lyramon. La música era parte de su esencia, parte de su identidad, parte de su poder.

-¿Es un ataque o algo? –pregunto Ken. La manera en que había logrado calmar y fascinar a todos le inquietaba.

-No. Al menos, no que yo conozca –murmuro Biyomon-. Hay muy pocos digimon que usan ataques con música.

-Nunca habíamos oído antes de los datos corruptos. Y no sabemos si es realmente un digimon –le replico Gabumon, tan hipnotizado como su compañero.

-En eso tienes razón.

-¡Silencio! –grito alguien entre el público. Incluso la enorme masa de personas, provenientes de los fondos más bajos de la ciudad, había dejado de lado sus diferencias para ponerse a alabar al músico principal. Su voz denotaba no solo talento, sino una intensa practica, además de una habilidad carismática sin límites. Y sus acordes eran tan complicados y hermosos que te tomaban el alma y la llevaban a un estado superior. No había manera más aceptable para describir la poderosa influencia que ejercían sobre esos humanos.

La canción misma era esplendida, aunque algo lúgubre. Hablaba sobre las maldades que cometían las personas que deseaban poder. Y describía las maneras en que los oprimidos se vengaban de sus gobernantes maliciosos. Era muy larga, llena de estribillos complicados en ingles. Sin duda alguna, pronto se convertiría en la más escuchada en miles de mp3.

A Kari no le gusto para nada. Había un mensaje de rebeldía en cada palabra, pero no de una rebeldía adolescente. Esa canción podría provocar algo más que una pelea de bandas. Podía provocar una revolución. Buscaba hacerlo.

-**¡Una revolución contra las Bestias Sagradas!** –comprendió la elegida de la Luz de pronto. Eso era lo que habían dicho en su sueño. Querían derrocar a ChingLongmon y compañía. Eso era lo que querían hacer. La gran pregunta, que aun no se respondía, era porque. Nadie hacia nada sin una razón, ni siquiera los digimon, a menos que estuvieran totalmente locos. Ya se habían encontrado con más de un chiflado.

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamo Larios, una vez que termino la canción. De tan abstraída que estaba pensando en las implicaciones, Kari no se había dado cuenta. Los datos corruptos tomaron el micrófono, mirando directamente a la multitud-. ¡Su apoyo nos viene muy bien en este momento!

El público enfervorizado demostró su apoyo a las palabras del digimon.

-¡Muy bien! Antes de continuar con este concierto, debemos hacer un anuncio. Como bien deben saber, las entradas no fueron repartidas al azar, sino que las enviamos de puerta en puerta con la especifica necesidad de traerlos a todos ustedes –mas vítores del publico mafioso-. Y, entre ellas, hemos enviado algunas a estrellas locales conocidas. ¡Que suba al escenario nuestro primer invitado inicial, Matt Ishida de los Teenage Wolves!

En el instante en que se hizo el anuncio, el reflector apunto directamente al grupo de los elegidos que estaban junto al escenario. Montones de pandilleros empezaron a gritar, instando a Matt a subir al escenario para recibir el homenaje. En algún lugar, perdido entre la maraña de personas vestidas con cadenas y puntas, T.K. dio un respingo. ¿Qué rayos hacia su hermano en ese concierto lleno de gente criminal? Al rubio empezó a parecerle que lo estaban vigilando. Y no le gustaba nada.

Tai hizo un rápido análisis frió de los hechos. Si su amigo no subía, el público empezaría a enfadarse, y podía pasar cualquier cosa. Estaba dispuesto a pelearse con los cientos de pandilleros y criminales callejeros, pero sabía que eso solo pondría en peligro a sus amigos. No quería imaginarse lo que les pasaría a su hermana y a Sora si algo así pasaba. ¿Dos chicas jóvenes y guapas acompañando al cabrón que los había provocado? Al elegido del Valor le dio un escalofrió helado, que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Podían usar a los digimon para salir de allí, pero eso podría ser una trampa. La provocación necesaria que requería Larios para comenzar una pelea, a sabiendas de que alguien podía salir herido. Y si el digimon corrupto era tan fuerte como sospechaban, las cosas acabarían muy, pero muy mal. Solo les quedaba una opción.

-Tendrás que subir –le señalo a su amigo.

-Lo sé –se resigno el rubio-. Estén preparados por si algo surge. Este no puede ser el plan que tiene Larios. Tiene que haber algo más.

-Estaremos listos –prometió Gabumon, aunque no sabía si podrían enfrentar a los secuaces de los datos corruptos si él y Biyomon aun no podían digievolucionar. Sora trago saliva, preocupada, pero comprendiendo que era necesario. Matt paso lentamente entre el público, que se apartaba de su camino como si sostuviera una bomba, mientras algunas chicas aullaban invitaciones sumamente atrevidas. Subió al escenario sin apresurarse, observando cuidadosamente a los músicos. Ellos trataban de ignorarlo, pues le temían. Por mas digimon corruptos que fueran, seguían siendo simplemente Bakemon.

-¡Bienvenido! ¡Contábamos mucho con tu presencia, y la agradecemos! –Larios pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Matt, y lo llevo junto al micrófono frente a las miradas emocionadas de los fanáticos. Todos ellos aplaudieron con mucha intensidad.

-Esto… Muchas gracias por su… Amable invitación –tartamudeo el elegido de la Amistad.

-¡Agradecemos tu agradecimiento! –exclamaron, provocando algunas risas entre el público. Incluso el mismo Matt tuvo que reprimir una risita. Desde abajo, los elegidos y sus digimon no se perdían ni un detalle de todo lo que sucedía-. Es difícil ser músico en estos días. Dejar de ser novatos es muy difícil para algunos –dijeron, con un tono de voz misterioso. El rubio casi ahogo un grito al entender la indirecta.

-**¡¿Como lo sabe?! **–era simplemente imposible. Desde su punto de vista, el elegido no entendía como podrían saberlo los datos corruptos-. **¡A menos que lo estén causando!**

Antes de que pudiera ponerse a pensar más sobre el tema, Larios volvió a hablarle.

-¿Con quién has venido hoy al concierto? –preguntaron. Era absurdo, considerando que ellos habían enviado las invitaciones. Pero aun así, la respondió.

-Con unos amigos y amigas –bajo la capucha, el digimon dibujo una sonrisa picara.

-¿Amigas? –insinuó, logrando que los pandilleros rieran nuevamente.

-Y mi novia –añadió el rubio, causando aun más risas. T.K., escondido entre ellos, no reía. Estaba muy ocupado mientras imaginaba a su hermano y a Tai siguiéndolo entre los dos. Ni siquiera notaba la larga ausencia de Sophia.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto, casi nos habíamos olvidado de eso! –soltaron una risotada. En ese momento, Matt capto como uno de los guardias le hacia una señal a Larios. Los datos corruptos sonrieron-. ¡Es tiempo de presentar a nuestro segundo invitado! Aunque, lamentablemente, este llego sin invitación. ¡Muéstrate, Demon!

El reflector enfoco las vigas del techo. Miles de cabezas de mafiosos callejeros miraron hacia arriba con sorpresa.

Encaramado en ellas, con un tamaño aun similar al humano, el demonio soltó una maldición. Sus ojos grises observaron con ira a Lyramon bajo su disfraz. Todas sus heridas se habían regenerado del todo, y sus ropajes estaban sin macula. Un nuevo medallón le colgaba del pecho. Y, ahora descubierto, un aura de poder oscuro empezó a emanarle del cuerpo.

-¡No puede ser! –grito DemiV –mon, horrorizado-. ¡Él debería estar encerrado en el Mar de las Tinieblas!

-¡Datos corruptos! –rugió el Señor Demonio, al tiempo que sus ojos lanzaban destellos de ira-. ¡Les advertimos que no se interpusieran en mi camino! ¡Pagaran las consecuencias! –alzo sus garras violáceas, que se recubrieron de llamas anaranjadas. No le importaba quienes estuvieran en el escenario. Solo quería acabar con el digimon corrupto por su atrevimiento.

Matt se quedó paralizado del miedo. T.K. observaba la escena, sin poder creer que Demon hubiera escapado. Tai trataba de pensar en una forma de salir de esa situación, pero no se le ocurría nada. Gabumon trato de lanzarse hacia el escenario, pero se lo impidió el muro de jóvenes que observaban expectantes la escena. Sora parecía a punto de gritar.

-_¡Llamas Infernales!_

Continuara…


	11. El Ángel y el Demonio

**Capítulo 10: El Ángel y el Demonio**

-¡Matt! –el chillido de Sora resonó en todo el domo, mientras un silencio mortal recorría las filas de criminales tatuados. Todos observaban, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada al respecto, como las ardientes llamas se dirigían casi en cámara lenta hacia el escenario. Los elegidos tenían el corazón totalmente detenido durante ese instante, y sus digimon hacían otro tanto. Nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió.

Rápido como el rayo, Lyramon salto sobre Matt. Lo sujetaron fuertemente, y se arrojaron junto a él hacia atrás, cubriéndolos con su capa a ambos. Todos los músicos volvieron inmediatamente a su forma verdadera, y se lanzaron hacia adelante. Una enorme congregación de Bakemon, que fue sumando más miembros entre los agentes de seguridad y demás asistentes de producción, detuvo el avance de las _Llamas Infernales_. Los cuerpos de los digimon corruptos se incineraban con facilidad, dispersando datos escarlatas que se dirigían inmediatamente el digivice corrupto escondido entre las ropas del monstruo de los ojos dorados.

Mientras los últimos fantasmas se desintegraban, los datos corruptos observaron la escena con tristeza.

-**Ellos no se merecían morir. No después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo invertidos en practicar **–suspiraron, disimulando su desolación con habilidad frente al elegido de la Amistad-**. Por lo menos la corrupción de sus datos impidió que fueran enviados al Área Oscura para deleite de los monstruos que viven allí **–se referían a la maldición de los digimon que eran asesinados por los Siete Señores Demonio originales. Sus datos serian devorados en el cementerio por las legiones infinitas de demonios que estaban encerrados en ese lugar. Habían desarrollado una manera de que la información corrompida regresara al dispositivo inmediatamente, sospechando de antemano que enfrentarían a esa maldición. La atracción también servía con los datos normales, pero no estaban seguros de si podría superar esa abominación. Y no estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo.

Al ver que los últimos Bakemon se desintegraban, levantaron nuevamente la capa. Un resto de las llamas la alcanzaron, y la impregnaron al instante. Matt tuvo miedo de que fueran incinerados, pero inmediatamente noto que eso no sucedía. La capa, de alguna manera, lograba detener el fuego demoníaco. El escenario si se había encendido y ardía incesantemente, había ceniza y hollín por doquier, y hacia tanto calor como en un horno, pero al menos estaba vivo. De repente, las _Llamas Infernales_ acabaron, y Demon observo el resultado de su ataque.

Lyramon arrojo la capa al suelo, y la pisoteo para apagar el fuego que devoraba la tela. Matt le echo un rápido vistazo, y noto que era mucho más gruesa de lo que había sospechado. Al ver el escenario, el reflector aun seguía apuntándole, cosa que le pareció de lo más molesta y atrevida. También vislumbro el cuerpo verdadero del digimon corrupto, y noto algunas quemaduras ligeras que se regeneraban con rapidez, pero lo que desvió la mayor parte de su atención fue la expresión sorprendida del Señor Demonio.

-¿A prueba de fuego? ¡Sí, claro! –se quejo Lyramon, refiriéndose a esa capa que aun ardía. Se suponía que estaba reforzada para ser imposible de incendiar. Dejaron la vana tarea de intentar apagarla y encararon al enorme digimon maligno y furioso.

-¡Nada es a prueba de mi fuego! –les increpo Demon, mientras sus manos se recubrían de una nueva capa de llamas anaranjadas. Parecía listo para convertir a todas las personas del domo en ceniza.

-Demon, te has atrevido a interrumpir nuestro concierto. Pagaras las consecuencias. _¡Control Corrupto!_ –inmediatamente, su cuerpo se rodeo de datos de color rojo escarlata. Tomaron forma recubriendo su brazo derecho, su pierna izquierda y su cabeza. El Yelmo del Conocimiento, el Guantelete de la Oscuridad y la Greba de la Esperanza se materializaron, fulgurando en colores llamativos, y dispersando sus efectos respectivos de miedo, curiosidad y confianza.

Demon, al ver las piezas de la Digiarmadura, supo que tendría lugar una batalla. Su tamaño se incremento repentinamente. Ese último movimiento fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Se desato el pánico entre el público, y las reacciones fueron tan variadas y extrañas que convirtieron el concierto en una absoluta locura.

Algunos de los criminales se quedaron pasmados, sin saber qué hacer, como si les hubieran apagado los cerebros en forma masiva. Otros pusieron pies en polvorosa rápidamente, tal vez la reacción más acertada. Unos cuantos empezaron a maldecir, pues habrían hecho casi cualquier cosa por seguir escuchando la manera en que tocaban los datos corruptos. Algunos de esos dejaron de insultar para sacar navajas, cuchillos, tasers, barras y nudillos metálicos, y otras armas blancas variadas. Entre ellos, varios claramente aun no se atrevían a sacar los revólveres y pistolas ocultos, pero notoriamente visibles.

-Hay que hacer algo –repuso Tai al ver todo el escándalo y bullicio que causaba la presencia del Señor Demonio-. ¡Matt quedara en medio de todo!

-Yo me encargo –le respondió su compañero, despojándose de su disfraz. Corrió entre la multitud, algunos de los cuales le dedicaban miradas atónitas, aunque la mayoría seguían concentrados en los digimon demoníacos.

En la cintura de Tai, su digivice empezó a brillar con un fuerte resplandor anaranjado. Agumon sonrió, pensando en hacia cuanto que no realizaba esa digievolución.

_¡Agumon warpdigivols a… WarGreymon! _

El poderoso digimon de nivel mega alzo el vuelo, directo hacia el escenario. Sin embargo, lo cegó un resplandor repentino, que provenía del reflector que tan molesto les había parecido. Desde una viga, donde estaba colocado el armatoste, una estrafalaria figura dio un enorme salto. Piedmon había estado allí escondido todo el tiempo. Se lanzo, espadas en mano, directo contra su antiguo rival. WarGreymon llego a verlo, y detuvo las espadas con sus garras. Se escucho el rechinido metálico del metal contra el metal. Ambos retrocedieron, en guardia, y el payaso guardo su espada izquierda.

-_¡Tornado de la Oscuridad!_ –la ráfaga de aire lanzo al dragón hacia atrás, pero se recupero con rapidez, dispuesto a responderle.

-_¡Mega Tornado!_ –empezó a girar con velocidad, y se lanzo contra Piedmon. Al notar que no había suficiente espacio para esquivarlo, el payaso infernal coloco sus armas en posición defensiva, entrecruzándolas. Atrapo la punta del _Mega Tornado _con habilidad, y resistió el impulso por unos segundos. Luego, dejo que el ataque lo arrastrara hasta una esquina, y ambos se encararon con un odio irreprimible.

-¡Por fin algo con lo que entretenerme! –exclamo Piedmon.

-Esta vez, ¡te derrotare! –le respondió WarGreymon, lanzándose contra él-. _¡Dramón Killer!_

El aliado de los datos corruptos salto hábilmente para esquivarlo, pero su oponente lo siguió con terquedad. Tai, quien ya había visto al odiado payaso, se acercaba corriendo. Sospechaba que, incluso con la mayor experiencia en combate que ahora poseía su compañero, no podría vencer solo al digimon. Ese Hombre Demonio era muy astuto y muy poderoso. Resignado, decidió que ayudaría a WarGreymon a eludir sus ataques y ganar tiempo mientras sus compañeros hacían algo respecto a Demon y compañía.

* * *

Matt buscaba una manera de salir de allí, pero no parecía haberla. Mucho del escenario era devorado por el fuego maligno del Señor Demonio. Aun miraba directamente a Lyramon, esperando el primer descuido de este para atacar. Sin embargo, los datos corruptos eran mucho más precavidos, y tampoco demostraron hostilidad. Sabían, tal como ocurrió un momento después, que Demon perdería la paciencia y los atacaría.

Las _Llamas Infernales_ no habían reducido en lo más mínimo su temperatura. Avanzaron como antes, raudas y temibles, pero los datos corruptos estaban preparados.

-_¡Revelación del Conocimiento!_ –se activo la visión del mapa de datos. Al poder ver cómo funcionaba la energía detrás del ataque, planearon rápidamente un contraataque-. _¡Esperanza Persistente!_ –acto seguido, saltaron, aprovechando la inmunidad de la greba al fuego demoníaco, y atravesaron el ataque, cortando las llamas con el haz de luz dorada. Rápidamente, Demon se cubrió con su barrera. Al ver esto, el demonio de ojos dorados sonrió ampliamente.

La Greba de la Esperanza no solo atravesó las llamas malignas en un arco refulgente. En cuanto la luz dorada hizo contacto con la barrera, creo un agujero en esta, por el cual Lyramon conecto su terrible patada.

El Señor Demonio salió despedido hacia atrás, casi chocando contra la pared del domo. Logro detenerse ondeando sus alas, pero los datos corruptos aun no habían acabado. Con destreza, incluso en el aire, le apuntaron con la palma abierta del guantelete negro. Entre su ropa, el emblema destello con una luz púrpura, alimentando el poder del ataque para hacerlo más poderoso.

-_¡Juicio de la Oscuridad! _–con un amplio abanico de movimientos, logrados luego de ver la gravedad en el mapa de datos, los datos corruptos se mantuvieron en posición, mientras un rayo de líneas negras tres veces más terrible de lo normal golpeaba directamente a su enemigo en el pecho, aun aturdido por el ultimo impacto. El gigantesco cuerpo de Demon trasvaso la pared, dejando un enorme agujero, y llevándose algunas vigas de apoyo. La estructura parecía cada vez más precaria.

* * *

-¿Lo derroto? –pregunto Davis, impresionado por la hábil combinación, justo en el momento en que los datos corruptos aterrizaban en el escenario sin ningún problema.

-¡No! –negó Ken. Como recalcando su respuesta, el monstruo entro nuevamente al domo, rodeado de mucho fuego iracundo. Por su expresión, incluso con la capucha, todos notaron que estaba tremendamente furioso.

-¡Se atreven a atacar a un Demon Lord! –chillo, recalcando su titulo al decirlo en su idioma original. Extendió sus garras, frente a las cuales se dibujaron círculos que parecían de ocultismo. De cada uno de los tres majestuosos símbolos emergió un Devidramon, los cuales presentaban cicatrices y otras marcas de mil batallas, demostrando ser veteranos en combate. Además, emitían cierta una cierta aura de respeto, digna de aquella raza. No eran simples dragones, sino poderosos y temibles monstruos provenientes del Área Oscura, quienes eran parte de la armada que Demon había dejado allí. Los datos corruptos sospechaban que tendrían que vérselas con algo similar, y les hirvió la sangre al recordar anteriores sufrimientos a manos de algunos digimon similares.

-¿Un par de inútiles del Área Oscura? ¿Es en serio? –le mascullaron. El Devidramon de la derecha se lanzo directo hacia el escenario, con sus garras destellando en tonos carmesí. Sin vacilar, le apuntaron con el guantelete-. _¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_

El ataque atravesó el pecho del demonio sin dificultad, y continúo hasta el Demon Lord, que aun no se acercaba. Prevenido sobre esto, Demon se cubrió con su barrera nuevamente, y las líneas negras se estrellaron contra el sin causar daños. Esto confundió al Señor Demonio, pues el anterior ataque la había atravesado fácilmente.

-**Ya veo. Ese ataque de antes era especial. La Digiarmadura me va a traer dolores de cabeza** –en ese momento, con la cabeza fría, podía planear su estrategia detrás de sus soldados. Si era atacado una vez más, si se enojaría, y su ira era tan terrible que perdía la razón. Pero, contra enemigos que realmente podían infringirle daño, debía ser cuidadoso. Barbamon era aun mejor para eso, tanto que se volvía cobarde. Había que aprovechar ese enorme poder que les había sido concedido por el Destino.

Y debía recuperar lo que se le había sido arrebatado. 

Mientras un segundo Devidramon se abalanzaba sobre el digimon corrupto, el tercero bajo hasta los espectadores, dispersando terror por doquier. Varios intentaron atacar al demonio utilizando cuchillos, machetes, pistolas, navajas, tubos metálicos, e incluso sus propios puños. Sin embargo, ningún ataque así era efectivo contra semejante digimon.

-¡Hay que detenerlo! –exclamaron Davis y DemiV-mon a la vez. El pequeño dragón azul se lanzo a la carrera, mientras el D-3 destellaba con un resplandor blanco.

_¡DemiV-mon digivols a… V-mon!_

_¡V-mon digivols a… XV-mon! _

El dragón azul golpeo rápidamente a su oponente en el huesudo cráneo. El Devidramon se recupero rápidamente del ataque y lanzo un gruñido de dolor e ira. Sus _Garras Carmesí_ atacaron a XV-mon a tal velocidad que apenas pudo esquivarlo. Davis comprendió rápidamente lo fuerte que era su oponente, y se prepara para dar una batalla sin rendirse. Afortunadamente para él, no tuvo que hacerlo.

_¡Wormmon digivols a… Stingmon!_

-_¡Ataque de Aguijón!_

Stingmon conecto su ataque justo en el cuello del Dragón Maligno, causándole no solo un terrible dolor, sino también un daño considerable. Para no ser menos, el dragón azul ataco casi al mismo tiempo.

-_¡X-Láser!_ –le dio directo en el pecho, logrando que se disolviera en polvo digital. Ken y Davis chocaron las palmas por su victoria, pero quedaron desprevenidos ante el ataque de un nuevo Devidramon del Área Oscura. Mientras ellos se encargaban de ese, Demon había invocado a una docena más de esas horribles bestias, causando un desastre en el concierto, y marcando que el público criminal se pusiera en fuga.

Ambos digimon recibieron el impacto de las _Garras Carmesí_. Aun heridos, se levantaron en el aire, listos para contraatacar, pero tuvieron que ponerse espalda contra espalda cuando un segundo demonio los rodeo.

-¡Gatomon! –llamo Kari, al ver a sus amigos en problemas. Su digimon no lo dudo un segundo, y dio un enorme salto en el aire.

_¡Gatomon ultradigivols a… Angewomon!_

A la luz del ángel, ambos dragones oscuros soltaron gruñidos de molestia. Un tercero bajo a toda prisa, tratando de sorprenderla por la espalda, pero se llevo una temible sorpresa cuando la Arcángel se volteo con una flecha luminosa en las manos.

-_¡Flecha Celestial!_ –el proyectil atravesó limpiamente el pecho del demonio, matándolo en el acto. Los tres digimon, tras intercambiar una mirada de complicidad, encararon a sus dos oponentes.

* * *

Lyramon golpeo a patadas al Devidramon que trataba inútilmente de atraparlo. Su agilidad era tal que el Dragón Maligno no tenia oportunidad. Con un certero puntapié en la quijada, acabaron con su enemigo, recolectando sus datos en el digivice pálido. El aparato llevaba absorbiendo los datos de todos los digimon caídos desde hacía bastante rato. Con cada enemigo muerto, el poder de los datos corruptos aumentaba.

-¿Esto es todo? –le preguntaron al Demon Lord, que observaba la batalla desde una posición segura. Rápidamente, otros tres nuevos dragones negros se interpusieron entre él y los datos corruptos.

-Curiosamente, deberían hacerse esa misma pregunta. No han hecho más que usar las técnicas de la Digiarmadura. ¿Acaso no tienen poder por si mismos? –se burlo Demon, tratando de provocarlos. Pero, ante ese comentario, Lyramon esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! –le respondieron. Miraron fijamente al Señor Demonio, mientras sus pupilas disminuían su tamaño drásticamente-. _¡Mirada de Medusa!_

Ante esa siniestra técnica, los tres dragones quedaron congelados en el lugar, llenos de terror. Sin embargo, Demon no sufrió el efecto atemorizador. Era demasiado poderoso para verse afectado por la mirada demoníaca de esos ojos amarillos. Rápidamente, el digimon corrupto esgrimió su brazo izquierdo, que se rodeo de una fulgurante aura carmesí.

-_¡Cuchilla de Corrupción Demoníaca!_ –dieron un rápido salto, en el mismo instante que su brazo izquierdo formaba una espada roja de pura energía corrupta, que medía dos metros más que la punta de sus dedos. Demon apenas alcanzo a usar su barrera antes de que Lyramon la impactara con su cuchilla, atravesando unos treinta centímetros. Los tres Devidramon paralizados ni siquiera habían notado cuando la hoja les había rebanado el cuello a una velocidad sorprendente, y se desintegraban con rapidez.

Al notar que su escudo no soportaría impactos sucesivos de esa peligrosa técnica, Demon aprovecho su velocidad para esquivar la espada. Detrás de él, el muro de acero del domo fue atravesado como si se tratara de papel. El Demon Lord atrapo a sus oponentes por el torso, y los arrojo contra la pared opuesta. El demonio impacto contra el domo, pero sus daños se regeneraron al instante. Fue entonces que, al continuar activado el campo de datos de su Yelmo del Conocimiento, notaron algo con el rabillo de su ojo dorado. Se formo una nueva sonrisa en sus labios.

-**Con que enviando una fuerza de respaldo escondida, ¿eh?** –pensaron. Rápidamente, sostuvieron en alto su digivice, apuntando a través del agujero que se había originado por el cuerpo del Demon Lord en su primer ataque-. _¡Control Corrupto!_

Una gran cantidad de datos rojizos atravesaron el hoyo, dirigiéndose hacia el muelle. Dándose por satisfechos, se abalanzaron nuevamente sobre Demon, esgrimiendo su espada de energía carmesí a una velocidad aterradora.

* * *

T.K. no había huido con los criminales. Al ver aparecer a todos los digimon en las sucesivas batallas, comprendió que ese concierto había sido una emboscada. Las entradas que habían aparecido de la nada en su habitación ya deberían haberle advertido que era un mal asunto, pero su vista estaba cegada a la realidad. Ahora, quería ayudar a derrotar a Demon y sus vasallos, pero no tenia como hacerlo. Bajo los brazos, frustrado. Sin Patamon a su lado, se sentía inútil.

-¡T.K.! –escucho la voz de su compañero de repente. El pequeño había echado a volar en cuanto empezaron a aparecer los Devidramon. Por fin, el elegido de la Esperanza y su digimon se encontraron, y Patamon se lanzo a sus brazos-. ¡Sabia que estabas bien! Por un momento pensé…

-No pasa nada –no era ni el lugar ni el momento para eso. Su furia ya se había desvanecido. Ahora solo estaba interesado en arreglar las cosas, y en ganar esa batalla contra las Tinieblas-. ¿Estás listo para mostrarles a esos demonios lo que pueden hacer los niños elegidos?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos!

El digimon salto hacia arriba, encarando al primer Dragón Maligno que se interpuso en su camino. T.K. saco su digivice, el cual jamás abandonaba, incluso en una situación absurdamente segura como un concierto. Con su suerte, podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

_¡Patamon digivols a… Angemon!_

El Ángel observo al demonio, el cual no dudo un instante en atacarlo salvajemente. Evadiendo con habilidad las _Garras Carmesí_, lo golpeo a bastonazos con fiereza. Brazo, codo, pecho, y un remate terrible en medio de la cabeza. El Devidramon cayó al suelo, atontado, y no llego a recuperarse antes de su final.

-_¡Golpe de Fe!_

El rayo de luz blanca le impacto directo en el pecho, matándolo. Angemon sonrió satisfecho, pero estaban lejos de terminar. Alertados por la derrota de su compañero, tres dragones más atacaron al Ángel simultáneamente. T.K. observo como su compañero luchaba desesperadamente.

-**Puede manejar a uno, y se las arregla con dos, pero no sé si podrá con tres **–pensó el rubio preocupado-. **Vamos a necesitar ayuda.**

Fue entonces que noto una cosa que debió haber advertido antes. El escenario ya casi se había quemado por completo.

No había rastro de Matt.

* * *

Biyomon ataco inútilmente a uno de los demonios, pero nuevamente su _Espiral Mágico _fue bloqueada sin complicaciones por la resistente piel del monstruo. Evadió el brazo con dificultad, sabiendo que un solo impacto de las _Garras Carmesí_ podía ser letal. Sora trataba de distraer al dragón, pero no era tan tonto para atacar a alguien que no podía hacerle daño.

-_¡Fuego Azul!_ –el chorro de llamas golpeo la espalda del desprevenido Devidramon, enojándolo. Allí llegaba Gabumon, y no venia solo. Matt lo acompañaba, con la ropa chamuscada. Sora corrió a sus brazos y se lanzo a ellos. Había estado pensando en lo peor, pero ahora podía respirar tranquila. No entendía porque Larios había salvado a su novio, pero eso ya no importaba. Solo quería asegurarse de salir con vida de ese muelle, y sobrevivir al concierto diabólico que se había desatado.

-¡Aun no puedo digievolucionar! –se quejo Biyomon, luego de ver como el Dragón Maligno decidía que enfrentarse a ambos novatos seria una molestia, e intentaba apoyar a los otros demonios contra Stingmon, XV-mon y Angewomon.

-Matt, ¡déjame intentarlo! –pidió Gabumon. El rubio asintió.

_¡Gabumon digivols a…_

-¡No! –grito el digimon, resignándose-. Yo tampoco puedo.

-¡Maldito Larios! ¡Él tiene la culpa! –le explico a Sora. Ella no dejaba de marcar con su celular.

-¿En serio? Me lo imaginaba –su cara mostró una expresión frustrada cuando su celular emitió un pitido-. ¡Yolei no me responde! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ambos decidieron, intercambiando una mirada, que solo podían ir a comprobar que estaba sucediendo. Acompañados por sus digimon, salieron corriendo del domo.

* * *

Una nueva ola de fuego demoníaco incendio la viga, mientras Lyramon saltaba de un lado a otro para evadir los ataques de Demon. Ambos estaban en un punto muerto. El Demon Lord no conseguía alcanzar al digimon corrupto con sus llamas ni sus garras, y los ataques del monstruo de ojos dorados eran bloqueados por la barrera o atrapados por las garras purpúreas. Podían seguir batallando hasta que se quedaran sin energía. El Señor Demonio empezaba a enfurecerse.

-**¿Dónde están mis refuerzos?** –se pregunto el demonio.

-Ocupados, con unos de nuestros amigos –le respondieron, como si pudieran leerle la mente. Habían sospechado lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos en ese instante que Demon se había distraído-. Si tienes un plan, siempre es aun mejor tener un plan de refuerzo –se rieron con regocijo-. ¡Y es todavía más útil tener dos planes de refuerzos!

¿Dos? ¿A que se referían? El demonio empezó a sospechar que lo habían engañado, y que ese lugar había sido preparado como emboscada. Necesitaba averiguar cuál era el plan que estaban ejecutando los datos corruptos. Tenía que sonsacárselos.

-¡Nunca conquistaran nada! –les grito-. ¡Ni siquiera pueden detenerme! ¡Son débiles!

-Oh, tienes razón –sonrieron, encaramados en una viga mientras observaban al Señor Demonio volando casi demasiado cerca-. No tenemos la fuerza, no nosotros. Pero sabemos quienes sí la tienen, quienes nos ayudaran a hacer nuestra revolución.

-¿Otro digimon corrupto? –pregunto Demon, sorprendido.

-El más poderoso de todos.

-¿El más poderoso? –pregunto el Demon Lord, adquiriendo una expresión totalmente aterrorizada-. ¡¿Él?!

-No, no Él –respondió Lyramon, temblando de solo pensarlo-. El poder que posee el demonio sin nombre es demasiado terrible para ser controlado. Además, ese ser aun no ha renacido –se secaron el sudor y la sangre verdosa de la frente con su mano izquierda-. Nos referimos a la encarnación más poderosa del Dios del Área Oscura, ¡el Programa Aniquilación!

¡El Programa Aniquilación! El cuerpo de Demon también empezó a temblar incontrolablemente. Había sido creado una vez, que él supiera, en una dimensión lejana, y los únicos testigos vivos habían sido los digimon del Área Oscura que espiaban otros mundos incansablemente. Se decía que el mismísimo GranDracmon había visto todo el episodio de principio a fin.

Y el autor de semejante hazaña había sido Él, el demonio sin nombre, el Dios del Área Oscura, el diabólico vestigio divino, el mal corrupto encarnado. Eran muchos apodos para esa criatura, cuyo nombre verdadero había sido olvidado, y el alias que se adjudicaba era tan terrible de decir que hasta los Demon Lords no lo pronunciaban. Su historia había caído en la Oscuridad, llenándose de mentiras, engaños, y leyendas. Lo que si se sabía, era que no solo era real, sino que podía aparecer donde fuera. Reencarnaba en diferentes dimensiones, adoptando distintos cuerpos, todos ellos seres ordinarios, y los convertía en avatares de la destrucción y la masacre. Era un digimon corrupto, pero no se relacionaba con los demás datos corruptos. Formaban un ser tan maléfico y despiadado como nunca se creyó que fuera posible.

Si Lyramon deseaba utilizar el mismo poder, entonces había un gran problema.

-¡No podrán controlar ese enorme poder! –les increpo.

-Tenemos una pequeña idea con respecto a eso –respondieron, riendo como lunáticos, mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera maligna y divertida-. Pero ya te hemos dicho demasiado –se dieron cuenta, justo cuando empezaban a atascarse de la risa-. ¡Es tiempo de que nos encarguemos de ti!

Dieron un salto, mientras su brazo se rodeaba nuevamente de energía corrupta.

-_¡Cuchilla de Corrupción Demoníaca!_

* * *

Angemon esquivo nuevamente al Devidramon, pero los otros que lo rodaban le impedían moverse. Parecía inútil escapar, y combatir era demasiado difícil. T.K. también notaba que los tenían arrinconados. Allí, en ese mismo instante, encajonados entre los demonios y la pared, ya no sabía qué hacer. No había traído el D-Terminal, así que podía olvidarse de Pegasusmon. Y sin el poder sagrado, no tenía mucho más que hacer. A lo lejos, contemplo como un Dragón Maligno era desintegrado por una _Flecha Celestial_ de Angewomon.

-**Un momento. ¿Angewomon?** –pensó de pronto el rubio. Entonces, recordó que su compañero había estado quedándose con los Kamiya, y que ellos habían estado en la reunión con Gennai. Una idea cruzo su mente-. ¡Angemon! ¿Recibiste la energía de ChingLongmon?

-¡Es cierto! –respondió su compañero. Con tantas cosas que habían pasado, se había olvidado de eso. Ambos rubios, humano y digimon, sonrieron y encararon a sus acorraladores con valor.

-¿Creen que nos han vencido? –pregunto el elegido de la Esperanza, sonriendo ante los Devidramon-. ¡No saben en lo que se han metido!

Los ahora cuatro dragones negros rugieron, enfadados, y se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra Angemon y T.K., con sus garras destellando con un color rojo de muerte. Sin embargo, fueron cegados por la luz que empezaron a emitir el D-3 verde y el cuerpo del Ángel.

_¡Angemon ultradigivols a… MagnaAngemon!_

El más cercano de los demonios ni siquiera vio cuando la espada Excalibur le atravesó el pecho. El segundo pudo verla, justo cuando se enterraba en su cuello, pero no logro hacer nada al respecto.

Los dos sobrevivientes admiraron el escudo, espada y casco púrpuras, las ocho poderosas alas, y los adornos dorados. Todo en el Arcángel emitía poder, y su mirada estaba cargada de lastima por el Destino que sufrirían sus oponentes.

-Si se van ahora, sus vidas les serán perdonadas –les advirtió. Pero los Devidramon eran combatientes expertos, leales a su Demon Lord, y estaban enojados. No se retirarían, aun cuando eran tan ampliamente superados por el poder de MagnaAngemon. Arremetieron con fiereza, y el digimon sagrado suspiro de amargura.

-Que sea como ustedes lo han querido.

Mientras bloqueaba las _Garras Carmesí_ del primero, ataco al segundo, cortándole el brazo izquierdo, y luego la cabeza. El sobreviviente ataco nuevamente, con una terrible furia, pero contra el Escudo Beam, su ataque se deshizo en nada. Con una triste expresión, un nuevo tajo de Excalibur acabo con los problemas del Arcángel. T.K. observo la tristeza de su compañero.

-Eran digimon malvados, no hay razón para tenerles piedad –comento el rubio.

-Si no se siente tristeza ante algo tan terrible como la muerte, aunque sean enemigos, entonces se tiene un corazón demasiado frió y cruel –le respondió.

El elegido reflexiono sobre esas palabras. Tenía razón. No había forma de rebatírselo. Todo lo que había pasado, la caída, la pelea, todo había sido culpa suya. Desde que se había encontrado con aquel Devimon, había removido antiguos odios en su interior. Odios que creyó que había sepultado desde hacía años. Era tiempo de calmarse y arreglar las cosas. Especialmente con sus amigos. Especialmente con Kari.

-**Si Angewomon está aquí, entonces también Kari** –razono. Haría las paces, pero aun había un problema. Si se enteraba que Sophia lo había acompañado, se armaría algo bien temible. Recordó la expresión de la castaña cuando vio a LadyDevimon por primera vez. Trago saliva, asustado. Haría las paces, pero poco más. Y sería mucho mejor tomárselo con toda la calma posible.

-Vamos, MagnaAngemon. Hay que encargarnos del único culpable de tantas vidas perdidas –ambos observaron hacia arriba, donde aún continuaba la feroz batalla entre el Demon Lord y el digimon corrupto. 

* * *

Mientras T.K. pensaba en ella, de una forma muy curiosa e irónica, Kari pensaba en él. Era verdaderamente una conexión más allá de todo lo imaginable. Más allá de la Luz y la Esperanza. Era algo a lo que la elegida nunca había sabido ponerle nombre. Hasta hace poco, podía decir que era su mejor amigo, su compañero de armas, pero siempre estaría ignorando la verdad. Era algo más que eso. La forma en que se había puesto celosa le había confirmado lo que se había negado desde hacia tantos años, y que nunca después pudo olvidar.

Él era su amor. La persona con la que quería pasar sus años. El que quería que fuese el padre de sus hijos. Quien la acompañara para todo el resto de su vida. Esa era la verdad.

Con estos pensamientos corriendo por su mente a velocidades súper sónicas, la elegida de la Luz observaba como los tres digimon enfrentaban y destruían dragón tras dragón. Nadie podía detenerlos. Una sola distracción era suficiente para que representase su final. Y el polvo digital brillaba, antes de ser absorbido hacia arriba. Ella ya había notado ese extraño hecho, pero aun no entendía que significaba. ¿Sería acaso la manera tan extraña en la que Larios robaba los datos de otros? No lo sabía, pero sospechaba que había algo más detrás de eso.

XV-mon dio un golpe terrible a uno de los Dragones Malignos que se había acercado demasiado. El digimon golpeo contra la pared, para luego regresar al aire, enfurecido. Cuando el muro detrás de él se resquebrajo, todos en el lugar se sorprendieron.

-_¡Cuerno Planeador!_

Aquilamon, surgiendo de la nada, golpeo directamente al Devidramon en el pecho. Por supuesto, fue un golpe letal. Los demás dragones se alejaron, atemorizados por la presencia de un nuevo rival. Montada sobe su lomo, Yolei salto directo al suelo en una caída de más de diez metros, con una expresión esperanzada.

-¡Davis, Ken, Kari! ¡Vengan, tenemos problemas!

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le grito Davis, un poco enojado por no tener la ayuda prometida. Lo que si recibió fue un golpe demoledor, directo del puño de la chica. Se acomodo sus anteojos, antes de reemplazar la expresión de ira por preocupación.

-Nos ocupábamos del problema de afuera. ¡Son demasiados! –observo el desastre que se había formado en el domo-. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! No podemos detenerlos mucho más tiempo.

Los tres elegidos intercambiaron una mirada de horror. Algo muy malo estaba pasando afuera, y ellos no lo habían sabido. Tenían que ir a ayudar, pero no podían dejar a todos esos demonios allí. Kari dirigió una mirada hacia su hermano, pero no pudo hallarlo. Debía de encontrarse en alguna parte, luchando junto a WarGreymon contra ese payaso infernal.

En ese momento, una brillante luz blanca anuncio la digievolución de MagnaAngemon. Estaban tan concentrados luchando, que ni habían notado la presencia del rubio en el lugar. Fueron testigos de la masacre que realizo el Arcángel, y de la mirada que daban hacia arriba. Entonces, T.K. noto que sus compañeros lo observaban.

-¡Hola! –quería decir algo para romper el hielo. No se pensaba lo suficientemente valiente para ver a Kari a sus preciosos ojos. No después de lo que había entendido. Se acerco a sus amigos con lentitud, bajando la cabeza para mostrar su arrepentimiento. Trato de parecer lo más lastimero que pudiera, pero entonces una mano tomo la suya. Davis le apretó el puño fuertemente, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De dónde saliste? Bueno, no importa, ¡pero es genial! –la enorme sonrisa que puso hizo que el rubio se tranquilizara-. Alguien debe ir a ayudar a esta fastidiosa –Yolei puso mala cara. Ken se adelanto.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir Davis y yo, ya que Angewomon y MagnaAngemon tienen más ventaja ante los Devidramon –el elegido de la Esperanza dio un respingo. No, no podía ver a Kari a los ojos. No podía decirle que ahora salía con Sophia. No después de que había descubierto lo que sentía por ella. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-¿La situación afuera es muy grave? –pregunto T.K. apresuradamente.

-Bastante –repuso la chica de cabello lila.

-Entonces, necesitaras mucha ayuda. MagnaAngemon es fuerte, podemos vencer a los que quedan sin problemas –observo por un instante la expresión asustada de los labios de Kari. No pudo evitar la sensación de querer saber su sabor-. Y luego ayudaremos a Tai con Piedmon. Mientras Larios pueda con Demon, estamos bien –todos vieron arriba, donde el Demon Lord usaba su escudo para bloquear un _Juicio de la Oscuridad_.

-¿Seguro? –Ken no estaba convencido.

-Ya lo vencimos una vez, esta no será diferente.

Kari recordó la anterior derrota del payaso. No pudo evitar la sensación de que algo no saldría bien, pero decidió que debía confiar en él. Luego, tal vez pudieran hablar de lo que había pensado. Se sonrojo.

-Tiene razón. Con MagnaAngemon y WarGreymon, podrán contra ese monstruo –por primera vez, se miraron a los ojos. Un anhelo invisible que ambos escondieron.

-¡Pues bien! –Davis tuvo suficiente con eso-. ¡Vamos Yolei! ¡No es tiempo para que tú e Ichijouji se pongan a besuquearse! –tuvo que correr, ya que la chica fue a perseguirlo por su enorme falta de respeto. Ken los siguió, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer su novia, junto con el dragón azulado y el insecto gigante. Kari y Angewomon fueron las ultimas en irse, dando una mirada de advertencia a T.K. y MagnaAngemon. Los rubios la entendieron, y las vieron irse. Se dieron vuelta, observando a la ultima docena de Devidramon.

* * *

-¡Qué diablos! –la emergencia de Yolei parecía grave, pero esto no se lo esperaban. En la noche profunda, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Ankylomon, Gabumon y Biyomon estaban disparando sus técnicas al agua. Davis observo todo extrañado-. ¿Emergencia? ¿Están tratando de conseguir la cena?

-¡No, tratamos de pararlos! –argumento Zudomon. Se vio un movimiento en el agua-. _¡Martillo Vulcan!_ –descargo su ataque sobre la superficie. De entre las aguas oscuras, salieron momentáneamente del agua un Divermon y un Gesomon, justo antes de volver a ella y empezar a desintegrarse. Inmediatamente, la superficie bullo con la presencia de innumerables digimon marinos. Gesomon, Divermon, Raremon, Tylomon, Mantaraymon, Shellmon, Ebidramon, Octomon, Depthmon, Archelomon, Coelamon, Gizamon, e incluso algunos Gomamon y Betamon. Era un ejército enorme, conformado exclusivamente por digimon acuáticos.

-¿De dónde han salido todos estos? –pregunto Ken, impresionado.

-Vinieron en secreto por debajo de la superficie. Hace mucho rato que intentamos pararlos, pero son interminables –respondió Joe, agobiado-. Hasta hay algunos que antes no conocíamos, Izzy los acaba de analizar –el pelirrojo usaba su portátil, buscando alguna razón de porque todos esos digimon trabajan juntos.

-¿Y porque no vienen de esa parte? –Kari señalo una zona donde no había ni uno de ellos. Todos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, hasta que Angewomon decidió averiguar qué sucedía.

-_¡Flecha Celestial!_ –el haz de luz se metió justo en la zona quieta. Parecía un desperdicio de energía, hasta que una enorme figura salió a la superficie. Un monstruo enorme soltó un rugido aterrador.

-¡No! ¡Lo reconozco! ¡Lo derrotamos hace cuatro años! –chillo Cody, luego de ver el enorme MarineDevimon esgrimir un tentáculo. Increíblemente, atrapo a dos Raremon y un Shellmon, los elevo por los aires y empezó a apretujarlos con su temible fuerza. A la vez, ataco con su _Tormenta Infernal_ a varios Divermon, desintegrando a varios de ellos.

-Déjame ver –murmuro Izzy, revisando su computadora-. Ese MarineDevimon es un digimon corrupto. Los demás no lo son –levanto la cabeza, desconcertado.

-¿Por qué los ataca? –pregunto Yolei, aun mas confundida.

-Porque esta con Larios, amor. Demon debe haber enviado a los demás, pero adivinaron su movimiento y enviaron a ese demonio a detenerlos –dedujo Ken, como buen detective.

-¿Entonces es una batalla entre Demon y Larios? –pregunto Cody, frunciendo el entrecejo-. ¿Quién está ganando?

-Por ahora, parecían empatados –le respondió Kari, viendo al Hombre Bestia Acuático pulverizar otra línea de enemigos. Entonces, comprendió lo útil que podía ser ese digimon-. Hay que dejarlo seguir con lo suyo. Nos está ayudando.

Cody lo miro con amargura.

-Bueno, mientras no lastime a nadie que queramos, no me importa –varios Gizamon empezaron a trepar por el muelle-. ¡Detenlos, Ankylomon!

-_¡Presión de Megatones! _–el ataque causo unas la caída de la estructura, la cual arrojo al agua a la mayoría de los Anfibios. Aun así, otros montones de digimon mas empezaron a subir a la playa y el muelle sobre los cuerpos desintegrándose de sus compañeros.

-¿No se acaban nunca? –pregunto Aquilamon, derribando a varios con sus _Aros Explosivos_. Angewomon ataco directo al agua con su _Atmósfera Celestial_, causando una autentica masacre. Gabumon y Biyomon la tenían difícil, pero siempre era útil acabar con algunos de los más pequeños, especialmente en las cantidades que llegaban.

El verdadero problema empezó cuando una extraña ola gigante apareció de la nada y golpeo a MegaKabuterimon. El Insecto intento zafarse sin éxito, pero termino derribado. Izzy comenzó a gritar su nombre, pero algo mas lo retenía bajo el agua. Zudomon fue a ayudarlo, pero una figura pequeña y veloz, similar a la que detenía al escarabajo, le dio un tremendo golpe con una especie de bastón. Ambos digimon ultra retrocedieron, mientras el ejército marino se abría para dar paso a dos criaturas humanoides.

-Vaya, tenemos un par de buenos oponentes, hermano –dijo el de la derecha, una especie de digimon cruza entre humano y tortuga, con cabellos plateados y ropa azulada.

-Sí, esto será divertido –repuso su hermano, muy similar, pero su ropa era verde y su cabello azul. Ambos cargaban bastones, con un extremo filoso, y el otro parecía una pieza de revolver.

-¿Y esos dos? –pregunto Joe, preocupado porque no parecían débiles.

-Shaujinmon y Sagomon –aclaro Izzy, mirando la pantalla-. Nivel ultra. Son digimon muy raros. Seguramente provienen del Área Oscura.

Ambos hermanos dieron señales de alegría al saber que los consideraban raros. Parecían gemelos, por la forma en que hablaban, completando las frases del otro en complicidad. Parecía que supieran exactamente lo que pensaba el otro. Además, tenían el complejo del guerrero adicto.

-¿Les damos una paliza… –sugirió Shaujinmon.

-..Con nuestras técnicas combinadas? –completo Sagomon.

Atacaron a una velocidad abrumadora. Zudomon y MegaKabuterimon trataron de alcanzarlos, pero los demonios eran tan rápidos, que simplemente parecían no moverse. Se deslizaban por los brazos enormes sin dificultad, golpeando en las articulaciones con sus lanzas, utilizando su poderoso ataque _Getsugazan_. El Insecto y el Animal Marino eran demasiado lentos para alcanzar esos cuerpos tan pequeños con instrumentos tan grandes como el _Cuerno Mortal_ y el _Martillo Vulcan_.

-No podrán ganarles –noto Joe con facilidad.

-Angewomon es más rápida –sugirió Izzy, pero inmediatamente le vio un problema-. Pero ellos son dos, y están en su elemento. Necesitamos otro digimon ultra pequeño y veloz.

Las miradas se cruzaron rápidamente en XV-mon y Stingmon, tanto que ambos se sintieron un poco inhibidos. Davis estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pero Ken continuaba dudando.

-No funciono la otra vez. Aun no sabemos cuál es el problema –argumento.

-¡Es Larios! ¡De alguna forma lo está haciendo! –repuso Matt, totalmente furioso, pero disimulándolo con habilidad.

-Está bastante ocupado ahora –razono Sora, golpeando a un Gizamon con un madero muy largo-. ¡Es el momento!

Ken dudaba, pero al ver la mirada implorante de Yolei, gano la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para al menos intentarlo. No sabían que era justamente esa duda la que generaba el conflicto en la digievolución DNA. Davis jamás dudaba, y si sus sentimientos no estaban conectados, no habría forma de lograrlo.

-Lo intentaremos –Ken trago saliva, tratando de concentrarse.

-¡Lo lograremos! –le respondió su amigo. XV-mon y Stingmon estrecharon las manos, preparados. Los D-3 emitieron su luz característica.

_¡XV-mon!_

_¡Stingmon!_

_¡DNA digivols a… Paildramon! _

Todos, sin excepción, celebraron al ver como el Hombre Dragón surgía de entre el resplandor. Rápidamente, se abalanzaron sobre él una docena de enemigos, pero todos ellos fueron detenidos en medio del aire.

-_¡Súper Ataque!_ –los cañones escupieron ráfaga tras ráfaga de poderosos proyectiles que acababan con esos digimon marinos sin problemas. Dirigiendo los cañones, Paildramon logro alcanzar a Sagomon en gran parte de su cuerpo, justo antes de que realizara otro golpe directo en el brazo de Zudomon. Volando a altísima velocidad, sorprendió a Shaujinmon antes de que notara su presencia, le encajo un puñetazo devastador. Ambos chocaron en la superficie del agua, sobre la que estaban de pie sin dificultad.

-¡Como te atreves…

-…A meterte en nuestra pelea!

Antes de que pusieran poner más objeciones, un temblor a sus espaldas les paró los pies. MarineDevimon los identifico como capitanes de la horda marina, y atrapo a cada uno con un tentáculo. Empezó a asfixiarlos con una constricción brutal.

-¡Acaba de aparecer otro digimon ultra! –exclamo Izzy-. ¿Qué es esto? –sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla-. ¿Mermaimon?

-_¡Cruz Bombardera Norteña!_

Algo dorado, enorme, y sin duda doloroso, golpeo al digimon corrupto en medio de la cara. MarineDevimon cayó de espaldas, soltando a los hermanos demoníacos. Ellos respiraron agitadamente, y dirigieron sus agradecidas miradas a su salvadora. Una sirena de cola negra, con un ancla dorada por arma, que lleva un sombrero pirata y un atuendo muy revelador, hizo una leve reverencia a sus enemigos expectantes en el muelle.

-¡Hola! No sabía que los datos corruptos habían reunido a semejantes aliados –sus ojos se clavaron en Ken-. ¡Qué chico más guapo!

-¡Hey! ¡Él es mío! –se quejo su novia de cabello lila.

-Pues que mal gusto –se quejo la sirena, haciéndose la ofendida. Yolei casi sacaba humo, roja como un tomate. Kari estaba indignada por la manera en que se dirigía a su amiga.

-¡Como te atreves! –le espeto.

-¡Sí! –la secundo su compañera con alas-. A poco eres una zorra con cola.

-¿Me lo dices a mi? No creo que con semejante vestidito blanco tengas nada que señalar al respecto –comento Mermaimon, juguetona.

-¡Huy! ¡Eres peor que LadyDevimon! –Yolei le arrojo una piedra, que ella bloqueo con su ancla sin problemas-. ¡Y no estamos aliados con los datos corruptos!

-Ah, ¿sí? –la pirata sonrió al ver a MarineDevimon incorporarse-. Yo me encargare de este dulce, ustedes vayan por el otro lado. Acaban de aparecer un par de enemigos poderosos por allá.

Los gemelos se miraron, emocionados, y desaparecieron bajo las aguas en un instante. Mientras tanto, el Hombre Bestia Acuático trataba de atrapar a Mermaimon, pero era como capturar humo con las manos. Era escurridísima, muy rápida, y bastante lista. Esquivo una y otra vez los tentáculos del demonio, y espero a que estuviera listo para disparar su _Tormenta Infernal_. En ese instante, salió del agua un momento.

-_¡Saqueo de Encanto!_ –inmediatamente, el monstruo se trago su técnica, quedando hipnotizado por la belleza de la sirena. Ella rió traviesa, y le apunto al pecho con su ancla dorada, dándole un beso goloso a su arma-. _¡Anclaje de Blitz! _

Un rayo de luz dorada salió del instrumento y atravesó el pecho de MarineDevimon. El demonio marino soltó un rugido de dolor, justo antes de comenzar a desintegrarse en datos corruptos. Los jóvenes quedaron impresionados.

-Ese digimon era fuerte antes –opino Cody-. Y ahora estaba corrompido, por lo que debería ser aun más poderoso. ¿Y ella lo derrota sin problemas?

-Al parecer tiene de que presumir –repuso Angewomon-. Yo me encargo.

-Y yo te ayudo –la secundo Aquilamon, luego de ver la expresión de su compañera.

El águila le arrojo sus _Aros Explosivos_, pero la sirena le esquivo. La Arcángel trato de acertarle con su _Atmósfera Celestial_, pero tampoco acertó el blanco. Sería una larga batalla. Yolei y Kari animaban a sus digimon con una fiereza que a los chicos les dio mucho, pero mucho miedo.

-Sí que lo toman en serio –comento Ken, susurrando.

-¡Cuidado! –le advirtió Davis, cuando un Gomamon trato de morderlo. Logro mandarlo al agua de un golpe, pero dos Depthmon lo reemplazaron. Todos la tendrían difícil, conteniendo la marea innumerable de legiones de Demon.

* * *

La pared del domo estallo, y una esfera de energía se estrello en el agua con una potencia temible. Piedmon salto por el agujero, seguido por WarGreymon y Tai.

El arlequín estaba enojado. Su oponente era mucho más poderoso de lo que fuera hace siete años. No tanto en lo que respecta a su propia fuerza, sino a la experiencia de batalla. La diferencia era notable. El dragón ya no atacaba sin más, esperando acertarle al payaso, sino que planeaba sus técnicas y las ejecutaba de forma correcta y planificadora. Además, para hacerlo peor, el maldito niñato no dejaba de distraerlo de una manera u otra. Era realmente un incordio.

-¿Qué te parece lo que hemos mejorado? –se burlo Tai. No podía creer lo fácil que parecía. Antes los habían aplastado con sencillez, pero ahora podían igualar a su oponente y no se dejaban engañar por sus trucos. Piedmon había intentado dos veces usar sus pañuelos, probo con aros en llamas, desapareció con papeles de colores, nieblas insólitas, y una cantidad de trucos raros. Todo eso sin contar, por supuesto, sus espadas mágicas. Aunque habían logrado mejorar, ese payaso no caería fácilmente.

-Bastante bien. Ahora si me entretienen –respondió Piedmon con una sonrisa diabólica. Salto hacia atrás, posándose en la superficie del agua con una extraña facilidad, como si su cuerpo fuera más liviano que el aire. Sus manos desenvainaron hábilmente sus espadas-. _¡Espadas de Triunfo!_

WarGreymon desvió la primera ráfaga con sus _Dramón Killer_, pero las hojas encantadas volvieron volando, obligándole a lanzarse en una carrera para esquivarlas. El payaso no dejaba de guiarlas, pero no lograba que tocaran los puntos débiles de la armadura del dragón. Empezaba a molestarse de todo eso. Había recibido instrucciones específicas de no matar ni al digimon ni al humano. No conseguirían los datos de sus digivice si no los obligaban a renunciar a la protección sagrada.

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, un Depthmon agarro la pierna del Hombre Demonio y trato de arrastrarlo hacia abajo. El demonio soltó una maldición, lo tomo por su brazo y su cola, y lo partió a la mitad sin contemplaciones. De entre las aguas, docenas más de digimon marinos trataron de atacarle, en tal cantidad que tuvo que llamar de vuelta a sus espadas y usarlas contra ellos.

Tai y WarGreymon también la estaban pasando mal, siendo atacados por otra enorme cantidad de súbditos del Señor Demonio. Ambos digimon la tenían difícil, especialmente porque la cantidad de enemigos era enorme, y no les importaba que estuvieran atravesados por una espada o unas garras, seguían atacando. Era realmente una carnicería. Tai se sintió enfermo.

-¿De dónde diablos salen tantos? –mascullo, mientras le daba un puñetazo a un Divermon que trato de empalarlo con un arpón. De la nada, seguían viniendo mas, solo para ser despedazados por los nivel mega. Entonces, la marea interminable se detuvo, y todos se retiraron de una forma inusual. Parecía que se habían rendido, pero dos formas emergieron del agua.

-¡A por ellos! –gritaron ambos hermanos. Sagomon intento atacar a WarGreymon, mientras Shaujinmon entrechocaba su bastón con las espadas de Piedmon.

El payaso advirtió que su enemigo tenía la espalda desprotegida, así que envió dos de sus espadas por detrás con sigilo. Shaujinmon sintió el doloroso impacto de ambas hojas, y dio un salto para alejarse del Hombre Demonio. Sin embargo, eso era lo que él esperaba. Con habilidad, salto junto al hombre tortuga y le coloco una mano en el pecho.

-_¡Tornado de la Oscuridad!_ –lanzado por la corriente de aire, el demonio golpeo la arena con un ruido sordo. Su hermano lanzo un grito al verlo derrotado, pero eso fue un grave error. Aprovechando su distracción, WarGreymon le atravesó el pecho con sus _Dramón Killer_ y lo arrojo a la arena junto a su gemelo. Luego, levanto el vuelo hasta unos cinco metros de altura.

-¡Tai, aléjate! –haciendo caso de la advertencia, el morocho se alejo lo más posible de Sagomon y Shaujinmon-. _¡Terra Force!_

La esfera de energía impacto la arena, lanzándolo todo por los aires. Piedmon la había esquivado, pero los hermanos no tuvieron ese Destino. Una vez despejado, Tai descubrió que ambos estaban muy gravemente heridos. Sin embargo, con una voluntad insospechada, lograban mantenerse en pie.

-Nos han… Ganado… –tartamudeo Sagomon, sosteniéndose en su hermano.

-Si… Debemos… Retirarnos… Antes de que logren… –a Shaujinmon le fallaron las fuerzas para hablar, así que decidió que tenían que irse antes que nada. Una ola de agua sorpresiva los cubrió, impidiendo que nadie viera el momento en que escapaban. Piedmon estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente al dragón naranja, pero le llego un mensaje mental de su copia del emblema.

-**¡Activa el segundo plan de refuerzo!** –le urgió Lyramon. Un sonido de llamas en el fondo le hizo notar al arlequín que debían estar esquivando alguna técnica de Demon. El primer plan de refuerzo era MarineDevimon. Y el segundo esperaba en el Mar.

-¡Me gustaría acabar esta pelea, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer! ¡No se preocupen, que esto es solo un interludio! –informo a Tai y su digimon. Genero un portal con su copia del emblema negro, y desapareció en la puerta oscura. WarGreymon descendió a tierra.

-Vamos a ayudar a Kari y los demás –decidió Tai-. Con suerte, Demon y Larios se mataran el uno al otro.

-¡Muy bien! –respondió el dragón, tomo en brazos al morocho, y se lanzaron en dirección a la costa donde se reunía la maraña principal de digimon marinos.

* * *

Al llegar, notaron que las cosas no iban bien. Angewomon y Aquilamon no lograban atrapar a Mermaimon, y el ejército parecía interminable. Pero algo más llamo la atención del elegido del Valor. El agua estaba muy negra. Demasiado negra.

-¡El Mar de las Tinieblas! –exclamo Ken, luego de ver esas aguas negruzcas. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y observaron ese extraño fenómeno. Mermaimon contemplo todo con mirada lúgubre, e inmediatamente desapareció en dirección a las profundidades.

Uno de los Ebidramon sintió algo en torno a su pinza, e inmediatamente lo jalaron hacia debajo de manera escalofriante. Un Divermon también sufrió el mismo Destino, seguido por una línea de Shellmon. Otros empezaron a caer sin explicación, dejando a los elegidos y sus compañeros anonadados. Las aguas eran cada vez más oscuras, y Kari estaba cada vez mas aterrada.

-Han traído el Mar aquí. ¡Lo han hecho! –exclamo, pálida como un cadáver. Angewomon se ubico inmediatamente entre ella y las aguas negras. Todos se alejaron.

Una forma neblinosa surgió de las aguas. Luego otra, y otra, y otra. Docenas, cientos de ellas. Caminaban en silencio a la playa y el muelle, exterminando a las tropas del Demon Lord. Esquivaban todos los ataques con una extraña habilidad, licuándose en niebla oscura. Todos observaban, demasiado pasmados e impresionados para hacer nada al respecto. Cientos de datos eran enviados al digivice corrupto, pues ya casi no quedaban miembros de las legiones acuáticas. Cuando el último de ellos cayo, los digimon Sombra se detuvieron. Sus miradas se levantaron al unísono hacia el cielo nocturno, y todos ellos tenían la mirada perdida.

-Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… –murmuraban sin cesar, como si fuera un cántico siniestro. Eran tantos que la única palabra sonaba como un eco infinito.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjense de mí! –gritaba Kari, paralizada en el lugar. Tai y WarGreymon se interponían entre los Profundos y ella, pero aun así cayó al suelo. No le respondían las piernas. Su rostro era una máscara de miedo y desesperación.

-Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… Princesa… –lo decían una y otra vez. Izzy estaba pasmado, pero un sonido de su computadora le llamo la atención.

-Son Shademon –informo-. Según el analizador, residen en los lugares donde no hay Luz. Lugares donde solo reina la Oscuridad –mientras hablaba, los Shademon terminaron su letanía, y empezaron a marcharse a través del portal oscuro abierto bajo el agua. La mano enguantada de Piedmon, dando un irónico saludo, emergió durante unos segundos, para luego desaparecer a través del portal.

-Parece que lo logramos –murmuro Yolei. Antes de que Davis pudiera dar un grito de victoria, empezó a sonar una música muy extraña. Sonaba muy bajo, pero parecía que tuvieran a quien la tocaba justo al lado. Era una canción muy triste, muy lúgubre, extremadamente lamentable. En los cielos negros, enormes nubes de una tormenta repentina resonaron con fiereza.

Matt estaba totalmente paralizado.

-¡Las notas de la muerte! –exclamo-. ¡T.K.! –inmediatamente, echo a correr hacia el domo ya muy dañado, seguido de cerca por Gabumon.

* * *

Lyramon y Demon se habían enzarzado en una guerra personal. Las llamas ardían en casi todas partes. Muchas vigas estaban marcadas con las garras del Demon Lord, y otras tantas con la espada del digimon corrupto. Las paredes estaban tan dañadas que parecían a punto de desmoronarse. Muchos impactos de la _Esperanza Persistente_ y el_ Juicio de la Oscuridad_ estaban desperdigados por doquier.

MagnaAngemon acababa con el último de los Dragones Malignos sin esfuerzo. Su compañero observaba como terminaba la lucha entre el Señor Demonio y el Demonio Corrupto.

-¿Dónde están Tai y WarGreymon? –pregunto el digimon alado.

-Según mi digivice, afuera, junto a los demás –eso significaba que estaban a salvo. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, pero luego T.K. miro hacia arriba. Era hora de intervenir-. Hay que atacar a Demon. Es el más peligroso –opino el rubio, planeando su estrategia-. Por la espalda, un golpe directo debería bastar.

El Arcángel asintió, aunque no estaba convencido. Espero al momento en que pudiera sorprender al Señor Demonio desprevenido. Entonces, se lanzo al ataque. Los datos corruptos, al verlo, pusieron una demoníaca sonrisa. Demon sospecho algo, pero no logro anticiparse.

La espada Excalibur atravesó directamente el cuerpo, rasgando la túnica roja. El Demon Lord soltó un chillido de ira y dolor, y tomo la punta de la espada por delante. Rápidamente, le pego un codazo en el casco, agrietándolo con su terrible fuerza. Se quito la hoja del cuerpo y encaro a MagnaAngemon, totalmente enloquecido de ira. Lyramon aprovecho la ocasión para enviar un mensaje a Piedmon, y se escabullo al escenario. Tomaron en sus manos la guitarra de rock, que milagrosamente se había salvado de ser pasto de las llamas, y esperaron.

-¡Demon! ¡Pagaras por tus pecados! –el Arcángel se alejo del Señor Demonio, y preparo su espada. T.K., sabiendo lo que vendría, se puso a cubierto-. _¡La Puerta del Destino!_

El peligrosísimo ataque se materializo. El Demon Lord maldijo cuando vio girar el círculo dorado. Entonces, las dos mitades del portal al Vació se separaron con una dramática lentitud. Una fuerza de succión atrapo al demonio y lo jalo hacia la puerta con una potencia aniquiladora. Demon trato de frenarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Arrojo una oleada de _Llamas Infernales_, que fueron tragadas sin causar daño alguno. Cada vez, se acercaba más y más.

-¡Eso! ¡Sigue así, MagnaAngemon! –le animo T.K. con mucho ahínco. En ese instante, incluso con el ruido de fondo, noto que empezaba a escucharse un sonido melodioso. Lyramon había comenzado a rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra eléctrica con la mano derecha enguantada. El sonido le era vagamente familiar, y cuando repitió un estribillo, lo reconoció-. ¿Para Elisa? –conocía la bagatela, la pieza más famosa compuesta por Beethoven. La manera en que la tocaban los datos corruptos, incluso con una guitarra, era simplemente magistral. No entendía que estaban haciendo, pero ahora mismo no podía distraerse. El demonio de la capa roja está a punto de ser tragado por _La Puerta del Destino_, exactamente a unos pocos metros.

-¡Sí! –festejo el elegido de la Esperanza. Pero fue celebrar antes de tiempo.

Con un grito por el brutal esfuerzo que estaba realizando, las garras púrpuras sujetaron los extremos del portal, aferrándose con una fuerza aterradora incluso para un demonio. Sin dejar de gruñir, el Demon Lord retorció lentamente el metal dorado hasta deformarlo. Finalmente, lo doblo sobre sí mismo con un chirrido desgarrador. La puerta se deshizo en datos, ante la mirada atónita de ambos rubios.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el Señor Demonio apuntaba a MagnaAngemon con sus garras rodeadas de fuego demoníaco.

-_¡Llamas Infernales!_

El Arcángel bloqueo las ardientes llamaradas con su escudo, pero no fue suficiente. Su cuerpo empezó a arder por el terrible poder que poseían. Rápidamente, sus alas fueron devoradas por las llamas. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, con quemaduras graves que se habían extendido sin cesar. T.K. estaba sin habla, totalmente anonadado. Al segundo siguiente, corría hacia su compañero.

-¡MagnaAngemon! –gritaba, mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos azules. Puso una mano sobre el pecho del ángel, y se alivio al comprobar que aun seguía con vida. Cuando levanto la vista, el Demon Lord estaba junto a ellos. Sus garras le apuntaban al pecho. No había fuego en ellas, pero no era necesario. Un golpe certero sería suficiente.

-¡T.K., MagnaAngemon! –el rubio oyó la voz de su hermano, lejana, como si viniera desde una cueva, y por debajo de la música de las cuerdas tintineantes. En ese momento, la voz de Matt volvió a sonar-. ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡No oigan la música!

Pero era tarde para eso. Matt y Gabumon ya habían llegado a medio camino entre la abertura y el ángel caído. Sora, Tai, Biyomon y WarGreymon estaban justo detrás, luego de haber seguido al elegido de la Amistad a toda velocidad. Kari venia en los brazos de su compañera, pues aun no habían dejado de temblarle las piernas. En ese instante, la bagatela llegaba a sus últimos acordes. Ya no había más duda, eso no era música, sino una especie de técnica.

Demon, con una velocidad asombrosa, logro crear un círculo mágico y desapareció del lugar. Solo medio segundo después, la mano del digimon corrupto toco la ultima cuerda. Sus ojos se abrieron en toda su extensión, más brillantes que el oro, y con un poder oscuro e inimaginable.

-_¡Melodía de Corrupción Psicótica!_ –gritaron, con una potencia abrumadora. La última nota resonó con una onda expansiva tan rápida como el sonido. Todos los digimon, de manera inmediata, brillaron con un débil resplandor dorado y perdieron su digievolución. El domo y todos los alrededores temblaron. La tormenta retumbo con rayos negros, púrpuras y rojo escarlata. Finalmente, toda la estructura cayó sin remedio, en una avalancha de polvo y material.

* * *

Piedmon camino por encima de los escombros dispersos. El escenario había quedado sepultado bajo toneladas de concreto y metal. El payaso estaba impresionado. Lyramon le había ocultado semejante cantidad de poder, una fuerza simplemente arrolladora. Dudaba que algo hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir.

De entre los escombros, destaco sorpresivamente una señal de energía oscura proveniente del emblema de la Oscuridad. Un conjunto de líneas negras, formando el ya conocido _Juicio de la Oscuridad_, abrieron un agujero. Un instante después, salió Lyramon, cargando en brazos a un desmayado T.K. El rubio estaba magullado y sangrante, pero al menos seguía vivo. Los datos corruptos lo dejaron en el suelo, y observaron cómo este empezaba a retorcerse y despertarse.

-Recordatorio personal: Nunca volver a utilizar la _Melodía de Corrupción Psicótica_ con una guitarra eléctrica. Es demasiado volátil –murmuro el Demonio Corrupto. Su guantelete negro se había quedado sin energía en esa última técnica, como así también la pieza dorada de la Digiarmadura. Apenas quedaba un halito de fuerza en el casco. Tendrían que esperar que se recargaran antes de volverlas a utilizar.

Los ojos azules del elegido de la Esperanza se abrieron, observando hacia todas partes. Al ver a Piedmon junto al demonio de ojos dorados, trato de incorporarse rápidamente, pero no lo consiguió. Lyramon se inclino junto a él.

-Tus amigos están sepultados bajo los escombros. ¿Qué haremos al respecto? –los ojos del rubio cambiaron a dorado, evidenciando la fusión entre su alma y la de los datos corruptos. El joven tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlos! ¡Nosotros causamos esto! ¡Es nuestra responsabilidad! –sus palabras evidenciaban los pensamientos del digimon. El demonio asentía con la cabeza-. Ellos tienen que estar vivos. Tienen que estar bien. Creemos en ellos. Tenemos Esperanza.

-Lo único que necesitamos –respondieron. La Greba de la Esperanza mostró una luz dorada, anunciando como los sentimientos del rubio recargaban su poder. Sin perder tiempo, levantaron el taco, apuntando al suelo-. _¡Revelación del Conocimiento! ¡Esperanza Persistente!_ –gastando lo último que quedaba de potencia en el Yelmo del Conocimiento, encontraron las ubicaciones de los sepultados. Y con la enorme fuerza de la Esperanza de T.K., golpearon los escombros. Líneas de luz dorada se movieron a gran velocidad, impactando en ciertos lugares, descubriendo a los demás elegidos y sus digimon sin más heridas que las causadas por el derrumbe. Todos estaban inconscientes, pero seguían vivos. El rubio contemplo a Kari, que sostenía a Salamon en sus flacos y arañados brazos.

-Gracias… –susurro, justo en el momento en que perdió nuevamente el sentido. Piedmon hizo un mohín de asco al ver que los datos corruptos sonreían. Por más que los necesitaran vivos, odiaba dejar así a enemigos a los que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Un movimiento fue captado por los ojos dorados. La sombra estaba allí. Parecía sonreír al ver la buena acción que habían hecho. Iban a llamarla, pero inmediatamente se deshizo. El misterio de que era esa figura que los acosaba en sueños continuaría un tiempo más.

-¡Datos corruptos! –se oyó el grito. En el cielo, Demon resplandecía en ira. Su capa estaba muy rasgada, y las partes sangrantes de su cuerpo evidenciaban que había recibido la onda expansiva. Su rostro estaba lleno de una furia descontrolada-. ¡Me las pagaran! ¡Juro que los destruiré! ¡Lo juro por el poder del Kishin!

Ante esas palabras, todos quedaron paralizados. Tanto Lyramon como Piedmon, e incluso los jóvenes que se acercaban tambaleándose hacia sus compañeros. Davis y los demás no habían recibido toda la fuerza de la onda, pero los había arrojado hacia atrás. Sus digimon también habían vuelto a sus formas anteriores. No sabían lo que quería decir Demon con esa palabra, pero la forma en que la pronuncio fue suficiente para llenar todo de miedo. Era como si esa simple palabra representara el miedo, la oscuridad y la desesperación.

Incluso Arukenimon y Mummymon se estremecieron. DemiDevimon y Phantomon se miraban, sin saber qué hacer. Los cuatro digimon corruptos habían vigilado la situación a distancia. El grito del demonio se había oído en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. En ese momento, varios de los criminales que formaban parte del público eran arrestados por una enorme cantidad de policías que se habían reunido. Muchos de ellos eran prófugos conocidos. Una verdadera fiesta para los tribunales.

-Está loco. La presión de la obra le ha jodido la mente –opino Piedmon, luego de recuperarse del efecto aterrorizante de la palabra prohibida.

-Esta desquiciado. ¡Quienes pronuncian esa palabra sufren la maldición del demonio sin nombre! –le advirtió Lyramon al Demon Lord, pero este no parecía dispuesto a escuchar razones. Su ira estaba descontrolada-. ¡Con semejante juramento, no podemos mantener en pie nuestra propuesta, lo sentimos!

-¡Cállense! –les espeto. Un instante después desapareció en un círculo mágico. Los datos corruptos menearon la cabeza.

-Se quedara un buen rato en el Área Oscura a recargar sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto, no molestara –observo a los jóvenes que se incorporaban con dificultad. Levantaron los brazos con gestos destinados a impresionar-. ¡Jóvenes elegidos! ¡Queremos hacerles una propuesta!

-¿Una propuesta? –pregunto Tai, mientras su Agumon trataba de despejar su mareo.

-¡Sí! ¡Únanse a nosotros! ¡Juntos lograremos la igualdad en el Digimundo, el mundo humano y el Mar! ¡Nadie podrá amenazar la seguridad otra vez, y la Justicia reinara por siempre! –todos quedaron atónitos, incluso el payaso.

-**¿Qué se supone que está planeando?** –se pregunto el Hombre Demonio.

-¡Jamás nos uniríamos al enemigo! –respondió Davis, hablando por todos.

-¿Enemigo? –esbozaron una sonrisa triste-. Somos solo un digimon que ha sido despreciado por sus semejantes, desterrado a la Oscuridad y olvidado tras siglos de sufrimiento. ¡No somos vuestros enemigos! ¡Solo queremos abrirles los ojos! –iban a seguir con su discurso, pero Sora estaba enfadada.

-¿Y así lo intentas? –pregunto, señalando los escombros. Biyomon se unió a la queja.

-¡Sí! ¡Dijiste que no nos atacarían! ¡Mentirosos!

-¿Nosotros? Fue Agumon el que digievoluciono primero –comento el digimon corrupto. Tai advirtió que tenía razón. Demon no había sido parte del trato. Era un vacío legal.

-¡Tu nos impides digievolucionar! –lo acuso Gabumon.

-Cuando aprenderán que son ustedes mismos quienes se ponen trabas –le rebatieron-. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que las Bestias Sagradas los engañan a sus espaldas? ¿Logran mantener el orden en el Digimundo sin ustedes? –los elegidos iban a contestar, pero el profundo significado los empezaba a asustar. Sus palabras eran demasiado correctas, demasiado bien planeadas, totalmente convincentes.

-¿Y qué hay de los digimon que mataron? ¡Y cuando secuestraron a Ken! ¡Y unirse a Piedmon y LadyDevimon! –les grito Yolei, quien era la más enojada.

-Los digimon se matan entre si todos los días. Es parte del curso natural de los acontecimientos. Tuvimos que secuestrar a Ken porque no se ofrecería para la operación, y se los hemos devuelto casi intacto. Nunca corrió peligro, Andromon mismo hizo la intervención –algunos apretaron los dientes ante esta declaración-. Y en cuanto a Piedmon y LadyDevimon, ellos son iguales a nosotros. Despreciados y olvidados. Es por eso que hacemos lo que hacemos. No queremos seguir con esto, pero es lo único que podemos hacer para sanar esta iniquidad. ¡La Justicia nos favorece!

-¡Cállate! –le grito Davis. Arranco directo hacia ellos, corriendo como desbocado. Cubrió los pocos metros que los separaban en unos segundos, pero ese fue demasiado tiempo para Lyramon. Ya lo habían visto venir desde hacía rato cuando levanto la mano para darles un puñetazo.

-Conste que tú nos atacaste –señalaron.

-¡Davis, no los mires a los… –decía Ken, pero el digimon corrupto fue más rápido.

-_¡Mirada de Medusa!_ –sus ojos dejaron al joven paralizado, que cayó al suelo inconsciente. DemiV-mon estaba a punto de gritar, pero no le quedaban muchas fuerzas. Rápidos como el rayo, los datos corruptos atraparon al moreno y lo depositaron con cuidado en el suelo-. Despertara en unos cinco minutos. Aprovechen para pensar en nuestra generosísima oferta –acto seguido, tanto el Demonio Corrupto como el Hombre Demonio desaparecieron en un portal oscuro.

* * *

Reaparecieron en un techo alejado, justo junto a los demás digimon corruptos. Arukenimon, Mummymon, Phantomon y DemiDevimon sonrieron a la vez.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, señor Lyramon? –pregunto el murciélago.

-Pueden descansar, si lo desean. Suspenderemos la vigilancia. Tómense un tiempo de ocio, incluyéndote, Piedmon –el monstruo de ojos dorados se sentó en el suelo con repentino cansancio. Ese ataque era poderoso, pero la cantidad de energía que requería era exorbitante. No era algo para usar muy seguido-. Nosotros también descansaremos. Que tengan buenas noches –inmediatamente, le entregaron el digivice pálido al payaso, y se transportaron con un portal a algún lugar. El arlequín no sabía adonde fueron, pero su mirada delataba que se sentían complacidos. La emboscada había salido bien, y había derrotado a los elegidos totalmente. Lyramon si que era poderoso, y también muy listo. En ese momento, Mummymon hizo un comentario.

-¿Y esa chica? –una figura avanzaba hacia el domo destrozado y derrumbado-. Es la que vino con Takaishi. No la vi salir.

-Tal vez porque eres idiota –supuso su compañera de rojo. Phantomon pasó de la pelea y se largo. DemiDevimon, luego de ver como ella le daba un puñetazo, se burlo y también se marcho. Piedmon, en cambio, tomo los binoculares y observo a Sophia caminar entre los escombros con una agilidad sorprendente. Una idea curiosa se formaba en la mente del payaso.

* * *

-¡Diablos! –se quejo Davis, que acababa de despertarse-. ¡Nos humillo horriblemente! ¿En serio cree que nos uniremos a él?

-En serio lo cree –comento Kari, que se había sentado mientras su hermano intentaba vendarle sin ser necesario, como buen hermano mayor preocupado-. Sus palabras eran sinceras. O al menos son muy buenos mintiendo –observo a T.K., que se disculpaba con Tokomon.

-¡Cierto! –noto Agumon al ver la escena-. ¿Qué hacías aquí? No te habíamos dicho –le pregunto al rubio.

-Me engaño. Me tendió una trampa para que viniera. ¡Y caí directo en ella! –golpeo el suelo. Estaba confirmado el regreso de Piedmon, y no le gustaba nada-. ¿Qué tipo de digimon es Demon? ¡Ni siquiera MagnaAngemon pudo derrotarlo! –todos se sorprendieron, a sabiendas del enorme poder del Arcángel.

-Lo siento, te falle –Tokomon parecía entristecido. Su compañero le sonrió y lo acaricio, indicándole que no pasaba nada. En ese momento, la castaña se presento a su lado. Estaba lista para confesarle lo que sentía. No iba a perderlo como antes. Iba a pasar el resto de su vida al lado de su amado, era lo que más deseaba. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, el Destino es caprichoso.

-¡T.K.! –el grito de una voz conocida sorprendió a varios de ellos. Sophia, rápida como el rayo, se tiro a los brazos del rubio-. ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Con todo el alboroto, pensé que te había pasado algo! –la forma en que lo abrazaba era inconfundible. Kari perdió el aliento.

En su pecho, por alguna razón, sintió como si un cristal se estuviera quebrando en pedazos. Era una sensación mil veces peor que nada que hubiera sentido antes. Nunca había pasado por un dolor más grande. Y, sin embargo, luego de ser asaltada por él, no sintió nada. Solo fue un instante. El peor instante de su vida. Y después, nada.

-Estoy bien –trato de que no notara que Kari estaba justo al lado. Pero las lágrimas de preocupación que caían de esos hermosos ojos negros le confirmaron que una pelea tan tonta no importaba ahora. Intercambio una mirada con la elegida de la Luz, que se había quedado ahí parada sin decir ni hacer nada, que fue reveladora. Se levanto con dificultad, tomo en brazos a Tokomon, y se fue caminando, mientras Sophia lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

-¡T.K.! –lo llamo su hermano. Matt estaba preocupado por las cosas que su madre le había dicho-. ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto, hermano –respondió él, sin detenerse. Ambos caminaron lentamente, sin detenerse, y se perdieron en la lejanía. Kari los seguía con la mirada. Una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero era tan pequeña y delicada que solo Salamon la vio. Se acaricio con el tobillo de ella, tratando de consolarla.

Davis sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Saco su celular nuevo. Había estado sonando desde hacia tiempo, pero ni se había dado cuenta de lo concentrado que estaba en la batalla. Tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Joshua.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? –pregunto luego de responder.

-Me dedico a conseguir cosas –aseguro el joven con voz divertida-. ¿Está Prediger por ahí?

-Ni preguntes si estamos bien –farfullo el moreno-. ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa?

-¡Esa chica oculta algo! Estoy en casa. Ven mañana, y te diré lo que he descubierto. Créeme, hay algo en esa chica que no está bien. ¡No te acerques a ella!

Davis miro, tragando saliva, el sitio adonde la joven se había ido con T.K. Joshua podía ser un raro, pero parecía un gran investigador. Si decía que algo no estaba bien, debía tener razón. Una duda se formaba en su mente.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, cubierto por las Tinieblas, algo dormía. Aun no llegaba su momento. Sin embargo, una risa sombría salió de su mente infernal. El Kishin dejo escapar carcajada tras carcajada.

-Demon. Te has condenado a ti mismo. Pronto, sufrirás nuestra maldición.

Continuara…


	12. La Maldición del Kishin

**Capitulo 11: La Maldición del Kishin**

La Oscuridad se removía en sus presencias. Nuevas víctimas se acercaban. El demonio sin nombre rio con impunidad. Nadie podía hacerles nada. Eran el Dios Demonio del Área Oscura. ¿Quién enfrentaría a sus poderes divinos? ¿Quién desafiaría a los terribles cuyo nombre estaba maldito? Nadie. Nadie, excepto él. Ese bastardo que les negó su trono. Ese maldito que se sentaba ahora en el lugar que le correspondía a Él por derecho divino. El Rey de los Vampiros siempre había ostentado que no le temía a su maldición. Pronunciaba su nombre impunemente. Y, tarde o temprano, se lo harían pagar. GranDracmon pagaría sus errores, y todos los años de vergüenza y dolor con su propia sangre.

-Aun no llega el momento –murmuraron en las Tinieblas. Les habían aconsejado esperar el momento propicio para renacer. Y su consejero era un sabio respetado. Lo habían echado sin contemplaciones, pero le harían caso. Su idea era perfecta. Ni ellos mismos pudieron haber pensado en algo mejor. Mientras tanto, se contentarían con disfrutar de la maldición que Demon se había dejado caer por causa de su furia ciega. Jurar por el poder del Kishin era lo peor, y se castigaba con dureza. No dejarían pasar esa oportunidad.

* * *

Davis dejo a un lado el paraguas blanco que lo había defendido de la lluvia torrencial, y toco a la puerta de Joshua. Esta vez, no tardo ni diez segundos en abrirles al elegido y su dragoncito.

-¡Pasad, rápido! –susurro el italiano, mirando alrededor como si esperara que alguien los estuviera vigilando. No había nadie, pero igualmente dio un último vistazo y cerró la puerta con rapidez.

El apartamento estaba igual. Los mismos papeles y libros, o unos muy similares, se encontraban desperdigados en cualquier orden. Lo único distinto era que sobre la mesa había más organización.

Davis noto que había un conjunto de extrañas fotos y documentos. Entre las imágenes, había muchas que parecían sacadas de Internet, y otras varias con espionaje. Las personas retratadas no parecían saber que les habían tomado fotos. Había varias que mostraban a un hombre alto, de cabello negro oscuro y largo, usaba un bigote pequeño y una barba espesa, con rasgos afilados y unos ojos verdes almendrados. En ocasiones, acompañaba a un niño pequeño que no parecía tener más de diez años, que compartía su apariencia.

-¿Ya las viste? –pregunto Joshua. Sostenía en sus manos varias barras de chocolate, que desaparecieron en cuanto DemiV-mon las vio. El dragoncillo comenzó a devorárselas en el suelo.

-¿Quién es este tipo? –pregunto el morocho.

-Si tengo razón, un futuro problema. Se llama Edward Murray. Ese sujeto es parte de una de mis investigaciones. Créeme, no es un buen tipo. Y tampoco ellos dos –señalo otro conjunto de imágenes. Había una imagen separada de las demás, donde había un hombre desconocido. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, perfectamente arreglado, mientras arrastraba a una mujer de unos sesenta años, con un vestido blanco y verde realmente espantoso, del hombro hacia alguna parte. Por las fotos de mala calidad era imposible ver más detalles, pero no parecía nada amigable.

El otro hombre, retratado en múltiples imágenes, era sin duda alguna John Larios. Ese cabello cobrizo y esos lentes de sol eran clarísimos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? –pregunto Davis, observando al digimon corrupto de pie junto al condominio de los Kamiya. Al notar a las personas vestidas de rojo y azul, dio un salto de la sorpresa-. ¡Arukenimon y Mummymon! ¡Ellos también fueron revividos!

-¿Así se llaman la mujer de rojo y el hombre del bastón? No parecen digimon –señalo el italiano.

-Lo son. Esos son disfraces.

-¿Disfraces? Eso no lo sabía. Debo anotarlo –tomo una libreta, y empezó a tomar apuntes del asunto-. ¿Cuál dirías que es el objetivo que siguen?

-Si son digimon corruptos, supongo que trabajan para Larios –se encogió de hombros-. ¿No ibas a comentarme algo sobre Sophia? Dijiste que ella ocultaba algo.

-¡Cierto! –exclamo Joshua. Paso unas cuantas páginas y se aclaro la voz-. Creo que ya te había mencionado que ella tenía un pasado raro, además de que no existe oficialmente –Davis asintió-. Bien, ahora fíjate en esto. Logre acceder a su cuenta del banco.

-¿Tiene una cuenta en el banco? –pregunto el elegido.

-Sí. Ha hecho retiros esporádicos durante los últimos siete años, lo cual no tiene sentido si ella fue encontrada hace cinco años, en 2001. Esta cuenta no ha tenido ni un solo deposito desde que fue creada. En ese momento, la cantidad inicial era un aproximado de medio millón de dólares –Davis quedo boquiabierto.

-¡Medio millón! ¿De dónde saco todo eso? –Joshua pasó una página.

-Fue transferido desde otra cuenta. Una cuenta privada de alta seguridad. Para tener una, se necesita pagar por ciertos privilegios a una sociedad de bancos totalmente ilegal en Suiza –el morocho se atraganto-. Y, para alguien que hace semejante cosa, medio millón son unas monedas. Intente averiguar sobre esa cuenta, pero estaba muy bien protegida. Lo único que pude sacar en limpio fueron estas pistas –alargo la mano a la mesa y levanto tres fotos-. Estaban en una página relacionada, pero abierta al público. Hay una recompensa enorme por encontrar a esta chica –la primera foto era de una niña de unos seis o siete años sentada en una hamaca en un pequeño y bello jardín lleno de muchas flores y plantas exóticas. Llevaba un vestido negro de una pieza que le llegaba a los tobillos. Tenía el cabello castaño largo y enmarañado hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, y su rostro infantil denotaba tristeza. Esa chica parecía ser muy infeliz, a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta belleza.

-¿Sophia? –pregunto Davis. Joshua asintió, y luego levanto otra foto.

-La primera era de hace ocho años, según la fecha de la captura, así que debía de tener siete. Esta es la que estaba al lado –la segunda foto no tenia fondo. Se mostraba la imagen de una joven sentada en la misma hamaca, pero esta parecía la hermana mayor de la niña. Se parecía a Sophia, pero había ciertas diferencias. Sus ojos en la foto eran un poco más grandes, su cara tenía una forma distinta mas ovalada, y su expresión era más adulta y mayor que la apariencia infantil de la chica que conocían. Además, era un poco más alta.

-No es ella. Parece como si fuera su hermana, o algo así –opino el moreno.

-Cierto. Mira como esta su expresión. Creo que es una imagen fabricada a partir de la otra, sumando más edad –señalo la foto de la Sophia niña-. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que ella recibió mucho dinero de esta cuenta, es muy interesante –la expresión del italiano parecía hambrienta. Sus manos temblaban. Apenas podía contener la emoción de ese misterio. Fue en ese momento que Davis noto que lo que más le encantaba era saberlo todo sobre los que estaban a su alrededor. Un chismoso nato.

-¿Lo habrá robado?

-Son unas monedas para esa cuenta tan cara. La recompensa es mayor que medio millón. Tiene que haber otra razón –argumento.

-Entonces no se me ocurre nada –dijo el joven. DemiV-mon, ya con el estomago lleno, salto a sus brazos.

-¡Tal vez ese tipo es su padre! –opino el dragoncillo, señalando la foto del hombre del traje. Joshua rio nerviosamente, algo que ya se hacía común en él.

-Ese tipo no tiene hijos. Es un caza recompensas apodado ''Scar''. Le dicen así porque se supone que tiene una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, pero no se nota con esta foto –los tres la miraron, pero estaba demasiado pixelada-. Tiene fama de ser muy cruel y fiero. Se le atribuyen varios asesinatos, pero nunca se han podido comprobar. Averigüe sobre él. Esa mujer tenía un problema de demencia. Se había escapado de su marido, al que acusaba de maltratarla. Scar la encontró y la llevo de vuelta a su casa –el rostro del joven se ensombreció-. Y, dos meses después, se la encontró muerta en su habitación. Su esposo la había asesinado antes de suicidarse. Al parecer, las denuncias de maltrato no eran falsas.

-Significa que si Scar no la hubiera encontrado, ella seguiría viva, ¿no? –pregunto Davis, también sombrío. Sin embargo, en su interior, bullía de ira. No podía entender como había alguien tan desconsidera e inconsciente.

-Algunos presumen que Scar los asesino porque el hombre no pago por el trabajo. Con este tipo no se juega –dejo la foto, con respeto, sobre la mesa-. Aun no se que tienen que ver. Esta tercera foto estaba agregada, junto con una dirección de email. Por supuesto que no la usare, no me metería con este tipo. Sin embargo –miro alrededor-, no me agrada como va esto. Si Sophia está conectada con Scar, algo muy malo está pasando –miro a DemiV-mon-. Aunque no creo que Scar pueda hacer nada contra un digimon. ¡Huy! ¡Con tanta charla, se me ha olvidado mencionártelo! Ayer seguí a la alemana en el concierto, pero ella y T.K. me vieron. Dijo que iría al baño, algo que se usa como excusa para huir o evitar situaciones embarazosas, y despareció entre la multitud.

-¿Desapareció? –pregunto Davis.

-¡Sí! Pensé que había ido a su casa, dejando plantado a tu amigo, pero fui allí y tampoco estaba. Cuando vi las noticias, decían algo del muelle y me di cuenta que había sucedido un incidente misterioso. ¿Me lo explicas?

Davis pasó la siguiente hora hablando sobre lo ocurrido en el muelle. Se trabo en algunas partes, y su relato era incompleto, pero fue suficiente para que el italiano entendiera lo que había sucedido. DemiV-mon se había dormido sobre una montaña de papeles.

-O sea que hubo una batalla –repitió él, lentamente-. Y John Larios gano.

-Y nos arresto la policía, pensando que éramos criminales –recordó la cara que pusieron sus amigos cuando los esposaron porque los confundieron con una banda de locos incendiarios. Kari no había dicho nada. Estuvo todo el rato como hipnotizada, mirando una pared sin escuchar a nadie. En ese momento, una oficial argumento que había sido víctima de abusos. La que se armaría en su casa, ni se la quería imaginar. La mayoría de los jóvenes la pasarían muy mal. Él se había salvado porque su madre se rió ante las acusaciones de la policía, y le dio una coartada perfecta para demostrar que no era su culpa lo que paso en el muelle. Irónico.

-Además de que Demon escapo –Davis completo la historia de muy mala suerte que tuvieron el día anterior. Se quedo pensativo un instante-. Eso que dijo fue raro. Le juro que lo mataría. Y lo juro por un nombre extraño –recordó cual era-. Kishin.

En el momento en que lo dijo, soplo un viento extraño. DemiV-mon tuvo un mal presentimiento, y se acurruco entre los papeles, pero sin despertarse. Joshua puso mala cara.

-¿No dijiste que Larios afirmo que esa palabra estaba maldita?

-Cierto –murmuro el elegido. Se miro las manos, pero no tenían nada. El italiano lo miro atentamente. Se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez exageraba –bostezo-. No acostumbro levantarme tan temprano un domingo.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Davis, riendo. Paseo la mirada por toda la habitación-. ¿Para qué tanto papel?

-He estado recolectando información sobre múltiples casos. Y el más interesante siempre ha sido el de los digimon –miro al dragoncito azul-. Seres que están hechos en datos, pero pueden convertirse en carne y hueso. Tienen extrañas habilidades que contradicen la lógica. Evolucionan espontáneamente, a veces con la ayuda de humanos, cambiando de manera casi mágica. Se unen a las personas de maneras que no podemos llegar a terminar de entender. Y hay ciertas restricciones en la manera en que los adultos pueden verlos, ya que al principio no eran capaces –al escuchar esto último, el elegido se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hace siete años, nadie podía verlos, exceptuando los niños –respondió con sencillez, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-No todos, solo los niños elegidos –afirmo Davis, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante, cuando una idea que le venía a la cabeza seguido surgió una última vez-. ¿Podías verlos hace siete años, cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo?

-Sí. ¿A qué viene el interrogante?

-¡Eres un elegido! –grito el moreno, con tanta fuerza que despertó al pequeño bebe digimon junto a ellos. Joshua no expreso la sorpresa como lo esperaba. Apenas levanto una ceja.

-¿En serio? Lo venia sospechando. Pero no tengo un digimon. No creo que haya uno que sea mi compañero –soltó una risita-. Tengo una personalidad un poco problemática.

-¿Tienes algo como un digivice? –Davis saco su D-3. Ante la negativa del italiano, no se desanimo-. Debes de ser uno de esos no reconocidos. Varios elegidos no supieron que lo eran hasta ir al Digimundo una vez.

-Interesante –murmuro su amigo.

-¡En ese caso, te llevare conmigo en la próxima reunión! Es en una semana, cuando las cosas estén más tranquilas –se dio cuenta de que se estaba tardando. Su madre había programado una pequeña salida familiar, aunque la verdadera razón, que Davis ni sospechaba, era vigilarlo para que no hiciera otra estupidez.

-De acuerdo –acepto Joshua, pensativo-. Sería interesante saber más cosas sobre este caso.

Davis lo saludo, coloco a DemiV-mon en su mochila, y salió apresuradamente del apartamento. Aun cuando se iban, el joven italiano tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-¿Crees que Demon esté planeando algo? –pregunto el digimon azulado-. Y Larios también hace cosas raras. Nos pidió que nos uniéramos a él. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Seguro que nos tiene miedo –aposto Davis-. Y por eso trata de confundirnos. Sabe que nosotros somos los más fuertes –llego al final del pasillo, y puso un pie sobre las escaleras. Entonces, una ráfaga de viento repentina lo golpeo en la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El paraguas blanco cayó al suelo, rebotando en las escaleras. El morocho lo siguió trastabillando, incapaz de detenerse. Vio como el paraguas, con su afilada punta directamente en línea hacia su tráquea, se detenía un instante en el pie de la escalera. A ese paso, caería justo sobre la sombrilla.

-¡Davis! –grito el pequeño dragón, que se revolvía completamente en la mochila del elegido. El D-3 brillo con un resplandor cegador.

_¡DemiV-mon digivols a… V-mon! _

El Pequeño Dragón empujo a su compañero rápidamente. Davis cayó de costado en el pie de la escalera, junto con su digimon. El paraguas golpeo el suelo inofensivamente. Joshua bajo las escaleras con una expresión entre sorpresa e interés.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto el dragoncillo.

-¡Por supuesto! –en realidad solo presumía. Tenía el hombro adolorido por el golpe. Se lo froto disimuladamente para no preocupar a V-mon.

-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia –alego el italiano, examinando la punta filosa del paraguas mientras tragaba saliva-. Si caías unos centímetros más, tendrías una traqueotomía gratuita –el elegido esperaba que eso hubiera sido una broma de mal gusto-. Esa maldición es real.

-¿Real? –tanto Davis como V-mon quedaron aterrados. Si Larios había dicho la verdad, estaban en un gran problema.

-Deberías estar alerta de accidentes potenciales –mascullo el joven investigador, pensando-. Pero es imposible predecir tantas cosas –soltó aire-. Buscare como anular maldiciones, pero no esperes muchos resultados. ¿Dijiste que iban a una salida familiar?

* * *

Mientras humanos y digimon intercambiaban ideas para proteger al elegido, una sombra maligna tapo el sol durante una fracción de segundo. La voluntad oscura del Kishin sonrió, atrapada aun en un cuerpo etéreo sin forma, hasta volver a renacer. Aun no llegaba el momento. Si su consejero, tan enormemente admirado, decía la verdad, entonces deberían esperar algún tiempo más antes de hacerlo.

Se fugaron del mundo lentamente, pensando en la forma en que le harían pagar a Davis Motomiya por su atrevimiento. Pero no todavía. Aun tenían tiempo, tiempo para prepararse. No sería fácil hacer ese movimiento. Y aun les quedaba el asunto de Demon. Estaba en el Área Oscura, así que la tenían muy difícil. No se acercarían tanto al palacio de GranDracmon. No después de lo que él les había hecho.

Pero ya se acercaba el momento. Por fin tendrían un poder tan terrible que el Rey de los Vampiros no podría detenerlos. Incluso el Programa Aniquilación sería algo pasajero contra lo que les había sugerido ese ser. La Leyenda del Final se acercaba. Y era hora de que ocurriera. Si era cierto, debería esperar a la cuarta señal.

Y luego, el Multiverso entero estaría a sus pies.

* * *

Leviamon retozaba en las aguas negras con suavidad, disfrutando de un momento de relajación luego de cuatro años de batalla continua. A su alrededor, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las pequeñas olas y las corrientes, sumados a los ecos distantes de roca y arena.

Aprovechando el momento de descanso, Piedmon había empezado con la construcción de su palacio. Los Shademon arrastraban pesados bloques por la playa, mientras el arlequín vigilaba con una copa de vino añejado en la mano. Había tardado horas en decidirse, alegando la buena vista, la ubicación ventajosa, el tamaño de la costa, y otras excusas similares. A este paso, tardarían meses en hacerlo, aunque trabajaran todos juntos.

-**¡Leviamon!** –se oyó la llamada mental. La voz de Lyramon, acompañada por los ecos de sus montones de conciencias, resonó en su cabeza. El Demon Lord abrió un ojo fugazmente, comprobando que Piedmon no se había movido ni un centímetro. La llamada era solo para él.

-**¿Sucede algo?** –pregunto el enorme leviatán.

-**Nos llamo la atención algo que ocurrió durante nuestra batalla con Demon. ¿La observaste?**

-**Completa **–respondió el señor del Mar-. **Lucharon de una manera formidable. Incluso él no sabía qué hacer.**

-**Eso es lo que nos llama la atención. Aun con las piezas de la Digiarmadura, no deberíamos ser capaces de vencer a un Demon Lord original** –la voz hizo silencio por un instante-. **Sabemos que hay muchos Señores Demonio, incluso algunos como Ghoulmon y Murmukusmon, pero todos ellos no pasan de ser digimon ordinarios. Solo hay Siete Demon Lords en cada mundo, que están conectados a las fuerzas oscuras, cuyos datos siempre van a las mismas formas, y cuyos poderes son mucho más enormes.**

-**Saben mucho acerca de los Demon Lords** –se sorprendió el enorme cocodrilo-**.** **Es cierto, así es. Pero hubo un mundo donde comenzó todo eso, y de ese mundo provengo. Tengo memoria de todas mis vidas anteriores, además de que poseo habilidades que ningún otro tiene. Mi fuerza es superior a la de los demás Leviamon, incluso a la de otros Demon Lords, ya que mi intelecto está más desarrollado **–hubo un momento de pausa. Lyramon noto que era de auto regocijo por haber sido de los primeros Demon Lords, un honor discutible-**. Eso suele repetirse en los demás originales, como la habilidad de Lucemon de hacer un ****_Vida o Muerte_**** especialmente poderoso, o la de Beelzemon de copiar las técnicas de sus rivales cuyos datos haya absorbido. **

-**Curiosas habilidades. Es por eso que nos pareció que Demon era demasiado débil. Normalmente, él las habría utilizado contra nosotros, pero no utilizo ninguna. Eso hace discutible su enorme poder, como él lo llama.**

-**Su poder era temible hace muchos años. Cualquier Demon Lord tiene técnicas poderosas, como el ****_Virus Oscuro_****, y el poder de manipular las sobrescrituras de datos a voluntad. Pero, sin duda, el más peligroso poder del original era su capacidad para llegar a una forma súper mega al absorber grandes cantidades de energía maligna. **

-**¡Justamente de eso hablamos! ¡Demon estaba cargado con suficiente energía oscura para poder destruirnos en su máximo poder, pero no lo utilizo! Prefirió atacar con sus técnicas al nivel de un Señor Demonio normal. Eso no tiene sentido. **

-**Muy cierto** –respondió Leviamon, tan intrigado como el digimon corrupto por esta extraña situación-**. Lo mismo ocurría cuando luche contra él. A pesar de absorber mucha de mi energía oscura, la que procede de este Mar, no llego a su forma máxima. Fue como si algo lo limitara. **

-**¿Que fue lo que ocurrió durante la rebelión contra el Dios, en la que se fundaron los Demon Lords?** –preguntaron. Iba a responder, pero entonces ocurrió un estrepitoso ruido. Unos digimon Sombra habían empezado a discutir con algunos Bakemon que estaban llevando los bloques a la parte más elevada, aprovechando su capacidad de volar. Parecía que Phantomon lideraba la facción que estaba tratando de mejorar el sistema para cargar los bloques, pues varios Fantasmas se quejaban de que eran muy pesados.

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a seguir quejándose o trabajaran? –se quejo el payaso, levantando una daga. El nivel ultra empezó a disculparse inmediatamente, pero no hubo tiempo para que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo. Un portal oscuro se abrió, revelando a LadyDevimon, que volvía de su cacería y búsqueda del castillo.

-¡Señorita LadyDevimon! ¿Cómo les ha ido? –pregunto Phantomon, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-Ni bien ni mal. Encontramos el castillo, pero está muy bien resguardado –suspiro. No tenía heridas graves, pero parecía agitada. Había huido de un enemigo con el que no podía tratar.

-¿No deberíamos avisar al director? –se refería al digimon corrupto. Había empezado a llamarlos así desde que vio la forma en que superaron a los elegidos. Considerando que había pasado un solo día, y que ya todos lo sabían, se notaba que los nombraban bastante.

-Ellos también están descansando. Será mejor esperar a que ellos mismos terminen. El castillo no se moverá, y el guardián tampoco.

-Como quieras –respondió Piedmon, encogiéndose de hombros, e ignorando la personalidad múltiple de los datos corruptos nuevamente. Miro de reojo a los Fantasmas y Sombras-. ¿Ustedes no eran escenógrafos? –todos volvieron a trabajar de inmediato.

-**Parece que encontramos el castillo donde está la Greba de la Bondad** –reporto Leviamon-**. ¿Qué harán al respecto?**

-**Como dijo ella, no se moverán. Los iremos a buscar en un par de días. **

El Señor Demonio capto un tono ligeramente fastidiado. Algo había ocurrido que molestaba a los datos corruptos. Seguramente no lo dirían, así que continuó con su relato de los tiempos antiguos.

-**Bueno, pues ocurrió que vencimos a FangLongmon y Lucemon lo sello en el Área Oscura. Luego de eso, fuimos sorpresivamente atacados por los Royal Knight. Luchamos por meses, pero sus armadas estaban frescas y ellos nos superaban en número. Belphemon fue el primero en caer, lo atacaron Examon, Duftmon y aquel cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Beelzemon intento enfrentar solo a Magnamon y LordKnightmon, y pago el precio. Lilithmon fue emboscada por Sleipmon. Logro vencerlo, pero recibió apoyo de Gankuumon y fue su final. Yo mantuve una larga batalla contra Dynasmon y Craniummon, pero no fui vencido hasta que todos quedamos agotados y Gallantmon me sorprendió. Lucemon libro una batalla personal contra Alphamon, lo cual fue una absoluta estupidez, pero él no acepto ayuda. Supongo que eso acabo mal, porque el también murió. UlforceV-dramon persiguió a Demon, quien se retiro antes de tiempo, dejando la retaguardia desprotegida, lo cual fue nuestra perdición. Se podría decir que nuestra derrota fue, la mayor parte, su culpa. **

-**¿Y Omnimon? Él debería haber hecho una parte importante** –pregunto Lyramon, intrigado.

-**No lo sé. Tal vez fue con el niñato de UlforceV-dramon a perseguir a Demon. No creo que lo pudieran haber vencido de otro modo, ya que había pasado a su forma más poderosa. No pude verlo, ya que Gallantmon me vaporizo con su maldita ****_Ejecución Final_** –replico el Demon Lord, enojándose repentinamente al recordar su derrota más grande. Los datos corruptos entendieron entonces porque odiaba tanto a Demon. Y, además, ya sabían todo lo que necesitaban.

-**Muy interesante. Creemos que ya sabemos porque Demon tenía ese problema. Tendría sentido. Ya puedes volver a descansar. Muchas gracias** –Leviamon sintió como las conciencias de Lyramon se retiraban.

¿Qué habrían sacado de esa conversación? ¿Omnimon tenía alguna relación con la debilidad del Señor Demonio? El enorme cocodrilo empezó a pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Qué se escondería realmente detrás de aquel misterio? Si había una posibilidad de que pudieran vencer a Demon, entonces había que aprovecharla, y desaparecer a ese perro traicionero. 

* * *

T.K. despertó con un sobresalto. Por un momento, aun creyó que tenia la garra purpurea del Señor Demonio en el cuello, asfixiándole. Respiro aceleradamente, tratando de calmarse. Había tenido una pesadilla espantosa. Tuvo un nuevo sobresalto al notar que no reconocía el lugar.

Estaba en una cama de sabanas amarillo pálido. El lugar alrededor estaba escasamente decorado. Apenas había un reloj de escritorio y un poster de un equipo de soccer español que utilizaban camisetas a franjas rojas y azules. Justo a su lado, envuelto en una cobija azul, descansaba Tokomon, profundamente dormido. Solo en ese momento, T.K. noto que aun llevaba la ropa con la que había ido al concierto.

Fue entonces que recordó lo que había pasado. Luego de salir de los restos del domo derrumbado, se habían cruzado con un cerco policial. Sophia había empezado a llorar de la nada, actuando como niña pequeña, diciendo que tenía mucho miedo de los monstruos. Los policías se tragaron la actuación, y los trataron como un par de amigos que habían ido a un concierto de buena fe, y acabaron en una locura llena de mafiosos y criaturas peleando. Les dieron café, ofrecieron llamar a sus padres para que los recogieran, o incluso a un hospital. La manera en que la alemana los había convencido dejo a T.K. totalmente pasmado. Aunque su aspecto loli había ayudado mucho.

Luego de despedirse de los oficiales, a Sophia le había entrado la risa floja. Habían burlado a los policías muy fácilmente. Ni siquiera notaron que el bulto que llevaba él era un ser vivo, o que la chica escondía un cuchillo en su bota. Estaba tan cansado que el trayecto a su casa le pareció una eternidad. Tan largo, que decidió no hacerlo. Telefoneo a su madre para que supiera que se quedaba en casa de un amigo, y siguió a la alemana.

Por fin recordó donde estaba. Era la casa de Sophia.

Camino despacio, asegurándose de no despertar al digimon. Llego a la sala. No había mucho que contar, apenas una mesa, ni un toque personal. Parecía que lo hubiera comprado apresuradamente, y sin molestarse en decorarlo.

Sophia estaba dormida en un sofá. Al verla en pijama, el rubio se sonrojo ligeramente. Usaba una pieza larga de franela, roja y negra, con dibujos de dragones chinos. Era la cosa más claramente adornada de todo el apartamento. De hecho, solo había una habitación, como se demostraba al verla allí. En ese caso, debía de vivir sola. Considerando que estaba en su casa, el elegido trato de verla lo menos posible. El pijama era bonito, pero le quedaba chico por una talla. Verla desnuda hubiera sido menos provocativo.

Para evitar pensar en ella, empezó a revisar el único armario. Afortunadamente, los cajones no contenían ropa, sino papeles y objetos. Había un medallón de plata con un lobo grabado, un anillo con una piedra verde brillante, alguna cantidad de dinero para bolsillo, un cargador de celular, un par de navajas suizas oxidadas, unos papeles que parecían cuentas y documentos sin mucha importancia, y fotos, las cuales sí que eran interesantes.

Había varias de la misma Sophia. Todas eran antiguas, de cuando tenía menos de diez años. Se la veía feliz, posando para algunas, aunque había que notar que en todas aparecía con ropa gastada y vieja. No había ni una de cuando era más pequeña ni mayor, lo cual constituía un misterio.

Las últimas fotos, juntas en un fajo, mostraban a un sujeto vestido con un traje gris, que tenía una cicatriz clarísima en la mejilla izquierda, que la recorría del ojo hasta la quijada. En algunas, tenia cabello castaño, en otras rubio claro, en una era moreno, y en otra lo llevaba oscuro y largo. En varias llevaba bigote, en otras barba, a veces cejas diferentes, y distintos colores de ojos. Parecía que usaba disfraces muy seguido. Y en todas se lo veía siniestro y extraño. Algunas parecían sacadas en movimiento, otras desde lejos.

-¡Ah! –se escucho el bostezo. Inmediatamente, el rubio soltó las fotos y las puso en el cajón. Sophia se había despertado. Parpadeaba, mirando alrededor. Cuando vio al joven, salto de la nada, sacando su puñal. Se tardo unos tres segundos en reconocerlo y darse cuenta de la situación-. ¿T.K.? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Tú me trajiste aquí, ¿recuerdas? –alego él, mirando fijamente la afilada hoja del cuchillo.

-¡Cierto! –replico ella, guardando el puñal y aferrándose la nuca-. No me acordaba. Me desperté con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto el rubio.

-Perfectamente, comparado con otros días. Esos hubiera querido morirme –que expresión más horrorosa que se le había ocurrido usar-. Ni idea porque. Los doctores no sirven.

-Bueno, tal vez sean porque vas a fiestas como esas –bromeo.

-¡Tú me diste los boletos! ¡Eres un maldito infeliz! –su voz sonaba enojada. Su rostro expresaba alegría.

-Bueno, es mi culpa, no me di cuenta de que era una trampa –se acerco y la tomo de la mano-. ¿Me perdonas?

-Si –respondió ella, mirándole directamente. Esos ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos de una manera muy extraña. Parecía que estuviera sorprendida-. ¿Paso algo anoche?

-¿Además de que casi nos matan, engañaste a los polis, y le dijiste a Tokomon que era muy mono? –empezó a asustarse. ¿Qué habían hecho?

-No, nada. Créeme, te acordarías.

T.K. no supo cómo interpretar eso, además de que aun era un noviazgo menor. Si hubieran ido tan lejos, no sabría que decirle a su madre. Y después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no sabía que pensar con respecto a Kari.

-Bueno, supongo que debería irme –dijo él, tratando de romper la atmósfera que se había empezado a formar.

-¡No, espera! –por primera vez, ella se sonrojo-. ¿Te podrías quedar un tiempo más?

Eso tomo al rubio desprevenido. ¿Qué quería? Entonces lo recordó. Eran novios. Ella esperaría que le diera un poco mas de cariño. No podía romper una relación así de la nada. Sería totalmente desconsiderado. Además, si empezaba a pensar que cierta compañera de clases era la razón, podía ser peligroso. Sumando las navajas en su cajón, Sophia parecía a cada momento más peligrosa.

La abrazo suavemente. Se sentaron en el sofá. T.K. trato de estar lo más lejos posible de su cuerpo, pero ella misma se acurruco contra él, dejándolo como un tomate. Se acaricio contra su piel, haciendo que el elegido notara que la franela era igual de suave que la tez de la joven. Y, dolorosamente, recordó que la de Kari también estaba en esa clasificación.

Sacudió la cabeza. Era muy irrespetuoso pensar en otra chica cuando estabas en un momento íntimo con tu novia. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba.

-Se siente tan bien –susurro ella. Por una vez, parecía contenta. Había cerrado los ojos, y parecía disfrutar enormemente de la situación. El rubio no dejaba de estar turbado. La alemana lo miro. Una negrura infinita-. Supongo que es normal que te pongas así con tu primera novia –le dio un rápido, pero nada despreciable, beso en los labios. Nadie podría haberse quejado.

-Sí, supongo –sentía como si tuviera fiebre. Era simplemente demasiado. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que el elegido de la Esperanza recordó algo-. ¿Qué paso con Joshua anoche? ¿Nos estaba siguiendo?

-Seguro. Ese chico es un metiche absoluto. Siempre esta es todas partes –rio maliciosamente-. Por eso se la jugué yo también. Me metí a su casa.

-¿Hiciste qué? –pregunto el rubio, sorprendiéndose.

-Forcé la cerradura. Su casa es bien rara. Había papeles y libros por todas partes. No conoce la idea de organización –se separo un poco de él, arreglándose el cabello-. Pero había más cosas detrás de los papeles. Encontré una puerta oculta.

-¿Qué había ahí? –quiso saber T.K.

-El baño –ambos rieron ante esa ocurrencia-. Curioso, pero también estaba empapelado con cosas raras. No sé cómo vive ese rarito. Bueno, lo importante es que encontré otra puerta. Era su habitación –la chica tomo aire para decir lo que seguía-. Había fotos de digimon por todas partes. Miles. Y no solo de ellos. También vi otras en las que estas tu, y otros niños, creo que los llaman elegidos –puso una expresión desconcertada-. ¡Ichijouji y Motomiya estaban ahí!

-Sí, ellos son elegidos. El principio de la segunda generación –explico el rubio.

-¿Y Kari también? –diablos, Joshua sí que había conseguido muchas fotos.

-Sí. Ella y yo, además de nuestros hermanos mayores y otros cuatro amigos, somos la primera generación.

-Entonces se conocen desde hace mucho –parecía un poco celosa. Tenía razones-. Unos siete años, creo. Cuando los digimon alteraban el clima.

-¿Los veías en ese momento? –pregunto él, sorprendido. Que recordara, no cualquier lo hacía-. ¿Es posible que seas una elegida?

-¡¿Yo?! –salto en el aire, llena de alegría-. ¡¿Estás seguro?!

-Si los veías en ese momento, si, sin duda tienes un compañero esperándote en alguna parte.

-¡Sí! –dio un largo grito. Empezó a correr de un lado a otro, llena de emoción. El rubio sonrió al notar lo muy feliz que estaba. Era normal. Él también se habría emocionado de saberlo así.

-¿T.K.? –los gritos había despertado a Tokomon. Sophia rápidamente lo alzo en brazos, chillando sobre lo mono que era. El digimon estaba un poco asfixiado, pero su compañero estaba muriéndose de risa.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? ¿Demon juro por el demonio sin nombre? –pregunto una voz educada y cortes. Un destello dorado y azul se vio en el Vació.

-¡Sí! –confirmo un enorme ser dorado que relucía en la negrura donde no había nada.

-Es un idiota. Se ha condenado a sí mismo. ¿Fue él quien lo convenció?

-Supongo. Se ha quedado quieto últimamente.

-Tiene el asunto de la Dimensión Maldita, así que no creo que haga más jugadas.

-No creo que le importe.

-¿Cómo no podría? No es tan insensible. Créeme, es imposible que sea así de malvado. Ningún digimon es tan cruel.

-No tienes idea. Eres demasiado bueno. Le quieres ver un lado amable a cualquiera. Hasta le verías una parte bondadosa al Dios Demonio.

-En realidad, hasta ellos tienen una parte buena –susurro una dulce voz. Una luz ilumino el lugar, formando cristales romboides-. No hay ser que no la tenga. Por ejemplo, tu siervo, Juzgador –se dirigía al ser más pequeño, que destellaba en dorado y azul-. Él es un ser formado por pura energía negativa, y aun así es un digimon con corazón. ¿No te parece curioso?

-Como siempre, vuestra sabiduría infinita nos abruma –respondió el Juzgador. El ser dorado emitió una risita, aceptando su derrota.

-Aunque el nombre Kishin este maldito para seres que no sean como nosotras –empezaron los cristales nuevamente-. Él es solo un pobre digimon que ha perdido el camino. Aun no es tarde para encauzarlo.

-¿Después de todos los mundos que ha destruido? Tendrá que ser algo grande. Muy grande –replico el enorme ser dorado.

-Tendrá la oportunidad. El problema es que la segunda señal se acerca. Temo lo que ocurrirá ese día –respondió el Juzgador.

-El día de los recuerdos futuros. Será problemático –opino la criatura dorada, con una voz estentórea.

-''El día que la Esperanza –recitaron los cristales de luz- abandonara a las Bestias Sagradas para unirse a la Oscuridad. Ese día será conocido como el día de los recuerdos futuros. Y ese día se verá el efecto de la técnica apocalíptica de la Maldad Final, cuando el Multiverso sufra el poder devorador infinito de la Nada y desaparezca en ella.''

Los tres seres guardaron silencio. Un silencio sepulcral.

-Solo algo nos salvara del Final –replico el ser azul y dorado.

-El elegido de la Leyenda. El elegido de los ojos rojos –termino la voz estentórea-. Rojos como la sangre derramada.

Continuara…


	13. Los Nuevos Elegidos

**Capitulo 12: Los Nuevos Elegidos **

-No podemos dejar que nada interfiera con el proyecto –afirmo una siniestra voz que resonaba en los muros de piedra.

-Pero está muy mal. No será mejor que lo que su aprendiz hizo, mi señor –respondió una voz chillona que replico rápidamente.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Es el Destino que vi. Y ellas están de acuerdo. Debemos terminar el proyecto. La Dimensión Maldita se está moviendo más rápido de lo que esperábamos. Y aun faltan años para que suceda la sexta señal –replico la voz siniestra.

-Es cierto. Pero está esperando demasiado de ellos. Recuerde que lo han traicionado más de una vez, mi señor.

-¿No te dijo que dejaras de llamarlo así? –pregunto una tercer personaje, esta con un claro tono femenino. Se oyó un carraspeo de parte de la voz chillona.

-Aun así, yo le tengo el debido respeto. Y sé que el proyecto es necesario. Sin embargo, aun pienso que condenar a un inocente a sufrir todos esos pecados pasados es una locura. No sé en qué están pensando ellas.

-Ellas han verificado lo que yo vi también –acabo la voz siniestra-, y saben que no hay más que hacer. Si no sucede, las consecuencias serán absolutamente desastrosas –suspiro con pesar-. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Él ya ha dispuesto las piezas de esta partida. Los datos corruptos son solo una pieza más de este juego de guerra y muerte. Un juego que no podemos permitirnos perder.

* * *

El hielo y la nieve acumulados por muchos años hacían el lugar una maravilla congelada. El Polo Norte, donde el sol casi nunca pegaba con fuerza, lucia sus mejores colores para recibir a unos invitados inesperados. Donde miraras podías encontrar montones de digimon acostumbrados a este territorio, pero todos habían huido luego de ver a las tres figuras que caminaban por el bello territorio.

Lagos de hielo quebradizo engañosos, montañas de nieve y escarcha que se derrumbaban sobre los intrusos, fosos cubiertos de rocas afiladas y congeladas, trampas fabricadas a partir de madera y piedra, y un cerco electrificado protegían esa zona especifica, de unos cuatro kilómetros cuadrados. Un castillo gris, que destacaba mucho en los alrededores blancos, se encontraba en el centro, justificando la cruel y malvada seguridad. Y los tres digimon avanzaban en fila india, esquivando fácilmente esos intentos de detenerlos.

-Estas trampas no son útiles en digimon ultra, no se para que alguien las colocaría –señalo LadyDevimon, caminando a la cabeza de la fila.

-Tal vez quería armar una buena obra. Siempre es necesario conseguir un gran escenario, y hacer una tremenda producción para que todo este impecable –sugirió Piedmon, observando el ingenioso diseño de unos cables blancos que apenas destacaban en el terreno. Si alguien los tocaba, seria golpeado por un tronco congelado que vendría por detrás, o por un segundo que llegaba por delante un instante después. El que había hecho esas trampas no era ningún tonto.

Un sonido estruendoso resonó en los alrededores. El payaso infernal puso una expresión fastidiada antes de ver atrás, hacia la figura encapuchada que acababa la fila de los tres demonios.

-Y debieron advertir que era tanto camino en este lugar. Hubiéramos conseguido un abrigo, o mejor nos teletransportaríamos justo frente al castillo –se quejo Lyramon, justo antes de que prorrumpiera en otro escandaloso estornudo. Un moquillo blanco caía de su nariz.

-Lo sentimos. No podemos acercarnos con los emblemas, el guardián lo notaria y nos atacaría –explico la demonio, que extrañamente se desplazaba por tierra-. Él coloco todas estas trampas, y detecta a cualquier enemigo que venga por aire. Es muy poderoso, no podemos vencerlo solos.

-¿Qué nivel? –quiso saber el Hombre Demonio, sonriendo ante la expectativa de una buena batalla.

-Suponemos que mega. Es un enorme dragón metálico azul –respondió ella.

-¿Dragón metálico azul? –murmuraron los datos corruptos-. Ya nos imaginamos que es. Si, tendría la capacidad de hacer estas trampas. Esto no será sencillo –estornudaron de nuevo-. Maldito resfriado. Seguro que es el resfriado mortal.

-¿Resfriado mortal? –pregunto la Ángel Caído, extrañada.

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre hay algún resfriado terrible por ahí circulando! –se sorbieron los mocos ruidosamente-. O tal vez sea Lupus. No, es poco probable. Nunca es Lupus –se encogieron de hombros, ante las atentas miradas del arlequín y la demonio. No entendían a que se referían, aunque lo sospechaban. Lyramon había estado viendo extraños videos con su computadora portátil, eventos del mundo humano. Se reían de una manera tan escandalosa que hacían ver a sus estornudos como susurros.

-**Cada vez se asemejan más a un humano** –pensó Piedmon, secretamente molesto-**. Esto es ridículo. Un maldito digimon que quiere ser humano. Y es realmente insoportable.**

* * *

Continuaron caminando por unos minutos. Esquivaron las últimas trampas, llenado al borde de un lago congelado. En el centro, en una pequeña isla cubierta de nieve, se alzaba el majestuoso castillo. Los portones asemejaban una calavera grisácea. Las murallas parecían construidas de huesos, dándose este efecto por los relieves que había en ellas. Cada una de las siete estaba coronada por un cristal verdoso brillante tallado como un círculo extraño y antiguo. Un balcón, tallado como la garra de una bestia abominable, apuntaba al cielo azulado.

-Lindo diseño –opino el Hombre Demonio.

-¿Lo plagiaras? –quiso saber Lyramon, sonriendo maléficamente. El payaso considero la pregunta.

-No vale la pena, es demasiado antiguo –observo el lago de hielo-. ¿El guardián esta bajo el lago?

-Sí. En cuanto lo pisemos, aparecerá –respondió LadyDevimon. No se veía nada bajo la superficie casi traslucida, pero eso era engañoso. Si había una criatura capaz de sobrevivir a semejante temperatura, y de hacer todas esas trampas, no podías confiar ni un instante en su ausencia. Seguramente ya los había visto, y los estaba evaluando.

-¡Muy bien! Mejor comprobemos si sigue aquí –Lyramon saco las piezas de la Digiarmadura de su mochila y se las equipo. Hubieran podido hacerlo más rápido desintegrándolas con el _Control Corrupto_, pero eso le quitaba la gracia. Había cierta satisfacción en hacer las cosas a la manera tradicional.

-_Revelación del Conocimiento_ –el mapa de datos no se hizo tardar. Enfocaron el lago, encontrando la señal del guardián-. No hay duda alguna. Es un Darkdramon. Tiene sensores de alto rango e intelecto desarrollado, pero sus estadísticas de poder son normales para uno de su especie –dirigieron su mirada al castillo-. La Greba de la Bondad sigue allí. Además, hay dos digimon. Uno tiene el potencial de un ultra regular, pero el otro es un nivel mega superior a lo ordinario. Ambos poseen códigos demoniacos –pusieron las manos sobre el casco. Hubo un sonido que pareció de un estornudo reprimido-. No podemos precisar más. El material del que está hecho desvía la señal de exploración.

-¿No que el análisis de ese aparato era preciso? –le debatió el payaso, encontrando una excusa para quejarse. Ya la venia buscando desde hacía rato.

-Hay algunas cosas que están ocultas al mapa de datos. Por ejemplo, la ubicación de los Códigos Corona. Sin la pieza que combina con esta, no podremos encontrarlos. En cuanto al castillo, es sin duda una fortaleza secreta de los Siete Demon Lords. Los sellos de la Puerta del Pecado están grabados en el portón –dieron un resoplido para contener otro estornudo-. ¿Qué digimon sería tan tonto de ocupar esa fortaleza? Es un suicidio enfrentar a un Demon Lord furioso.

Como recalcando sus palabras, el lago comenzó a resquebrajarse. Una forma emergió de las aguas heladas, agitando cuatro alas azul etéreo. El Darkdramon, cubierto por una armadura azulada, levanto su brazo derecho, una peligrosa lanza metálica, y señalo a los tres intrusos. Su voz era robótica, dando un eco metálico a cada palabra.

-¡Largaos, invasores, o sufriréis la ira del guardián! –anuncio, poniendo mucho énfasis en su propio puesto-. ¡Nadie se acerca al castillo de los Demon Lords!

Esas últimas palabras parecieron despertar un recuerdo en la mente de Piedmon. Lyramon había dejado claro que no había forma de que pudiera vencer a un Demon Lord, incluso peleando con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Realmente había un Demon Lord vivo que reclamaba la fortaleza? Si era así, podían dar la pieza por perdida.

-¿Un Demon Lord? –el digimon corrupto comenzó a reír, pero fue interrumpido por un gruñido del guardián-. ¡No hay ningún digimon de esa categoría en ese castillo!

-¡Maldito! ¡No niegues la noble cuna de mi señora! –le espeto el Cyborg. En ese instante, se escucho una voz encantadora.

-¿Alguien ha venido? –Darkdramon de inmediato aterrizo sobre la superficie que el mismo había quebrado, y se puso firme. Una figura vestida de negro había aparecido en el balcón. Llevaba tanto maquillaje que no se le podía ver la piel, varias peinetas estaban incrustadas en su cabello negro petróleo, su mano derecha estaba recubierta por un guante dorado, cuatro alas de murciélago salían de su espalda, y su kimono dejaba entrever unas elegantes y generosas curvas. Rio suavemente, observando a los intrusos, mientras sus cintas negras revoloteaban a su alrededor. Levanto su mano izquierda en un saludo aparentemente cortes, pero luego hizo una señal felina, cortando el aire con las uñas púrpuras.

-¡No esperaba tener un invitado tan guapo! –su rostro era sumamente bello, y sus ojos estaban fijos en Piedmon. Casi podía verse como se le caía la baba al mirarlo-. ¡Vamos, ven, que hace demasiado tiempo que me aburro!

-Interesante propuesta –murmuro el payaso, poniendo una sonrisa que difícilmente podía ser mayor. LadyDevimon puso una cara tan mala, que parecía que hubiera visto a Angewomon lanzándole besos.

-Lilithmon, ¿eh? –comento el digimon corrupto. Inmediatamente, empezó a reír desenfrenadamente, hasta que se atraganto por un nuevo estornudo. La Señor Demonio parecía bastante molesta, y Darkdramon parecía aun peor.

-¿Hay algún problema, humano? –parpadeo con sus largas pestañas, haciendo gala de su gruesa sombra de ojos-. ¿Acaso ese bello ejemplar es tu compañero? –ante la idea, los tres demonios presentaron reacciones totalmente distintas, pero igualmente asombradas. Piedmon olvido toda idea de diversión ante la repugnancia, LadyDevimon se quedo tan asombrada que no supo que responder, y Lyramon tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas de la risa.

-Lamentablemente, señorita Lilithmon, comete tres graves errores –replicaron los datos corruptos-. Uno, no somos un humano, sino el digimon corrupto que gobierna sobre los demás. Dos, hablarle a seres de nuestra posición como si fuéramos meros sirvientes –la mirada de la Señor Demonio confirmaba que eso era lo que pensaba-. Y tres, creer ciegamente que tienes la fuerza para ser considerada una Demon Lord –pusieron una sonrisa maléfica-. A seres de ese poder, créenos que les temerías.

-¡Cállalos, Darkdramon! ¡Arráncales la cabeza! –grito la soberana del castillo, totalmente encolerizada. Señalaba con su garra dorada al Demonio Corrupto. El Cyborg levanto su enorme lanza, dispuesto a asesinar sin piedad.

-_¡Lanza Gigastick!_ –arremetió rápidamente contra los tres demonios, con su brazo derecho rodeado en energía azulada, sin importar nada que pudiera pasar. LadyDevimon alzo el vuelo, mientras Piedmon y Lyramon se arrojaron a los lados para evitar la peligrosa técnica. El dragón, haciendo gala de su capacidad de reacción tan avanzada, rápidamente ataco al digimon corrupto por la espalda. En el último instante, se voltearon, levantando su brazo izquierdo, envolviéndose en energía corrupta.

-_¡Cuchilla de Corrupción Demoniaca!_ –la espada detuvo, increíblemente, la lanza del Cyborg, entrechocándose en destellos rojos y azules. Inmediatamente, ambos comenzaron a intercambiar fintas y golpes. El Hombre Demonio y la Ángel Caído iban a apoyarlos, pero recibieron un mensaje mental.

-**¡Vayan por Lilithmon!**** ¡No es tan poderosa como dice ser!**

Alertados, ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y se lanzaron a toda velocidad por hielo y aire hacia el castillo. Darkdramon lo advirtió. Rápidamente, formo una esfera de materia oscura en su lanza, apuntando a Piedmon.

-_¡Dark Roar!_ –antes de que pudiera arrojarla, una rapidísima patada del digimon corrupto con la Greba de la Esperanza la desvió hacia arriba, haciendo que la técnica se perdiera en los cielos del Polo con una explosión ruidosa e impresionante. El Cyborg soltó un rugido de ira, tratando de disparar de nuevo, pero una nueva patada en el pecho de parte de su oponente lo obligo a retroceder. Lyramon coloco una sonrisa maniaca, embriagado en la emoción de batallar contra uno de los dramón más poderosos.

-_¡Esperanza Persistente!_ –se lanzo hacia arriba en un salto, a gran velocidad, dando un talonazo envuelto en energía dorada. El dragón voló hacia atrás, aprovechando el poder de la materia oscura, esquivando el ataque. La greba atravesó el hielo, rompiéndolo, y el Demonio Corrupto desapareció tragado por el agua helada.

Darkdramon estaba a punto de ir a perseguir a los demonios, pero se abrió un nuevo agujero a unos metros del anterior, y los datos corruptos reaparecieron, frotándose todo el cuerpo con fuerza, empapados.

-¡Frio, frio, frio! –estornudaron, esta vez aun peor que antes. El Cyborg dejo escapar un gruñido biónico, dándose cuenta de que no podría ayudar a su ama. Resignándose, intento empalar al demonio de ojos dorados, pero este lo esquivo con velocidad. Sus ojos se cruzaron-. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te han engañado!

-¡Cállate! –golpeo, con un puñetazo, el espacio donde hace un instante estaban ellos. Una nueva _Lanza Gigastick_ los puso en guardia. A base de movimientos veloces, evitaron el ataque, pero un roce en su hombro desgarro su capa y los músculos, tiñendo el hielo de sangre verde. Su hombro empezó rápidamente a regenerarse, lo cual solo fue otro problema para el dragón.

-_¡Revelación del Conocimiento!_ –activando nuevamente el mapa de datos, observaron al enemigo, analizando sus fortalezas y debilidades. Tras concluir que era un ser con pocos puntos débiles, lo atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo rápidamente-. _¡Cuchilla de Corrupción Demoniaca!_

La espada corrupta no logro alcanzar el cuello de Darkdramon. Maniobro en el aire utilizando su materia oscura, y esquivo la hoja escarlata. En un pequeño error, toco su hombro, desgarrando el metal azulado. Las señales de alerta empezaron a aparecer en la visión del Cyborg. Se elevo alto en el cielo helado, planeando un contraataque. El Demonio Corrupto empezó a quejarse.

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas cobarde y baja a pelear! –sus ojos se cruzaron nuevamente, y ambos aprovecharon la oportunidad de la distancia-. _¡Mirada de Medusa!_

-_¡Mirada Terrible!_ –los ojos de ambos destellaron con las respectivas técnicas, y ambos cayeron paralizados por un instante cuando los ataques se cruzaron. Lyramon cayó hacia tras, mientras Darkdramon se estrellaba contra el hielo. No sería una batalla corta.

* * *

Lilithmon observo la batalla entre su guardián y el digimon corrupto. Solo cuando LadyDevimon la encaro, flotando junto a su balcón, empezó a parecer preocupada.

-Parece que ese digimon tan raro no es un debilucho, o será que el pobre Darkdramon está algo oxidado de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el agua –la Señor Demonio soltó una risita provocativa. Parpadeo repetidamente con sus largas pestañas frente a la Ángel Caído-. ¿Se me ha corrido el rímel?

-No –le respondió la demonio educadamente-. Si abandonas el castillo ahora y nos lo entregas, perdonaremos tu vida –ante esa declaración, la Señor Demonio esbozo una sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Quieren mi castillo? Que ilusos –extendió los brazos alrededor-. Esta es una propiedad antigua de los Demon Lords. Nosotros somos sus dueños, y no dejaremos que unos insolentes intrusos nos lo nieguen –uso el plural para referirse al otro digimon presente en el lugar, que LadyDevimon no veía en ninguna parte. Tal vez estuviera escondido. Si Lyramon no se equivocaba, era un ultra. Quizás se había asustado por la presencia de tantos seres poderosos.

-¿Eres una Demon Lord? –pregunto Piedmon, subiendo de un enorme salto-. No eres lo que me esperaba. Creí que serias más espeluznante.

-Es porque soy la más comprensiva –afirmo ella-. Todos los otros son unos brutos violentos a los que solo les importa matar y destruir –coloco una sonrisa aun más temible que el _Dark Roar_ de su guardián-. A mí me interesan otras cosas. Cosas mucho mas placenteras –Piedmon camino por el balcón, exhibiendo una enorme mueca demoniaca. La Ángel Caído no parecía impresionada.

-¿Intentas engañarlo seduciéndolo?

-¿Engañarlo? ¡Solo quiero probar a semejante ricura! –argumento la mujer, mientras deslizaba su vestido ligeramente, pero de manera bien visible, hacia abajo, enseñando una buena porción de su escote. Ese movimiento pareció irritar a LadyDevimon, y su expresión divirtió a Lilithmon-. ¡Ah, ya lo entiendo! ¡Él es tu novio! –se dirigió al payaso-. ¿Te gustan así de vulgares?

-No hay nada entre nosotros –mascullo la aludida-, ¡pero no soporto que una idiota me fastidie! –sacudió sus cadenas, mientras sus ojos destellaban de ira-. _¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_

Surgió una nube de voraces murciélagos que se dirigían rápidamente a la Señor Demonio. Sin embargo, ella no parecía intimidada. Sin perder la sonrisa, abrió sus labios pintados de púrpura, y algo extraño empezó a salir de estos.

-_¡Suspiro Perverso!_ –la niebla que surgió de su cuerpo rodeo a los vampiros, y ellos se detuvieron. Ante las miradas incrédulas del Hombre Demonio y la Ángel Caído, la bruma gris había envuelto totalmente a las pequeñas criaturas, cuando varias de ellas cayeron al suelo, desintegrándose en polvo digital escarlata. Luego, la cantidad de murciélagos muertos aumento, hasta que la niebla se desvaneció, revelando la aniquilación total de la técnica. Lilithmon sonrió, aparentando inocencia.

-¿Se murieron todos? –se encogió de hombros. Su escote se deslizo un poco en manera reveladora-. ¡Que lastima! ¡Me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más con ellos!

-¡Maldita! –chillo la digimon corrupta. Se abalanzo contra la Señor Demonio, con sus ojos lanzando llamaradas de ira-. _¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!_ –su brazo se transformo, y la afilada arma apuntaba directo al rostro de la demonio nivel mega.

Sin embargo, algo detuvo el ataque. Una especie de círculo mágico apareció repentinamente. La lanza no llego a tocarlo, sino que fue detenida por una especie de campo de gravedad generada por esa magia negra. Y, por supuesto, el origen de semejante hechizo era la señora del castillo. Extendió una mano, colocando la palma abierta en dirección a la lanza. LadyDevimon intento nuevamente atravesar ese círculo, pero nuevamente fue bloqueada por la magia demoniaca. Lilithmon sonreía con júbilo.

-Me temo que no hay manera de que traspases mi _Escudo de Defensa_ con un ataque tan débil. ¿Por qué no te rindes y me dejas al guapo? –Piedmon emitió una risita, considerando bastante apropiada la propuesta. Sin embargo, por debajo de sus burlas, la Señor Demonio estaba preocupada-**. Es muy poderosa. Si no fuera una Demon Lord, hubiera atravesado la magia. ¿Cómo puede existir una LadyDevimon así de fuerte?** –pensaba, mientras disimulaba su nerviosismo ante ellos.

-Y yo me temo que no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, Lilithmon –respondió el payaso, sin olvidar sus modales ante las damas-. Ya tengo un objetivo, y no puedo dejarlo de lado solo para divertirme –desenvaino dos de sus espadas-. Y como conozco a LadyDevimon desde hace tiempo, no puedo dejarla en esta situación. _¡Espadas de Triunfo!_

Rápidamente, la digimon nivel mega alzo su otra mano, justo antes de que las cuatros filosas hojas llegaran a su círculo de magia negra. Su cuerpo se estremeció, demostrando que estaba haciendo cierto esfuerzo en detener los dos ataques combinados. Aprovechando, la demonio nivel ultra hizo una nueva carga con su lanza, logrando que la Señor Demonio retrocediera medio centímetro. El escudo no era invencible.

-**¡Piedmon! ¡Por detrás!** –le grito la digimon corrupta, dándole a entender el plan a través de la comunicación mental. El payaso asintió, y dos de sus espadas revolotearon en el aire y atacaron a su oponente por la espalda desprotegida. Lilithmon lo advirtió, y traslado su palma derecha a esa dirección, girando su cuerpo. Un segundo escudo bloqueo las espadas justo a tiempo. Aun así, era fácil notar que le estaba costando detener ataques por ambos lados.

-¡Vas a caer! ¡Nosotros ganamos! –le chillo LadyDevimon. La dueña del lugar sonrió nerviosamente al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. La _Lanza de la Oscuridad_ estaba a punto de traspasar su barrera. Observo que Piedmon también sonreía, y eso le dio una idea. La Señor Demonio esbozo una expresión seductora en dirección al arlequín. Sus labios purpúreos exhalaron un suspiro, como si le estuviera punto de arrojar un beso. El Hombre Demonio pareció confundido. No era momento de seguir coqueteando.

-_¡Amor Oscuro!_ –un corazón grisáceo se formo de la boca de la demonio, dirigiéndose rápidamente al payaso. Dándose cuenta de que era un ataque, este dio un salto en el aire, mientras el corazón impactaba en uno de los dedos de la mano bestial, haciéndolo pedazos. Sin desaprovecha la ocasión, al notar que las espadas se detenían por la distracción del payaso, Lilithmon salto hacia atrás, esquivando a LadyDevimon. Sin perder tiempo, se refugió en el interior del castillo. La digimon corrupta desahogo su frustración contra los restos del dedo mutilado.

-¡Maldición! –pisoteo los trozos del balcón. Ambos se asomaron, viendo como Lyramon y Darkdramon se incorporaban, libres de la parálisis. El Demonio Corrupto levanto su dedo pulgar, indicándoles que fueran tras ella, mientras vigilaba una nueva _Lanza Gigastick_ del Cyborg.

Los dos demonios se internaron en el castillo, admirando la decoración. Había figuras que representaban actos pasados, batallas épicas, en las que se veían a los Demon Lords enfrentando a enemigos masivos y masacrándolos con su enorme poder. Se podía ver, por ejemplo, a Belphemon arrasando a un ejército de Monochromon, un Boltmon siendo atravesado por la garra de Beelzemon, una variedad de digimon aéreos ardiendo con las _Llamas Infernales_ mientras una figura lejana advertía de la presencia de Demon, y varias cosas aun mas malvadas y macabras. El centro era una estatua de tamaño real de los siete demonios, reunidos alrededor de una figura informe de muchas patas, que parecía aun más terrible y poderosa, además de ser dantescamente enorme. Mientras Piedmon examinaba a ese digimon formidable, un sonido de piedra resquebrajándose lo puso alerta. Se decepciono al notar que solo era LadyDevimon, que acababa de romper la cabeza de la Lilithmon de piedra.

-Es igual de molesta tallada que en persona –se explico ella al ver la mirada reprobatoria del payaso. Había arruinado una bonita imagen.

-Como sea. No hagas más ruido. Ella podría estar observando –señalo. Los datos corruptos asintieron, sin dejar de prestar atención a todas partes. Lilithmon podría estar escondida en cualquier rincón, esperando el momento propicio de distracción.

Entraron a una nueva sala sin encontrársela. Esta parecía un comedor, donde se amontonaban docenas de viejas mesas, en las que era fácil imaginar a un ejército de demonios comiendo y bebiendo, aprestándose para combatir a los enemigos de los malignos siete. LadyDevimon pasó un dedo por una de las mesas, dejando un surco en la superficie cubierta de polvo.

-¿No sientes que es un desperdicio dejar semejante lugar abandonado? –murmuro ella-. Aquí pudieron haberse reunido las fuerzas que buscaban tambalear el orden de este mundo. Pero ahora, ese es un sueño que nadie más mantiene. Los Demon Lords se han disuelto, y nadie los reemplaza. Los intentos de conquistar el Digimundo ahora son solo trabajo esporádico de seres como nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –pregunto el payaso, curioso.

-Ni idea –tenían un sentimiento increíble de nostalgia. ¿De dónde venía eso? Era la primera vez que veían esa maravilla antigua. Nunca habían estado ahí antes. Al menos, no que recordaran.

Avanzaron por una puerta lateral. Pasaron otras salas con relieves, frisos y estatuas de los Demon Lords. Parecía que a ellos les encantaba, en el pasado, recordar glorias antiguas. No había un salón que no estuviera adornado con esas macabras escenas, incluso los comedores y salones personales. Las bibliotecas estaban llenas a rebozar de antiguos volúmenes que relataban leyendas y mitos sobre los digimon del Digimundo, el Vacio, el Área Oscura y el Mar de las Tinieblas enfrentándose en cruentas batallas por dominar toda la dimensión.

-Lindo lugar. Y muy cómodo –comento Piedmon, sentado en un trono de piedra que le llegaba a la medida. A juzgar por las decoraciones especialmente dirigidas a representar llamas, llegando hasta el trono como si estuviera rodeado en un arco de fuego demoniaco, ese lugar debería estar hecho específicamente para Demon.

-Mejor bájate. No es buena idea provocar a las fuerzas del mal más antiguas –opino LadyDevimon. A regañadientes, el Hombre Demonio se bajo. Atravesaron otra sala del trono, esta enorme y llena de relieves de cadenas y con un trono gigante, que parecía pertenecer a Belphemon. Eso les dio una idea de la manera en que estaban dispuestas las salas del trono. Si la de Lucemon estaba en el centro, y las otras alrededor en forma de media luna, considerando la posición, la de Lilithmon debería estar en el punto más alejado del lado izquierdo. Se dirigieron allá, en parte porque sospechaban que ella los esperaba allí, y también porque la Ángel Caído tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Y, efectivamente, la encontraron allí. La Señor Demonio estaba sentada en un trono delicado, fabricado simulando una rosa negra abierta en flor, con finas tallas de círculos mágicos y hechizos negros, además de formas demoniacas indescriptibles. Ella alzo su mano derecha, y de inmediato cayó un rastrillo sobre la puerta de entrada que los encerró a los tres. Las miradas se cruzaron bajo el techo gris ceniza.

-Se tardaron mucho –se quejo Lilithmon, bajándose del asiento. Estiro los brazos, acomodándose, y totalmente lista para pelear a todo su poder-. Bueno, queridos, ¿comenzamos?

* * *

Un nuevo destello azul y rojo brillo en el paisaje helado cuando se entrechocaron la _Cuchilla de Corrupción Demoniaca_ y la _Lanza Gigastick_. Sus respectivos portadores, repelidos por la energía del otro, chocaron contra trozos del lago que se estaba despedazando. Ambos observaron al otro, mientras las astillas de hielo se quebraban en pedazos.

Las ropas de Lyramon estaban hechas una ruina andrajosa. Su cuerpo aun presentaba quemaduras, que iban sanando rápidamente. Aun así, no era posible borrar las manchas verde oscuras que mostraban la cantidad de sangre que habían perdido. Las piezas de la Digiarmadura estaban hechas de un código especialmente grueso y pesado, así que dañarlas era algo extremadamente difícil. El Yelmo del Conocimiento se veía opaco, después de haber gastado gran parte de su energía. La greba y el guantelete aun se veían brillantes y listos, señal de que todavía tenían fuerza para continuar. Los ojos dorados no habían perdido su brillo hipnótico y lleno de goce por la intensa batalla.

El Cyborg sujetaba su brazo izquierdo, parcialmente dañado. Ambos hombros presentaban rajaduras salvajes, además de los continuos cortes e impactos que recorrían su abdomen y sus piernas. Sus alas continuaban brillando con ese resplandor plateado, y su lanza estaba intacta. Era todo lo que necesitaba. En la vista de Darkdramon, varias marcas rojas indicaban los daños recibidos. Calculo que su capacidad de auto repararse podría sanar sus daños actuales, pero si recibía un veinte por ciento más, sería otra historia. Sus niveles de energía estaban bajos, indicando que solo podría realizar su poderoso ataque _Dark Roar_ una vez más. No podía desperdiciarlo.

-_¡Lanza Gigastick!_ –arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Lyramon, en dirección justo para empalarlo con su lanza. Nuevamente, como se esperaba, los datos corruptos saltaron a un lado para esquivarlo. Pero esta vez estaba listo para contrarrestarlo.

El digimon corrupto se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando algo se enrollo en torno a su cuerpo. La cola del dragón, la cual habían olvidado ya que jamás la utilizaba en ninguna de sus técnicas, los había atrapado. Rápidamente, Darkdramon azoto el cuerpo del Demonio Corrupto contra el suelo dos veces, quebrando nuevamente la capa de hielo. Sabiendo que podían sacar su espada en cualquier momento, y cortarle la cola dolorosamente, arrojaron al digimon a un costado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el dragón se lanzo contra ellos, lanza en ristre.

-_¡Control Corrupto!_ –una buena cantidad de datos rojizos escapo del cuerpo humanoide, formando una gruesa roca en su camino. El Cyborg comprendió que acababan de formarla a partir de puros datos almacenados en alguna parte. No iba a poder atravesarla con un golpe normal.

-_¡Lanza Gigastick!_ –su ataque pulverizo el peñasco, haciendo que parte del cual se desintegrara en polvo digital escarlata, que fue atraído por el digivice pálido. Sin embargo, el digimon corrupto había desaparecido. Un resplandor violeta hizo que el dragón observara en los restos de la roca que acababa de romper, donde el reconocible símbolo de la pirámide púrpura destellaba. Lyramon se había escondido debajo de ella, y lo había tomado desprevenido.

-_¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_ –la maraña de líneas oscuras golpeo el pecho del dragón, disparando nuevas señales rojas de peligro, y lanzándolo hacia arriba en una subida de unos veinte metros.

Rápidamente, Darkdramon estabilizo su movimiento en el aire con sus alas de materia oscura. Le sorprendía que su oponente pudiera moverse luego de gastar tantas reservas de energía. Con un pequeño análisis, comprobó que sus sensores aun funcionaban, y realizo un escaneo corporal del ser que estaba en el suelo helado, teniendo mucho cuidado de no mirarlo a los ojos. El resultado indico que había cinco diferentes fuentes de energía en su cuerpo. Tres señales provenían de sus piezas coloridas, ubicadas en su brazo derecho, pierna izquierda, y cabeza. El dragón dedujo que eran armas especializadas. La cuarta señal era del mismo cuerpo, la energía natural del digimon. La quinta y última se concentraba en su pecho. La intensidad sorprendió al Cyborg, luego de notar que había una cantidad tan excesivamente grande de poder reunido en ese punto, tanto que sus sensores se averiaron un momento después.

-**¿Qué es este digimon? ¿De dónde proviene semejante poder?** –se pregunto. La última lectura revelaba que el patrón de onda era de energía oscura. ¿Un digimon de las Tinieblas? Era posible. Raro, pero posible. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, porque esa criatura única y extraña estaba haciendo un movimiento muy curioso. Estaba apuntando con su brazo derecho, el que llevaba esa pieza negra, directo al suelo. No tenía sentido, hasta que Darkdramon vio lo que estaba haciendo.

-_¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_ –anteriormente, el digimon corrupto siempre había usado el suelo como apoyo para resistir el retroceso de ese ataque. En esta ocasión, estaba haciendo lo opuesto. Impulsado por las líneas negras, el demonio de ojos dorados salió volando en línea recta. Su dirección iba justo hacia el dragón azulado-. _¡Esperanza Persistente!_ –su pierna izquierda salió disparada hacia el rostro del Cyborg, envuelta en luz dorada. Justo antes de que lo lograra, las alas de materia oscura maniobraron para hacer un giro en el aire. El rostro draconico pasó a centímetros de la punta de la Greba de la Esperanza, esquivando por muy poco. Sin embargo, el ataque aun no había acabado.

-_¡Cuchilla de Corrupción Demoniaca!_ –la espada estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ser una amenaza. Darkdramon intento alcanzarlos con su lanza, pero tenía un gran problema. Su arma era poderosa a distancia media y larga, pero casi inútil estando justo enfrente, ya que no podía atacarlos. La hoja escarlata corto el pecho del dragón al menos tres veces, todas ellas muy profundas. Pero el pequeño impulso que le había dado por esos golpes los distancio, el espacio justo para que pudiera usar su ataque. Y Lyramon no podía volar. Si podía atravesar su DigiCore, sería un golpe definitivo. Y si no, aun les quedaba suficiente materia oscura para un último _Dark Roar_. Eso sí que los acabaría.

Con velocidad, levanto la lanza. Sin embargo, el dragón mecánico se quedo congelado al ver la sonrisa enorme del digimon corrupto. Habían levantado una mano, que sostenía un aparato blanco, y apuntaban al cielo en su caída.

-_¡Control Corrupto!_ –una nueva masa de datos rojos formaron un enorme peñasco, diez veces más grande que el anterior, justo sobre Darkdramon. La sonrisa enorme del demonio no se desvaneció en ningún momento, mientras caía hacia el lago de hielo. El Cyborg no podía hacer mucho para detenerlos, tenía que encargarse primero de la roca. Alzo su lanza, sin dejar de vigilar a los datos corruptos.

-_¡Lanza Gigastick!_ –envuelta en destellos, el arma atravesó la roca. El guardián se quejo, con un gruñido, de la cantidad de energía que tuvo que gastar para romperla. No podía seguir desperdiciándola. Y, con esa enorme fuente de poder en su pecho, su oponente tenía más reservas que las suyas. Tenía que acabar esa batalla inmediatamente.

-¡Oye, Darkdramon! –se escucho. Era la voz de Lyramon, no había dudas. El dragón azulado estaba confundido-. ¡Ya nos divertimos! ¡Es hora de acabar con esta pelea! ¡Un final espectacular! –el Demonio Corrupto estaba de pie sobre el hielo, sonriendo. El Cyborg bajo volando, cautelosamente, pero vio que no había ataque de parte del digimon de ojos dorados. Una idea se formo en el cerebro mecánico. Su energía estaba muy baja, su índice de daño estaba justo por encima del límite que se había impuesto para auto repararse. Sin duda alguna, eso del final rápido era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso del final? –pregunto, aterrizando en una zona del hielo que aun era firme. Uso el plural ya que noto como ellos se describían a sí mismos en esta forma. Su sistema de conexión accedió a la Internet, aunque la mayoría de sus sensores estaban en alerta roja, y estaban muy lentos. Coloco una rápida descripción del digimon, tratando de buscar cualquier información disponible.

-Nos referimos a un ataque final. Lanzaremos nuestras técnicas a la vez, y gana la más fuerte. Tan simple como eso –el demonio alzo el brazo derecho-. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Está bien –respondió Darkdramon. Sus pensamientos dispararon señales ante la oportunidad. Su ataque utilizaba materia oscura, que absorbía cualquier cosa. Atravesaría el ataque del digimon, y en un ser tan pequeño, sería un golpe mortal. Era la manera perfecta de terminar el combate. Estaban bastante cerca, pero se acerco aun más. No podía darle espacio al digimon corrupto para esquivarlo. Juzgando por la distancia, ya no podría hacerlo. Tampoco el dragón podría, pero eso no era un inconveniente. Apunto su lanza directo al corazón de su enemigo. Un pequeño punto negro empezó a expandirse de la filosa punta.

-¿Listo? –preguntaron. Apuntaron con el Guantelete de la Oscuridad directo hacia el Cyborg. O, más exactamente, al centro de su arma. El guardián asintió. Una sonrisa maniaca apareció en el rostro del digimon corrupto-. _¡Juicio de la Oscuridad!_

-_¡Dark Roar!_ –la esfera de materia oscura fue lanzada con todo la potencia que le quedaba. No había forma en que la vencieran.

Los dos ataques colisionaron. Las líneas negras parecían detener la materia oscura, pero el dragón sabía que era una ilusión. Inmediatamente, su técnica empezó a devorar paulatinamente el _Juicio de la Oscuridad_. Era bastante lento, pero poco a poco alcanzo el brazo del demonio de ojos dorados. El ataque estaba a apenas unos centímetros de llegar al guantelete, y absorberlo junto a todo el cuerpo del digimon. Justo en ese momento, se abrió una ventana en la visión del Cyborg. En ella, resultado de su búsqueda en Internet, había un reportaje de un periódico importante. Hablaba sobre la amenaza de un misterioso digimon oscuro con ojos dorados que estaba asesinando masivamente. La maquina gruño de la sorpresa, pero no por el reportaje.

Su _Dark Roar_ se había detenido.

-¡No es posible! –exclamo. Su técnica no podía ser repelida. Ningún ataque antes había sido capaz de superar la capacidad de la materia oscura. Todos morían, absorbidos por la esfera, intentando escapar inútilmente. Hasta ahora. Este ser, que era temido extensamente en el Digimundo como el monstruo de ojos dorados, había conseguido lo que se creía imposible.

-Si es posible, si lo ves desde nuestro punto de vista –afirmaron los datos corruptos, respondiendo a la pregunta-. Tu materia oscura en estado puro absorbe materia y energía, comprimiéndola y causando su desintegración. En cambio, nuestra energía oscura en lo opuesto en menor escala. Al alimentar el poder del guantelete con la fuerza del emblema negro, simplemente le damos a tu _Dark Roar _un festín interminable de todo lo que pueda comer –observaron la esfera, mientras proseguían con la explicación técnica-. Pero esta cantidad tiene un límite, que ya ha sido alcanzado. Si aumentamos la potencia del _Juicio de la Oscuridad_, ¿qué crees que pasara? –el Cyborg comprendió entonces que había sido engañado. No podía escapar, no le quedaba energía para seguir atacando. Había perdido mucho antes de que comenzara el combate. Había sido derrotado en el momento en que ese digimon se había puesto esa arma.

-_¡Control Corrupto!_ –la potencia de las líneas negras aumento descontroladamente. La técnica de Darkdramon fue rápidamente repelida, empujada directo hacia su punto de partida. Su propio ataque, empujado por la fuerza de la energía oscura, le atravesó el pecho, despedazando su cuerpo mecánico. Con un sonoro ruido de motores y metal, cayó al hielo helado, mientras sus datos escapaban de su cuerpo envuelto en un charco de aceite y sangre. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro devastado.

-¿Realmente me equivoque? –le pregunto a Lyramon, que había caminado hasta estar junto a él. El digivice pálido absorbía lentamente todos los datos del dragón.

-Sí. Has sido engañado –le respondieron.

-En realidad, ya lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Supuse que ella tenía sus razones para mentir. Creo que ni siquiera lo sabe –soltó una carcajada cibernética. Una sonrisa relajada se dibujo en el rostro pálido-. Hagan un buen uso de mis datos, ¿está bien? Creen el lugar para los que ya no pertenecen aquí –su cabeza fue finalmente desintegrada, y toda su información fue succionada al interior del dispositivo. El digimon corrupto lo observo, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo prometemos. Y nosotros siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas.

Luego de permanecer en un minuto de silencio, el demonio camino hacia el castillo. El casco se había agotado, pero no era necesario usarlo para notar que todo el lugar temblaba. Allí dentro ocurría una batalla de alto rango. Cuando estaba a apenas unos pasos, una zona de la torre del extremo izquierdo estallo, derrumbando la estructura. Un trozo del cristal verde cayó justo frente a ellos. Extrañados, lo tomaron, ya que una forma grisácea se expandía por la superficie del mismo. El espejo reflejo los ojos dorados, y no solo eso, sino algo que no debería estar allí. La niebla adopto la forma del bello rostro de Lilithmon.

-¿Hola? ¿Dónde has estado? –miro sobre su hombro. Una sombra de duda apareció bajo el maquillaje-. ¿Y Darkdramon?

-Lo vencimos –respondieron sencillamente. La expresión de la Señor Demonio pareció sorprendida, y también algo entristecida.

-Vaya. Nunca creí que él pudiera perder –observo la mirada atenta del Demonio Corrupto-. ¿Sabes qué?, me agradas más que Piedmon, ahora que te veo bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –se puso un tanto coqueta.

-Nuestro nombre es Lyramon.

-¿Lyramon? Nunca había oído hablar de ustedes. ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo? ¡Seguro que la pasaríamos de maravilla! –su belleza no admitía un no por respuesta.

-El _Hechizo del Espejo_ no funciona en nosotros. No puede atravesar nuestros ojos –la Señor Demonio pareció sorprendida. Luego, su expresión se volvió ensoñadora.

-Guapo, inteligente, fuerte, ¡y además de todo se me resiste! –parecía enloquecida-. ¡Suficiente de coqueteos! ¡Definitivamente me gustan! –chillo como una adolescente enamorada-. ¡Vengan, por favor! ¡Muéstrenme quienes son realmente!

-No podemos. Estamos muy ocupados –de forma repentina, la imagen se desvaneció, dispersándose en niebla gris. Algo debería de haber pasado para que ella ya no pudiera contactarlos. Inmediatamente después, de los restos de la torre, algo enorme salió disparado y atravesó varias paredes. Un rugido, que debería pertenecer a una criatura horrorosa y poderosa a juzgar por su sonido, sacudió todo el lago congelado. Una forma amorfa se desvaneció entre los escombros.

-¿_Empress Emblaze_? –se preguntaron, allí parados, mirando los restos.

* * *

-_¡Amor Oscuro!_ –un nuevo corazón grisáceo estuvo a punto de golpear a Piedmon, pero fue esquivado con un vigoroso salto. Ya hacía rato que repetían esa rutina. LadyDevimon volaba, tratando de superar la barrera de la Señor Demonio con su lanza, pero no tenía mucho éxito. Normalmente, la habrían acorralado como antes, pero ella había aprendido de su último encuentro, y no dejaba moverse al payaso. Y eso si que lo fastidiaba.

Ya había intentado, pero Lilithmon no le dejaba usar sus _Espadas del Triunfo_. Se ocultaba tras su _Escudo de Defensa_, lanzando sus besos malditos o la niebla asesina. En una ocasión, Piedmon había logrado sujetarle las manos con lazos coloridos, pero ella se había zafado sin problemas convirtiéndolos en cenizas. También trataba de alcanzar a la Ángel Caído con su garra dorada cada vez que se acercaba. Había algo muy peligroso en esa zarpa.

-_¡Tornado de la Oscuridad!_ –le lanzo unos escombros causados por un ataque anterior, pero nuevamente fueron repelidos por ese símbolo tan detestable. Parecía que no había forma de vencerla. LadyDevimon se elevo hasta el techo, pensando que hacer.

-_¡Suspiro Perverso!_ –la niebla gris salió de su boca, y se dirigía a la digimon. Pero la demonio ya había pensando en algo para contrarrestarla.

-_¡Melodía Mortal!_ –una nueva nube de murciélagos, está envuelta en llamas, se abalanzo hacia la Señor Demonio y su bruma malévola. Increíblemente, en el momento en que el primero rozo la técnica de la digimon nivel mega, se produjo una explosión de llamas. La Ángel Caído había sospechado que esa niebla venenosa era inflamable, y no se había equivocado. Al despejarse el humo, la mujer demoniaca estaba escudada por sus símbolos, pero se veía cada vez mas enojada.

-_¡Espadas de Triunfo!_ –distraída por la explosión, no había visto al payaso lanzar sus hojas, y estas la sorprendieron por detrás. Dos de ellas desgarraron el kimono violeta, una atravesó el ala inferior derecha, y la última le hizo un corte en el cuello inmaculado. Gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo pétreo.

-¡Ah! –chillo ella, tanto por el dolor como por la impresión y la furia. Su mano tapo rápidamente la herida, mientras con la otra retenía una nueva incursión de las espadas por el lado izquierdo. Los murciélagos en llamas, los que había sobrevivido a la explosión, llegaron por el frente, amenazándola. Antes de que pudieran tocarla, las cintas filosas de su cuerpo saltaron a defenderla, rebanando a todas las criaturas nocturnas. LadyDevimon dejo escapar una sonrisa, seguida de la frustración al ver que su enemiga seguía con vida. La herida de su cuello no era grave.

-**¡Fallaste!** –le acuso mentalmente al payaso.

-**No puedo hacer mucho si hay humo en el escenario. No podía ver correctamente** –se justifico Piedmon, tratando de atacarla por todas partes. Sin embargo, ella parecía haberse cansando de jugar, y estaba deteniendo las espadas con habilidad, moviendo los círculos de manera veloz.

-¡Me las van a pagar! –chillo nuevamente. Levanto los brazos, creando un nuevo círculo, pero este se veía mucho más peligroso que los anteriores-. _¡Magia de Lilith!_

Del oscuro hechizo surgieron cuatro rayos negros, que atacaron velozmente. Los demonios los esquivaron, haciendo movimientos extremadamente rápidos. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar ser rozados en unas ocasiones, dejando heridas leves. El ataque por fin acabo, y ellos se detuvieron. Lilithmon parecía enojada.

-¿Por qué no se mueren de una vez? –les pregunto, ya dejando su método seductivo. Suspiro, alzo los brazos, recitando una especie de conjuro. Piedmon y LadyDevimon se pusieron en guardia-. _¡Empress Emblaze!_ –el aire pareció distorsionarse, anunciando algo muy tenebroso. Justo sobre la Señor Demonio, se abrió un portal oscuro, trayendo consigo una forma enorme y aterradora. No había manera de definir al monstruo invocado, además de que era un demonio repugnante y terrible. El ser embistió al Hombre Demonio y la Ángel Caído, obligándolos a usar todos sus recursos para no ser capturados por la extraña cosa.

Ojos, brazos, cabezas, todo se mezclaba mientras el payaso evadía ese cuerpo horripilante. Intento usar sus _Espadas del Triunfo_ y su _Tornado de la Oscuridad_, pero fueron inútiles. La _Lanza de la Oscuridad_ se quebró contra el cuerpo del ser, mientras uno de los brazos derribo la pared de la sala del trono. La torre entera cayo, derrumbándose estruendosamente. La digimon corrupta logro escapar volando, y Piedmon aparto los escombros bruscamente. Sin embargo, el demonio gigante aun seguía destruyendo todo. Detrás de él, Lilithmon, amparada del derrumbe, examinaba un trozo de espejo verde. No podían escuchar lo que hablaba, pero parecía sonreír.

-¡Hay que matar esa cosa! –grito la demonio voladora, esquivando sus ataques. El payaso asintió, mientras se alejaba del monstruo y prepara su energía. Primero, llamo la atención del demonio usando explosiones mágicas. Cuando el horrible ser se lanzo hacia él, sonrió, juntando las manos, haciendo una rara pose con los dedos entrecruzados.

-_¡Hechizo Final!_ –de sus manos surgió una estela blanca pálida, como si fuera gravedad, e impacto directo en el cuerpo del enorme monstruo, con una fuerza y velocidad devastadoras. La criatura cayó hacia atrás, derribando una pared, y sorprendiendo a la Señor Demonio, que dejo caer el trozo de vidrio verde. El monstruo comenzó a desintegrarse, no en datos, sino en extrañas sombras que se desvanecían en el aire.

-_¡Lanza de la Oscuridad!_ –LadyDevimon se había escurrido por un costado, sonde Lilithmon no podía verla, y cuando la vio distraída, la ataco directamente. Fue demasiado rápido para ella, y su cuerpo flaco fue atravesado por la recién reformada pica negra. Mas sangre salpico el suelo, esta vez en buena cantidad, y mancho el vestido purpura. Aun atravesada por la técnica, la mujer no se rindió.

-_¡Uña Názar!_ –esta vez si logro alcanzar a la demonio voladora. Su garra se enterró profundamente en el brazo, dejando una mancha verdosa. Ambas retrocedieron, quitando sus armas del cuerpo de la otra. La Señor Demonio sujeto su herida, y su rostro expresaba mucho dolor-. ¡Maldición! –comenzó a lanzar insultos tan fuertes que hubieran dejado a cualquiera boquiabierto.

-¡Ya estas demasiado herida! –le grito LadyDevimon-. ¡Ríndete! ¡No puedes ganar! –repentinamente, la herida de su brazo pareció empeorar. Cayó de rodillas, ante el rostro sonriente de la digimon nivel mega.

-¿Quién es la que esta herida? Te he infectado con un virus muy poderoso. No podrás moverte, y morirás lentamente –dirigió su mirada hacia Piedmon, que acababa de reducir la distancia-. ¡Ahora te toca a ti, querido! _¡Amor Oscuro!_ –un nuevo corazón apareció, acelerando hacia el rostro del payaso. Él salto para esquivarlo, pero se encontró directamente con un nuevo círculo esperándolo a varios metros del suelo-. _¡Magia de Lilith!_

Era demasiado tarde para moverse, y sería imposible en medio de un salto. No le quedaba más opción que soportarlo. Alzo sus dos manos enguantadas, preparado para detener el hechizo.

-_¡Tornado de la Oscuridad!_ –el impulso atajo los rayos negros, pero la fuerza de rebote lo lanzo hacia atrás. Choco contra el suelo lleno de escombros restantes de la destrucción del _Empress Emblaze_. Por un instante, cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Lilithmon apareció repentinamente a su lado. Su mano derecha, envuelta en su garra dorada, le apuntaba al pecho.

-_¡Uña Názar!_ –lanzo su garra al atuendo rojo, pero el arlequín rodo por el suelo y esquivo la técnica hábilmente. Tuvo que continuar moviéndose, sin espacio para contraatacar, porque la Señor Demonio intento cortarlo una y otra vez. Cada ataque se acercaba cada vez más, mientras ambos se desplazaban sobre la escombrera que antes había sido el salón de una Demon Lord. Finalmente, Piedmon debió atrapar su brazo, que estaba a casi nada de su máscara. Unos centímetros más, y lo conseguiría.

-_¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ –una nueva nueve de murciélagos atrapo el cuerpo ensangrentado de la demonio, lanzándolo contra la pared. Atravesaron el muro de piedra, pasando por el salón de Barbamon, y llegaron a su cámara del tesoro. En ella, montones de cofres y adornos diversos, que reflejaban brillos en oro y plata deslucidos y cubiertos de polvo, las criaturas arrojaron a la maga negra.

-¿Quién era la que estaba infectada y no podía moverse? –LadyDevimon aterrizo con majestad en el salón, rodeada por sus vampiros-. No nosotros, claramente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que puedes soportar mi virus? –pregunto su enemiga desde el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Un charco de su recién abierta herida mancho el suelo. No era capaz de moverse, y no sabía la razón. Sentía como algo reptaba por su cuerpo, algo peligroso y mortífero, como si su virus se le hubiera invertido.

-¡Porque ellos, LadyDevimon, son la verdadera Demon Lord que gobernó este castillo! –anuncio la voz de los datos corruptos. Acababan de atravesar el resto del lugar. Piedmon se acercaba dando saltos-. Esa es la razón de que tu virus no funcionase. Y esa es la razón de que no puedas moverte. Ellos te han infectado cuando la lanza te atravesó –los ojos dorados brillaron con certeza mortífera.

-¿_Veneno_? ¿Usaste _Veneno_ en mí? –la mujer intento ponerse en pie, pero cayó al suelo resbalando en su propia sangre. Antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo, el Demonio Corrupto la atrapo, tomándola en sus brazos. Una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro-. ¡Qué dulces!

-No podemos dejar que una señorita, por más Señor Demonio que sea, sufra de esta manera –Lyramon la sostuvo en brazos, ignorando la sangre que manchaba su ropa-. ¿Dónde está el Greba de la Bondad? –al ver la mirada de desconcierto que puso, supieron que no sabía lo que era-. Una pieza de armadura color lila, correspondiente a la pierna derecha.

-Allá –ella señalo un cofre en el salón. La Ángel Caído floto hasta el arcón y lo abrió. Saco de allí la pieza, claramente marcada con el símbolo de la Bondad-. ¿Darkdramon sabía que yo no era la verdadera Demon Lord? –ellos asintieron-. Lo imaginaba. Pobrecito, siempre me sirvió tan fielmente, nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente –soltó una risita ahogada-. Sabía que no era la auténtica. Nunca pude ser lo suficientemente malvada. No se me da nada bien –escupió sangre al suelo. Sus datos comenzaban a temblar-. ¿Él sí lo es? –señalo un enorme cajón, que parecía sellado con magia. Los datos corruptos parecieron entender lo que había allí.

-¿Digievoluciono hasta su forma mega? –ella asintió-. Entonces tampoco. El verdadero Demon Lord Belphemon nace directamente de su digihuevo en esa forma.

-Todo lo que hago es equivocarme –sus piernas comenzaban a desintegrarse-. Bueno, al menos morí de una manera digna –se alzo rápidamente, besando al digimon corrupto con sus labios purpuras. El payaso pareció ofendido por esa acción-. Este mundo ya no es para mí. Tal vez, en algún lugar, ustedes puedan crear el país que nos acepte como somos. Y en ese entonces, me gustaría estar a su lado –con una sonrisa alegre, muy inusual en una Señor Demonio, sus datos se desintegraron, siendo atraídos al interior del digivice corrupto. Lyramon bajo sus brazos de manera curiosamente melancólica. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

-¿Pasa algo, director? –pregunto Piedmon, observando cómo destacaba el color rojizo en la pálida piel. El digimon corrupto sacudió la cabeza, mientras su rostro volvía a su color habitual.

-Nada –LadyDevimon les alcanzo la greba de color lila. Ellos la colocaron a su pierna, aunque parecía muy pequeña, y la pieza cambio de tamaño y se adapto perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se la calzaron con tranquilidad, probando su movilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos con el digimon en esa caja? –pregunto la demonio.

-Será muy útil. Hay que abrir ese sello mágico.

-¡Ningún problema! –el payaso rajo el sello con su espada, sin que este pudiera resistir demasiado. Levanto la espada para acuchillar al digimon que reposaba dentro, pero Lyramon le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

-No dijimos que había que matarlo. Será igual de útil así como esta, y mucho más fácil de transportar. Si lo atacas, pasara de su Modo Sueño a su Modo Furia. Y tenemos que recuperarnos de esta última pelea –sacaron el digivice-. Lo llevaremos así al Mar. Leviamon sabrá qué hacer con él.

Los tres demonios revisaron el resto del tesoro de la cámara, y exploraron los escombros del viejo castillo. Determinaron que no era muy útil como base de respaldo, ya que estaba tan viejo y descuidado que no se les ocurría como Lilithmon había decidido vivir allí. Finalmente, reunieron todos los tesoros en un punto alrededor del gran cofre donde dormía Belphemon, y los llevaron directo a través de un portal oscuro al Mar de las Tinieblas.

* * *

-Los estaba esperando –acababan de llegar, y Andromon estaba de pie sobre la playa. Podría haber contactado mediante el emblema negro, pero parecía que este asunto era muy importante-. Ha hablado con un hacker. Reviso la cuenta mientras hacíamos la inspección. No pudo detenernos, pero noto que estábamos revisando allí.

-¿Scar? Debimos saber que tendría contactos habilidosos en informática –Lyramon señalo a unos digimon Sombra, que empezaron a arrastrar los tesoros a la cámara donde los depositaba el leviatán.

-No solo eso. Ha encontrado algo. Grabamos la conversación, si la quieren oír –añadió el robot.

-Por favor –respondieron. El rostro de Andromon se paralizo, se escucho un pequeño sonido agudo, y unas extrañas voces distorsionadas con aparatos empezaron a resonar. No era posible distinguir mucho sobre ellas, debido a las medidas de seguridad que habían tomado los dos, pero se notaba que la primera hablaba con una frialdad impensable en un humano.

-¿Estás seguro de que la seguridad de la cuenta fue violada? Mi cliente no estará satisfecho sin detalles.

-Estoy seguro. Es más, hubo dos intrusiones. La primera fue de un principiante, no pudo atravesar el firewall y logre rastrearla –esta voz era más tímida, hablando con tartamudeos y pausas-. Pero la segunda, justo mientras hacia el rastreo de la primera, si que era avanzada. No pude buscar nada, no pude siquiera identificar el programa. Manipulo la cuenta a voluntad, aunque no toco un centavo. Ni idea quien puede tener semejante habilidad.

-¡No te pago para que falles! –gruño la voz fría, furibunda. Se escucho un carraspeo de la voz tímida.

-¡Lo siento Scar! ¡Esto súpera mi habilidad! ¡Es el trabajo de un experto! –parecía intimidado-. No tengo más detalles del segundo hacker. No parecía alguien normal.

En ese momento, acabo la grabación con el mismo sonido agudo del principio. El Demonio Corrupto parecía desconcertado. Unos Shademon comenzaban a cargar, en un grupo de diez, el enorme cofre donde dormía el Señor Demonio.

-¿Dos intrusiones? La segunda debió ser la suya, ¿y la primera? –pregunto el demonio de ojos dorados.

-Se realizo desde una computadora pública en Odaiba. Una cámara que interferimos revelo que el estudiante de intercambio italiano entro allí en el momento estipulado –respondió la voz mecánica.

-¿Randazzo? Ese chico mete la nariz en todo, sea peligroso o no –Lyramon suspiro de frustración-. Ahora, Scar debe de saber desde donde intentaron acceder a la cuenta de sus clientes. ¿Hará algo al respecto?

-Reservo unos boletos para el siguiente vuelo a Tokio –respondió Andromon.

-¡Cancelen esos boletos! ¡Hay que ponerle todos los retrasos posibles a ese mercenario! ¡No puede llegar a Japón antes de que hagamos nuestra jugada con Takaishi, o lo arruinara todo! –exclamo repentinamente el digimon corrupto. LadyDevimon y Piedmon observaban, empezando a entender la importancia de que el robot revisara esa cuenta.

-Así lo haremos. Él no llegara a Odaiba sin problemas –se abrió un nuevo portal, que se trago al digimon androide, regresando a la base secreta bajo la ciudad. El Demonio Corrupto se derrumbo sobre una silla plegable, que parecía haber sido colocada allí justamente para él. Sorbieron un batido de fresa con una sombrilla que habría encajado perfecto en una isla paradisíaca.

-¿Qué tienen planeado para ese rubio? –pregunto el payaso, tumbándose en la silla al lado, hecha específicamente para su tamaño-. ¿Matarlo? ¿Obligarle a renunciar a su protección sagrada?

-Ninguna de las dos. Tenemos algo muy interesante para él, que nos dará una posibilidad más contra Demon, además de resultar tremendamente beneficioso en el futuro –soltaron una risita-. Ese Demon Lord sufrirá el peor susto de su vida cuando vea lo que le tenemos planeado.

-Genial –murmuro Piedmon. Observo que su palacio aun tenía problemas con el asunto de las almenas que había pedido. Dio un salto para comenzar nuevamente a quejarse al menor pretexto. LadyDevimon meneo la cabeza, divertida por esa actitud. Aun tenían que asimilar que eran un Demon Lord. Eso explicaba porque Lyramon los había elegido. No había formado su equipo de digimon ordinarios, sino de los más poderosos que podían encontrar.

-¿Quiénes son los demás, si estos dos eran falsos? –pregunto al demonio de ojos dorados. Este dio un nuevo sorbo al batido antes de responder cansinamente.

-Solo sabemos que MarineDevimon es la forma ultra del Leviamon –a lo lejos, ambos digimon observaron al reptil rojo retozando adormilado entre las aguas negras-. De los demás, aun no hemos hallado mucho. Es muy probable que el SkullSatamon que formaba parte de los Demon Corps fuera otro de ustedes, pero sus datos desaparecieron. Nos llamo la atención un rastro minúsculo de una energía que no pudimos reconocer –se encogieron de hombros-. Bueno, tal vez regreso al Digimundo solo. Como sea, aun hay cosas de las que preocuparse –su mirada destello-. Scar no debe llegar a Japón –arruinando el efecto dramático, estornudaron estruendosamente. La demonio no pudo evitar una risita ante la cómica situación. Lyramon se sorbió los mocos.

-¡Maldito resfriado!

* * *

Davis se escondía detrás de unos arbustos, vigilando a un pequeño pájaro que caminaba de un lado para el otro en una rama baja. Cuando el ave diminuta miro un auto que circulaba por la calle, el elegido salió corriendo de su escondite. Cruzo a toda velocidad, agradeciendo que fuera la última calle antes de llegar a su escuela. Aunque, considerando que ya atardecía, y que era sábado, eso se veía muy raro. Estaba agradeciendo a su buena suerte, justo cuando sintió que una ráfaga de viento pasaba a su espalda. El coche que miraba el inofensivo animal casi lo había atropellado. Se pudo escuchar el sonido del grito del conductor.

-¡Mocoso idiota! –el auto doblo la esquina, mientras el corazón del elegido continuaba acelerado. De su mochila, una cabeza azul se asomo.

-¡Davis, ten más cuidado! –se quejo V-mon-. También me pueden atropellar a mí.

-Sí, lo siento V-mon –suspiro, caminando lo más rápido que podía. Solo tenía que doblar la esquina y no habría más problemas ni accidentes sin sentido. Casi se sentía en una especie de película de terror americana, de esas exageradas en las que estaban luchando para no morir a manos de la Muerte. Aunque no se podía llamar exagerada a la maldición que le había caído encima.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! –el dragoncito azul se bajo de un salto, cruzando el patio vacio. El elegido intento vanamente seguirle el paso a su compañero. Cuando llego a la puerta del salón de computación, el digimon ya llevaba estaba sentado esperándolo-. ¡Te tardaste mucho! –se quejo, riendo.

-¿Estas intentando que me maten? –pregunto el morocho, observando las ventanas cuidadosamente. El promedio de accidentes era de tres por día, y ya iban dos, así que aun quedaba una oportunidad para que el Kishin intentara matarlo.

-¿Quién quiere matarte? –Tai abrió la puerta, pues había escuchado la voz de su protegido. Davis agarro a V-mon por los brazos y se lo llevo dentro a una velocidad que dejo a todos pasmados.

-¡Bien! ¡Seguro de nuevo! –exclamo, riéndose de sus precauciones anteriores. Un sonido de tecleo se interrumpió, y una voz lacónica le rebatió su afirmación.

-En realidad, en una sala llena de computadoras, ¿no podría suceder que alguna explotase y te volara la mitad del cerebro? –Joshua dejo a un lado la computadora de Izzy, sonriendo con suficiencia-. Y eso podría afectar a alguien más aparte de ti. ¿Crees que se contenta solo con hacerte sufrir a ti y no atacar a tus seres queridos? –los ojos café del italiano observaban a cierta chica castaña de reojo, quien tenía a Gatomon en su regazo.

-¿Maldición? –pregunto Agumon.

-Sí. Davis dijo el nombre maldito y ahora cayó bajo sus efectos. En cualquier momento, algo podría pasarle. Y este lugar es menos seguro que un campo de concentración –todos se estremecieron ante la ridícula e irrespetuosa comparación.

-Pareces teórico de la conspiración –le señalo Sora, sentada junto a Matt.

-Lo soy –afirmo él, dejando a todos asombrados-. Escribí un informe para denunciar las manipulaciones que se llevan a cabo con el Internet, usándolo para rastrear los patrones de comportamiento humanos –la mitad de las personas y digimon en la sala no entendieron eso, y la otra mitad pensó que estaba loco. Davis se sentó, teniendo mucho cuidado de agachar la cabeza por si ocurría otro accidente falso potencialmente letal.

-Estamos todos –afirmo Tai, sentándose junto a su hermana.

-No, faltan tres –le corrigió Izzy. Tai hizo un recuento, dándose cuenta de a qué se refería. Pero solo faltaban un humano y un digimon. Ellos llegaron dos minutos después, sorprendiendo a gran parte de la concurrencia. Y enfureciendo a Kari.

-¡¿Tu?! –grito, señalando a la alemana que entro detrás del rubio.

-¿Qué tiene que sea yo? –repuso ella, intercambiando miradas que aterrorizaban. Casi se podía ver una línea de relámpagos que salían de los ojos de ambas. Joshua se levanto y camino hasta bloquear la agresión visual.

-Si quieren arrancarse la cabeza, por favor, háganlo afuera y dejen terminar la reunión en paz –miro a ambas, se acomodo el cuello, y luego se sentó, continuando con su tarea de teclear a una velocidad pasmosa.

-¿Tregua? –pregunto la elegida de la Luz.

-Mientras dure la reunión –respondió Sophia. Ambas se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos, y Kari tuvo que tragarse que T.K. se sentara junto a ella. El rubio no miro siquiera a su hermano, luego de varias semanas separados, sin contar el concierto demente. Eso preocupo a Matt.

-Bien, ya estamos todos –afirmo finalmente Izzy-. Inauguramos la reunión dándole la bienvenida a dos nuevos elegidos. Si desean decir algo… –Joshua ni se inmuto, continuando con su tarea de registro de la reunión. La alemana de ojos negros negó con la cabeza. La atmosfera era pesimista y bastante desanimadora.

-Bien, supongo que hay que comenzar discutiendo lo que paso la semana pasada –sugirió Wormmon.

-¡Nos hicieron pomada! –resumió Davis, causando asentimientos. Nunca antes habían sido vencidos de manera tan humillante. Y, para peor, la propuesta del digimon corrupto no había hecho más que empeorar todo.

-Eso fue extraño –admitió Gomamon-. ¿Qué quiere realmente ese sujeto?

-Conquistar el Digimundo, como siempre –sugirió Cody-. Solo que primero fue por nosotros. Es muy listo.

-Es probable que ese Larios solo haya mentido para ver sus reacciones –propuso Sophia, intentando no mirar a la elegida de la Luz-. O la propuesta fue para tratar de ponerlos de su lado… –se interrumpió por un estornudo, que atajo con un pañuelo-. Perdón, estoy un poco resfriada.

-¿No deberías estar descansando? –pregunto Mimí, hablando desde una computadora encendida, junto a su novio Michael, Betamon y Palmon.

-Un pequeño resfriado no me matara –esa respuesta le crispo los nervios a Kari. Logro atajar su reacción de gritarle, pero no pudo evitar pensar en el significado de esas palaras.

-**¿Puede ser? ¿T.K. se lo dijo? No, no puede ser. Él no haría algo así** –quería creer que era una coincidencia que mencionara eso. Hacia un par de años, les había pedido a todos sus amigos que mantuvieran en secreto lo que había pasado cuando enfrentaron al ejército de Machinedramon. Por alguna razón, que ella atribuía a sus hormonas entrando en acción, le daba vergüenza que mencionaran ese suceso.

-Kari –le susurro su compañera. Se había perdido una buena parte de la conversación, sumida en sus pensamientos-. No creo que le haya dicho. Fue una coincidencia –aceptando las palabras de la gata, continuo prestando atención a la reunión.

-Hay algo que Gennai me informo que todos deberían saber –informo el elegido del Conocimiento.

-Hace tres días, hubo un incidente en el Polo Norte. Tres digimon, identificados como Larios, Piedmon y LadyDevimon, atacaron un castillo que pertenecía a una Lilithmon, guardado además por un Darkdramon –Tentomon se encogió de miedo-. Los derrotaron, y hubo una batalla muy impresionante. Hubo testigos que vieron al monstruo de ojos dorados matar al dragón mecánico con su propio ataque.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante estas palabras. Era como si no hubiera nada que pudiera detener al ejército revolucionario. Arrasaban con digimon de todo tipo, incluso con los Señores Demonio. Pero, al pensar en este grupo en particular, una idea paso por la mente de Joe.

-En general, la cantidad de digimon de nivel mega en el Digimundo es realmente baja. Cuando uno aparece, suele causar un gran revuelo. ¿Y ahora aparecen incluso Señores Demonio de la nada? ¿A alguien más le parece muy raro?

-Joe tiene razón –le apoyo Matt-. ¿Puede alguien o algo estar haciendo que aparezcan estos digimon así como así?

-Nadie ni nada puede obligar a los digimon a digievolucionar. Si no queremos, no lo hacemos –le replico Poromon.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces hay algo que ignoramos. Algo que se está escondiendo de nosotros –el teórico de la conspiración se las arreglo para hablar, y continuar escribiendo a una velocidad que impresionaba, a la vez-. ¿Quién está ayudando al enemigo? ¿Quién es ese que se esconde en la sombras y que le allana el camino? Para manipular la evolución en seres de ese poder, tienes que tener una fuerza muy superior –ante ese discurso, todos quedaron impresionados. El mismo Joshua se veía pensativo, y dejo escribir. Se le veía concentrado y confuso-. Si hay un digimon, o incluso un humano, con esa capacidad, significa que algo muy extraño está pasando. Algo que ignoramos, y que podría ser terriblemente peligroso –acabo de hablar, y el ambiente estaba aun peor que antes. Ahora todos estaban friéndose los cerebros para entender que rayos estaba pasando.

En ese instante, Kari vio algo muy extraño. Una luz que cruzaba la habitación velozmente, cruzando frente a sus ojos, tomando una forma romboide. Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero le pareció ver que los ojos negros de Sophia, al mirar esa luz, se cruzaron con los suyos. En ese momento, algo se apodero de su cuerpo. Era como si le estuvieran arrebatando su voluntad. Pero no era desagradable, sino bello. Como si estuviera a punto de arreglar un error que aun no había cometido.

-El que posee tal poder es el instigador. A él no le importa lo que suceda con tal de completar sus planes y causar las siete señales. Quiere desesperadamente completar su plan, y llegar a la séptima para poder reunir de nuevo a los siete avatares y cumplir la Leyenda –dijo la elegida de la Luz, con una voz que ni a ella misma le parecía la suya. Algo más había hablado a través de su cuerpo.

-¿Instigador? –pregunto Tai, preocupándose.

-¿Siete señales? –pregunto Michael, sorprendido.

-¿Leyenda? –pregunto Davis, confundido.

-Sí. La Leyenda del Final, que anuncia el plan del instigador para usar la Maldad Final y hacer que la Nada se devore el Multiverso entero –esta vez fue la alemana quien hablo con una voz rara, dejando a T.K. perplejo.

-¿Sophia? –la chica se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio, pero tuvo que agachar la cabeza para reprimir otro ruidoso estornudo.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –la castaña se agarro la cara, y parecía más estupefacta que todos los que la miraban, a los cuales ni siquiera notaba. Kari pensó por un momento que tal vez la estuviera copiando, pero luego cambio de idea. Ella también había sentido a ese ser de luz. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nuevamente, tras confirmar que no podían explicar que había sido todo eso, continuaron hablando sobre todo lo que sucedía. Izzy y Tentomon dieron una nueva lista de desaparecidos, que se hacía peligrosamente grande a cada momento. También evaluaron la cantidad de digimon corruptos que estaban circulando por el Digimundo actualmente. Esa cantidad también se iba incrementando constantemente. Aunque una minoría de aliados de los elegidos estaban buscando y eliminándolos, parecía que regresaban de manera casi inmediata.

-Seguramente, como demostró en el concierto, Larios es quien los hace aparecer –propuso T.K.

-Sin duda. También dicen que hizo aparecer rocas durante su pelea con Darkdramon –confirmo Tentomon.

-Entonces, ¡tenemos que eliminar a ese tipo! –exclamo V-mon.

-Digimon disfrazado –le corrigió Wormmon-. Creo que su forma original es la que usa para luchar, la que vimos allí –salto del regazo de Ken al suelo-. Pálido, muy alto, con una espada roja en el brazo, esa armadura de colores, y esos ojos dorados que dejan a todos helados.

-¿Deberíamos hacer un perfil suyo en el analizador? –sugirió el italiano. Parecía que estaba entusiasmado cuando descubro ese programa, lo suficiente para pedirles que le dieran una copia para su portátil. Izzy no había tenido ningún problema-. Sería interesante.

-Tenemos muy poca información. Aun no sabemos casi nada de él –le respondió Cody.

-Sabemos algo –interrumpió Davis, levantándose como si fuera un gallardo caballero-. ¡Nos tiene miedo! ¡Por eso nos ataca primero! –puso una expresión de orgullo máxima. Su digimon lo apoyaba con una idéntica actitud.

-¡Lo dice el que esta maldito! –señalo Yolei, levantando una mano para darle un puñetazo-. Hablando de eso, ¿seguro que eso es cierto?

-Podemos hacer la prueba –sugirió Joshua, sonriendo de una manera que al moreno le pareció aterradora. Sin embargo, se dirigió a Kari-. Kamiya, ¿verdad? Si es una cámara digital, podría funcionar –saco un espejo de escritorio de su mochila, dejándolo apoyado sobre la silla de Davis-. Sácale unas fotos al espejo, y luego veámoslas para comprobar si hay una manera de retirarla.

-De acuerdo –siguiendo el plan del italiano, fotografió el reflejo del joven varias veces, quien hizo una postura especialmente ridícula. Luego, coloco la memoria en la computadora encendida. Todos se arrimaron para ver las fotografías, y retrocedieron impactados casi al instante.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron V-mon y Davis a la vez, viendo las caras horrorizadas de sus amigos. Apartaron a todos, empujándose para ser el primero en ver las imágenes, aunque luego desearon no haberlo hecho.

En la primera foto, se veía un halo negro traslucido que se había pegado a la silueta reflejada. Estaba colocado el programa de presentación, así que fueron apareciendo las demás. En la segunda foto, ese halo estaba mucho más grande y desarrollado. En la tercera, todavía más, formando una silueta medio metro por encima de él. En la cuarta, la forma adoptaba una apariencia reconocible, una especie de cara hecha de niebla negra. En la quinta, esa cosa aparecía con ojos y boca difuminados. En la sexta, hasta aparecían unas espinas extrañas, curvadas hacia cualquier parte y que surgían de todos lados. Pero la ultima, la séptima, mostraba la escena más aterradora. Esa misma cara estaba riendo, riendo malignamente, y sus ojos rojos destellaban en una Oscuridad tan terrible que hacía ver al emblema negro como un insecto.

-Ese es el _Aliento de la Oscuridad_ del demonio sin nombre, el Dios del Área Oscura. No hay manera de retirarlo. Es un poder divino –murmuro Izzy, que leía algo en un correo de Gennai. Le había pedido información al Agente sobre el Kishin, luego de que Demon lo mencionara. Al principio, no quiso decirle nada al respecto, y el elegido sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con lo oscuro que era se tema. Luego de que le informo sobre el juramento del demonio, acepto enviarle un mensaje con todo lo que sabía acerca de ese ser.

-Según Gennai ese monstruo peleaba con GranDracmon, el actual gobernante del Área Oscura, por el dominio de ese lugar. No se sabe exactamente la razón, pero al parecer el demonio sin nombre era más fuerte, pero aun así GranDracmon se las ingenio para ganar. Pero antes de morir, Él prometió que su alma regresaría una y otra vez para vengarse, que todos los que pronunciaran su nombre prohibido perecerían, y lo ha cumplido. Destruye mundo tras mundo, reencarnando y asesinando con una rabia ilimitada sin cesar. Nadie sabe cuándo puede aparecer, y su apodo es sinónimo de muerte y masacre –relato Tentomon, que siempre acostumbraba estar informado sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar.

-Eso da miedo –murmuro Palmon. Esa misma idea pasaba por la mente de todos.

-Con nuestra suerte, seguro que nos lo encontramos –predijo Mimí, temblando. No era la única. La suerte que tenían era tan horriblemente mala que no se podía creer.

-Y con nuestra suerte, seguro que Murray lo hace peor –opino Joshua-. Me informaron que planea venir a Japón. Si eso pasa, tendremos enemigos en tres frentes –levanto su dedo índice-. Demon y sus legiones del Área Oscura –levanto el dedo medio-, Larios y sus digimon corruptos –levanto el dedo anular-, y Edward Murray y su SGFDBD –ante las caras intrigadas, revelo la sigla-. Servants of God to Find and Destroy all the Beings Digitals. O, en español, Sirvientes de Dios para Encontrar y Destruir a todos los Seres Digitales.

* * *

El aeropuerto estaba totalmente lleno. Incluso aunque era noche cerrada. Y, en una sección con una pista, que era la única que estaba vacía en ese momento, algo inusual estaba ocurriendo. Un avión pequeño acababa de aterrizar. Varios hombres bien vestidos estaban bajando cajones del aeroplano. Y un hombre de cabello negro, junto a un niño que era claramente su hijo, bajaron juntos al suelo de la cabina de los pasajeros.

-¿Esto es Japón, papa? –dijo el niño en ingles. Su cabello oscuro le llegaba largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos verdes destellaban en la oscuridad iluminada por incontables luces. Su padre le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Alphonse –respondió Edward Murray. En ese momento, tres hombres de la sociedad bajaban una enorme maleta. El niño les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado, que esas eran sus cosas. Su padre rio ante el tamaño desproporcionado del paquete. Su hijo seguramente se había traído de todo en esa cosa.

-¿Vas a bajar? –pregunto. Iba dirigido a una tercera persona, que aun estaba sentado en el asiento de pasajero. Este hombre vestía un traje negro petróleo, llevaba el cabello rubio dorado casi al rape, unos labios finos y una expresión de absoluto aburrimiento. Lo más destacable, sin embargo, eran sus ojos grises, libres de toda emoción, y una gruesa cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda, desde el ojo hasta el cuello. Se levanto, bajo del avión, y se inclino ante Edward.

-Gracias por traerme –su japonés era simplemente perfecto. Empezó a caminar para salir del lugar.

-Espera –lo detuvo el moreno. El hombre con la cicatriz se detuvo y lo observo-. Dijiste que alguien o algo había hackeado tus boletos, y por eso no podías venir en un avión normal. ¿No te parece raro?

-¿Algo? –pregunto el rubio.

-Sí. Un ser que no merece llamarse humano. Y, por lo tanto, no merece vivir. Tal vez ellos fueron quienes sabotearon tu viaje –puso una cara de repugnancia absoluta-. Si es así, puedo ayudarte a cumplir tu misión y encontrar a tu objetivo. Después de todo, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Y tú puedes ayudarme, ya que eres más astuto y hábil que los torpes que suelen apoyar la causa –le extendió la mano-. Por supuesto, tendrás un sueldo excelente. ¿Qué opinas, Scar?

Scar dudo, pero solo un instante. Luego, estrecho la mano de Edward Murray. Alphonse, quien vigilaba su maleta, vio toda la escena. Y también una cámara, que en ese momento estaba siendo usada por alguien que no era una autoridad del aeropuerto.

-**Scar ha llegado a Tokio. Y esta con Murray** –la voz de Andromon, a través del emblema negro, llego a los datos corruptos.

-**Maldición. No debe, bajo ningún concepto, llegar a Odaiba. Y tampoco ese nazi de Murray. Aun hay demasiadas cosas en juego** –fue la respuesta.

En el cielo, una forma oscura observo la escena. Un ser maligno prestaba atención a cada palabra. Las palabras del instigador pesaban en su mente. Ya habían elegido. Solo había que esperar a la cuarta señal. Y, entonces, ese mundo se acabaría.

Continuara…


End file.
